This Is A Joke Right!
by Ninja-Bunny-Master
Summary: stupid drunk naruto freak, falls off the roof, and ends up inside the naruto universe, and there is only one thing that she can do since she's there,...to piss off the one and only Gaara of the sand, talk about the best vacation ever. GaaraXOC comedy, well after you pass 3 chapters
1. The Roof

** YEAH I'm Not Going To Bother Editing this Chapter It's Too Boring For Me to Even Read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own the OC**

**warning:**_the first chapter is boring, but I'll let you decided that, after that it gets good, and again I'll let you decide that please review_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What the hell are you doing" I had just woken up with a rude awakening. If you're wondering what just happened, well here is the little flash back

**(1 minute early) **

_I was sleeping peacefully when a bucket of ice cold water fall on me, jolting me fully awake in a second, with my four favorite friends standing around laughing at the scene that just happened._

**(Back to present which isn't that far off.)**

"Get your ass up, we have to get to school" my friend Jaden just said, today was the last day of school and I didn't feel like going because a) it was school b) the last day c) attends didn't count because it was the last day for crying out loud. I just looked at him like he was sea monkey and started playing with my blanket.

"Bu-but it's nice outside and I don't want to waste my time sitting at school" I started fake crying and pointing outside.

"She has a point, we can just drink and watch the day go by" I smiled when Leo spoke up, he was the lazy one, and also quiet (but around me he's the lively one)

"That sounds like a plan but we have to sign up for next year's classes" Jaden growled through his teeth. I hated that he was always right. I turned over never realizing that I was close to the edge and (BOOM) I way laying face first on the floor with the twins laughing at me for falling out of the bed. Mark being the oldest one and Steve the youngest they howled like wolves to the moon over the little show that just went down. I crawled to the bathroom like I was in the army at a snail pace may I add.

"What are you doing" Jaden just looked at me like I was stupid, well I was in some way.

"For waking me up early in the morning, I'm just going to take my time to get ready" without me knowing the twins had walked out of the room so they can get something to eat. Leo on the other hand went to my drawer to find something for me to wear, unlike the others he wasn't scared to touch my underclothes. He pulled out my clothes for the day and handed them to me while pushing up his glasses. I slowly grabbed them and looked at the shirt it was an avenged sevenfold shit and a black skirt that had chains attached to it, and my underclothes. I took two deep breaths before getting up and making the rest of the way to the bathroom.

* * *

**(Time skip's to lunch time)**

I was skipping down the hall after walking out of class to get to the lunch room. My favorite class of the year, I was never late or got bad grades in lunch. This day was hell on earth but for some reason I was excited about something well my body was excited. My teachers in every class just made us watch movies because there was no point in teaching us if it was the last day of school. The students in each class were talking about what they were going to be doing for the summer, I was not that talkative today, I was usually the class clown but something was bugging the hell out of me. I didn't bother giving it much thought when I came into the lunch room everyone was in there talking out loud; my little gang was sitting at our table eating when they caught sight of me and started smiling they didn't have to say anything for me to come over because I was the only girl they wanted around them. I made my way over to them looking around as I expected all the girls were watching my friends with hearts in their eyes hoping that they would go out with them over the summer, but to no envy, the guys didn't even bother to look their way because many times over they had tried to kidnap them. I didn't really see why all the girls liked them. Sure I had changed their looks so they can look better,

_..._

_(Were all in 10th grade so that makes us 16 years old)_

(Jaden) he had black hair that I had cut short in the back and stuck it up with hair wax and long up front. He always wore black shirts and black pants or sometimes dark blue pants; he stands tall at 5'7

(Leo) he had glasses and almost looks like that blond from chemical romance on I'm not okay (I promise), well he looks just like him now. He stands tall at 5'6

(Mark) has black hair with read tips or highlights. His hair is just like the drummer on avenged sevenfold "bat country". He always wears a black short sleeve dress shirt with any kind of band shirt under it, with black pants at all times.

(Steve) the same but with blue highlights and no dress shirt. Both stand at 5'7

_(All boys have the body that every girl wants because they skateboard and go to karate classes 4 times a week)_

(OC) used to have black hair till I dyed it dark purple with light purple highlights and some blond, light purple eyes with black rings, wouldn't call it the prefect body but it was average at best, stands tall at 5'4

(S**orry I'm not good at details, so i'm going to upload a picture of everyone, the address to the website is going to be in one of the many chapters**)

* * *

**(after lunch)**

The time had finally came we had to sign up for our new classes, it would have gone by faster if the girls didn't bother my friends on which class they we're going to be taking, before I even knew it my friends were gone in the crowd of girls. I had to crawl to get away from the crazy women, once I knew I was in a safe zone, I just stood up and looked around, I didn't bother to dust the dirt off me, because there were a lot of tables that had class names and time, I just stood there looking like an idiot with my mouth opened because I had no idea that this was going to happen it was my first time signing up for classes I would have last year but I over slept so the computer had to give me the worse class ever because all the other cool classes where full. But there was no panicking over spilled milk when I can easily find my required subjects and have them sign off on it so I can find the cool classes.

"There all done" I looked at my new classes for next year, I whipped away the sweat that was on my forehead

'M_an this room is so freaking hot' _I took my eyes off my paper and looked around for my friends but were nowhere to be found, so I made my way out of the room to go outside and wait for them or they might already be there.

I had tears coming down my face when I was walking out of the school building and my homeroom teacher was standing outside making sure that no one tried to burn the trash can, because last year someone had lit it up and ran for it, so now a teacher had to stand guard for the poor trash can. My teacher spotted me and walked over to comfort me.

"It's okay you don't have to cry the school is still going to be here" he was patting my back when I looked at him and he looked like he was about to cry too, in some weird way I was his favorite student always getting on his nerves and pranking him to no end.

"It's not about the school I dropped my cookie on my way out" I was holding the wrapper up to his face

he blinked once, twice….

"Just go home already" he pointed to the entrance of the school building

When I got to the gates someone had thrown a pebble at my feet. I looked at it for I don't know how long but another came at me again. I looked around but there was no one in sight.

"HOLY MONKEY BRAINS, I'M BEING haunted by a ghost!" I panicked right on the spot holding up my bag to my face.

"Up here you moron" I heard Jaden whisper from above me. I looked up the tree and the whole gang was up there.

"What are you doing up there" I giggled to myself as they made their way down the tree.

"Waiting for you and the gang of rapist tried to catch us but we got away" Mark said while he helped his brother down off the tree. I just couldn't take it no more I had to let it all out because Jaden was missing his shirt and Mark had no shoes on and Leo was missing his glasses and his hair was a mess, but Steve looked fine.

"Quit laughing, if you hadn't taken so long this wouldn't have happened" Jaden hissed at me, but I was still laughing.

"Whatever, we'll meet you back at your house." I stopped laughing and nodded to them.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP AGAIN)**

I sat on my roof waiting for the gang to get here, and the sun was slowly going down, I watched the stars slowly make themselves known in the sky. The first star finally appeared so I closed my eyes

"Star night, star bright, the first star that I see tonight, I wish upon you that I was in the world of Naruto" I started laughing knowing that was stupid, yes I was a Naruto freak I had all the books and seasons that came out and I was waiting for season 10 to be released I even read up ahead on the internet manga and watched the new updated videos on . It wasn't long till I heard the door to the roof open and a lot of noise following it.

"Hey" Jaden was the first to speak heading over to sit down next to me. I looked back, Mark had a bag in each hand with something inside, so did Steve.

"Hey guys what took you so long" I smile at them, Mark sat down on the other side of me with Steve next to him, Leo on the other hand sat by Jaden.

"We had to stop by the store to get some drinks and gas up" I just nodded to Mark while he handed me some beer.

Jaden was the first to open his beer and hold it up, "to freedom, and no more freaks to bother us" everyone held up their beer and cheered with him.

"Hey Tatsuki" Steve looked at me (F.Y.I. they call me Tatsuki because I used to watch a lot of bleach before I discovered Naruto, because I was like Tatsuki in some weird way)

"What is it twin 2" I smirked at him, my responds was him rolling his eyes. "Sorry, yes Steven what can I help you with" I looked over at him and he just smirked in return.

"Drink your beer without stopping" my eyes widen and I smirked

"Your on" I chugged all my beer in five seconds flat.

* * *

All the beer was gone, everyone was making jokes, dancing and the moon was high in the sky.

"Lets go inside and start the party!" Mark yelled out of nowhere in my ears

"LETS DO THIS THING" Jaden jumped up and ran for the door.

"HEY I PICK THE MUSIC" Leo yelled and jumped up at the same time and ran after him with the twins hot on their heels

"I love my friends" I smile to myself and slowly got up, I guess the beer really got to me and I started losing my footing, but it felt more like pulling. I tried to catch my balance but it was too late I was going over the edge.

'O_h shit'_ I just closed my eyes because there was nothing else I could do but wait for my body to hit the ground.

Once I closed my eyes I saw my grandma she was young and beautiful like in her old pictures that she used to show me all the time, with her and grandpa it had been awhile since I had last seen that face but it was unforgettable so I knew who was in front of me in a second.

'W_hat are you doing to your body' _she said without moving her mouth, but her voice came out like an angel I just wanted to cry to her and say that I was sorry over and over again.

'D_on't cry, I'll make your wish come true, if you be good for me from now on'_ I nodded to her, my tears were coming out because the last time I saw her, she was in the hospital and she sang to me before she went to sleep for good. I closed my eyes when she hugged me it was so warm and comfortable I wanted to stay in her arms forever, but her hug was getting hotter and hotter I wanted to scream out in pain, but nothing came out, the last thing I felt were her lips on my forehead, I could barely hear her voice when she spoke, but sounded like it was so far away like a whisper, just then I hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of me so I didn't get to hear what she was saying. The last thing I saw was the grass when I turned over to get up but I just blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but white, I guess my friends found me and took me to the hospital. I tried to look around but every part of my body was hurting, so I stayed put waiting, waiting, waiting man this was getting old quick.

"Hello" I said but my eyes widen my voice sounded weird, so I started to panic, but I just tried to make an excuse for the weird voice that just came out it might be dry so I tried to look for some water but nothing was around so I just laid back and tried to relax. It was awhile before someone came in to check up on me. The nurse outfit was ugly but I didn't recognize it there was no way that I was at the nearest hospital, I might have been transported to a different hospital.

"Oh your awake" the nurse snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yes" again that voice, the nurse just nodded then looked down at a clipboard that was in her hands

"You had some broken bones here and there but, your fine now, so please just take it easy, and you have some visitors that want to check up on you" I just nodded so she can go away, the nurse walked out leaving me alone, I just wanted to know what happened to me, I waited for the gang to come in so they can tell what happened after I fell off the roof. The door opened, but it wasn't what I expected at all. There standing at the doorway was Kakashi this was some very messed up stuff, I guess the guys wanted to cheer me up by finding a look alike Kakashi to see what I would do, but this was not funny if they wanted to do something, they should have found a Gaara look alike better.

"Hello" Kakashi put up one hand to greet me, but I just looked at him

'E_ven the voice is dead on'_

"Hello" I said back looking around for a camera to make sure this wasn't a prank.

"How are you,….. uh miss" I looked back at this Kakashi person, it would seem that he was trying to get a name out of me.

"The name is Tatsuki well my friends call me that….and I'm doing fine for someone that just fell off the roof and live to tell the tale about it" this Kakashi just looked at me weird like I was some kind of weirdo but pushed it away and looked more serious.

"_Roof_, I'm sorry miss Tatsuki but I didn't see you fall off a roof but found you in the forest…" I made a weird sound to cut him off.

"I can't believe my friends put me in the forest…..well they wouldn't have known that I fall off the roof because we had a lot to drink, but I can't believe that they would do something so low as leaving me in the forest" I was freaking out and then everything stopped.

'W_ait…I don't live near a forest the nearest forest is two states over'_ my head was spinning then it snapped to this Kakashi person.

"Who are you, and where the hell am I, oh just wait when I get out of here I'm going to kill those guys" man wasn't I mad but I had to get to the bottom of this, and this Kakashi person was freaking me out to.

"Oh I'm sorry the name is Hatake Kakashi and your in Konoha or the village hidden in the leaf, whatever you want to go by." My mouth fell opened and my eyes were wide open to.

'H_ad I heard him right, did he just say village hidden in the leaf, okay this is starting to get old really fast, I can't wait to get home and kill them for this stupid joke'_ I was pissed and Kakashi saw it to, do you know how I knew that, it was because he started to back away from me.

"Did they put you up to this" I snapped at this Kakashi and he just looked at me for more explanation on the subject. Just then the door to my room opened again, and just like you had guessed it, the rest of team 7 look alike just came in.

"Oh your awake" the all known Uzumaki Naruto just said to me. There standing next to him was Haruno Sakura and the famous Uchiha Sasuke. Now my brain couldn't take it anymore so I snapped.

"Okay where are my friends at, tell them that I want to go home right now this isn't funny anymore" I glared at the four of them and they just looked at me puzzled.

"What are you talking about, we found you alone" the raven hair Uchiha just said.

"Quit the act I know they put you up to this" I pointed a finger at the blond.

"What are you talking about no one put us up to anything" the so called Naruto put his hands up. I didn't care anymore I got out off of bed in one second, when my feet hit the cold floor I looked at the four so called people it just hit me the bed was much higher up but it looked like a normal sized bed then I looked at the three so called ninja's and they we're the same size as me. I stopped moving and just looked at them, one thing on my mind

"Where's the bathroom" the pink hair girl pointed to a door on the other side of the room, once I spotted the door I ran for it even though my body was hurting like hell it didn't take long for me to get to the bathroom once I got in and looked at the mirror, I was looking at a 11 year old version of myself my hair didn't change it was still purple and my highlights were still there. My eyes started to sting because I hadn't blinked once and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed so freaking loud and passed out from the shock right there on the bathroom floor.

* * *

(please review I want to know how I did on my first story)

p.s. in my story everyone is already a ninja at age 11 but the exam well still start when their 12 since the TV show's go off track to a different subject, I just I can do the same and off track for one year and a half before the exam.


	2. Lost

**********()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**

**********1  
111  
11111  
11  
11**

**********(This sign means I fixed all the problems in this chapter, but if there is still something please write it to me and I'll fix it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Just the OC a.k.a Tatsuki**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

'A_gain with this room, when the hell am I going to get the hell out of here'_ I looked at the ceiling trying to get a hold of myself, I had come to terms with what just happened to me. I had never expected to be in the famous Naruto anime that I loved so much. I would have been happy to know how I got here in the first place so I wouldn't have freaked out as much. I might have scared off my only visitors yesterday, but hey who could blame me, I was drunk when I fell off the roof and then I wake up to this, any sane person would freak the hell out, because this is just a freaking anime.

_Knock, knock_

I looked over at the door and I slowly sat up in my bed.

"Come in" I squeak out because my throat was still hurting from yesterday's outburst. The door slowly opened and a head popped in showing that it was Naruto.

"May I help you" I couldn't say his name even thou I already knew it.

"Sorry I just wanted to check up on you, too make sure you were okay because you fell down pretty hard on the floor" I just nodded my head showing him that I was fine. He just nodded in return and slid the rest of his body in.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way"

"My name is Tatsuki" Naruto just looked at me very nervous I might add.

"Do you have a last name" that hadn't accord to me, if I had a bleach first nickname might as well add a last name and my mind went to an orange hair soul reaper.

"Kurosaki Tatsuki" Naruto smiled at me and held out his hand to me so I just took it.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki Tatsuki"

"Nice to meet you as well Uzumaki Naruto"

'_H__ahaha saying the name is funny'_ I let go of his hand and he walked around the bed to get to the window, once he got there he turned around and looked at me.

"Mind if I opened the window"

"Please do, I can't really get up my body is still killing me" Naruto just nodded and throw open the curtains and opened the window.

My mouth fell open I had a good view of the whole village from here. I should have done that yesterday to make sure that Kakashi wasn't pulling my leg. But still I might have not done that in the first place.

"There you go, it's always good to get some fresh air" Naruto turned around to look at me, "Is everything alright"

I snapped my eyes away from the window and looked at him

"Of course I was just amazed by the view"

"I know right, one of these days I'm going to be Hokage so I can protect this place believe it" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do you know what, you well and your going to be the best Hokage that this village has ever seen" I looked at Naruto and he looked like he was close to tears.

"You really think so" Naruto looked at me with hope in his eyes and a blush on his face.

"I don't think so" at that moment Naruto stopped blushing and dropped his hand "I know so" for the second time today Naruto was blushing again. Even thou this anime didn't get that far to the end it was going to end with him being the Hokage either way.

"This is the first time anyone has believed in me"

"That's because everyone is looking on the outside not the inside"

'_Hah__aha, I'm being wise' _

* * *

**No one's p.o.v :)**

"Yes, but she says the strangest things" the nurse that took care of the new patient was standing in front of the Hokage. The Hokage just rubbed his sore temple while slowly breathing in some of his tobacco.

"Yes, and I may even know why" the Hokage slowly turned a page in the only book that was sitting on his desk in his large circular office. The nurse wanted to know why this new child to the village was making no since and she didn't feel comfortable taking take of this said child.

"May I ask you a favor" the nurse looked at the Hokage and just nodded to his request "Is there any markings on the child" the nurse was a little taken aback, yes the nurse had seen some tattoos from shoulder to shoulder then down to the lower back of the girl. The tattoo had angel wings going down in a folded manner and between the wings had five strange symbols, but the top part had weird marks that clawed down her arms close to her elbow.

"Yes, there are weird marks all over her back" once the Hokage got the info he just let that puff of smoke out that he was holding in till the nurse was done talking.

"Has this child recovered, I would like to see her in person" the nurse just gasped but nodded

"She is fully recovered, but her muscles are still sore, so she can come over at any time you wish" the Hokage took a long deep breathe before dismissing the nurse, once the nurse was out the door, the Hokage looked back down at the book but it didn't say anything about angel wings so it couldn't be this child.

* * *

**(Back to normal pov)**

I was bored sitting on my bed, and I finally made friends with the one of a kind Naruto, but he was boring all he talked about was noodles, yeah I love cookies but you wouldn't hear me talking 2 hours straight about cookies.

_Knock, knock_

I looked at the door and Naruto stopped talking.

"Come in" not even a second too soon the nurse walked in with some clothes in her arms.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you had company"

"It's okay, Naruto was just talking about noodles" I smiled to the nurse and she walked closer to the bed and laid down the clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Well the Hokage has requested to see you this afternoon, so you are being discharged"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto piped up

"Sweet, so I can get the hell out of here" I got up, but just pushed the pain that was bugging me to not move to the back of my mind, I grabbed the clothes and slowly made my way to the bathroom so I could get changed.

Once in the bathroom I looked over the clothes and may I say they were freaking ugly, why in the hell would anyone wear clothes like this, well it was the Naruto world so this might be common clothes to these people, I slipped on the blue somewhat gray short sleeve shirt plus a hood that was attached to it, and dark gray short cut or skirt-cut I don't know about whatever floats your boat. It was ugly but I was glad I had something to wear besides the hospital dress. I looked myself over in the mirror, and I still didn't get a handle on my face that belonged to me when I was 10 years old. Taking two deep breaths I walked out of the bathroom and Naruto was still waiting by the bed and the nurse had her back to me leaning over some papers that I had to sign so I could get the hell out of here. I just made my way over to the nurse when she heard me coming close she just side stepped and pointed at some lines that I had to sign so I can be on my merry way.

"You just have to sign here and here, then you can go ahead and be on your way to the Hokage's office" I looked over the paper then signed my name, the nurse just took the pen out of my hand, bowed and exited the room like a bat out of hell.

"Now that this is all taken care of, come on I'll show you around the village before I take you to see the old man" Naruto yelled and grabbed my hand yanking me out of the room and out of the hospital at an un-human pace. The next thing I noticed when we came to a stop I was standing in front of a ramen stand.

'_I should have known he would take me here first, nothing else is on this boys brain besides ramen' _

"You have to try this ramen, it's the best ramen in the world" I made my way in, it wasn't big or small just a normal sized family shop.

"What can I do you for" I looked at the owner and he didn't look that old like the anime made him out to look, he was still in his 20's or 30's

"Hey old man, two beef ramen"

"Coming right up" the old man turned around and started making the food

"Oh yeah how old are you anyways, you look almost the same age as me" I turned my head to Naruto

"I'm 10 years old but I'm going to be 11 soon".

"Oh that's great, whens your birthday"

"December 5th" I had to make things short and sweet

"Here you go" I took a chop stick while looking at my ramen bowl, man it did look good

"So you two on a date" the noodle maker looked down on us and Naruto was starting to blush playing with his pointers.

"Yes we are" I said and smiled up at the noodle maker and just nodded

"We are" Naruto piped up looking at me as red as strawberries

"Your paying right, so yes we are on a date" I started digging in, once the food touched my tongue I was in heaven this was freaking good and I just wanted more and more.

"I knew this is where I would find you" a voice said from behind us I didn't turned my head knowing it was Sasuke

"Oh hey Sasuke, what do you want" Naruto said with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Kakashi said to get you, we have a mission" I didn't even bother to know that Sasuke was looking at me, because I could feel his eyes burn into my skull.

"alright but I have to take Tatsuki to the Hokage first" I just heard a 'hm' and then Naruto turned back to his bowl of ramen.

"I guess we better get going huh" I said to Naruto and he just nodded with food hanging out again.

"O..h..uy"

"What" Naruto swallowed hard and turned back to me

"I said okay"

...

Naruto paid for the meal and started walking me to the Hokage's tower; everything about this town was beautiful up close. Not like my home town, the air here was fresh, it was so easy to breathe. I had been lost in my own thoughts when Naruto came to a sudden stop with me walking into him.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking" I rubbed my nose and walked next to him.

"Here we are the Hokage tower" Naruto opened his arms wide open like he was showing me his house. I just looked at the tower and man it was huge, the book made it look small but nnnnoooooo this building was huge.

"Okay I'll show you to the old man before I head out to meet my team" I just nodded and we made our way into the building

My hands were starting to sweat, I was going to meet the Hokage, to think I could easily tell him that he was going to die, probably he would think I'm insane, but if I did do that it would throw a lot of things out of line. I was debating on what to do when Naruto grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey are you in there" I looked at Naruto and blink a few times before I realized that I was standing outside the door of the Hokage office.

"Yes, sorry I was thinking about something"

"Oh…well I have to go then, I guess I'll see you around" Naruto waved goodbye and he was running down the hallway. I just stood there not wanting to see the Hokage because I knew he was kind, and that was something that I didn't want to deal with because it could make me spill the beans in one breath. I had made up my mind, I had to keep things to myself and just watch how things play out. I walked up to the door and slowly knocked three times.

"Come in" I could hardly hear the Hokage, but none the less I slowly opened the door, once inside I looked at the Hokage and he was sitting at his desk with a big book that looked really old...maybe older than him

"Come sit" he held out his hand to a chair that was in front of his desk I made my way over and took my seat.

"So now on to business, it would seem that you're not from this village seeing as you don't have a head plate" I nodded to his answer, "Do you know what village you belong to"

'O_h crap, here we go, I can just lie that I'm from some other village'_ then it hit me

"I don't know where I'm from but there is this drawing or symbol that I keep seeing" I took a piece of paper off his desk and started drawing the sand symbol, I know if I'm going to me a ninja I want to be a ninja at suna haha I'm so cleaver. I handed the paper back to the Hokage and he looked it over and over.

"So you're from the sand village"

'_I just have to play dumb which is easy for me since the guys always say I'm stupid, might as well put it to the test'_

"Is that what that drawing means" I looked at the Hokage like it was something new to me

"Yes, this symbol is from the village hidden in the sand" he put his hands together and rested his chin on it.

"Do you have any other memory of anything else"

"Yeah of my friends, we were together before I blacked out and woke up here" yep I had to say that because I was yelling it out to Kakashi's team the other day.

"From the report that I got... your mind can't be reached by any jutsu it seems that whenever anyone try's they get pushed out" now that got me right there.

"When was this preformed" I looked at the hokage for more info

"When Kakashi's team brought you to the village, you seemed to be wearing unusually clothes, so they wanted to know where you came from, but nothing came up, it would seem that your mind has been locked up by some powerful jutsu that someone doesn't want to get out" man that was a close one

"So there is no way that anyone can break this jutsu" the Hokage just nodded

"But I'll inform the Kazekage that I have you here, and wait for someone to take you there, but for now you can stay put here in the village till I get a reply"

'_Oh shit I'm so screwed with a capital S'_

"Oh thank you" I got up off my chair and bowed "There is one more thing" I asked and the Hokage cracked a brow

"What is it child"

"Since I don't have any memory of anything is it okay that I can get someone to train me, because I don't want to seem weak" it was a long shot but it was worth a try

"Oh yes, I was meaning to put that out, from looking at you it seems that you never had any kind of training what so ever, so yes, I would be more than glad to sign you a sensei for the time being" I couldn't hold back a smile anymore so I let it spread across my face.

"Thank you"

* * *

**(Three days later, three hardcore day's)**

My body was hurting everywhere, yes I did get a sensei but she was a hard ass and it was none other than Anko sensei the all known hyperactive jonin.

"Hurry up maggot, you still have ten laps to go" my legs were screaming in protest to stop but I had to push on because the other day, I ended up tripping and my body refused to get back up and she added ten more laps and that wasn't fun at all.

"Yes sensei" I yelled and kept running trying to bring up my pace some more, man this freaking field was bigger than the high school, I hated sports to no end, but right now I wished I had stuck with it because this was insane, my lungs were killing me.

"Okay stop!" Anko yelling from behind me, once she said that I fell to the ground like a bag of flour and just laid there looking at the sky.

"Okay maggot, the Hokage wants to see you" I looked at Anko, and I just realized that there was someone standing with her.

"Okay" I slowly got up off the ground and made my way to the entrance of the school to get to the Hokage building.

The walk to the Hokage's tower was torturer but never fear the building was in eye sight now.

"Hey Tatsuki" someone was yelling for me so I just turned my body to see who was the one that called me and Naruto was running toward me.

"Oh hey Naruto what's up"

"Well nothing really I just saw you so I wanted to know how things are going" it just hit me like someone just slapped the hell out of me, I grabbed Naruto by his jacket and pulled him over to me and jumped on his back.

"What are you doing" a startled Naruto whimpered

"My body is killing me so now your going to give me a ride to the Hokage's office" unknown to me that Naruto's team was standing there, well if they weren't quiet I would have known they were there.

"Your so weird" I turned my head and looked at Sasuke and just remember that he didn't give me his name so I couldn't make fun of it.

"Who the hell are you anyways" I snapped at him

"The names Uchiha Sasuke" I just pointed at the girl

"Oh my name is Haruno Sakura"

"Okay you two love birds, just go away I want to hang out with Naruto **alone**" man this scene couldn't have gotten any better, Sakura almost killed over from blushing and Sasuke just glared the hell out of me.

"Were not love birds, and we have to head over to see the Hokage as well"

"Oh well can you just go away, you're a bit of an eye sore" I looked at him point blank, and this time Sakura finally recovered from her little faint.

"Sasuke is not an eye sore"

"Talk about fan girl slash stalker 101" if she was mad before, then I guess I had just pissed her off now.

"You better shut your mouth right now, and I'm not a stalker"

"….Yeah, keep telling yourself that, come on Naruto these two are getting on my nerves, mush" I pointed to the Hokage's tower and Naruto just started walking

"Hey get back here I'm not done with you" I could clearly hear Sakura yelling at my back

Everyone finally got to the door of the Hokage's office and Naruto just walked in without knocking.

"Hey old man" I looked around and Kakashi was already standing there with his book out

'_Haha closest perv'_

"Oh yes Tatsuki"

"Yes" I didn't bother getting off Naruto's back

"The Kazekage had just gave a reply and he's looking forward to you coming back to the village"

'_Oh shit, the Kazekage thinks I'm from his village that so freaking cool I get to see Gaara but he might kill me thou but it's good to know that I can go over there'_

I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Wait Tatsuki your leaving" I heard Naruto say from under me

"Oh, I guess your right" I got off of Naruto and looked at him fully

"Team 7 here will accompany you to the village hidden in the sand" I looked at the hokage

"Oh so that's why you were headed this way"

"Yeah but I didn't think it was going to be a mission to take you to the village hidden in the sand"

"It's alright Naruto we can still see each other" I smiled and looked at the Hokage

"I hope you have a safe trip and you well be leaving within an hour so be at the gates" I bowed to the Hokage and took my leave, to head over to my rented apartment.

The walk back to the apartment was long and slow; I would have never thought that I had made a long life friend with Naruto the main character, just thinking about it made me happy. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that someone was standing in front of my apartment; this person had a mask on.

"Are you Kurosaki Tatsuki"

"Yes, why do you ask" the man only pulled out a black bag that had band patches all over it, then I realized it was my school bag.

"Hey that's my bag" I grabbed for the bag but the man only pulled it away

"Can you tell me what these are?" the man held up 2 of my iPod's

"Those are my iPod's, I hold them very close to my heart now give them back" I grab the two iPods and my bag placing them back in my bag. The anbu just walked away after he had given me my things, I unlocked my door. Stepped inside and walked to my bed and looked inside the bag it had my two iPods that had every music known to man, my head phones my sketch book that I never let anyone look at, because I would draw some pictures of Gaara, I probably had to get rid of them because if anyone saw it they would think I'm some kind of stalker.

* * *

**(1 Hour Later)**

I made my way to the gates, I packed a lot of water and sun block because of the sun in the desert, my skin had turned pale when I woke up here well when I was younger I never really went outside because the boys would always pick on me so my friends would come over and play video games with me.

"Oh there you are, I thought you got lost" I looked up at Kakashi sensei

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about the long trip ahead so when do you think we'll make it there" Kakashi just looked up at the sky

"3 days at best or more depending on the team"

"Oh that's good" Kakashi turned around to head over to the gate and everyone was there

"Okay team are you ready to go" Kakashi said before Naruto ran first out of the gates

"Okay team lets go" he pointed in any direction without thinking

'_Just like you Naruto so eager to be leader'_

"Hey idiot, you're not the team leader, Kakashi is" Sakura just had to yell and try to look cool for Sasuke

"Kakashi didn't say anything so I thought I would say it"

"I don't care moron, just shut up well you" I couldn't take anymore

"Speak for yourself, you should do more of that then yelling at Naruto, let least he's on the path on being a great leader" Sakura just stopped dead and glared at me.

"Okay that's enough we have to get going"

"Your right" I piped up and grabbed Kakashi's vest and pulled him down so I could climb onto his back

"Now mush" I pointed out of the gates

Two freaking days of running and we finally made it to the wind country border. I had gotten on Sakura's case every time she talked just to get on her nerves. Naruto was looking sad and sadder every time we got close to the village hidden in the sand. I wasn't a Sasuke fan but I picked on him as well and he didn't seem to mind when I made him carry me to the next rest stop which got on Sakura's nerve, she almost attacked me once we stopped. The pranking on Sakura was fun but it got boring really fast.

"Hey Naruto do you want to get some firewood" I yelled at Naruto when he was setting up his tent

"Sure just hold on I need to do this first" I watched Naruto fight with his tent and I found it funny because he was losing big time.

"I'll go with you" I looked toward Sasuke and he was getting up

"It's okay I'll wait for Naruto" I just told him but he didn't listen and kept coming

"Let's face it, he's not going to be done for a while" just like that he pulled me into the forest

"True he is losing against the tent but it's much more fun to do things with him" I said as I picked up a wood that was laying down.

"What's your relation with that knucklehead"

"Huh, well he's fun and he's good to talk to, plus he doesn't have a stick running up" Sasuke just look at me like I was an idiot as well

"So your saying that I'm not fun"

"Well that was the point straight off the bat, if you ask me"

"Hm" that was only his reply

"See what I'm talking about, there's the stick that I was talking to you about" I picked up enough woods so I started to head back.

"What about you"

"Huh, oh me, well I don't have a stick, but I can tell you this, I'm fun to be around and everyone loves me, because I know how to have fun" that was the last thing I said to him before I made myself known to the campsite

"SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU" miss pink-a-lot just yelled

"He's still getting firewood" I didn't feel like making fun of her at the moment maybe later

"What" I guess she just now noticed the firewood in my hand, "Why is he getting firewood with you, you barely did anything"

"Quit your yelping I asked Naruto to come with me but Sasuke dragged me with him"

'_Oh shit wrong choice of words'_

"Sasuke wouldn't want to go anywhere with you"

'_Bingo, was his name moe'_

"Just go hunt him down already, I don't really want to get in it with you at the moment" I threw the woods down, and looked back up and she was gone, man was she fast

"Can you move to the side already"

"Huh" I turned around and Sasuke was already behind me

"Oh pinkie went looking for you" I pointed not caring where my finger was pointing at

"Hm"

"Your new name is mr. hm from now on" Sasuke dropped his woods and just ruffled my hair, I just stood there shocked to hell he doesn't like people, and he doesn't even know me that well, but I quickly recovered

"Hey Naruto want to get some water" I looked at Naruto and he was still fighting his tent.

"Just a minute"

Well the rest of the evening didn't go so well, me and Sasuke went for water again and Sakura finally made it back with no woods in hand not including the one that was in her hair. Sakura just glared at me the whole night but I didn't care.

"NARUTO YOUR SLEEPING IN MY TENT" I yelled out when we were getting ready for bed, since he didn't manage to get his tent up.

"No Sakura is sleeping in your tent" I looked at Kakashi as if he was insane

"But I don't want to die"

"Yeah and I don't want to share a tent with her"

"But if Naruto and Tatsuki share a tent, they're not going to get enough sleep"

"That's the point when you share tents, but not what you're thinking of Kakashi" I could tell he had a blush even thou he was covered from the nose down.

"Tatsuki you well share a tent with Sasuke and everyone else gets their own tent"

"Hey Naruto I'll sneak into your tent tonight"

"No you won't" Sasuke grabbed my hood and started pulling me into his tent

"Okay tomorrow than" I waved good night to everyone and caught one last look at Sakura, boy was she mad

Inside the tent was dark but I still grabbed my iPod and started listening to avenged sevenfold 'a little piece of heaven'

* * *

**(Two more days later)**

"YOU GET BACK HERE" I was running for my life and trying to avoid Sakura from hitting me.

Let's do a little preview of what happen

**Preview**

_I saw the walls to the sand village and it was like everything I dreamed about. Kakashi started to slow his pace so I can get down and walk the rest of the way._

"_Well I guess this is good bye" I pulled Naruto in for a hug and kissed his cheek, then I turned to Kakashi a.k.a. my mule_

"_Thank you for the ride all the way here" I held out my hand for him to grab_

"_I didn't mind you weren't even close to being heavy" I knew he was lying, but he just shook my hand in return_

"_And you Sakura it was fun pranking you and getting on your nerves" she just turned away from me _

"_Then there's Sasuke" I was ready to pull him in for a hug, when I tripped on my own feet and fell over with Sasuke causing our lips to meet. In three seconds I was on my feet again_

"_Oh man I'm so sorry" I could feel someone or something having the need to kill and I knew who that someone was so I turned around and came face to face with Sakura, she was cracking her knuckles so slow and getting prepared to kill me_

"_OkayitwasniceknowingyouguysI 'moutofhere" just like that I was running for my life with the pink hair girl hot on my heels_

**Back to the Present**

"YOU SAW ME TRIP" I dodge another blow from Sakura

"Your lying, and I'm going to kill you"

"Hey look guards" I pointed and dashed behind the nearest guard hoping that would stop her...nope the pink haired girl kept coming so I jumped behind another guard.

"Sakura if you hit me now your going to declare war on the village hidden in the sand" oh man that did it, the girl stopped what she was doing and finally noticed the guards. I was hiding behind the guard that was three people away from her

"Sakura, Tatsuki" I looked behind Sakura and Kakashi and the rest of the group finally showed up.

"Hey guys, what took you so long" I smiled at the group

"For someone that didn't run here, sure can run away fast" Kakashi said and I rubbed the back of my head

"Name and state your purpose" the guard that I hid behind first spoke up.

"Hatake Kakashi, we came to accompany one of your own back" Kakashi pointed at me and the guard just looked at me and nodded back to Kakashi.

"We'll make sure that one of our own takes her to the Kazekage" Kakashi just nodded

"Well we'll be on our way" I wanted to cry because Naruto had to leave so soon.

"Bye Tatsuki" Naruto had tears running down his face, I wanted to run to him but Sakura still had a good eye on me

"We'll see each other again" I waved and Naruto knew too well if I leave the safety of the guard Sakura was going to skin me alive. I watched as team 7 walked away.

"So shall we get going" I squeaked forget where I was

"Yes, please" we walked in silence so I took the time to look around my surroundings everything was brown, light brown, and dark brown. This please was ugly I can't believe I picked this place and not the leaf village….oh right because of Gaara even thou he hates people.

"I never seen you before" I heard the guard say and looked at him

"Haha, same here I never seen you before, but that symbol keeps coming up" I pointed dead on to the forehead protector.

"So you don't know where your from"

"Nope I just woke up and I was at the leaf village hospital" I was really in the conversion with this guard when I walked into someone.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking" I looked up at an old man he was dressed in all white like the Chinese master IP, his white bead ran down to his stomach he looks just like that master from kill bill, you know that one that trains the chick, even his hair was long all the way to his lower back but half was put up into a high tight bun with a chop stick.

"Hm, the eyes are met to look ahead" I didn't like his attitude that's for sure

"Huh, well you can do that with your eyes but mine can wonder where ever they want"

"Sorry master, she's new here" the guard stepped forward and bowed to the old man, he just brushed his bead and looked at me.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Oh it might happen again but not to you" I smirked at the old geezer, he just hm me and walked away.

"What are you doing, do you know who that is"

"I think we just went over that I'm not from around here" the guard just swallowed hard but kept walking.

"He is _Sunagakure_ legendry Sannin"

"Really, I only heard of three and I'm pretty sure he isn't one of them" the guard looked like he was about to die from shock

"How dare you" was all he could say before I was gone like the wind running from him

* * *

"Okay, okay his a sannin, I'm sorry" We finally made it to the Kazekage's office just like before I was on the guards back as well.

"Afternoon Kazekage" the guard waited outside the doors for the Kazekage

"Yes, come in" the guard slowly walked in with me on his back

"Oh, the girl that the Hokage was talking about" the Kazekage stood up

'_Wow total shocker here, I was expecting the Kazekage to be a real asshole, but nope he's nice'_

"Yes, but I do have to inform you that I don't remember anything at all and the leaf village already tried the entering your mind thing but nothing could break this jutsu, and I don't think I'm a ninja because when I was being trained in the leaf village I kept passing out." The Kazekage just nodded

"I don't think I have seen you before"

"I've heard that a lot as well"

"How old are you"

"10 going on 11 in December"

"So your still to young to be a ninja, do you want to be a ninja?"

"Yes I would like to be a ninja, after my training in Konohagakure" the Kazekage just nodded again

"There is an apartment being sit up for you, but for now you are dismissed your training starts in three day, your sensei well be waiting for you at the training grounds 4 at 9:30 sharp"

"So how would I know if my apartment is done"

"A jonin well find you" with that I was I my way to find something to do.

"Here's a map of the village" the guard followed me out of the room and handed me a map of Sunagakure

"Oh thanks, I wonder what I'm going to see first" I turned the map in so many directions.

"You can go to the park" I dropped the map to look at the guard

"Park you say"

"Yeah, it's right there" the guard pointed at a spot on the map. "Well see you maggot" and he was gone in a poof of smoke

'_Maggot, am I really that small well compared to Naruto I was smaller than him' _

I dropped to my knees, "I'm a maggot"

* * *

Ten minutes later still looking at the map

"Yep I'm lost" I put down the map and looked around everything looked the freaking same, and my mind keeps going back to the maggot statement.

"Yep, I'm stupid and I'm a maggot" again I fell to my knees and messed up my hair looking like a lunatic that just escaped

"Hey are you lost" I didn't bother to look up since it wasn't going to do much help

"Yes I'm lost, the guard said go to the park, and the guard just pointed at the map, and the guard just left me to find it myself, so yes, I'm very, very, very lost"

"What's your name"

"Maggot" I stopped dead right there

'_Tell me I just didn't call myself a maggot, no I just said my name was maggot'_

"Are you for real it's Maggot, your parents are sure messed up if they gave you a name like that"

"No, people keep call me that so it just slipped up" I finally turned my head and looked up, it was none other than Kankuro and he was alone.

"Oh so what is your name"

"Kurosaki Tatsuki that is my name" Kankuro held out his hand for me to grab

"Well Kurosaki Tatsuki, my name is Sabaku no Kankuro"

"It's nice to meet you, but can you please point me to the park" I took his hand and he pulled me up

"Wow you are small" I looked up and yes I was small but I could kick his ass probably not but I could slap

"Did you just insult me" now it was Kankuro's turn to pause

"I haven't seen you around here before"

'_Damn he put it back on me'_

"I have no memory what so ever, only that I see that in my head every now and then" I pointed at the symbol from a passing ninja.

"Really no memory at all" I just looked at him trying to figure out where he was going with this

"Yes nothing at all, the leaf village tried to find out too but nothing could break this jutsu that was placed on me"

"KANKURO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" I looked behind Kankuro to see Temari coming our way with bags in her hands, when she spotted me she stopped.

"Oh and who is this"

"Oh I'm sorry the name is Kurosaki Tatsuki, I'm new here, just ask Kankuro I don't feel like repeating myself again"

"Well my name is Sabaku no Temari" she throw all the bags on Kankuro and stuck her hand out and I took it in a second.

"Is your hair always like that" Temari pointed at my hair and it was bushy

"Oh sorry I was trying to find the park and I got lost so I just fell down and messed up my hair" I tried brushing my hair down with my hand.

"Oh your looking for the park, well your far off it's the other way" I stopped dead and just fell to the ground

"I hate this place, everything looks the same"

"Well we can give you the grand tour if you want"

"I don't think that's going to help with anything but okay"

"Well follow us, first we have to make a stop" I just nodded and walked behind them till we came to a big house that looked like it had a lot of room to spear, but in the anime there weren't that much, so this is their house, I just looked at it

"Okay just wait right here we'll be right back" I nodded to Temari as she disappeared behind the door with Kankuro

* * *

"What do you want" I could have died right there, I wasn't here for more than 4 seconds, but I just turned around and here he was standing right in front of me the drop dead hottie of the sand village.

"DON'T DO THAT, man you freaked me out" I started holding my chest to slow down the pace of my heart

"What are you doing here, go away" the hot red head growled at me, but I didn't flinch I didn't see why I had to.

"Why, I was told to stay here" I crossed my arms just like he was doing

"Shut up, and get lost" Gaara of the desert just snapped at me

"Sorry but I already got lost, I wasn't too happy about it" I looked off to the side

"Okay, we're do-" I heard Temari say and turned around but Temari had stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh Gaara your back"

"Tell this insect to leave before I kill her" Gaara snapped and Temari just flinched

'_Again with the small names am I that small to everyone around here'_

"Okay Gaara we're leaving now"

"No, she leaves" I was too busy thinking when a sand jonin popped out of nowhere in front of me, which caused me to jump back

"Sorry for the long wait but it was hard looking for you" the jonin was on one knee

"Let me guess it's because I'm small" the guard looked at me

"No miss Tatsuki, the guard told me that you would be at the park so I went there first but you weren't there"

"Oh yeah I was supposed to go there but got lost"

"Let me show you to your apartment"

"Cool let me ride your back"

"What" but it was already too late I was climbing onto his back

"Well see you around Temari and Kankuro" I waved and the jonin took off

* * *

**(No one's pov)**

Gaara just glared at the spot where that weird girl last stood, no one has ever stood up to him like she did or dare to talk back to him in his face no on but the bastard that he calls father, and he wanted to kill someone really bad. If one person does it then the rest are going to start and follow. Gaara looked down and the ground was swimming with sand lashing out at anything in its path.

Temari was staring at her little brother and he was mad big time, so she didn't dare to speak a word and slowly made her way back into the house holding her breath at the same time. Even Kankuro was doing the same; none of them wanted Gaara to release his sand onto them.

* * *

**(Back to normal pov)**

The jonin stopped in front of any ugly house; on the other hand all the houses here were ugly.

"Here we are miss Tatsuki" I jumped off the jonin's back and made my way to the door

"Here are your keys" I looked at the keys and they were bigger than the normal size key back at home

"Thank you very much" the jonin took off in a poof of smoke

"Now I really got to learn that" I giggled to myself but turned around and opened the door.

* * *

the next chapter is coming in next week on 4/19/12 if i don't get any reviews, I'll hold off on the post till next month.

Next Chapter: The Show Just Started


	3. The Show Just Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, i only own the Tatsuki**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Three boring days went by, I was too scared to leave my apartment because I might get lost again, but I wish I could have tried because here I am again lost, trying to find my way to this training grounds 4. I had to stop a lot of people to find the damn place, but I found my way.

"Do you even know what time it is" I walked into the training grounds looking at the only other person here

"I don't have a watch, and I got lost, and it's kind of weird that no one _**really**_ knows where the training grounds are" my new sensei just glared at me.

"For your punishment you well be running 50 laps" my eyes snapped wide opened

'_NNNNNOOOOOO, I don't want to do laps'_

I just nodded to him so he can show me the way to the running field. Once we got there I couldn't help but cry like a baby it was even bigger than the leaf village.

"RUN, RUN!" my sensei snapped at me and I just started running

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

I was still on my 38 lap when my sensei started throwing ninja stars at me

"RUN FASTER YOUR LOSING DAY LIGHT"

"YES SENSEI, OH BY THE WAY WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" I yelled trying to pick up the pace.

"IT'S RISHU MIKO"

It took me a good three more hours to get done with the damn laps I fell down trying to breathe like a fish out of water.

"Now give me 50 sit-up's right now" I tried to turn myself over but it was too freaking hard when I felt a pair of hands grab my right arm and turn me over.

"Now do 50" when I got to my back the sun hit me and it was really hot, it was like being in a oven at full temp.

I finally finished my sit up and just laid there like a corpse at a crime scene

"Okay that's enough for the day, same time tomorrow, and don't be late"

"Yes sir Miko sensei" just like the jonin from before he too disappeared in a poof of smoke

"I really got to learn that" I slowly got up with every part of my body protesting not to.

* * *

Back in town after I left the training grounds I found myself lost again.

"For crying out loud" I fell to my knees again

"Oh hey Tatsuki" I turned my head and saw the three sand siblings

"What's up" I raised a lazy hand and dropped it

"Wow you look horrible" Temari bent down to my level

"Its okay, I guess that's what training does to you" I smile but dropped it, I was too tired to do anything not even get home to take an ice cold bath.

"Looking at you is just disgusting at how weak you are" the red head just said

"Do you know what,…oh forget it I'm too tired and burnt out to tell you off" I just got a death glare from him

"Do you want me to take you home" Kankuro smiled at me and Temari hit him in the head

"I would like that if I knew where home was; you see I got lost this morning"

"Did the jonin tell you where your house was at" just like that a light bulb went off

"Oh yeah I made him circle it on my map" I dug into my pockets but I just remembered I had left it at the training ground under a rock so I wouldn't lose it, and look at me now I lost the damn thing.

"I forgot it back in the training grounds" I cover my face and slowly turn around to head back to the training grounds

"I'll get it for you which training ground is it" Kankuro stood up

"It's okay you probably won't find it because it's under a rock"

"It's no problem, I'll be right back" just like that he was gone

'_Haha I forgot to tell him which one'_

"I'll go get you some water" Temari turned on her heels and was gone as well. So I slowly stood up, not forgetting who was left with me, but I'll just pretend he isn't there, just to get on his nerves.

"Man my back hurts" I put my hand on my back and tried to stand up better.

"Your just pathetic"

"I guess it takes one to know one huh" now I was going to get it, Gaara started to advance on me with his glare, so I just glared back at him showing him that I will not back down just because I had the balls to snap back at him. He was two inches from me when I saw a man handing an ice cream cone to a small child.

"ICE CREAM" I pushed Gaara out of my way causing him to fall down and I ran to the ice cream man.

"Get back here you insect" Gaara got up off the ground and used his sand to grab me.

"Hold your horse, I'm doing something" without me knowing I felt something wrap around my ankle I looked down but didn't catch what it was before my right foot was pulled from under me. I hit the ground hard; the weird thing was the sand was soft so it didn't hurt that much. I tried to get back up but the **something** pulled harder and I was dragged from my spot away from the ice cream man to Gaara. I rolled over and looked up, and Gaara was pissed and so was I because I had just paid for my ice cream, but didn't get a chance to get it.

"What's your problem no brow" I snapped while getting up, it would have been nice if I was somewhat the same size as him but I stood up to his shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you" I felt sand starting to wrap around me, but I didn't bother to lift my glare I was burning with rage, in all my life I would have never thought that I would hate the one person that I loved in the anime, but now I hated him so much. My hands were shaking with rage and I did the one that I could do before my arms were fully covered I throw my right arm back and brought it back up with full force and hit him straight in the face. The impact must have shocked him because the sand around me fell down within seconds covering up to my ankle or higher.

"How dare you, pull me away from my paid ice cream" Gaara got up off the ground, one look to his face and I saw that half his sand armor that he had on his face was gone I didn't know I would be that strong. He was beyond pissed off now, but I didn't care, I stood up for myself. I wanted to show him that I wasn't scared of him not one bit.

"That's enough" I snapped my head to the right, it was the old man from before.

"What do you want old man" I snapped, I wasn't scared of him too, just because he was a sannin doesn't mean I can respect them right off the bat. He's going to have to show me where to put my money before I bow and respect him.

"Come with me child" he pulled out his hand for me to grab but I just looked at him. Just then I realized that everyone in this very street we're watching us with opened mouths no one bothered to move. I even spotted Temari she was holding my water bottle to her chest with her eyes as round as dinner plates. I turned my head back to Gaara; he was glaring the hell out of me.

"This isn't over sand boy, next time we meet this shit is going down" okay, Gaara was going to crush me like a bug when we meet next time, so I better not walk into him again. I took the old man's hand and closed my eyes.

I opened them back up to look around I was nowhere near the market place, but it did look like the training ground but which one.

"Strong words from someone that got lucky with a punch" I looked at the old man and fell to my knees

"I KNOW I'M GOING TO DIE" I started hitting my legs for a while before the old man spoke up.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you had guts to stand up for what is right, but I would have never guessed you were really stupid at the same time."

"Well yeah, my friends keep telling me that I'm stupid, but they like me because I never backed down from anybody" I covered my face with my hands.

"The name is Yuki, you don't need to know my last name"

"Why are you telling me this" I looked up at Yuki and he just smile a very small smile

"From this day forward I well be your master and you my student, you should be honored, I have never taken anyone under my wing"

"Haha you have an ego problem" I pointed at the old man

"You well be here at 8 in the morning with your bag because there will be no need for you to go home once you get here."

I just nodded not understanding what the hell just happened, first I was in the market then here, and now I have a new sensei

* * *

**(New sensei's POV)**

I watched the young girl walk out of the training ground I knew that I had picked the right person to carry out my training, every person that came to me; I had seen greed and power hungry in their eyes but this one. I see nothing but the power to do what is right, I know she can survive this training she has that strength to push herself through anything. With a quick hand sign I transported from the training grounds to the Kazekage office, when I reappeared in front of the Kazekage he was in a meeting with the councils when I interpreted by clearing my throat.

"What is it that you want Master Yuki" the Kazekage said without looking up the council stopped everything and looked at me.

"I wanted to let you know that I have taken in a student" the council's dropped their mouths and closed it just as quick

"And just who is this student" one of the council stood up tall

"I heard one of the guards call her Kurosaki Tatsuki" this time the Kazekage dropped his pen.

"You want Kurosaki Tatsuki as your student, but she already has a sensei"

"I have already informed her that I'm her master and that tomorrow she is to meet me"

"We have sent you plenty of eligible students but you turned them all away and now you come to me asking for a student, that hasn't been here more than a week" I nodded

"I see potential in this girl, so I want to take her under my wing"

The Kazekage continued to watch me as I waited for his answer.

"I want to see her development in two months if there is no improvement she well be sent back to her old sensei, and you well be given a new student that I choose"

I didn't want to train a power hungry idiot, but if I get to take her under my wing I have no choice.

"You have a deal" just then a man popped into the room

"LORD KAZEKAGE" the man yelled and the Kazekage stood up tall

"What is it"

"It's Gaara and Miss Tatsuki there fighting in town destroying everything in their path" I cracked a brow and looked out the window, it would seem that it is true, puffs of sand and smoke was going off in different areas.

* * *

**(Back to normal pov)**

I had finally made it home I looked at the building making sure it was the right one, but I would never know. I just kept looking at the building over and over again till I pulled out my door key.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" I looked at the sky before I made my way onto the pouch the sun was going down and the sky was looking a pinkish and orange.

'_The sky is pretty in the evening' _I made my way to the door

"What were the words you said…..the next time we meet this shit is going down." I stopped walking, for crying out loud I was freaking tired and I think I just finally found my house.

"Piss off sand boy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you, try next time" I didn't bother to turn around to look at him, I continue to make the rest of the way when something ran into my back and slammed me into my door which broke down by the pressure that was placed on it tossing me inside. I looked around and everything did look like the inside of my house

"I guess this is my apartment" I slowly got up and looked at Gaara and he was still in the same spot or I think it is the same spot.

"How the hell did you find me sand boy" the next thing I lnow he throws somethinng on my porch and it was my map.

"Oh" after a couple times of nodding I walked back outside of my apartment.

"Can't you just wait to fight later, I just found out that I have a new sensei and i have to get things read-" I couldn't finish what I was saying because a large amount of sand came at me.

"Damn YOU sand boy" I dodge his sand just in time

'_What the hell am I going to do now, I have no freaking fighting skills what so ever'_ more sand came flying at me which blow a hole in my kitchen wall.

"You asshole, how the hell am I going to cook now" I screamed at him, but more sand rushed at me again.

**'****_Do you want me to help'_**

'_What hell is this, am I going insane now'_ I dodge another blow of sand, thank goodness I was doing nothing but running and dodging Anko sensei's kunai's or i could have been hit by the sand.

**'****_No your not, your grandmother made me to protect you from any harm'_**

'_What my grandmother'_ I jumped back three spaces and a black cat jumped out of nowhere and head butted Gaara right in the face which caused him to fall backwards.

"I'm your guardian spirit; you might want to wait and give me a name later"

"…..But I have a lot already" I stared at the little cat he was beautiful, black with a dark purple somewhat diamond on his forehead with, dark purple stripes here and there on his arms and legs.

"Tak" my eyes opened wide with glittering sparkles in them.

"Not now moron" I snapped back to what was happening and Gaara was getting up. "Quick take off my collar, that is going to unleash your full chakra, I'll explain later" I looked toward Gaara and he was on his feet again, his sand was starting to move at a high speed rate coming toward my face. My body was moving at a slow pace, so I knew I couldn't dodge it. Three seconds I moved my body to the right to dodge, two seconds I closed my eyes for the impact, one second I felt something hit me but it was on my left side.

Once I hit the ground I looked around and Tak was lying on top of me.

"DO IT NOW" he screamed at me, without a second thought I took off the collar, once it was off it wrapped around my hand burning into my skin, I screamed out in pain I could feel every part of my muscles ripping apart and healing back up at a very fast pace. I turned my head to the side to look at Gaara and he was watching the show of me being in pain, his eyes were full of bloodlust and the need to kill. My body started to move on its own making me get up off the ground to stand up tall and face him.

"So is this the part where the show starts" he growled or hissed at me with every deadly venom that he had in his body, I just smirked at him and cracked an eye brow at him.

"Yes, sand boy, the show has finally started" at least I had control of my voice. Gaara started to raise the sand around him into a little twister with him inside.

**'D****_on't move from your spot, wait for him to make the first move'_** I heard Tak say in my head

Just like he said I let Gaara make the first move, the little twister started to shot sand bullets at me which I easily dodged, the thing was, once the sand bullet hit the ground it blow up right there destroying whatever was right there before the impact.

"Tak get the hell out of here" I yelled at my new found guardian spirit, just like that Tak took off in a flash.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent" my body moved at a fast pace kneeing Gaara in the guts making him cough up blood, I didn't even register my movement till I made contact with him, I could feel my right elbow come down on the back of his neck forcing him to slam into the ground at full speed causing him to bounce like a ball.

'T_his reminds me of dragon ball z'_

While I was thinking about the little scenes of dragon ball z, Gaara punched me with his sand which sent me flying halfway across the dirt road or street whatever they call it. My body came to a stop when a kunai landed by my head with an explosive tag attached to it. My body pushed off the ground jumping away from the tag then it exploded after I got away.

This game of cat and mice went on for three more minutes before Gaara was covered with gold dust pushing him to the ground. I felt relief wash over my body; someone was here to stop the fight, the collar fell off my hand dropping with a thump on the soft ground. My knees felt weak so I just fell to the ground. I had to know what was going on so I looked up at Gaara and he was still glaring at me, but I couldn't help it, I looked at him back with sad eyes, I guess he wasn't expecting it because he stopped glaring and just stared at me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to look up, it was my new master what's his name, oh yeah Yuki.

"You held yourself against Gaara, no one has ever stood a chance before" I looked at my master, he was right in every book that I read no one lasted

'_But Naruto did, oh yeah there was the bone guy, and I can't forget that weird dead guy that wanted the power of the one tail what was his name.'_

"You have two months master Yuki" I looked up at the Kazekage and he was looking at master Yuki before his eyes shifted to me, the only thing he did was nod.

I tried to get up so I can walk over to Gaara, but my legs gave out on me, so I just sat there.

"This was fun Gaara we should try it again sometimes" I smile at him and once the gold dust was lifted off of him he just got up off the ground.

"Whatever" and he was gone just like that.

"Okay I really got to learn that" was the last thing i said before I passed out.

* * *

**(the next morning)**

"Okay let's do this thing" I was fired up and ready to go

"If you pipe down and let me talk, then we can start" I looked at master Yuki and sat down on the ground, nodding to let him know that he had my attention

"Sorry to inform you, for this month I'm going to let you run, do sit ups, and push up among other things" my month dropped he had to be kidding me, I wanted to learn a lot of jutsu's so I can last longer against Gaara, if he decides to attack me again.

"But first I want to know what level you are at" I raised a eye brow and he did quick hand signs,

"Summon jutsu" just like that a black wolf appeared out of nowhere with an eye patch and a cigar in his mouth, I don't know how that works but he had one.

"What do you want Yuki" the wolf barked out at master Yuki

"What level is she at" the wolf turned his head to look at me, he used his paw to take out the cigar and blew out smoke into my face, it didn't bother me much since, I used to be a smoker myself.

"I can't tell" was the wolf's only reply

"Huh, why can't you tell" I spoke to the wolf, and he just glared at me with his one eye

"I see can't see anything, you're like a black empty shell" I just nodded

"Is that a good thing or bad thing" I asked the wolf, but he was cut off before he could even speak

"It's neither" my master spoke up and pulled out a scroll from his sleeve and rolled it out in front of him

"I'll just start you off with level one" master Yuki touched the first circle on the scroll and out came thin leg and arm warmers that looked almost like skin but it was light blue.

"Put these on your arms and legs" he throw them at me and I put them on without question. Once on master Yuki pulled out another scroll like before he did the same thing but something else came out, the object was black and flat also skinny and almost the same size as the warmers. Put these inside the pockets of the weight holders.

"Oh so that's what it's called" I took the weights and they were kind of heavy but I still did what I was told without questioning him. Once I was done I looked up to my master and the wolf was gone,

'_Huh when did he leave'_

"Now run around suna five times, but be warn, I'll be watching so you can't have breaks or I will add another lap"

"BUT SUNA IS FREAKING HUGE"

"RUN" without another word I took off running toward the entrance out of suna.

"THIS IS HELL ON EARTH" I screamed when I was on my fourth lap around suna, the weights started to feel heavier every time I took a step, my legs and arms were burning. I looked to the side and saw some guards watching me and also cheering me on.

"That's enough" my master appeared in front of me. I stopped running and fell on one knee, he took out his scroll and touched it again but this time the second circle.

"Put this in the weight holder" I wanted to cry so bad but I did what I was told and slid it into the holder.

"NOW RUN" I jumped up at once and started running without yelling something over my shoulder

"YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME SOME WATER FIRST"

After my long run I was doing more sit ups I had to do 100 sit up, then 100 push up, this day couldn't have gone any better. I saw my master come over and sit in front of me.

"I'm going to read to you, and I'm only going to do it once, so listen well you're going to be tested on this" good thing I was a great listener and when people tell me things I never forget it, for some odd reason I can't remember by looking but when I'm being told something it gets lock right into my brain.

"Yes master" master Yuki just started reading while I did my sit ups.

* * *

**(two weeks later)**

Everyday my master had added on more weights but sometimes he would wait for the next day or add on two at a time to see what would happen to me, in other words I was at level 20 well that's what he called it, right now I was doing my push up while he read to me.

"Sorry master but how many level is there to this weight thing that you have me working with"

"There are 200 levels and for someone that never did anything in their life you sure can take the weights" he flipped the page and was about to read when I cut him off again.

"Has anyone ever got to the last level besides you"

"I have not reached the last level no one can, it puts too much strain on the muscles it could rip every muscle off the bones"

"Last question, what level have you reached" I looked at my master and he looked down at me

"My level is 152, before my muscle ripped off my bones" he looked at me with a straight face, "now continue before I add more push-ups on to you" I smiled and continued my push-ups while he proceeded with reading.

* * *

**(two more weeks later)**

My body was killing me, I had pushed myself to add more weights on which was a stupid idea but I finally made it to level 70. Along the way at level 50 I had to add on a weight holder around my chest which made everything heavier, but I still pulled through my sit ups and push-ups which became much slower at first but I still finished them. My laps around suna was faster if I say so myself, the sun didn't really bother as much, because the wind that went pass me while I was running cooled me down, but on some days it wouldn't help much.

* * *

**(that evening)**

"Your training is coming along well" I looked up from my dinner to my teacher.

"What do you mean master" master Yuki brushed his bead slowly with his hand

"When I was younger I didn't reach level 70 till my 5th month of training" my jaws dropped and I stood up bewild

"You mean to tell me that I could have taken my time on the levels"

"You were determine to rise higher than the day before I couldn't just stop you" I nodded, I have been pushing myself to the limit.

"Tomorrow, we start the hand to hand combat, but if you wish to continue your running, please do it before 8 o'clock"

"…Do you know what" my master looked at me

"What is it" I smiled

"You're a lot nicer now, when I meet you, you were very rude" I pointed at master and he just stood up and walked to his room.

* * *

**(in the morning)**

I woke up before the sun even came up I took the scroll that master had given me with my own sit of weights. I touched the next circle that was next in line when it popped up it was thicker and had a note attached to it.

_Empty out one weight pocket on each holder and replace it with this weight it's very simple even a desert mouse can do it. _

I smile at the note that my master had left for me. I empty out one pocket and placed the weight aside before I put the new weight inside.

"Okay now it's off to running" I took off in high gear, running around suna in 20 minutes flat doing 100 laps.

'_I have to hand it to master these weights really do work' _I was standing back in the training ground again just finishing up my sit ups when master Yuki came out of the house.

"Morning master"

"Are you ready" I stood up, then nodded to him

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Good" just like that he came at me, but he seemed slow, I ducked out of his way.

"How is your eye sight"

"What do you mean" I looked at him puzzled

"I ran at you full speed, you seemed to see me running at you" then it all clicked into place

"I became faster, and so did my eye sight you weren't just disappearing at all it was the speed that you got from the weights" my eyes were huge with admiration toward my master

"You could say that" I stopped what I was doing and now I was lost

"There is speed and technique, you can use speed to get where you want or technique to flash where you want"

"Oh I want to learn both"

"Don't worry half of this month is going to be hand to hand combat and weapons, then the next half is going to be technique, so be prepared it's going to be a long month" I nodded to master to continue

* * *

**(one month later) **

**(no one's pov)**

The Kazekage sat at his desk doing the usually paper work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he just said without looking up, he could hear footsteps making their way to him

"Do you know what today it is" the Kazekage looked up at the councils then looked at the calendar, today was the day to see how master Yuki teachings were going with the girl that stood her ground against his own son.

"Yes, so shall we proceed to the training grounds" the council just nodded and started their way out of the door.

* * *

**(back to normal pov)**

I had not slept once this whole month, my master was a real slave driver with all the new skills and techniques, but for some reason I wasn't that tired not even in the least.

"Are you ready" my master piped up

"Yes master" I choked out, my body was full with energy again, I got into a fight stance when I was ready to attack I heard a cough from the entrance to the training ground, the sudden noise scared me because it was a while before I heard anything other than master Yuki

"May I help you lord Kazekage" I turned around and looked at the Kazekage and he had a bunch of old guys standing behind him.

"Two months are up I wanted to see how far your student has gotten" I looked between master and the Kazekage

"Yes please come" master showed them to a safe spot away from my range. "what would you like to see"

"How is your strength" one of the old guys said or should I say one of the council spoke up. Master pointed to a huge rock wall and nodded. I looked at the wall drawing my right arm back, than ran full speed at the wall punching it making the rock crumble or sending a huge chuck of the wall across the desert. I watched as the used to be wall landed in the sand a good 5 miles out.

"I didn't even hit it that hard" I said while turning around to look at my master like it was a bad thing

"It's okay Tatsuki"

"What about weapons" another council spoke up, master just rose one hand I took out my scroll and touched the one that I was less good at 'the scythe'

'Tiger, bear, horse, rabbit, dog, bear, tiger' "Flaming Blades" I swipe the scythe down bring out five flaming blades that cut across the open field slicing up the only tree that was in its path burning it down in two seconds.

"Close range combat"

"I'm still recovering from my injury; if you don't mind can we please hold off on that"

"No, we'll get four more jonin's to come to test her"

Master Yuki just nodded to the Kazekage holding out his hand to leave the training ground to a different area. I followed after my master, it was kind of funny I used to call him old man at first now it's master.

"You must hold back as much as possible" my master whispered me

"So you just want me to block every move that they throw at me"

"Not just block, you can throw a few hits now an than, just don't hit very hard"

It was 20 minutes of walking before we came to a stop in front of an arena

"Lord Kazekage you summon us" I moved my head to look around master Yuki when I caught sight of four tall men, they looked very strong.

"So you're the top four ninjas" the Kazekage turned to them, they just nodded to his question.

"Very well, you four well be fighting one person, and don't hold back" the ninjas just nodded before heading into the arena after the Kazekage.

"So I'm going to be fighting them, and I have to hold back" I pointed at the backs of the ninjas

"Yes, you do as I say, don't use your chakra, you won't be needing it" just like that my master walked in after them leaving me outside

"Ar-are you sure" I ran after them, unknown to me three more ninjas saw me run into the arena, so they decided to go in as well to see what was going on.

* * *

**In The Arena**

**(no one's pov)**

The Kazekage stood in the first row watching the four jonin's take their place far away from the girl, she was small for her age, but she was still 10 not even of age. Unknown to this little girl this was her examination to be a genin for the sand.

Master Yuki stood next to the Kazekage watching over his student as she took her place in the arena. While something or someone caught the right side corner of his eye. Master Yuki couldn't help but turn his head to see what it is. Barely hidden in the dark stood the Kazekage's children trying not to be seen.

"NOW BEGIN" the Kazekage yelled

* * *

**(back to normal pov)**

Tatsuki was looking at the four jonin's when the Kazekage yelled for them to begin. The jonin's ran at me as fast as they could, but they seemed very slow. I didn't really want to waste my time on them so I had to make this short and sweet, one of the jonin's finally made it to me so I slapped him and he was down for the count. I looked up as another came at me, just like the other one I slapped him to. The other's just stopped and jumped back a few paces.

"Okay now show me what you got" I signaled them with my pointer.

I didn't bother to make a move; I wanted them to do the first move. I was really keen on not showing them what I go,t because I wanted it to be a surprise for this chuunin exam that is supposed to be coming up.

"If your not going to make the first move than I well" I was bluffing and I'm pretty sure my master knew that since I never made the first move. Just like I thought they fell for it and ran at me.

_SLAP, SLAP_

"And their down for the count, boo yeah" I held up a peace sign to show that no one was going to be moving for awhile

* * *

**I'm going to update sometime next week or this weekend whatever comes first: next chapter is - The Cat/Dude Man**


	4. The Cat slash Dude Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Just Tatsuki**

there might be some mistake's but I'll get on to that right away

_Thank you to my Two Reviewers_

**Dark Melody Night and CrimsonRoses202, I updated early because you asked me to **

**\../ Rock On \../ **

**Warning**: _what you are about to read my contain unfit pure awesomeness of new headband plus Cat/Dude, so please read with care_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Oh yeah" I was waving my brand new ultimate kickass forehead protector in the villagers faces while dancing and sing 'See my headband, feel my headband, I got a headband, you don't have a headband' yep I didn't make since, but I was the new kid on the block, and I made genin in two months' time, I feel loved.

**(back at the training grounds)**

I just couldn't stop playing with my forehead protector it was beautiful but the cloth was the same color as this ugly shirt I was wearing

'N_ote to self-find someone that makes custom made clothes, I want to look hot'_ I looked over my clothes

"Are you done" I put the headband behind my back

"Sorry master" I was grinning like an idiot

"You still have training with me before you are ready"

"Yes master, so how long am I going to be training till I get into a team"

"It depends on how your training goes but it would take up to a full year of training" my jaws dropped

'_I have a full year'_

"Now shall we began" I jumped back and got into a fighting stance putting my headband in my hood

….

The whole year went by with flying colors. Half way through the year I became the proud owner of the wolf summoning scroll. The wolves didn't seem too happy with me (oh yeah I found out what the wolf with the eye patch name was, it's Ryu) they would just gave me a hard time with everything that I told them to do, till I had enough of it and kicked Ryu in the head to show him whose boss, but he turned on me, every time I summoned him it was the same story, I hit him, he hit's me. Even Tak seemed to be coming and going saying that he would have more fun watching a dog chase its own tail then watch me train, talk about cold shoulder there. Somewhere along the line I found out that I had two chakra nature's fire and ice/water. Master Yuki wasn't sure how that worked since they never worked together even thou Kakashi can do that but not with ice just water, but I became an expert in fire, and not much in ice/water since there was no one here to teach me.

….

"I am proud to say that, your training is complete" I was sitting on the ground when he spoke so I looked up at my master and he was looking much older now days

"WHAT, I'm done" I didn't expect to be thrown away like yesterday's trash just like that

"I have taught you everything that I know"

"B-bu-but" he held out his hand to shut me up

"You have proven to me that you are strong"

"Mas-" again with the hand

"I have nothing to teach you anymore, you have even surpassed me" I just nodded since he's just going to silence me again

"You even made Ryu listen to you and respect you" I cracked a brow at him

'Y_eah he listens perfectly' _I just remembered the last time I taken him out and he bite me in the leg, but that just got him a knuckle sandwich from me.

"I must go" I stopped thinking about Ryu and looked up

"What"

"Since I found a student and passed all my knowledge down to you, I feel like traveling the world"

"Huh"

"I'm numbered in years, I don't want to stand around and not see the world"

"Oh"

"Here, and be gone you are done" my master handed me a white box, it felt light so I didn't bother opening it up it might be a book or something.

"I'll be taking my leave" with that master was gone in a poof of smoke, everything was going by so fast I didn't even know what just happened, then it all hit me in one blow I didn't have a master anymore.

"Hey he didn't teach me that yet" I pointed at the last spot he stood, I wanted to learn how to poof anywhere I wanted, but nope he just leaves me here to defend myself some master he is.

…..

I had to make my way to the Kazekage's office since I was done with everything, I had to be put on a team now

'_I hope I don't get a cheesy team'_ if anything I wanted someone like Guy sensei or Naruto that would be cool, everyday would be fun. I was just walking not really knowing where the hell I was at.

"You got to be kidding me" I looked at the store that was right in front of me and they custom clothes or weapons. I ran into the store and looked around it was small but it had a warm feeling.

"May I help you" the lady at the desk looked lazy but she seemed cool. She had really bleach blond hair with different color highlights

"Yes you can help me, I hate these clothes and I want something that shows I'm hot and dangerous I like to wear tight clothes but not the ones that show a lot of skin just on my legs" The lady looked me over and over, then pushed herself off the counter.

"Follow me" the lady walked to the back of the room and I followed to see a platform in the middle

"Stand up here" she pointed at the stand, I looked it over but stood on it none the less

"What color would you like" she pulled out a measuring type and started sizing me up

"Dark purple and black, oh can you make a short cut skirt thingy"

"How low a skirt"

"This high" I touched my mid-thigh or higher, then it hit me I needed new shoes or sandals whatever it was

"I don't like the sandals too, can you make them higher, just below the knees"

"I have some already here if you want to check them out"

"That would be nice" I let out a sigh of relief

"What about the top, any fish nets"

"Uh hell no, I wouldn't want that just a plain black high cut sleeve shirt for under and something like a corset top"

"I like your style kid"

"Thanks, now on to those shoes" she finished taking my measurement and walked further down the back room, then pulled out some ninja sandals that were black and run up under my knees like I asked but it had straps on it to make it look more goth like.

"THIS ONE" I pulled them on and they cover my skin like leg warmers/leg weights, and they fit like they were made for me.

"Okay up to the front" I nodded and followed her but stopped, I turned my head and looked at some arm warmers it would look nice to cover these weight holders, I looked them over and found the prefect one. It had a lace going back and forth that had some dark purple in it.

"What took you" I held up the arm warmers and she just nodded. I paid her but spotted some necklace, I had lost my necklaces that my friends had bought me. One of the necklaces I saw almost looked like the one Jaden had given me when we started going out, but that didn't last long. The necklace had a leather lace with teeth or claws hanging on each side with a skull in the middle. I looked around for more to buy I had to buy four not just one since I had four friends. So I got four necklaces and put them on.

"I should be done in two days" I just nodded and started my way out to get to the Kazekage's office

"Hey you forgot this" I turned around and she held out a white box

"Oh sorry" I took the box and opened it, it was some kind of weird black cloth. I took it out so I can look at it better, the thing happened to be a scarf not really a long one or thick, it was just normal and thin, when I put it on the scarf fell to my stomach both sides I looked it over and saw something gold, on the left side I looked it over it read strength and hope in Japanese.

"Neat, who gave it to you" I forgot where I was and looked at the counter girl

"Huh, it was from my master"

"Oh, who was your master"

"Master Yuki" her eyes almost popped out

"The master YUKI"

"Yeah"

"So if he is your master then that makes you Kurosaki Tatsuki"

"Haha yeah that's my name"

"Nice to meet you" she held out her hand

"It's weird but thanks, well I got to go I have to meet the Kazekage"

"No prob" I waved and I was off in a flash, I had spent almost a whole hour in that shop. I ran as fast as I can to the Kazekage's office when it was in sight I flashed myself at the door and came to a stop and knocked on the door five times really fast making it seem I was crazy or eager to get in.

…..

"Come in" I walked into the office and looked around and it was just him thank goodness, he looked up at me

"Yes what do you want Tatsuki"

"Well master said I was done with my training, and he just left without telling me where to find him"

"Okay, so that means you well be placed into a team but you'll have to meet your team in four days their out on a mission at the moment"

"Okay four days, I'll be back at 11 in the morning" I did the peace sign and was out the door to do something with my time.

…..

I ran around the village trying to get the hang of this place so I wouldn't get lost so much,

'_I know I can just jump on the roof top but I have to know where the stores are at'_

I jumped down when I found a nice store that was selling candy. I had completely forgotten the number one rule that I had given myself a year ago I forgot but Gaara what if he was around here somewhere itching for another round. I wouldn't mind fighting it's just too much people were around. I quickly jumped into the store looking around like I was going to find him in here

'Y_ep its official I'm really retarded'_ like Gaara is going to walk into the candy store.

"Can I help" I jumped to the sudden voice that was right behind me, but I turned around and it was just the owner

"I want three panda suckers" I pointed at the lollop on the top shelf

"Coming right up"

* * *

**(Four Days Later)**

"OH CHICKEN SACRED NOODLES" I screamed when I walked into the Kazekage's office at 11 o'clock sharp "Please tell me I'm not on this team" I turned my head away.

'_THIS IS NOT RIGHT, I JUST THROUGH EVERYTHING OFF!' _I grabbed my hair and fell to my knees, I just screwed everything up. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Tatsuki are you okay" I nodded my head and stood up and looked for Temari but she wasn't here

"Where's Temari" I asked but Kankuro rubbed the back of his head

"She became a chuunin a long time ago"

'O_h so it happened when I was training with master Yuki'_

"Oh" I looked at the Kazekage, "please tell me that I'm not going to be on this team" the Kazekage cracked a brow and shifted in his seat

"Unfortunately yes, this is your new team" Kankuro looked at me and I looked at him, we did this for a whole minute.

"So what now, do we get a mission" I finally broke eye contact and looked at the Kazekage

"Yes, since these two are in the chuunin exam, you have to partake as well" I nodded

"So when do we leave"

"Tomorrow as early as possible" i nodded and we we're getting ready to leave when the Kazekage stopped me

"Tatsuki"

"Huh" I stopped walking and turned around fully to look at him

"The house you're in is going to be torn down so they can fix it back up" I cracked a brow

"So whe-" I stopped talking and I knew where is was going with this the Kazekage looked up when I stopped talking, "No, no, no you're not going to make me live in the same house as your kids"

"Um, it seems that your smarter than you look, I had Temari set up a room for you, Kankuro and Gaara know your staying there, so there shouldn't be no fuss" on the inside I was freaking happy, but I had to act like I don't like Gaara and that I'm not scared of him one bit but I was still shocked that I had to live there under the same roof.

'T_his is going to be a lot of work'_ I rubbed my head getting ready to leave the office

"Your stuff has already been taken to the house, so there's no reason for you to go back to the apartment" that just earned him a long sigh from me.

…..

I flashed out of the office to get to the Kazekage's house, I jumped from roof to roof.

'S_omething is different, there's something wrong here, first there's this new sannin, nice Kazekage, and I am in Gaara's team, something is coming I can feel it'_ I stopped in front of the house just looking at the place, everything just felt wrong, I had to find a way back to my own world, but at the same time I didn't want to leave.

"Well, well, well isn't it a lovely night" I just looked down at Tak who was standing there like he knew what was going on.

"What's happening Tak, everything is wrong here" the cat just smirked

"Your what's wrong my dear"

"I know I'm not supposed to be here I'm changing everything, but does everything have to change my way"

"Purr-cisely, your changing everything as we speak, the question is….what are you going to do"

"….I don't know, what to do, but one thing is bugging me, is everything still going to happen like it supposed to" I looked at the house one more time, "Lets go Salem, no use talking about it outside" I looked back down at the cat, it just pricked it's ears I wanted to laugh at him because he looked so cute

"What" I just smirk, "Tak was a girl's name from invader Zim"

"It would seem" he glared at me but followed me anyways

…..

I walked into the house like I been staying there my whole life with Salem at my heel

"Oh Tatsuki you're here finally, I'll show you to your room" I took off my high cut ninja sandals, "Cute clothes" I heard Temari say and I just smiled

"Thanks I had to get out of those clothes that I got from the leaf village, it was really getting on my nerves" my top was dark purple that looked Japanese that ran across my chest a lace in the front running down with two straps going across making a big thin X in the front and back, the corset went from the top of my chest to my hips not showing any skin. With two knives on the back making an X as well the handle were at the bottom so I could get to it faster I had her add a last minutes writing to the back in huge bloody like markings it read 'A7X'. My skirt ran higher than I thought, but not showing my ass thank goodness to my short cut under the skirt. My black scarf my master gave me became my new headband cloth around my neck with my four new necklace's under it, my shirt was a low neck, so it looked like it was attached to the corset

"Oh hey you finally made it" I looked up at Kankuro he was making his way down the stairs

"Sup Kankuro, what's been up since I last seen you 10 minutes ago" he just laughed and ruffled my hair while he walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, Temari let's see this room" she just nodded to her and we made our way upstairs and Gaara was nowhere to be seen

"This is my room the second door on the left, the first one is Kankuro's and the first doors on the right is Gaara's, so that make's door number two your room."

"Sweet, is there anything in there that I shouldn't break oh and can I paint the walls"

'N_ew world, new me, I want to paint my new room black'_

"Sure, since your going to be living here now" I stopped dead in my tracks

"What, I thought I was just going to stay here untill they fixed my apartment" Temari just stopped walking and turned to me.

"Yeah about that, my father thinks it would be best for you to be living here"

'I_t's because I got lucky fighting Gaara isn't it'_

**'Y****_ou guessed it, and all on your own'_**

'S_hut up'_

**'Y****_ou shut up'_**

"Enough I'm tired already" my eyes snapped wide, I didn't realized I just said that out loud

"Okay, I'll be going now" mouth open and shocked I felt stupid, Temari took off back down the hallway to the kitchen

"This is your fault" I stormed off to the room and closed the door but Salem jumped in before the door closed

"I didn't do anything, you just forgot that I can talk to you out or in your mind"

"Hm, from now on, just talk to me so I wouldn't get it mixed up at times"

"I'll only talk to you through your mind if I can't say it out loud, what about that"

"That could work" I laid down on the bed, the blankets were soft like clouds

…

The sun was still high in the sky, but it felt like the day was going slow no purpose I wanted to go outside but the sun is to freaking hot, I guess it's one of those days.

"Hey Salem, what can you do, you told me you'll explain everything be you haven't" the cat looked up lazily from the rug

"You see when you got here, you had no chakra in you at all, that was one thing your grandmother couldn't do when she brought you her, till she found a way so she made me, you see I'm your chakra, somewhat like the tail beasts you have read about, I'm more like that but not inside of you, when you run low, you use the collar to boost you back up like gas on fire, but it well go out, so I have to put the collar back on to recharge it for another emergency. The first time you put it on, it rebuilt your body to have chakra that's why it brought you burning pain, so the next time it won't hurt as much."

"Oh, so your my cute little tail beast"

"Precisely, since you put on the collar, we are one in the same, but sharing blood makes us equal"

"What do you mean by that" I asked tilting my head to the side

"When we share blood, I take on a human form, not all the way human, but close enough that I can aid you anytime" I nodded

"Lets do it I want to know how you look" the cats eyes widen

"What"

"Lets blood bond now" I jumped up and pulled out a kunai and pricked my finger and Salem just cut his paw with his claw.

"One, tw-"

"Just do it already"

"Okay, you don't have to get katty about it, see what I did there" the cat just shook his head and put his paw on my finger mixing our blood together, once the blood mixed, there was a poof of smoke, the smoke started to cover everything in my room and it was really thick that I couldn't see a thing in front of me even if I up my hand to my face I still wouldn't be able to see it just then I felt a pair of hands turn my head the other way.

"I need clothes" Salem's voice changed into a hotter voice, it was so dreamy. I heard footsteps before I felt my pillow being taken from my left side then some ripping noises were heard.

"What was that"

"I'm just making the pillow case longer so I can cover myself better"

"Oh"

"There you can turn around" I turned my head and looked at him, he was dreamy just like his voice, he had jet black hair that was long and hung over his face but it tilted to right side of his face showing only one dark purple eye, emo style, the back side wasn't that long but went in different directions and he had a black collar with silver spikes sticking out apart from each other every half an inch. His body was well built, but something black was hanging from his back side.

"What's that" I pointed and he just turned his head and smirked, it was the sexist smirk in my life, it even beat Jaden's cute smirk.

"That's my tail" my eyes widen, "don't forget the ears" he pointed to his head, sure enough black cat ears popped out from under his hair, I didn't even see them.

"I have to think of a new name for you" he just rolled his eyes and turned around and looked at the full length mirror on the closet door.

"So this is how you pictured me" he smirked at the mirror before turning my way.

"Really,….I didn't picture you at all"

"No deep down inside your mind, it had to take something out to give me a form"

"Now that you think about it, I had dreamed up a guy like that when I was small, well when I was this age."

"Hm"

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" totally forgetting the naked boy/cat in my ripped up pillow case by the mirror I just let in whoever it was inside my room

"Tatsuki I wa-" I looked at Temari and her mouth was opened looking at the gorgeous dude/cat that was standing next to the mirror. I wanted to laugh but just waited for her to close her mouth but still nothing.

"Yo, Temari" I waved my hand in her face that didn't work, so I slapped her softly on the cheeks before she closed her eyes and shaked her head.

"Huh" she said stupidly

"You got any clothes" my cat/dude just said drawing her attention back to him again and she fell for it. She just stared at my cat, so I turned to him and he was leaning against the wall smirking at her because he wanted to play with the poor girls emotion

"Hey kitty dude go to the bathroom" I pointed to the bathroom and he just got up and walked in.

"Hi I'm Temari" she said a little too late.

"Which cha' need Temari" she took her eyes off the door to looked at me.

"Who was that" I could feel Salem smirking on the other side of the door.

"That's Salem" she blinked once, twice

"Your cat" she said bewild

"Yep, oh yeah do you got any clothes for kitty man"

"I don't have boy clothes but I can go buy some" just like that she took off, and she completely forgot what she came in here for.

"Can I come out now" I heard Salem

"Sure why not" he opened the door and walked around the room

* * *

**(Night Time)**

Temari had taken all day to find the clothes for kitty dude, he took a black t-shirt and black cargo pants that went all the way down with ninja sandals, and I had to give him a set of my arm warmers because he said he liked it and wanted it. It was funny I had to make a hole so his tail can pop out of his pants, I just found out he had fangs to, just like me, well I like to call them K-9 teeth.

"Tatsuki dinners ready" I heard Temari yell

"Lets go kitty man" I pulled on his collar, he didn't seem to want to get away from the mirror, we finally made it to the dinning room and five plates were sit out. I sat down and Salem slipped into the sit next to me, Temari sat on the other side of Salem.

"Finally di-" he looked at Salem and at us. "Who's that" he pointed at Salem

"The names Salem, but Tatsuki said she was going to give me a new one, so it's kitty boy, kitty man, and fur ball, but I'm not to sure just yet"

"O.k.a.y" Kankuro sat on the other side and started digging in, everyone was half way down when Gaara finally walked in and looked at Salem and me, he just made a 'hm' and sat down.

"So how long can you stay in that form" Temari asked Salem just to break the uncomfortable silent that was in the air

"Anytime I want before my chakra runs out, or when my chakra is out it goes both way" Salem said point blank but kept eating

…

"SHIRO" I yelled out of nowhere which just earned me weird looks from everyone, "That's the new name for kitty man"

"Bleach" Shiro said while looking at me with some steak hanging out of his mouth

"Yep, but no 'to' in front of it"

"That's a good name" Temari said trying to jump in

**'****_I'm going to hurry up and finish my food so I can revert back' _**Shiro said in my head

'C_ool even in that form we can still talk, that's awesome'_

**'Y****_ep, and I just told you that were bound together now'_**

'O_h yeah'_

**'****_I'm down'_**

I looked at Shiro and he was down,

"Well I hate to form and deform, but I'm running low" just like that he changed back into my cat

"Haha, even in the cat form your still cute" I pointed at him and he just shook his head then his body making his fur stand up

"I like the human form better" Shiro said before he dashed off to the room.

* * *

**(in the morning)**

"Hey moron wake up, you have to leave in 2 hours" I moan and turned over earning myself a scratch to the face.

"WHAT, what….I'm up" I swung my arms around trying to protect myself

"You sleep like the dead you know that" I looked at Shiro and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Huh"

"The one named Temari was banging on the door, then all black boy knocked but you still slept through all the banging" Shiro looked at me bored.

"Okay I'll get dressed" I slid out of bed to go take a shower

….

I made it early to the gate entrance out of the village since everyone in the house were making a lot of noises and I wasn't up for that this time in the morning, I rubbed my lazy eyes to get the sleep out when I walked into someone, I didn't bother to say anything but made my way around this person to find a better place to sit down to get out of the rising sun. I could feel eyes on me so I looked up

"Oh so I dumped into you huh" I didn't get a respond back but I did receive a glare

"Good morning to you to sand boy" I moved my bag to get comfortably against this rock wall

"Oh yeah, now that were on the same team, you could at least tell me your name so I won't be calling you sand boy"

"It's Sabaku no Gaara"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sabaku no Gaara, the name is Kurosaki Tatsuki" he just turned away from me

"Sorry about talking down to you, I wasn't in the best mood because I got lost and it was really hot that day"

"I don't care, just shut up"

"This sounds like a growing friendship if you ask me"

"I don't need friendship, and I don't need you as a friend"

"Haha, say what you want, but were still friends no matter what" he just turned around to look at me and I just gave him my cute little smile that I used on my friends to get what I wanted, and on my teachers to get out of trouble

"Why would you want to be my friend"

"Huh, well…were on the same team and were both staying in the same house now, plus it looks like you don't have one"

"I don't need friends"

"So you're just going to shut everyone out even those that are trying to reach out to you"

"Hm"

"Things are changing Gaara, you should do the same, because I know that someone is going to show you very soon, and I'll be there by your side to help you see it more clearly"

"Tatsuki" I looked back toward the entrance into the village and Shiro was running up with Kankuro at his heel.

"Oh hey guys"

**'**_**Tatsuki, I have a message from your grandmother'**_Shiro said with worry in his voice

'S_ure what is it'_

**'W****_hen you came here someone else knew that you were coming and that someone wants you'_**

'L_ike what'_

**'S****_he doesn't know, but it's here for you'_**

' T_hat is a problem but I can't do anything about it if I don't know what it is and wants with me'_

**'S****_he said she'll report back if she finds out what it is'_**

"Earth to Tatsuki" I saw a hand in front of my face

"Huh, oh yeah, what do you need Kankuro" yep great start to zone out

"We have to get going now, you can meet our sensei while were running to the leaf village"

"Okay then let's get going" I did a peace sign to his face then started heading out of the village with him right behind me.

…

We been running for hours, Kankuro and Baki sensei were breathing very hard and looking extremely tired, Gaara looked a bit tired but I'm guessing he didn't want to let everyone know that all this running was not bothering him, I guess I have to do it even thou I run all the time so all this running was child's play to me.

"I'm tired let's stop" I stopped running and sat down, the sun was passed the middle so it seems we been running for 7 hours or more.

"We can't stop running Tatsuki" Kankuro stopped running and ran back to me

"I know that but you and Baki look tired" I pulled out some water for him to drink, just like that he took it out of my hands and finished it off.

"Talk about a T.K.O on the canteen" I took it back and turned it upside down and there was nothing inside

"Sorry about that"

"It's okay just sit down" I patted the dirt for him to sit and he took it

"Tatsuki, Kankuro are you done we have to get going" I looked at Baki and he was drinking his water

"Yeah, 5 minutes, then we're good" I took my scroll out to summon my sun block because my shoulder were looking a bit red or pink

…

"Hey look trees" I pointed up ahead and the fire country border was in clear view, so I took off in full speed, in three second I was under the first tree hugging it, kissing it, and climbing it.

"Aren't you looking pretty mr. tree" I smiled at the tree

"Your really are an idiot aren't you" Shiro popped his head out of my bag to look at me better.

"It takes one to know one"

"Whatever, their coming"

"Huh" I looked around the tree and yep they were finally catching up, "sup guys took you long enough"

"We'll set up camp here tonight" Baki called out when he finally came to a stop

"Ok captain sensei, what do we need"

"Kankuro get some firewood, Tatsuki set up the tents, and I'll get some water"

"That's cheap Gaara doesn't get to do anything, I'm not having that, Gaara you set up the tents" I pointed at Gaara and he just walked pass me.

"Tatsuki just do what I say" I dropped my shoulders and nodded

"Fine, but what I do tonight no one has a say so on what I'm going to be doing"

"What kind of thing" I smirked at Kankuro

"Your just going to have to wait and see" with that I started working on the tents, I did better than Naruto if I say so myself, the tents didn't have a chance against me, I got them up in record time.

…..

"Man that was a lot of work I never put up a tent in my life" that was the truth, I lived in the city so I never went camping, till I got here, but Kakashi and his team didn't let me do anything. Baki finally got done cooking his secret special soup, I handed Shiro his share from my soup.

"So what is this thing that your going to be doing" I looked at Kankuro over my soup and smirked at him

"Patience young Kankuro, I have to finish my soup first before I get to do that" I continued eating, I guess even Shiro wanted to know too since he kept looking at me.

"All done" I put down my bowl and pulled out my scroll to summon my guitar

"Okay everyone, I have a lovely song that I think your all going to love so don't stop me" I smiled I love sponge bob, and thanks to him I have something to sing here "I called this one the campfire song, song, let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song, our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along-"

"STOP IT" I looked at Shiro and he had his paws over his ears, which earned me a laugh

"I was just kidding that was not what I was going to be doing, I'm just going to head out into the forest and play my guitar so don't bother me okay" I got up with my guitar and headed out into the forest.

….

"There I think that should be far enough" I looked back at the campfire and it was barely showing. I sat down against a boulder tuning the guitar strings before I started singing the real song that I had in mind. Once I finished tuning the string I started playing the acoustic 'All Around Me' by flyleaf, unknown to me the red head was sitting in the same area.

* * *

**(Gaara's pov)**

I was sitting on a large rock away from everyone, they just got on my nerves, well just one of them I couldn't stand the new girl, I never understand why that man put her on this team. the moon was almost full and barely visible through the trees, when I heard someone play on a guitar, I looked down and it was her, that annoying stupid girl. From looking at it, it would seem that she didn't know that I was up here.

'_I should just find a different spot'_

I was ready to take off when she started singing, it was really peaceful, somewhat of a love song

* * *

**(Back to Normal POV)**

I had just finished the song that I was singing, it had been awhile since I lasted played this sing, but I just pushed it aside and fixed the guitar better in my lap ready to play 'fully alive' by the same person

"What was that song called" that really caught me off guard and I scream and stood up looking around but there was no one

"Hello" I continued to look around with my right hand on my knife that was attach to my back.

"Up here" I looked up and there was Gaara

"Oh hey Gaara, good evening, your looking handsome as ever, what you doing here"

"I was sitting here when you came"

'H_aha he didn't say anything to the handsome part'_

"Oh, well sorry for bothering you, and to answer your question, that song was called 'All Around Me' and I was getting ready to play another one called 'Fully Alive' since I wondered into your space, I'll go find another one" I was starting to make my way to find another spot.

"Can I hear it" this must be a dream come true, the killing machine Gaara wants to hear me play

"Sure, don't make fun of me, I don't really have a handle on the keys" I sat back down, getting ready to play when I heard a noise next to me, so I turned my head and he was sitting next to me.

"Can I hug you" that just slipped out of my month before I knew it

"No"

'W_ell it was worth a shot'_

"Okay then here I go" I started playing the song, while playing it I started to think about my friends and what we're they doing I closed my eyes and just let the memories flow. They must have been freaking out when I didn't come down off the roof to meet them in the living for whatever they were planning on doing.

* * *

**(Gaara's POV)**

She was sing the song for one minute when everything went quiet and I felt something hit my shoulder, I looked at her and she was asleep.

'H_ow could anyone go to sleep when there playing a song'_

'Y_**ou should kill her, I want her blood'**_Shukaku said in my head

'_I'll let her live for a little while longer before I kill her, I need her for this chuunin exam'_

'A_**fter this chuunin exam, I want you to slowly kill her so I can see her suffer as I taste her blood'**_

'Y_es' _I smile a small smile

"Jaden" the girl just mumbled in her sleep, it must be her boyfriend back at the village but it sounded like a weird name

* * *

**(in the morning)**

"We finally made it" I looked at the leaf village gates as Baki talked to the gate keeper, I ran over to the gate keeper and got close to his face

"Hey you is Naruto in town or on a mission" he backed his head away

"Oh Naruto, yeah his in town I don't have any records of him leaving the village"

"Sweet I'm off, later guys" I took off in a flash jumping from building to building.

…..

It had been a whole hour and still no sign of Naruto anywhere.

"Oh yeah, when Gaara gets to the village, they run into Naruto" I grabbed my hair and started pulling it, "Stupid, stupid I should had stayed with Kankuro" I was sitting on a roof top at the moment trying to look at the street of Konohagakure to find the blond boy

"Just look for his chakra" Shiro pointed out as he stood by me

"Oh yeah I haven't thought of that" I closed my eyes and started to look for his chakra and got nothing, "I don't know how his chakra feels like" Shiro just slapped his head and closed his eyes

"I'll find him then" he had his eyes closed for 3 seconds, "found him" and he took off in a flash

"Hey how could you have found him faster them me" I puffed out my cheeks, just then he was already far away

"Hey wait up" I took off after him.

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

Gaara stood with Kankuro looking at three little kids and three older ninja's when a cat, no Tatsuki's cat popped up in front of them looking at the Konohagakure ninja's not one second later

"NARUTO" Gaara looked up and it was Tatsuki's jumping over the tree that Gaara had just come down from and landed on a boy in all orange.

* * *

**(Back to Normal POV)**

I was standing on top of a roof after Shiro had stopped to look around before he took off again, when he landed in front of Gaara, I looked in front of him and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and miss pink-a-lot. I jumped over the tree with ease

"NARUTO" the blond boy looked my way and his eyes were huge, just like that I landed on him making a little carter where I landed on top of him, "It's been a while Naruto what have you been up to" I picked him up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, I was way too happy to care that there were on lookers watching the show that I was putting on.

"YOU" I felt like I was in danger and whipped around and, yes I was Sakura was standing there pointing at me with every intention to kill, I had forgotten that I tripped and kissed Sasuke by accident

"Your still on that" I let go of Naruto and ran out of her reach behind Gaara and poked my head around him and stuck my tongue out at her, "I don't even like Sasuke, and he's sucks at kissing if you ask me" Sasuke just glared at me and Sakura was flaming mad, I just looked passed her toward Naruto

"Hey Naruto lets go get something to eat"

"Don't ignore me"

"Oh I haven't forgot about you, I just don't want to deal with you"

"Let's go" I heard Gaara, talk about not forgetting, I completely forgot that I was behind him

"Sure lead the way o' cap-a-tain" I smiled and stood up tall, "Okay Naruto a rain check on the date" Gaara turned on his heel and started walking off with Kankuro and Shiro, I just waved one last time before I felt sand around me, with a blink of an eye I was somewhere else.

'T_hat's cheap, I just finally found Naruto'_

* * *

**_... _**

**_next update is 4/26/12 next chapter: _****Follow The Leader **


	5. Follow The Leader

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Naruto, only Tatsuki and kitty dude Shiro_**

**_Sorry I lost a bit of this chapter, and it's to late to add it on so I'll be putting it in chapter 6 _**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What are we going to be doing today anyways it's really boring" I looked over a Kankuro and he was hunched over moving his hands really fast, it just looked like he was pleasing himself if you ask me but he was just polishing his dolls.

"I don't know, maybe train because tomorrow we have to go sign in for the chuunin exam" I slid next to him to get a better look at what he was doing, because I couldn't really take him seriously from the back because of his movements

"Oh, since we're not doing anything right now can you put on a puppet show for me with your dolls" I saw his shoulder tense up and slowly turned his face to me

"There not dolls, there puppets of war, and there very deadly" I just nodded not ready understanding it

"Yeah, yeah call them what you want there still going to be dolls, either way you look at it"

Just like that I was pushed out the front door

"That's not cool Kankuro" I looked at the door for a little while longer since I can't go inside and play around with Kankuro... might as well find Gaara, _'I should pick on Gaara' _I jumped toward the roof and he was there sitting on the right side corner with his back to me, I slipped into a cat like form and slowly crept to him.

"What do you want" gaara hissed at me without missing a beat

"Man I wanted to spook you, how did you know I was back there anyways"

"Your very loud, even a cat would know your back there"

"Please... I was so quiet and you know it" I made the rest of the way to him and sat down next to him

"Your right, you give me the creeps when your around, so that's how I knew you were there" I puffed out my cheeks that was just insulting

"Whatever, Kankuro throw me out of the room because I was making fun of his dolls" I looked at him but he just kept on looking out at the leaf village

"So I'm just going to pick on you" again nothing, I just sat there and crossed my arms and lifted my right leg so I can look like him.

…One minute…Two minutes…Three minutes

'M_imicking him is so boring well as long as I get to be near him I guess this is okay'_

"What are you doing"

"Huh, oh I'm sitting down" I did a sideways glance since he was giving me one as well

"Go away" his glance became a glare that would scare off anyone, but I'm not anyone, I'm cool

"What why, I got nothing else to do" I started pouting like a two year old child because I didn't want to leave

"Go to your rain check _**date**_"

'D_id I just hear a growl on the date part'_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" I was ready to get up when I felt something around my wrist, "huh, hey your sands around-….haha perverted sand"

"Go away" he hissed, it would seems that he's even more pissed off now but I want to see how pissed off I can make him.

"Your just mean, you know you should smile more, your starting to look like an old man with lines" I felt something push my butt and I fell off the roof,

"YOU MONKEY'S BANANA" I yelled up to him and landed on the ground without hurting myself. "He could let least pushed my back and not my ass….he really does have perverted sand"

"HEY TATSUKI" someone yelled from behind me to get my attention so I turned around to see who would do such a thing.

"Speak of the devil" I came face to face with Naruto, "I was going to go look for you" I spoke up when he finally came to a stop in front of me.

"Oh really"

"Yep, so what do you want Naruto" I smiled at him but I could feel eyes on me burning into my head so I looked up and Gaara was still sitting up there on the ledge looking down, I just smiled back up to him doing a small salute

* * *

**(The day of the chuunin exam)**

"Hey Tatsuki are you done yet" I heard Kankuro say

"Just go on ahead without me, I'll meet you guys there" I looked around for my scroll that had my weapons, it was missing I knew that I had placed it on my nightstand, but it wasn't there when I got up this morning. I had finally return from my little date with Naruto around 12 or 1 in the morning, I knew I wasn't going to get up early to get things done fast enough so I had put my stuff in the open so I can just pack it up and go, but my freaking scroll was missing. I looked high and low but that didn't seem to work. It had been 4 minutes of looking for the damn thing and still **nothing**.

"I give up, might as well just leave it behind since it's just a freaking written test, but after that is the second part of the exam"

...

"_**S****tupid scroll**_" I jumped up and down in one place before making my way to the first room where the stupid exam was taking place, I could heard some noise going off on the other side of the door. So I just walked in not caring what was going on, but I caught sight fot Naruto and the rest of the rookies they were just being loud and talking to each other on who became stronger. I walked over without any of them seeing me and I slid my left arm around Naruto's shoulder making everyone look at me and Naruto.

"SO Naruto are you going to introduce me to everyone" I head out my other arm to everyone in front of me

"Oh, sure this is Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, then there's Aburame Shino, and lastly Hyuga Hinata this is team 8 and there's team 10 " he pointed to the next group of people "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino there team 10"

"Sup, I'm Kurosaki Tatsuki" just like that someone came up so far it was a freaking blurr and this person was in a green spandex

"I am Rock Lee, well you go on a date with me" I looked at him a bit puzzled then grabbed both sides of his face and started shaking it like you would do to a baby when you see them

"Yes, let us go on a date and it shall be legendry" I shot my arm in the air

"Really" I slid away from Naruto and put my right arm around Rock Lee's shoulder

"Yes, let's do 100 laps around the village" I pointed toward the window

"Yes, lets us go" he put up his fist in front of him with fire burning in his eyes, I pulled out my weight scroll and slipped in more weights in records time

"What are your weights" he said dramatically

"I'm 170"

"Then with the power of youth, I shall do the same" he was ready to grab another set of weights when I pulled on the neck part of his spandex

"There's no time" I dashed for the window with him at my heels

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" Ino screamed from Sasuke's back

"This is troublesome if you ask me" Shikamaru said and walked away from the crowd

"She just went on a date with bushy brow" Naruto pointed at the window a bit down, since he was the only one that she would go on a date with now she was out with bushy brow

"I guess she only goes out on dates with losers" Sasuke turned back to the group with Ino still on his back with he tried to get her off at the same time

"I guess your right, she's isn't that pretty too" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked after Sasuke pulling at Ino's leg to get her off

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND, Sakura, she was **smoking hot**" Kiba piped up with his fist in front of him.

"Kiba's right, she's even prettier then you both put together" Shino had said not wanting to be left out, but Sakura and Ino advanced on him,

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet" aomeone spoke up and Naruto looked at the new comer and he had gray hair, "you guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls" Naruto just looked the boy over

"This isn't a picnic" he put his hand on his hip looking at the little group of misfits

"Who do you think you are" Sasuke said, finally getting Ino off his back

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you." Everyone looked that way to see everyone in the room glaring at them with an eagle eye.

"Kabuto right" Sakura began to ask her question "So this is your second time"

"Nope" everyone just wanted more than just a nope, so they waited for him to say more "My seventh time, this exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year"

"So you're like a freaking huge loser" everyone turned around and saw Tatsuki standing next to Naruto

* * *

**(back to normal pov)**

"Hey when did you get back" Naruto looked at me.

"Just now, the village wasn't that big"

"What do you mean it hasn't been more than 2 minutes" I just shrugged my shoulders

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam" I heard Sakura ask Kabuto

"Well of course, he's a loser, that failed a lot, I wouldn't take advice from someone that failed that much" Sakura turned on me so she could get some insults in

"Well it's better than nothing"

"Sure go ahead, ask him, and we'll see what happens to you when you take it" I smirked at her doing a peace sign

"Well I have to find my team, so I'll check you later Naruto" I did a lazy wave over my shoulder

"You bet" with that I went into the crowd to find my team which wasn't that hard since Gaara had his gourd and Kankuro was in all black plus the purple make up.

"Hey guys what's up" I smiled to them and sat down next to some stranger who turned in his seat and looked at me then started blushing

"What are you looking at" I looked at this stranger and he just turned away. "Anyways Kankuro did you see a scroll laying around that's says weapons on it" Kankuro looked at me

"No,-" Kankuro was cut off when Naruto yelled out over to everyone

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS" I started laughing and my team just looked at me and back to Naruto, when three sound ninja's ran at them. I didn't bother to pay attention since I knew what was going to happen. Everyone in the room we're watching the scene in the back of the room when a bomb of smoke went off in the front.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS" I looked up front and there was Ibiki with the rest of the examiner's behind him.

"Thanks for waiting, I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chuunin selection exams first test"

'_Blah, blah, blah just get on with the test already, hey look an ant' _I watched an ant walk across the desk in a very slow motion kind of walk till I put my finger next to him and he took off like a bat out of hell.

"Run little man, run" Gaara just watched me for 2 seconds before looking back at Ibiki again

"We will now start the first test in the chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you, we will than hand out the exams."

'_Finally, I wonder where I'm going to be sitting at and who am I going to be sitting next to'_ I got up off my seat to get in line, I stood behind some guy that had long dark brown hair.

'_It looks soft, I want to touch it' _I started touching his hair very softly so he wouldn't feel me touching it, but he did and he turned around to look at me.

"What are you doing"

'_Haha it's Neji"_

"...I like your hair, so I'm touching it"

"Well then, stop doing it" I puffed out my cheeks at him

"It's your fault for standing in front of me" I looked away, I stood in line for another minute when it was my turn to get a number.

"Come on lucky number" I started touching all the tablets inside the box, it didn't take me long to start playing with it

"Would you hurry up your holding up the line" Iniki snapped at me

"Huh" I looked up at Ibiki and looked behind me, "Sorry" I quickly grabbed one of the tabs and looked it over reading 52

"Okay, I have 52" I flashed my tablet in front of Ibiki and he just glared at me

"If you have a number then go sit down" he growled at me

"He didn't have to be rude about it" I looked around and I found the row that was in the 50's and spotted Naruto

"NARUTO" he jumped at bit but looked up at me and smiled

"TATSUKI" he yelled (okay picture this we ran to each other and hugged, it was in slow motion and very dramatic)

"WE'RE IN THE SAME ROW" I looked down at his number and he had 53, "AND WE'RE SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL" he looked at my tablet and at his, "THIS IS SO COOL"

"I know right"

"Quiet down you two" I looked at Ibiki and he wasn't happy that we were making so much noise

"Yes sir" I looked at my tablet and started play with it tossing it back and forth over and over again like a cat would till Ibiki came over and took it from me and Naruto's since I was trying to reach for it.

…..

"Okay now that everyone has taken a seat, let's begin with the rules"

'_Him and his rules should get married and have a lot of rule breakers, haha rule breakers'_ I started playing with my hair tying it around my finger, I had to stop because it wouldn't untie and I had to pull out some of my hair, then my finger started turning purple because my hair was tied tight around it.

"The exam will last one hour"

'_Wow was I really that spaced out to not hear him say the rules, that's cool I didn't have to go through the boring talk'_

"BEGIN"

'_Hm, the test looks really easy thank goodness for sensei for reading me all those books' _I looked at the test but just flipped it back over so I can look at the back of it.

'_**You should finish the test since you know all the answers' **_Shiro looked at the test and laid down on it, so he can get a better look at me, plus the paper was taking up a lot of room he had no choice

'_What's the fun in that, I'll do it when the time is almost up, right now I want some cookies' _

'_**You and your cookies, you're just going to get fat'**_

'_I guess you don't really know me that well, I used to eat a lot of junk food and didn't really get that fat, even though I eat a lot, I still did't gain a damn thing, if I get fat then I'm going to do it with pride' _I pulled out my bag of cookies making a lot of noise while trying to get the damn bag to open.

"What the hell, is this bag _**stupid proof**_ or what" I snapped at the bag and it still wouldn't open

"TAKE THIS YOU STUPID COOKIE BAG" I pulled out my kunai, stabbing the bag over and over. "HAHA VICTORY" I had an evil look on my face that made Naruto and the other guy move away

"This is a test, not lunch time" I looked up at Ibiki

"Sorry don't mind me" I waved him off and started picking at the cookies, I had stabbed them as well

…..

"Ok, we will now start the 10th question" I looked up at Ibiki and he was standing back in front of the room with his arms behind his back.

_'Finally I was running low on my cookies'_

"Now before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question"

'_Oh yeah, forgot about the new rules'_

"Nice timing, was your doll playing beneficial? Just sit down" Kankuro had finally come back in from his bathroom time

'_I should have told him that Karasu wasn't going to work, but it was fun living it up in person'_

"I'll now explain, there are the rules of desperation, first for this 10th question you must decide whether you will take it or not"

_'Let's find something to do till Naruto starts yelling that he won't give up'_

**'Y**_**ou know you could just talk to me'**_

_'But your not fun'_

**'W**_**hat do you mean, I'm the life of the party'**_

_'What party, and it's more like party crasher'_

**'D**_**on't sass me you stupid girl'**_

_'Whatever your still cute in my book'_

"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME, I WILL NOT RUN, I'LL TAKE IT EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER, I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOMING HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE, I AM NOT AFRAID" I looked over at Naruto and he was glaring at Ibiki

"Nice prep talk Naruto, you should have done it a long time ago" I did my cuties smile

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit"

"Haha he's trying to get rid of us" I closed one eye and stuck out my tongue while pointing at Ibiki, and he just looked at me in return

"I follow my unbending words, that's my ninja way"

"TESTIFY" I gave Naruto a high five which he took

"Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining…. I congratulate you on passing the first test"

* * *

I watched Naruto face change from determination to confusion in a flash, that just made me start laughing in my seat pointing at his face. Ibiki explained the purpose of the exam to everyone while I played with my test drawing little pictures of bunnies, and a ninja superman.

"I had a feeling this test was like that" Naruto piped up next to me

"You liar, you had no clue and you know it" I started to laugh and pat his back when I spotted Hinata taking little sideway glances at Naruto.

"Oh yeah Hinata, do you want to be my number two friend" she looked at me and at Naruto with a blush on her face.

"Ow, look at that" I looked where Naruto was pointing and Ibiki took off his forehead protector

"EWW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO SHOW THAT YOU WERE TORTURED, JUST TELL US, MAN I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARE'S FROM NOW ON GROSS" I covered him from my view with my hands.

_WINDOW'S BREAKING_

I watched someone in all black break through the window,

'_Haha Anko knows how to make an entrance'_

"WHAT'S THIS" Naruto jumped up from shock and I just looked on

"YOU GUYS, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING, I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST, MITARASHI ANKO, NOW LET'S GO, FOLLOW ME"

"I SHALL FOLLOW YOU TO THE END" I stood next to her in the same stance that she was in, she did a sideways glance at me and she recognized me in no time

"What do you know, isn't it the little maggot that I used to train" she grabbed both sides of my cheeks and started pulling, I did the same but with more power into the squeezing

"I-I a-am not a m-ma-maggot yo-you are" I tried to speak clearly but she put more pressure into squeezing my cheek

"Your early" Ibiki piped up showing his face from behind the banner

"Huh, what did you say" Anko let go of my face and I did the same

"He said your early are you** DEAF**"

"What cha' say maggot" we started the tug of war again.

"Anyways, I'll see everyone at the second exam in a hour, get the info from the guy at the door"

"Whatever just let go of my face" I growled at her

"You first maggot" she growled back

"Fine" I let go of her face and she took off in a poof of smoke

"I would really like to know that"

"Hey Tatsuki let's go already" I looked at Kankuro and he was waving me over with Gaara next to him

"I'm coming"

* * *

**(Forest of death)**

"WOW LOOK AT THAT. IT'S A PARK"

"Are you crazy"

"A little why" I looked at Kankuro and he just waved me off

"Never mind"

"That's what I thought" I put my hands on my hips

"That's enough, Kankuro go away" Gaara growled without looking at us

"Sure Gaara" I watched Kankuro back off and disappeared out of sight

"Alone at last, can I hug you before he gets back" Gaara looked at me with his famous glare that could freeze hell over but it didn't work on me not one bit, because I always got glares from my friends fan girls.

"No" he just pulled out a scroll from his pouch and tossed it at me. I looked it over and it was my weapon scroll

"HEY, you found my scroll thanks Gaara, your my hero" I looked at him and I saw his face went from confusion to blink in one second. "I'm guessing you don't hear that all the time"

"Just stay away from me"

"Can't do that, we're on the same team" with that he just walks off, I just got my hand slapped away again, every time I try to reach out it's the same damn story, well Naruto is about to change that. I looked up at the sky and it was beautiful, I looked over at the group and Anko was talking to them about the exam, I didn't need to go over since I watched this season a bunch of times so I didn't really have to much pay attention.

…..

"Hey Tatsuki you have to sign this form"

"Sissysaywhat" I looked at him and he just gave me a weird look

"What"

"Oh nothing, sure hand over the paper" I looked over the paper and started laughing because Anko had spelled examiner wrong. I signed my name and followed Kankuro to the booth; Gaara was already standing next to it waiting for us to get there. We turned in the permission forms and we were given an earth scroll

"Can I hold on to it" I looked at the scroll that Gaara had in his hands

"No"

"Why, I would probably do a better job than you" now it was the show down of the best glare that was being exchanged.

"You couldn't even protect a wall, what makes you think you can protect a scroll"

"HEY, the wall has nothing to do with this, plus I was untrained when you attacked me"

"Can you move along, there are other teams that need their scrolls to"

"Whatever, keep the scroll than" I walked away, "I choose gate 15, because that's an awesome number" I pointed to the gate

"Gate 10"

"No, you wanted the scroll and you got the scroll, now I pick the gate, so we're all going with 15" I pointed at his face

"Guys this isn't the time for this" I looked at Kankuro and smiled at him

"Come on Kankuro were going to gate 15, let no brow here go to gate 10 on his own"

"I will kill you when this is over"

"Come on Kankuro lets go to gate **15**" I grabbed Kankuro's hand and pulled him to gate 15 when I felt sand wrap around me and pulled me back to gate 10.

"What the hell, get your sand off me lover boy" I tried to wiggle my way out but no luck, if I was trying to make friends with Gaara now it was a perfect time to say it isn't going to well. I always hate it when I let my mouth get the best of me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, now can you let me go" I felt the sand tighten around my waist, "What the hell I said I was sorry, ssh" the sand finally let me go before the gate keeper opened the gate for us.

"GO" Gaara and Kankuro took off in high speed, "I said go" I looked at the guard

"I know I just want to take my time to get jumped out there, then I can get the scroll" I waved goodbye to the guard and slowly made my way in like I was really at the park checking out the things around me. It didn't take long for another team to find me walking, singing, and dancing while making my way to the tower.

"Hey little girl" I turned my head to look at the man

"Hello, the name is Tatsuki"

"Give me your scroll" I blinked once, twice and finally brought my hand up to point at him

"That depends what scroll you have"

"I have the earth scroll" I put my hand back down and turned the other way

"Too bad, I have the same one" I continued to skip away without a care in the world singing a song that got stuck in my head when I was listening to my iPod the other day (note: the song was Papa Roach 'hollywood whore')

"Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor, can't take it no more-"

"What's this" I turned around and looked at another team again

"What is it with everyone running into me, if you have an earth scroll piss off, and if you got a heaven scroll just continue talking because I would love a challenge" the man just smirked at me signaling that he did have a heaven scroll, it looks like he is from the village hidden in the rain, _'Oh this is the guy that Gaara is supposed to kill' _I looked the guy over

"Just hand over the scroll, I wouldn't want to hurt a beautiful flower like yourself"

"Well weren't you a sweet talker" I put my hands on my hips, "I don't have the scroll, and if I didn't I wouldn't give it to you"

"It's your funeral" the rain ninja ran at me but was caught mid-way by sand

"You'll be fighting me now" I heard Gaara growl from behind me

"I could handle this myself you know" I didn't bother to look at Gaara to know that he was glaring at me

"Shut up and get out of my way" I felt sand grab my wrist really hard and throwing me across the open field till I hit a tree

"Well isn't this peachy" I got up off the ground and watched the scene unfold, Gaara started talking which I lost interest in the fight since I never really liked people talking unless it was important and this wasn't close to that I looked around and found Kankuro on the other side watching Gaara as well.

"sup Kankuro" I walked over to him but he was still watching Gaara fight the three rain ninja's

"Hey, where did you go, we had to turn around to look for you"

"I just took my time, I didn't really feel like running today, for some reason I'm feeling tired" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Gaara just in time to see him crush the other two rain ninja's.

'_That was fast'_ I watched Kankuro walk over to the crushed bodies and find the other scroll that we needed.

"Don't go running off again, or-"

"You'll what no brow, kill me" I wasn't going to let him off the hook for tossing me into a tree, this is a good time for my mouth to start doing its job.

"Precisely" he glared at me, with his sand whipping around on the ground showing how pissed off he was. It didn't bother me much, since he needed me for this exam

"Whatever, **let's **get going, were losing day light"

* * *

"You made it" Baki was standing in front of us, me and Kankuro were the ones to open the scroll since Gaara was too busy being cool over there with his back to us. "Congratulation you finished the second exam, you guys can wait inside for the exam to end"

"Rock on, finally I get to relax" I twirled around Baki, to get to the door but Gaara just passed me by running into my shoulder. "How rude" I glared behind him but just walked after him none the least, continuing my dancing and singing.

"I have to find the bathroom" just like that Kankuro ditches me, even Gaara is mad at me for some reason, do you know how I know, it's because he throw me at a tree, then he just runs into my shoulder like I wasn't there.

"Haha your going to get lost Kankuro" I pointed at him, but he just keeps walking like he didn't hear anything from me. So I just continued my singing and dancing in one spot not caring if Gaara watched me, for some weird reason I like to sing and dance when I'm bored just to entertain myself, but that's if I'm really bored like I am now.

"Where did you go" I looked over at Gaara a little just to let him know I was listening.

"I was just walking, looking at the tree, dancing and singing, and talking to other squads that came my way" I started humming a tune from The White Stripes 'Seven Nation Army'

"We're supposed to stay together as a team, what if you were killed"

"You make it sound like I don't know how to fight, let's not forget that I was trained by the legendry Sunagakure sannin" I put my hand on my hip and continued humming my tune.

"Tatsuki" I turned round when I heard Shiro coming from the doors that lead outside

"What is it Shiro"

"I need to talk to its very important, and I need to talk to you in private"

"Haha you said private"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME, FOLLOW ME" Shiro took off in high speed down the hallway so I ran after him, for some reason I couldn't keep up with him, he just kept get farther and farther from me, well I was just getting tired, just like that time when I was training with master Yuki

"Shiro wait up your too fast" Shiro stopped immediately and turned his head with a snap, his eyes was opened wide, he started to glare but didn't say anything like he was saying something with his mind, with that his eyes opened wide again.

"We need to hurry before Gaara decides to eavesdrop on us" I finally caught up with Shiro, I was really tired something must be wrong because Shiro was really worked up over something. I ran after Shiro for another two minutes till he decided it was far enough.

"Tatsuki, your grandmother just informed me that your going to be losing all your chakra tonight, and every other night in a month when the full moon comes up"

"WHAT, you mean it's something like Inuyasha, I'm really cool for the whole month, and useless for one night"

"Yes, it's because the full moon is closely in sync with both worlds, so your body reminds itself that it's not from this world"

"Tonight's the full moon" I looked up at the ceiling, not really paying attention to everything around me.

"Even I will be losing everything, since I was made for you, and I'm not from here as well, so were both open targets to everyone around us, that's why I had to get you far away from Gaara as possible, if he finds out about this, he will kill you without a second thought to it"

"Well, when do I lose everything"

"When the moon begins to rises for the night, then when it is fully gone, that's when you get everything back"

"Tatsuki" I watched Shiro's fur stand up, while I squeaked out in horror. Gaara was standing not that far from us with his arms across his chest as usually, "Your taking too long" I looked over at Gaara while holding my heart

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU, MAN I'M ABOUT TO DIE FROM A HEARTATTACK" Shiro just glared at Gaara with hissing teeth.

"This was a private conversion, how much did you hear" Shiro had his claws out getting ready to attack

"Nothing, I just came to get Tatsuki, she's been gone for a long time"

"You're the only teams here, I doubt any other teams made it before you"

"It doesn't matter, I will not fail this exam just because a stupid girl strayed too far"

"Ouch that hurt, well anyways, were done talking so we'll head back now" I picked Shiro put from the back of his neck tossing him into bag. "It's nice to know that you're worried about me" I smiled up at Gaara but he just glared at me

"There is no reason to worry about an incompetent weakly"

"You don't have to say it like that, all you had to say was 'hm' than walk away" all I needed was a glare and I was out of there running from him.

….

"Huh, oh hey Tatsuki where did you disappear to" I finally made it back to the waiting room, I had gotten lost in the many hallways and Gaara had to use his sand to fetch me.

"Oh, Shiro had to talk to me, so we had to take off and Gaara came to get me, but I was running from him and got lost but I'm back now, so don't fear the master is here"

"Okay" Kankuro did a sweat drop

* * *

**next update is May 10, 2012 next chapter: I Am to Good For You**


	6. I Am Too Good For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter six **

The rest of the day went by very slow with us looking at each other so I did the only thing that I can do, I pulled out my ipod and started jamming the hell out of it. I sang along with some old music and also danced to some of them before I was yelled at to sit still and not move till this exam was over. Did I listen, no I continued to do what I was doing till Gaara decided to try and destroy _my precious_ (note: make the word my precious sound like Smeagol)

"hey look new people" I looked at the new comers that just walked in it turned out to be Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, "hey Hinata over here" I was sitting crossed legged on the floor waving her over, she looked at me and started to say something but I didn't even get a word of it.

"HUH DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, I'M WAY OVER HERE" I put my hand over my ear to get a better volume of her low voice. But she walked over very slow at a snail pace

"I sa-said h-he-hello"

"huh, if you want to even date Naruto you should speak up loud enough"

"WHAT" I had tried very hard to hear her all this time, not really expecting her to yell in my ear out of nowhere

"my beautiful ear….why" I rolled all over the floor covering my ear, while she stood over me really red in the face

"i-i-I'm so-sorry" she turned around and ran back to her team.

"uh, are you okay" I looked back at my teammates to Kankuro

"yeah, just got caught off guard there" I slowly got up and Shiro was sliding his tail back and forth, if he had a smirk on his face it would be nice to see, so I could get over this earache

"that was quite a show that you put on, well that was the only source of entertainment in days"

"I know right, _**if **_there wasn't someone that wasn't really anti-fun, we would have had a lot of fun for the pass I don't know how many days"

"are you talking about me" I looked at Kankuro and he was pointing at himself

"oh no, Kankuro you're a bunch of fun, and I will not point fingers or say names on who this anti-fun person is"

"there are only three of us in a team plus a cat, I don't think it's that hard to say you mean me" Gaara started to glare at me but I just looked at him like I had no clue what he was talking about.

"what are you talking about, I just said I wasn't going to point fingers or say names" Gaara just stood up and walked away

"well anyways, since the other teams are starting to pile in I'm going to go stretch my body because I was told to stay put for far too long" I walked around looking at the walls and ceiling, when I heard the door again showing that it was another team and this time it was the sound ninja's,

'_okay since their here that leave's Ino's team, Naruto, rock lee, and that Kabuto guy, so this exam is almost over with'_

"didn't I just say stay with the team" I screamed out in bloody murder, I was really thinking about the other teams I totally forgot where I was at.

"WHAT THE HELL STOP DOING THAT, you don't really have to worry about the other teams killing me when your doing a damn good job of it" I took small deep breathe before turning around and looking at him.

"anyways, I was just stretching my muscles and looking for a vending machine to get something to eat, you can go now Kankuro might need your help" I tried to shoo him away but nothing

"Kankuro can take care of himself"

"and I can't, this is just sexist " everything seemed to stop moving "haha you like me and you know it don't you, your just trying to act cool"

"don't you even think about other things than that, I don't trust you that's why" that was a blow to the head or a gunshot to the head.

"you don't have to say it that way, anyways I'm going to go find something to eat" I walked off but I could easily hear him behind me, so I just wanted to play, I started walking faster and faster and could hear him do the same. I kept up the pace till I started doing a full out sprint down the hall, laughing and jumping.

"come on Gaara you have to keep up and follow the leader…..AND NO SAND THAT'S CHEATING" I started cart wheeling since I had a good distance from him. So I started to sing the last part from Lady Gaga 'Americano'

_Don't you try to catch me_

_Don't you try to catch me, no, no, no, no_

_I'm living on the edge of_

_Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law_

_**Don't you try to catch me**_

_**Don't you try to catch me, no, no, no, no**_

_**I'm living on the edge of**_

_**Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law**_

"haha, hey look the vending machine" I skipped to a halt, the machine took my money when I was ready to push a button to receive my prize, sand started to wrap the machine and crash it down to size

"NO, NO, NO, NO what am I going to eat now I was hungry, is it because I ran" I turned to Gaara and boy was he red with anger, "oh I see" with that I bolted back the way I came "I'M SORRY"

* * *

"hey where did you go, and where's Gaara" I made it back to Kankuro, I knew I couldn't hide behind me because Gaara doesn't give a shit about him, then I spotted Hinata on the other side of the room drink something.

"HINATA MY SAVIOUR" right on cue Gaara came to a stop behind me with his sand crashing into the wall.

"_you_" Gaara hissed out into a low growl I looked over my shoulder and Gaara was beyond pissed,

"Hinata, save me" I ran to her and she looked like she was going to pass out when she saw the look on Gaara's face. I almost, _almost _made it to her when Gaara's sand wrapped around my ankle causing me to land on my face and to drag me back.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO ALL OVER KILL" I tried to dig my nails into the floor and it just reminded me of Texas chainsaw massacre, Gaara might as well be leather face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" I looked to see who was the one to yell and everyone was here, I guess they had all made it back, and the one to yell was the hokage. I felt Gaara's sand leave me

"haha you got in trouble" I pointed at Gaara and he did his kickass death glare, "sorry" I got up off the floor and ran to my spot, I looked around and Naruto's team hadn't made it so has Kabuto's team

'_so, it's almost over if Rock Lee and his team showed up with Ino'_

The door opened again showing Kabuto's team

"if your done, get in teams please and stand in line, the exam is almost over" the hokage motion his hands in front of him and everyone started to form into lines making us look like cocaine lines. I stood behind Kankuro jumping up and down very nervously when I spotted Orochimaru, I didn't understand why no one could tell that wasn't him, they must really be that blind, because he looked like he would if you ever seen him. I heard the door open again so I turned around and spotted Naruto walking in with his team.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG" I flashed away from the cocaine line and jumped on Naruto.

"Tatsuki, when did you get here" I started jumping on his back till his legs gave out and he faced planted onto the floor.

"30 minutes into the exam, so in other words I been here for days being bored and nothing to do"

"so your team is that strong" I looked up at Sasuke

"I wouldn't put it that way, I just danced around the forest till someone with the opposite scroll ran into me, people are really stupid thinking that a girl is really easy to pick off, well someone like her really puts us girls down" I pointed at Sakura

"why you little"

"I'm not little and so is your forehead" I jumped up dodging her attack and stood back into the line next to Kankuro

"why do you talk to these losers" I looked at Kankuro from the corner of my eye

"because their fun, not like the sand village" I started blowing kisses at Sasuke just to get Sakura fired up

….

"HOKAGE WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE THIRD TEST LISTEN CAREFULLY" Anko piped up, I just now noticed the other jonin's behind the hokage, who in the hell forgets that. "now hokage please"

"yes" the old man spoke up with his pipe in his mouth, "for the coming third test….but before I explain that there is something I'd like you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam"

'_what a boring speck, he should say something like, 'there are still to much of you so I want you to fight and the winner gets to move on and be cool' but no he has to take the longer way and explain the whole thing in a different way'_

I looked back over to Naruto's team and they were talking among themselves so I couldn't do anything but stand here, might as well play with my ipod, thank goodness that I had apps in it. I started playing 'naught'

"come on ninja cat" I started whispering to my ipod while sitting cross legged on the floor

…

"I apologize hokage from here on, as the referee will you please allow me Gekkou Hayate" I looked up from my game to see that drunk looking man bow in front of the hokage.

'_finally it's about to start'_

"by all means" Hayate stood up and turned around to face us, I mean you could feel the room change from boredom to freaked out because of his face.

"hello everyone, I'm Hayate"

'_haha this is too good to be true it looks like he's about to sleep on the job'_

"umm…before the third test there's something I'd like you to do umm…..it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event"

'_come on, hurry up so I can watch some real fighting, this is so boring I wish I could just fast forward this and get onto the fighting'_

"I'm going to quit"

"can we just get on with it, this is really boring" I rested my chin on my hands which was resting on my knee, I didn't bother to get up off the floor.

….

The screen finally started showing names

"yea, finally some action" I jumped up and Sasuke and this Yoroi guy's name came up

"come on Tatsuki let's go" I walked after Kankuro and stood up on the only stands in the room to get a view of the fighting arena, so I sat down again, and my eyes started to close on me because it was so comfortable right here.

"Kankuro wake me up when it's my turn" I laid down and passed out.

….

"hey Tatsuki it's your turn" I rub my eyes and looked around and Shiro was sitting on the rail

"who am I fighting" I looked at the board and it read Tenten's name, "oh well, come on Shiro" Shiro looked at me and jumped onto my shoulder and I slowly made my way down.

I stood in front of Tenten yawning

"come on let's do this thing"

"COME ON TATSUKI YOU CAN DO THIS" I heard Naruto yell with Kiba and Hinata but she was doing it in her low special way

"YEAH COME ON TATSUKI" Kankuro yelled out as well

"YOU CAN DO IT TENTEN AND TATSUKI WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH" Lee was yelling out

"don't I feel loved" I rubbed the back of my head

"give me your best shot" Tenten readied herself

"okay, let's do our best" I gave her the thumbs up Shiro just jumped off my shoulder and stood next to me

"BEGIN" Hayate through his arm down and Tenten jumped up in the air opening her weapon scroll, I did a few hands signs taking in a few breaths to gather water in my mouth, I had worked on this a few times with master and I knew it was going to work if I timed it right. Tenten fired off her weapons at me, I dodge them like a dance moving around so elegantly with no scratch

"WHAT, how" Tenten landed on her feet perfectly, "well you can't dodge this one"

"freezing needles jutsu" I whispered so she couldn't hear me and started spitting out needles that no one could see, but she spotted it coming, she moved out of the way avoiding it but I had one left, so I spit it in a different direction to her left without her knowing it, and at the same time I throw a kunai to her right so she have no choice but to jump to her left and get hit by the needle.

"WHAT" yep the needle hit her left arm, "what is this" I watched her try in move

"sorry, but you can't move I had just hit you with my freezing needle jutsu, and when the needle makes contact on anything it freezes on the spot" I took out a kunai and poked my hand, Shiro must have figured what I was up to so he cut his paw, joining our blood together, with a puff of smoke revealed Shiro in his human form standing next to me. I could hear all the girls going wild when they saw him. I pulled out my scroll and summoned my scythe bring out two for me and my partner. We did a little pose with our scythe, bring my left hand and his right together to make one perfect complete hand sign

"FIRE ICE DESTRUCTION BLADES" we throw our arms back ready to strike

"STOP" the sudden word made me stop but my arm was still moving so I fell forward bring Shiro down on top of me

"THE WINNER IS KUROSAKI TATSUKI"

"WHAT…COOL I WON"

'_that was fast and cheap, I guess they don't want her to die'_

I jumped up and throwing Shiro off my back, I looked around and everyone was really looking bewild on what just happened. I started jumping up and down doing circles around Tenten singing 'rebel yell' then running up the stairs hugging everyone in sight still singing till I got to Kankuro and Gaara.

"are you going to release the jutsu" I looked back down at Hayate and started laughing

"oh sorry I totally forgot" I did a quick hand sign and Tenten fell over shaking.

(**note:** this is where the chapter was supposed to end)

* * *

**Everyone has already read or watched what happens so I'm not going to be one of them.**

* * *

"well with this, the preliminary trials for the round 3 test has been completed"

"finally" I got up since everyone that won started to make their way down the stairs so I started singing very low so no one could hear me. "_tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from ipanema goes walking_"

"what are you doing" I turned around and Kankuro was walking behind me.

"oh I was singing a song that's stuck in my head"

"um, I never heard of a song like that, will you are weird so it isn't strange" I puffed out my cheeks but kept on walking till we made a complete line. The hokage started talking and I just zoned him out looking at everything else besides the front, I stood by Gaara since Kankuro was too scared to stand by him.

"hey Kankuro your make up is running" I pointed at his face.

"it's not make up its war paint"

"are you sure"

"yes I'm sure"

"are you two done talking" the hokage spoke up, I looked around and everyone was looking at me

"no not yet" I turned back to Kankuro "that is make up, how many people in suna do you see have purple make up on besides you" I eyed Kankuro and he was trying to think about the number, when I watched Naruto in my world I think he was the only one that had that on besides the people that had reddish brown arrow things on their faces.

"this is war paint, and I don't know who all wears it, but there are some in suna that have this on"

"shut up the both of you" Gaara growled at us, Kankuro shut the hell up way to fast, I was getting ready to say something when sand wrapped around my mouth.

"thank you, well congratulations to you all, you have completed the third test of the chuunin exam"

'_I feel like quitting, since there is not going to be a final round since these guys are going to start war'_

I watched a fly buzzing around landing on the floor and taking flight again away from Anko who was moving around, the little horse fly was fun to watch.

"well, I'd like to dismiss you now but there's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that" I saw the fly land on the hokage's hat thing and walk around like that man did when he was walking on the moon.

"well now don't get so excited there are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko's holding so each of you take one piece"

"I'll come around so wait your turn" I watched Anko go toward that sound ninja, I forgot his name, I think it was Dosu, yeah it was Dosu. "only one now" Anko walked to everyone and now it was my turn

"all right lucky number" I was ready to put my hand in when someone's hand went in before I could.

"I'll pick for you since you're going to take too long" I looked up at Ibiki and Anko smirked at him, Ibiki pulled out a paper and gave it to me, so Anko moved onto the next on. "and don't play with it" Ibiki said before he walked off. Leaving me with my piece paper, that I so wanted to play with right now since everyone else was still picking out their number.

"hey Kankuro give me your number, Ibiki touched mine" I looked at Kankuro

"no way, you keep whatever number you have"

"please" I begged but Kankuro wouldn't bite

"no"

"fine, Gaara trade numbers with me" I looked at Gaara but he just gave me a sideways glare

"all right, you all took a piece now then I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order, starting from the left.

"it's 8" Dosu piped up

"I've got 1" Naruto

"you got that right" I thumbs up Naruto and he did the same to me

"moving on" Ibiki yelled out

"5" I heard Kankuro so it was my turn I slowly opened the paper and looked at it

"I have 2" I looked at Ibiki and smiled, "just kidding I got 7" Ibiki just glared at me and wrote on his clipboard

"3" Gaara said nicely

'_cheap why can't Gaara sound nice all the time'_

"9" Shikamaru said lazily

"2" neij

"6" Shino

"okay now that you have my number, I'm not" I waved good bye and I was out of there like there was no tomorrow before they could even stop me.

* * *

"FINALLY FREEDOM" I was laying down on the roof for my little apartment building that I had to share with the two sand boys.

"you took off fast" I jumped up from my laying spot and looked around it was Gaara

"WHAT THE HELL" I fell back down on my back, "please stop doing that" I looked at him with one eye.

"no" was all he said before he turned around and sat by the edge of the building.

"why are you always pissed at me" I got up and moved closer to him

"I don't trust you"

"trust has nothing to do with you always getting mad at me, will besides that I bug you to no end"

"shut up and go away" Gaara growled at me in a very deadly way

"fine, if you want to be like that, then I am gone" I got up ready to leave when I felt something grab my hair and throw me down with force, and I felt some weight being added on top of me, I opened my eyes and Gaara was over me, with a very pissed off look.

"what makes you so special, that makes you think you can talk to me like that" he hissed into my ears while pushing up against me even more and he wasn't done talking because he was taking in another deep breathe before he hissed out again. "you make me want to kill you over and over, if it wasn't for this exam you would be dead already" I felt some hair being pulled out but I didn't mind it because it could be even worse, I think

"what makes you even more mad…. that I treat you like a human being or that I don't fear you one bit like the monster that everyone thinks you are" I hissed back with anger but not as much as he gave me

"don't test me, I am a monster" I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he growled again.

"just because you carry one doesn't make y-you a mon-monster" I tried not to let my voice crack but the pressure was too much, "plus I don't see you as one"

"so you know about Shukaku, and that I can kill you without holding back" I felt sand slowly wrap my body starting with my feet.

"you wouldn't dare, you still need me for this EXAM" I screamed the last part when his sand started to burn into my flesh around my left leg

"I would like to kill you, but I still have use for you" I felt Gaara push off of me taking all his weight with him. I closed my eyes from the pain that the sand had caused. I looked around after a minute or so, and I was left on the roof top alone.

"will this couldn't have gone any better"

"Tatsuki are you okay, I can smell blood in the air" I turned my head to the side and saw that Shiro had finally got here.

"yeah I'm fine" I slowly got up so I could see the damage that was done to my leg,

"what is that" Shiro looked at my leg and there was something craved into it

"huh, hey it looks like that sign on Gaara gourd" I poked at the fleshly cut skin, it hurt but it let me know that I was still alive.

"okay Tatsuki, gather chakra to your hand and concentrate on repairing the cells that were damaged"

"is that like medical jutsu or something"

"yes, you have to really concentrate for it to really work so you won't have a scar, plus you have to keep your chakra stable when doing this" I nodded and started concentrating really hard on the chakra toward my hand so I could stop the bleeding on my leg

"right there, that would be enough chakra, now you have to keep it at that level so you don't run yourself low of chakra so easily"

"roger that, oh kitty captain'o" I placed my hand over the cut and started concentrating to repairing the cells which was really hard since there were so many. Healing my little wound was a lot of work, man was I really sweating.

"haha….DONE" I jumped up doing a peace sign to the sun with my winning smile that would won a lot of boys hearts (not)

"not even a scar, and here I thought there would be a little one with your stupidity sky rocketing"

"HEY" I started pouting because Shiro had no and I mean NO faith in me

"let's just go, I have to train you, and let me tell you now, my training is no walk in the park, it's even harder than master Yuki's training, by the end of the week your going to be crying-…..WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Shiro started yelling at me while I was running my ass as far away from him as I could.

"UP YOUR'S SHIRO I'M OUT"

* * *

I didn't get a far away as I planned before Shiro knocked me down with his tail to the back of the head. It must have been a sight for the villager's to see a cat dragging a scream girl on the streets to the training field. If you know how a ninja cat can do it then please tell me because I have no clue how a cat can do it. Anyways back to the weirdo

"first we will start off with your chakra control" I sat crossed legged on the grass hanging onto his every word

"how are we going to be doing that"

"were going to fight each other without touching the ground"

"how is that"

"you well use your chakra to stick onto the trees this will last for two hours, if you touch the ground we will restart the time, I know that master Yuki trained you to climb rocks without using your hands but he didn't do it while fighting you so that's what I'm going to be doing, so you can know how to fight and concentrate and think of plans to get yourself out of tough spots, this should be hard for you since you have a brain size of a peanut when it comes to thinking"

"HEY…will your right about that"

"and one more thing"

"what is it master Shiro"

"NO COOKIES"

"WHAT THE HELL"

"now give me some of your blood so I can turn into a human and help you train"

"I shouldn't do that since I'm not goi-"

"just do it" I pulled out a kunai and pricked my finger, "now shall we start" once the blood mixed Shiro changed without puffing smoke and jumping at me, taking my kunai out of my hand and slashing at my right arm.

"cool, you just totally pulled out a Team Jacob right there without the smoke" I grabbed my arm and focused chakra to my feet sticking to a nearby tree.

"I wouldn't go as far as that"

"sure you did, don't get me wrong I'm a huge team Jacob fan"

"let's just begin"

"yes master Shiro"

* * *

Shiro kicked my ass to the ground so many times that I was having a very hard time sticking to the tree, with all the cuts and bruise that I was getting from him.

"what is the problem now, the exam is just one month away and your chakra control is laughable"

"stupid up, I went through a fight in the third exam, then I had to heal my cut that Gaara gave me, and now I'm here still using up my chakra again" I sat down on the grass holding my side that Shiro kicked causing another bruise to be added collection of cuts and bruise's

"what are you doing here" Shiro froze in his step and looked behind me, I just looked over my shoulder to see Sakura.

"what does it look like I'm doing, I'm training…..well I guess you wouldn't know since you don't know how to do it" I smirked evilly at her "whatever what are you doing here anyways Sakura, it's not like you need to train since you lost in the third exam with a knock-out to the face"

"SHUT UP….anyways I was looking for Sasuke have you seen him, he was supposed to be in the hospital" I laid on the back so I could look at her upside down.

"no, so that loser ended up at the hospital I should have known that cocky monkey" Sakura turned red with rage

"he's not a loser, he's strong, smart, cool, and handsome" she yelled out at me

"spoken like a true stalker, well he's not here so go away you're a bother to my training" I waved her off but she just kept going on about Sasuke

"Sasuke is better than you, you don't have a chance in this chuunin exam so why bother with training"

"I'm not just training for this stupid exam, I'm also training to make myself better and stronger, something you wouldn't know because your all about this Sasuke that doesn't seem to want you around because your freaking weak and annoying"

"Tatsuki, we should continue our training, and you" Shiro turned his glare to Sakura "you should leave, we have much to do, I don't have the time to waste on both of you talking" Shiro hissed out, Sakura just turned and left without saying something over her shoulder, but I didn't bother to caught it.

* * *

"oh my ass hurts" I rubbed my butt while I sat on my hospital bed, Shiro had gone all hulk on me. It had been two weeks straight doing nothing but hellish training without him giving me a damn break, because of that my reaction was freaking slow and I landed on my own kunai, and no it wasn't on my ass that was stabbed, this was caused from landing on my behind repeatedly because I was knock out of the trees by Shiro multiple times, the kunai had stabbed me in the freaking back close to my right hip.

"knock, knock" I looked at the door and it was Temari

"TEMARI what brings you here, and when did you get here" Temari walked over and sat in the only chair in the room.

"I got here two days again, and Shiro told me that you were in the hospital because you were a moron, and they were having you tested because of it"

"haha, I think they did since they took some of my blood" I pointed at the band-aid on my left arm.

"aren't you here a little early, the final exam isn't for another two weeks" Temari just shrugged her shoulder

"I'm here on a mission till the exam"

"oh cool what kind of a mission"

"a very top secret one that I can't talk about"

"because of that I have to know" I lend in close to her

"sorry kiddo but you can't know about it"

"oh chicken liver" I pulled the bed cover over my chest and laid back down. "so…what is everyone doing"

"oh their just sitting around in the room doing nothing like always"

"I see, I see that sounds boring, what else is up besides laying around, I'm doing that and I'm already getting tired of it" I pointed to the bed.

"haha, well there is really nothing they can do since they are already strong enough for the final exam, well I got to get going, I just snuck out to see you so I better head back before they start looking for me" I watched Temari walk out and wave over her shoulder. I waited in bed for another ten minutes in the same spot not moving an inch.

"WHEN THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" I screamed to the top of my lungs picking up the chair that Temari was just sitting in and throw it out the window, causing a lot of ruckus.

"miss Kurosaki please you have to calm down you're going to reopen your wound" a doctor came into my room with three other nurses.

"calm down, CALM DOWN" I picked up the table that was in-between the beds and tossing it at them, "you try laying down when you have something important coming up"

'_oh yeah, now I'm going to be getting the hell out of here now'_

"if you don't calm down now miss Kurosaki we have to restrain you" my eyes opened when he said that

'_on second thought not such a good idea'_

"I would love to see you try, come on bring it on" I picked up my bed and was ready to toss it if they make a move toward me

"that's enough Tatsuki put the bed down" I looked at the door and Gaara was standing there

"sup Gaara what brings you to my little slice of hell" I smile at him and Shiro walked in like I wasn't holding up a bed getting ready to destroy something.

"I asked Gaara to come down here to sign you out when Temari came back to the room, I knew you would do something like this" Shiro looked at me very lazily.

"haha, that's cool, but why Gaara" I looked at Shiro then at Gaara

"he's the only one that you would listen to so that's why I asked him"

"oh, fair enough" I put the bed down, "so shall we get those damn papers signed" I smiled at Shiro while everyone else was still shaking at the corner of the room

"let's go" I looked at Gaara and he was already leaving the room

"sure Gaara" I started skipping after him

* * *

"man here I thought I wouldn't get in trouble for something that small" I laid down on one of the many roofs in the leaf village after Shiro yelled at me for being stupid and throwing things around like a little child. "I know I should, I should…..go find Naruto" I jumped up looking at the village before I started to set off and find the knucklehead.

'_let me see the exam is in two weeks and that four eyed guy was his sensei for only a few minutes before pervy sage came into the picture, so he would be by a river with a waterfall nearby because there were some ladies nearby for him to watch'_ I jumped off the roof of the building landing next to someone that was walking by,

"hey you, do you know which way I can find a waterfall that women like to go to and play with the water" the man looked at me and started to blush

"yeah it would be by the hot springs 12 minutes to the north" he pointed the way out to me

"so you have heard of it, you sick little man" I shuck my head and ran for it when he started to chase me

* * *

"I HAVE BEEN WALKING FOR THIRTY MINUTES IN THIS STUPID FOREST AND STILL NO NARUTO" I looked at my surrounding and saw some sticks and rocks so I pulled out a Godzilla and started kicking everything and destroying the path.

"die you stupid twig, and you to you stupid pebble" I kicked the poor pebble into a tree but it just bounced off and hit me straight in the face.

"ouch…will whatever, if I don't find him I guess I can just go back and ….. train" I looked at the sky

"VICTORY" I was ready to start walking again when I heard Naruto

"finally Naruto has shown himself….haha…at last" I ran toward Naruto's voice till I made it to the clearing of the tree lines and came to the river but there was no Naruto.

"what are you blind it has a tail" I looked up river and spotted Naruto and pervy saga

"NARUTO" I ran at him in top speed causing us to colluded and to land in the river

"ta-tat-Tatsuki" Naruto looked up at me with wide eyes

"I found you, and here I thought I was going to stay lost in the forest without finding my way back out, and that I have to live off the roots and bugs just to stay alive" I started fake crying on top of Naruto and the position that we were in would make a closet perv blush.

"well who is this Naruto you should intrude us" I looked up from Naruto to look at the pervy sage.

"I'm Kurosaki Tatsuki student of the Sunagakure legendry sannin and who may you be"

"oh really will I'm the ultimate good looking ladies' man and master hermit, the one and only Jiraiya" I watched Jiraiya jump around on one leg.

"you should say something like 'handsome ladies man one and only Jiraiya' because something that like makes you stop listening before you even get to finish speaking, anyways enough about you, what have you been doing Naruto before I got here" I looked back at Naruto

"oh I was learning the summoning jutsu"

"oh the summoning jutsu, which one are you doing" I got up and helped Naruto to his feet

"the frog summoning jutsu"

"sweet, I can do that to but it's to summon wolves" Naruto opened his mouth and looked at me while Jiraiya ran at me taking hold of my shoulders

"did you say the wolves summoning jutsu" Jiraiya yelled into my face causing spit to land on me

"EWW GROSS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I throw my right arm back punching him making him fly back, "did anyone ever tell you spit talking is rude" Jiraiya landed into the bushes with his feet sticking out, "will to answer your question yes I did just say wolves, why what is the problem with that"

"I'll tell you why, the wolf summon scroll has been lost for 50 years"

"do you know what this means" I asked no one but Jiraiya just did cracked a brow at me

"no what does it mean"

"IT'S STORY TIME" I jumped out of the water and landed in front of Jiraiya crossing my legs

"I don't feel like telling a long story, you should just ask your sensei when you see him again, I don't really know too much about the wolf summoning scroll, that aside what are you doing here anyways"

"oh me, will I just got out of the hospital and I didn't feel like training so I wanted to find Naruto so we can do something that isn't boring because I was trying to get away from Shiro so I don't have to train for a bit I don't feel like landed on my behind for a while"

"well you can stay here then and help me train" Naruto jumped out of the river to stood next to me

"I don't mind a pretty little lady hanging around" the prevy sage put his hand on my shoulder.

"you do know what you're doing is criminal, this here is call sexual harassment on a child in other words you being a pedophile or pedobear"

"well aren't you a quick one"

"no not really, just as stupid as they come"

"so I finally found you" the hairs on my back ran all the way up making me run behind Jiraiya, I just poked my head out just a little to see Shiro sitting there looking as innocent as he can be

"what are you doing here Shiro"

"you still have training to do"

"but I been training for two weeks straight I think I can have two days off"

"you already got two days off in the hospital, I think that's long enough for you to be rested up"

"but I want to play with Naruto a bit longer"

"don't let me drag you again Tatsuki" my eyes widen at that so I stepped out from behind Jiraiya and followed Shiro

"well I guess this is goodbye Naruto" I waved over my shoulder and walked with Shiro

* * *

The sun was going down when I finally made it back to town, the streets were lit beautifully everyone was walking, talking, drinking, running, and yelling here and there talking about the upcoming final exam.

"HEY TATSUKI" someone yelled out for me to my right I could see the people parting like the great red sea as this one person came running toward me.

"huh" I could finally see this person and it was Kiba, "oh what up kee-be" he stopped in front of me

"I knew I smelled you"

'_that's how he knew I was here'_

"you could smell me, but you don't know me that well how did you know it was my smell" I pointed at his nose

"from the first exam, your smell was really good it smelled like strawberries or something like that"

"you're a bit weird if you ask me"

"will that aside, do you want to go on a date with me"

"man I am too good for you it really laughable, plus I only go on dates with people that I know are strong, well I got to go I have to meet up with my team" with that I ran down the streets back to the inn so I couldn't run into anyone else.

* * *

"SAFE" I slammed the door open and fell down on the rug breathing hard.

"huh are you okay Tatsuki" I looked up and Kankuro was standing over me

"yeah, I'm fine I just ran back from the edge of town to get away from kee-be"

"uh…. I'm not even going to ask who this kee-be is" Kankuro held out his hand for me to grab and I happily took it

"so what's for dinner, I'm starving" I smelt something burning and Temari run out of the kitchen screaming with her clothes on fire it wasn't that big thou and Baki jumped up from the couch in the living room to the kitchen as did Kankuro.

"I guess at these times it's calls for take-out's"

"get out of the way" for the second time today my hair on my back went up I whipped around to look at Gaara

"don't do that, I at least what to live up to twenty" I moved out of the way so Gaara can come back into the room

"if you weren't so stupid then you would have at least sensed me behind you"

"Gaara your just mean, why can't you be nicer to me, I been nice to you a lot of times" he just looked at me and kept walking

"I don't need to be nice to anyone not even to the likes of you"

"THIS CALLS FOR A GROUP HUG" I jumped at him to give him one of my biggest hugs but I just ended up running into a wall of sand, "that's not cool Gaara" I fall to the ground holding my nose

"don't ever try to touch me again or I'll kill you"

"that sounds like a dare, so I know I'm going to try it again" I smiled up to him and he just gave me his glare and walked to his room and slammed the door.

'_**don't try to do it again Tatsuki or he will kill you'**_

'_but Shiro it's fun, because Gaara is my favorite character and I will do my best to be there for him even if he wants me dead'_

'_**spoken like a true moron'**_

'_your face'_

'_**what'**_

'_I said your face'_

'_**moron'**_

'_your mom's a moron'_

'_**your grandmother was the one that made me'**_

'_I TAKE IT BACK YOUR MOM IS NOT A MORON'_

'_**whatever just go to bed, you can eat in the morning'**_

"but I'm really hungry" I started pouting while still holding my nose when Kankuro back came into the living room with ash on his face

"I'll call for take-outs then" I looked at him and jumped back hugged him into my bear hug

* * *

It was the day before the final exam, so I thought it would be fine to relax on top of the hokage's building looking up at the monuments, I always wanted to stand here when I was reading the book or watching the show. Now I'm finally standing before the monuments looking up at the famous past hokage's.

"oh I didn't know anyone would be up here at this time" I looked over my shoulder and it was the hokage himself

"oh lord hokage good evening" I bowed respectfully while he came over and stood next to me

"please call me Sarutobi, miss Kurosaki"

"um, well you can just call me Tatsuki then" we both nodded to each other and looked back up at the monuments

"did you know that these are the past hokage's of this village"

"yes, I just wanted to see them better before the final's begin"

"that's right you made it to the finals"

"yep" we just stood there looking at the monuments while a little breeze passed us by  
"lord hokage, I mean Sarutobi can I ask you something"

"what is it Tatsuki"

"do you have any past regrets" I didn't look at him when I spoke

"no I don't, why do you ask a question" we stood there for ten more minutes

"please don't go to the final exam tomorrow" Sarutobi just cracked at brow at me

"I have to attend the exam tomorrow I'm the hokage"

"but…" I had tears in my eyes that I had to hold back with all my might, he had taken me in and gave me a sensei without judging me, he had been very nice to me even now. "….you're going to die tomorrow" I just had to let it out

"umm, how long have you known this" he didn't bother to look at me as well

"since the first day I saw you"

"so that's what you were hiding"

"you knew"

"child, I could tell by people's faces that they are like"

"so why didn't you say anything"

"I'm not the one push or put pressure on people when they don't want to say anything" he stared off in space, "so you can see the future"

"something like that"

"….a perfect gift also a troubled curse" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "if I'm destined to leave this world at that time and place then I must meet it with opened arms"

"why, this village needs you-" he raised his hand

"so who is going to be the next hokage"

"Tsunade is going to be the next hokage, Naruto is going to change her mind, and Orochimaru is going to be the one to-"

"don't say anymore" when he was done talking three ANBU's showed up

"lord hokage, we need to talk"

"very well, let us go to my office" he turned to me and bowed his head, "it was nice talking to you Tatsuki you have a good night rest"

"yes Sarutobi I well" I watched him go as the ANBU kept their eyes on me before they left with the hokage

* * *

"FINALLY THE DAY IS HERE" I jumped out of bed, but got tangled up in the sheets so I ended up face planting into the floor. "ouch"

"hey Tatsuki were heading to the arena now" Kankuro banged on my door

"okay I'll meet you guys there" I got up off the floor

"okay than don't be late"

"your late" I barked back

"what"

"never mind it was a preg joke just hurry up and go"

"alright then see you there" I heard the front door close so I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower doing everything that I could, then running back to my room and put on my clothes and grabbing my weapons since I only ten minutes to get to the arena.

"alright here I go" I closed the door behind me jogging to the arena and it was just in clear view when I heard some running from behind me.

"TATSUKI WATCH OUT" I looked over my shoulder and a bunch of Naruto's were running at me with a bunch of bulls behind him

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOUR NOT GETTING ME CAUGHT UP IN THIS" I ran away from him but the Naruto's still caught up with me.

"sorry Tatsuki but I need your help to get rid of these bulls"

"I know, you go that way and I'll go this way" I pointed to my left and him the right

"no were going together were in this together now" all the Naruto's said at the same time

"no your on your own"

"too late the arena is right there"

"okay me first" I started to run faster but the real Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me with him

"don't leave me"

"what the hell" one of the two guards said when they looked at us

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY" me and the many Naruto's crashed into the small entrance to the arena

"Naruto you moron, drop the shadow clones" but it was too late the bulls rammed into us sending us flying to the arena Naruto grabbed hold of me taking the hit of the ground while sliding, when we finally stopped sliding I looked up to everyone besides Sasuke

"uh, what are you guys doing" Shikamaru was the first to speak

"you guys have to run there's a stampede it's coming this way" Naruto let me go and got up

"what are you talking about"

"really there was a stampede, tell them Tatsuki"

"yep, this moron dragged me into it" I jumped on top of Naruto shaking him

"that's enough, you guys get up and look respectful" I let go of Naruto to help him up so I could get in line

"huh where's Sasuke" Naruto looked around for Sasuke while I walked over to Gaara and Kankuro

"hey, talk about kick ass entrance huh"

"your telling me" Kankuro smiled at me while I gave him a thumbs up

"hey stop looking around, face the customers in this main tournament, you guys are the stars"

"hey where's Shiro" I looked around and Shiro was nowhere to be seen

"oh he said he's going to be here later he had something to do"

"okay"

"thanks everyone for coming to the hidden leaf chuunin selection exam, we will now start the main tournament matches between the 8 participants who made it through the preliminaries please stay and watch until the end." The hokage finished up while the proctor turned around to look at us.

"there's something I'd like to tell you before the matches look at this, there have been some minor changes to the tournament check once again to see who you're fighting"

'_looks like I'm fighting Shikamaru sweetness, like I'm going to be a chuunin haha stupid war' _

"alright guys this is the final test the arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none, you fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat, but if I determine that the fight is over I'll step in and stop it, you got that"

"now the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room"

"alright lets go Kankuro and Gaara" I started skipping to the waiting room while everyone else filed behind me.

* * *

**Next chapter May 18, 2012**


	7. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Only Tatsuki and Kitty Man**

**Thank you to my reviewers, LittleFreak, RedRose, plus this SaM thank you**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"COME ON NARUTO YOU CAN DO IT, I KNOW YOU CAN TAKE THAT STUPID GIRLY MAN DOWN" I jumped up and down cheering Naruto on even thou the match hadn't even started but that didn't stop me from yelling out like a freaking moron.

"what are you doing" I looked to my right at Kankuro but went back to the fight that was now going on

"YOU CAN DO IT YOU STUPID HANDSOME MAN!,,,,,huh oh I'm cheering on Naruto what does it look like I'm doing you weirdo"

"I can see that, but you're from the sand village and he's from the leaf"

"that doesn't matter, I'm here to cheer on my friends because I'm a self-proclaimed cheerleader for any of my butt-ies, young or old, ugly or pretty, leaf or sand it doesn't matter as long as you have the power of friendship" I put my arms up as far as I can reach

"do you know how stupid you just sounded right there" I put my arms back down and rounded on Kankuro

"not as stupid as your face, because of that you just put yourself in the ugly category what about that huh" I stuck my tongue out and shaking my hips

"WHY YOU LITTLE"

"I'M NOT LITTLE I'M STILL GROWING SO WATCH YOUR MOUTH FAT BOY" Kankuro started to twist his knuckles on both sides of my forehead,

"THAT HURTS…Gaara help me" I was trying to remove Kankuro's knuckles but I didn't have no luck there.

"Kankuro stop… you're causing a scene"

"yeah sure Gaara" Kankuro removed his hands away from my head and started to back off when I got up and punched him in the nose and dashed behind Gaara.

"you stupid gorilla don't put your hands on me" I stuck out my tongue at him again, being the weird person that he was, he reached out and grabbed my tongue and started pulling on it.

"you freaking garden gnome" I slapped his hand away and started spiting everywhere trying to clean my tongue with my hands

"DON'T TOUCH MY TONGUE WHO KNOWS WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS AND WORST I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU EVEN WASH YOUR HANDS WHEN YOU COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM" I continued my rampage of splitting

"would you two just shut up or I'll just kill the both of you right now" I watched Kankuro become stiff and turn right back to the arena not even daring to look at us.

"haha, you ugly banana" with that I dashed behind Shino when Gaara glared at me.

"so Shino I'll bet you a hundred that Naruto is going to win this match" I looked at Shino and he just turned his head_ just a __**little.**_

"I don't see the point in betting on a match when it is clearly shown that Neji is going to win this match"

"so the bet is on then, I am so going to win this…..oh yeah can I look at your face without your glasses" Shino raised his brows just a little and now he fully turned his head to me

"why is that"

"because were friends and I want to know how my friends look, besides I'm curious how your eyes look" I gave him my cheesy smile

"no"

"WHY" I started to pout, because no one and I mean no one has ever seen his full face and I wanted to be the first one to ever see it

"Tatsuki" I looked over at Gaara and he didn't turn his head towards me

"what is it Gaara"

"shut up" tears started to come out of my eyes and I started to pout even more

"would you be quiet you're so troublesome" Shikamaru walked by going toward the rails also rubbing his head at the same time not even looking at me

"I wish I could but I'm so excited here that I can't even help it, I mean it's driving me crazy, I know a great song for this" I pulled out my iPod so I can look up The Pointer Sisters 'I'm so Excited'

"and what is it that is driving you crazy" I looked back at Shino and he was still looking at me

"for one, I really, really want to see your eyes to know if they sprinkle, and two Naruto is winning" I pointed toward the fight

"it would seem" we both looked back down and Naruto was unleashing his nine tails chakra, you could really see it whip around craving into the walls looking really bad ass.

"wow that is so freaking cool I wish I could do that" I was sitting down on the floor now leaning against the rail with Shikamaru next to me.

"I didn't even know that Naruto could do that or even have that much chakra, and here I thought all this time that he was really weak" I smiled down at Naruto

'_he does look really cool with his yellow hair and those dreamy fox whiskers an-,,,,WHAT THE HELL I'M I THINKING' _I had my head between the rails when I jumped up off the floor hitting my head on the way up.

"oww my head and WHAT THE HELL WAS I JUST THINKING RIGHT HERE" I grabbed my hair ruffling it up looking like a lunatic running around in circles

"stop running around or you'll fall down" Shikamaru yelled at me, holding up his hands

"hey, hey Tatsuki calm down" Kankuro held up his hands as well to calm me down but that didn't do anything but add more fuel to the fire.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I CAN'T CALM DOWN, THIS IS SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS AND THE WORST PART OF IT IS THAT I CAN'T TELL YOU OR YOU'LL MAKE FUN OF ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND" I grabbed Kankuro by the shoulders and started shaking him till he was dizzy.

"Tat-Tatsuki your hur-hurting m-me" Kankuro choked out and I looked at him and my hands moved from his shoulders to his neck

"what are you talking about this is the prefect crime right here I'll just pretend that I didn't hear you" I continued to shake him even harder than before

"THE WINNER IS UZUMAKI NARUTO" I let go of Kankuro and ran back to the rail and looked down

"ALRIGHT NARUTO YOU DID IT, AND SHINO YOU HAVE TO PAY UP NOW" I pointed at Shino

"sorry Tatsuki but we didn't even shake on it" I dropped my hand and fell to my knees

"this sucks, I'm going to make someone pay now if it's the last thing I do"

"ALRIGHT NEXT MATCH ABURAME SHINO AND KANKURO"

'_not this time fat boy' _ I ran at Kankuro roundhouse kicking him in the face before he even had the chance to raise his hand to quit

"GO FOR IT KANKURO AND IF YOU LOSE IN ANY WAY I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU" I summoned my scythe trying to make a swing for him, I even jumped over the rail to get at him but Shikamaru grabbed my leg holding me back even thou Kankuro landed inside the arena. While I was yelling at Kankuro a bunch of bugs flew by me and headed down to the arena forming back into Shino.

"YEAH SHINO YOU KICK HIS BUTT FOR ME AND YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE YOUR PRETTY FACE WHEN YOUR DONE"

"TATSUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I looked over my shoulder and Naruto had finally shown up inside the challenger's box.

"Naruto congrats on winning" I jumped back in and landed on him kissing his forehead and cheeks, "you won Naruto, you won, I knew you could do it" I was too happy to bother with everyone looking at me while Naruto was red as a tomato "sorry I got carried away, I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry" I got off of Naruto and helped him up.

"sorry I'm going to quit" I could clearly here Kankuro from up here in the box

"say what" I ran back to the rail and looked down Kankuro had just quit when I said I was going to kill him if he even tried to do that I guess that didn't even work.

"WINNER ABURAME SHINO NEXT UP NARA SHIKAMARU AND KUROSAKI TATSUKI"

"oh man my match is up, I should just quit as well" I looked over at Shikamaru

"what do you mean, it's our turn Shikamaru" I ran at him just to crash into him causing us both to go over the side falling into the arena, we hit the ground really hard "oh yeah ….talk about nice entrance" I landed with my face in the dirt and Shikamaru on top of me.

"huh did you say something" Shikamaru said lazily laying on top of me like he was trying to make a snow angel

"yeah get off of me you lazy junky" I got up very slowly and he did the same as well and we walked over to the proctor.

"man this is troublesome"

"your telling me, I have to face you" I gave him the thumbs up

"whatever let's just get this over with" we walked over to the proctor taking our places far from each other.

"BEGIN" the proctor stood back from the fighting range, Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and throw it at my right foot with a paper bomb attach to it.

"nice" I jumped up away from the bomb when it went off leaving me alone in the arena, "huh where did he go" I looked around and Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen "so you want to play hide and seek, I'm game"

"so what is the plan Tatsuki" I looked down at Shiro and he finally made it to the show

"sweet you're here, I guess we can just destroy that wall since Shikamaru is just going to hide in the trees and use the shadow"

"okay so let's do this then" I summoned my scythe bring it out.

"alright now it's really time to play" I cut my hand on the blade coating it with my blood also giving Shiro some blood, he also did the same coating his blade we did our combined hand signs.

"BLOOD BLADE JUTSU" we said together slashing toward the walls bring out red blades toward the wall destroying it till there was nothing at all even the trees were destroyed the moment the red blades hit. "haha look at my handed work it's very beautiful if you ask me" also every blade that I throw had missed Shikamaru completely leaving him unscratched but very shocked he was sitting on his ass in the middle of all the chaos.

"tag your it" I smirked at Shikamaru and he used his shadow jutsu, I just watched it come but it didn't reach me, "you're a little short Shika but now it's my turn" I did my hand signs again

"remember Tatsuki you have to really concentrate for this to work because it well only back fire and you will be stuck there"

"yes Shiro I remember everything that you train me to do"

"good….now show me" I put in my headphones in my ear listening to some techno music to help get the rhyme, I had to focus my chakra around me. The air started to get very cold, freezing the sweat on Shikamaru's face before it even hit the ground.

"okay…here we GO" I started jumping up and down getting my body ready, I start break dancing forming circler ice mirrors with my hands and feet throwing them at Shikamaru, all my attacks weren't hitting him but landing close by or sticking into the ground when it hit and brought dust up so it was hard to see if he was okay or not but he would just dodged it when it was close to hitting him.

"ha, you missed" I looked at him and smirked

"this attack… it's not supposed to hit the mark but that's if you want it to or not" I made one more ice mirror with my tight hand before I dropped it on the ground next to me, "just watch" I jumped inside vanishing out of sight.

* * *

**(Shikamaru's POV)**

'_what the, she's gone' _I looked around but there was nothing but rubble and circler ice disc everywhere.

'_these ice mirror things have something to do with her next attack but what is it she wouldn't have placed them for nothing, but what could it be' _I watched carefully when she finally appeared next to me coming out of the circler ice.

'_what the…so that's how her jutsu works' _I dodged her attack at the last second, I watched her go passed me doing a hand stand jumping into the next circler ice on my right then she was gone again.

'_okay so these are like a teleportation for her to get to one place to another, I just have to time it just right so I won't get hit by her'_

" peek-a-boo" my eyes widen, she was right behind me, I turned my head just in time but I was too late she kicked me right in the back causing me to fly back to the center of the arena.

'_damn, I have to come up with something quick'_

"TO SLOW" before I got the chance to hit the ground she grabbed my ankle throwing me into the sky, jumping into another circler ice.

'_okay now she jumped into that one, and the close's one is on my right'_

"got you"

'_WHAT... how' _I didn't have time to do anything when she kicked me in my chest knocking out my air supply I hit the ground really hard and she landed not that far from me, _'now or never'_

"shadow possession jutsu" she jumped away from me watching my shadow jutsu come at her but she did a few hands signs herself

"flaming attachment jutsu" flames circled her right hand, she was close enough so my jutsu could get her before she can hit me with that. My shadow was closing in when she throw her hand down catching it before it touched her

'_what, how the hell did she do that, I never heard of any jutsu that can catch shadows' _

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu almost had me when I used my flaming attachment jutsu to grab his shadow tearing it away from the ground holding it in my right hand

"wow, look at what I can do haha" I started to jump around with his shadow in my hand and he was doing the same. "cool, you're doing what I'm doing this is so sweet" I smirked at him and he looked like he was still in shock, "now let's try something else, shall we" I ran at him and he did the same, just when we got close enough I throw my left arm back and brought it forth then tossed his shadow to my right so he wouldn't have time to use his left fist to hit me since his left arm went back as well. My left knuckle made contact with his face, but his left hand was still coming at me, I didn't have time to dodge it, before he went flying backwards his left hand opened meaning that he slapped me square in the face causing me to stumble to my right. I stood there holding my left cheek.

'_Shikamaru just bitched slapped me' _tears started to come out of my eyes as I looked at Shikamaru, he wasn't even moving

"yo-you hit me" I started to run around the arena holding my cheek "Shikamaru how could you"

"WINNER KUROSAKI TATSUKI" I didn't hear the proctor yell because I was too busy putting on a show about my cheek

"my cheek it hurts and burns" I ran in front of the proctor just to be stopped with a knuckle to the head, "ow my head it hurts and my cheeks it burns"

"Tatsuki you won" I looked over my shoulder and Naruto was coming or should I say prancing towards me, I don't know how I started my feeling's for him but I didn't care because he made me happy even thou Gaara is always going to be number one in my book.

"yes I won" I got up and ran to him jumping into his arms

"haha I'm super bad ass even thou Shikamaru slapped me but that all good, will I better go see my teammates and bask in my glory in front of them" I jumped out of his arms and ran toward the stairs that suppose to take me back to the challengers box.

"tap, tap, tap, I won so tap, tap, tap" I jumped on all the stairs till on got to the box where Gaara and Kankuro stood.

"nice win Tatsuki, who would have known that someone like you would win will it was that lazy guy after all" Kankuro gave me the thumbs up

"I know right" I started dancing in a circle around Kankuro calling him a loser.

"Tatsuki" I looked at Gaara and stood in front of him

"yes what is it Gaara"

"I forgot something in the room go get it"

"WHAT….what about your fight, I wanted to watch"

"just shut up and go"

"fine, and what is this something supposed to be" I watched him and he didn't say anything for a while

"you know Tatsuki his weapon pouch" I looked at Kankuro since Gaara wasn't going to say anything

"well if it's just a weapon pouch he can just use my weapons I have a lot of it plus he has his sand so there really isn't no need for his weapon pouch"

"Tatsuki just get the damn weapon pouch" I looked back at Gaara over my shoulder

"I still don't understand why you can't just use mine; I really don't want to walk all the way back to the room just to get **your** weapon pouch that you happened to **forget**"

"just go already" Kankuro pushed me back to the stairs causing me to trip and fall over

"Kankuro you don't have to be so mean about it, and here take this" I kicked his in the stomach and punched him in the head. "next time think twice before you push me, haha I'm the dictator here and don't forget it" I made my way down the stairs so I can make my long journey back to the apartment. I knew why they wanted me out of there, the war was about to start and I didn't want anyone from the sand to get killed.

'_okay I think that snake thing was going to attack from the west or the east wall'_

'_**you should just go to both sides if your not sure about it' **_I looked down at Shiro while he walked next to me.

'_what about this you take the east wall and I take the west wall, and knock out everyone from the sand and let the people from the sound come into the village to get killed'_

'_**okay now that sounds like a plan but why just let the sound through and not the sand'**_

'_because the sand is now my home, and sound just fucked everything up plus they killed our Kazekage and I'm not going to let them get away with it'_

'_**okay now than shall we begin on this before it's too late to do anything'**_

'_yes' _I gave some blood to Shiro and took off running toward the west side of Konohagakure passing people even dodging some close calls to the head when some of them were doing whatever they were doing at this time of day. The west wall finally came into view, so I jumped on top of the roof to get up the wall since I was too small to do one leap.

"what are you doing up here, no one is allowed up here without permission, and you're from the sand village so state your purpose"

"sorry no time, the sound village has killed our Kazekage and has manipulated the sand into joining forces with them, and I just found this out not to long ago so are you going to help me or are you just going to put it aside till it's too late to do anything about it" I glared at the two guards that were looking at me with their mouths open

"what did you say" I looked back out into the forest and I sensed the chakra of those that were suppose to summon that three headed snake thingy

"just get everyone out of the village now, I can sense them in the forest right now" I jumped over the wall landing on a tree branch before taking off toward the unseen people. It had been two minutes before I had made it to the clearing when I saw the sand and the sound talking to each other.

"who goes there" one of the men spoke up so I jumped out of the tree so everyone can see me

"lady Kurosaki" one of the sand ninja's stood up and bowed, I remembered him, he was one of those guards that were cheering me on when master Yuki made me run around the village for the first time.

"stop what you're doing, these sound ninja's leader has killed the Kazekage in cold blood, so abort the mission or you will have to answer to me" I pulled at a kunai holding it in front of me

"what… you mean the Kazekage is dead, that can't be he's the strongest person out of the whole village"

"believe it, every one of them has been playing the sand village like a fiddle " right when I finished there was a huge explosion on the other side of the wall.

"that's the signal, we have to do it now, are you in or out" one of the sound ninja's went to the edge of the big circle ready to summon this thing.

"NOT THIS TIME" I jumped up high in the air over the huge circle gathering chakra to my right fist. The circle started to glow ready to being out the big macho snake. "TAKE THIS YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD" I slammed my fist down making a huge crater, it was even bigger than the one that Sakura made when she was facing off with Kakashi. Huge pieces of rocks came up everywhere, leaving me alone in the middle "now do I have to say it again, villagers from the sand go back or answer to me" I glared at every one of them before they turned around and jumped into the trees back to the sand village.

"so sound villagers what's it going to be, I like to be a goof ball all the time since seriousness isn't really my strong hold" I looked at them but they didn't do much but look at me. "will I'm out you guys are no fun" I turned around and headed back into the leaf village jumping back onto the same branch that helped me get down.

"okay… did you do what I told you to do and get the villagers out" I looked at the same leaf ninja's but there was one more standing there with them.

"thank you for your warning, we got a lot of people out"

"nicely done, well I have to make sure that no other sand ninja's are still here so excuse me" I jumped down off the wall landing on one of the many roofs.

"TATSUKI" I looked down towards the streets and Shiro had finally made it back

"so did you have any good results on your part"

"yes, but I had to fight with the sound ninja's"

"okay, I want you to find as much sand ninja's as you can that are still inside the village and have them retreat before this really gets out of hand"

"as you wish my lady"  
"haha, _my lady_, what are you"

"shut up I'm being formal"

"whatever I'm going to head back over to the arena"

"you can't do that, he has to die and you know that" I didn't bother to turn to Shiro

"I know and that's not what I'm going there for"

"Tatsuki, I'm telling you this now, you can't save him, I know that you already tried to tell him, you went against the rule of fate"

"Shiro stop….. I'm not going to stop Orochimaru from killing the hokage, yes I did tell him, and the hokage said the same thing to me he told not to stop it no matter what's suppose to happen to him and I will not go back on my word"

"good, for now just go after Gaara, you did promise him that you were going to be there when everything changes" I cracked at brow at him

"oh yeah…. I forgot about that" I took off in the direction of the arena, the black ANBU stopped me now and then, it took about 10 minutes to finally make it.

"surrender or die"

"huh" I turned to only person that I could see and it was one of the leaf ninja's, "oh you mean me, will I'm not here to die, and there was no reason for me to be your enemy in the first place, because I'm here to find every sand ninja to have them retreat because they wer-"

"YOUR LYING"

"enough she's not lying, she has no reason to lie to us" I looked at Kakashi he had finally taken down all the sound ninja's that were in the arena.

"well hello Kakashi, how is everything"

"it's not so good, the hokage is fighting Orochimaru as we speak" I looked up at the barrier it was blacked out so it was almost time for the hokage to seal Orochimaru.

'_okay I can just punch out the bottom, it's really not going back on my word since he already used the reaper jutsu'_

"let me handle this, let's just hope it works" I ran at the building that was holding the barrier on top

"I hope the barrier doesn't go all the way down" I focused all my chakra to my right fist again punching the wall with everything that I had to destroy the bottom part I had to jump away when a huge piece of the wall came down almost landing on top of me. The building started to crumble tilting forward slowly coming down, the barrier even started to tilt as well.

"so it didn't go all the way down"

"wow how did you do that" I looked at the leaf ninja that was trying to make me surrender or kill me from before

"it's magic" I held my hands out making circles in front of me.

"ooookaaaay"

"when did you learn to do that Tatsuki" I looked back at Kakashi

"when I went to the sand village I had this very kick ass sensei" I smiled to Kakashi and he was still looking at the building, the barrier had let up, the four sound ninja's that preformed the jutsu had Orochimaru is their arms taking off. The ANBU quickly grabbed the hokage and landed next to us, but it was too late he was long gone with a smile on his face. I had to try and hold back my tears but the leaf ninja from before caught me, but didn't say anything and just looked back at his hokage.

"sorry Kakashi, but I have to go and find my team now"

"I'll give you one of my ninja's hounds to help you locate them" I held out my hand to stop him

"there is no need Kakashi sensei, I can sense their chakra from here"

I took off running leaving everyone behind I went through the wall that I had destroyed earlier when I was fighting Shikamaru then headed in the direction of Gaara's chakra since it was the only thing that I can sense from here.

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

I had been running for a while, I even passed Shikamaru and his sensei but I didn't have the time to stick around to know how they were doing when I spotted Gaara in his Shukaku form fight against Naruto in his chief toad they were huge so it wasn't that hard to miss them from where I was at. I was finally close enough and made it to the clearing landing on a branch looking up at them, Naruto had changed the chief toads from into the nine tails.

"what are you doing here, are you with them" I turned my head to look at Sasuke

"huh, oh yeah I'm with them but not what they're doing" I looked back up at the fight

"Tatsuki get away from them their the enemy" I looked the other way to see Temari

"oh hey Temari what's up" I was waving to her like a retard that I was at the moment not even taking anything serious

"well Sasuke can you step aside I need to get Sakura out of that thing" I pointed to Sakura and did my hands signs for my freezing needles to stop the Shukaku hand thing from squeezing the life out of her, but it was too late the hand started to break away. "well I guess I'm not needed here" I throw a kunai at Sakura so she wouldn't fall all the way down, the kunai stuck her to the spot that she was in. "okay now I'm off to find Naruto and Gaara"

"I'll come with you" I looked at Sasuke and just shrugged my shoulders

"fine just keep up if you can"

"hm"

Me and Sasuke jumped from tree to tree till we heard Naruto talking, then he came into view, I landed next to him with Sasuke next to me.

"it's done Naruto, Sakura is out of danger you can rest now" Sasuke said as I watched Naruto turn his head so he could go to sleep.

"that's good"

"why are you here Tatsuki" I looked away from Naruto to Gaara

"didn't I tell you already Gaara, remember I said 'things are changing, you should do the same, because I know that someone is going to show you very soon, and I'll be there by your side to help you see it more clearly' I bet you ten bucks you don't even remember me telling you that"

"no, I wasn't listening to you at all" I started to pout when Temari and Kankuro finally showed up, they looked like they were ready to attack

"Tatsuki get over here" I looked at Temari and she was glaring at Sasuke and Naruto

"that's enough, there's no need to fight anymore"

"oh…okay Gaara" Kankuro and Temari helped Gaara to he's feet

"I'll catch up in a bit" Gaara just nodded and they took off leaving me with Sasuke and a sleeping Naruto

"do you need my help to get Naruto back to the village"

"no I can do it you should just follow them" I nodded to Sasuke

"okay well I'll be off then" I walked around Sasuke to take off into the trees after them

"one more thing before you go Tatsuki" I turned around to look at Sasuke

"and what will that be Sasuke"

"did you know about this attack"

"no I didn't, I found out just before it happened but lucky for me I stopped all the sand ninja's from doing anything" I turned my head and smiled at Sasuke, "but I'll be back soon"

"I'll hold you to that" I smiled to myself and jumped into the trees after my teammates. It didn't take long for me to make it to them, Gaara was sitting down while Temari worked on his wounds.

"hey guys, I'm going to go up ahead to make sure that everyone made it out of the leaf village" I jumped on the tree branch that they were on.

"okay" I nodded to Temari before I took my leap to the next branch

"Tatsuki wait" I looked at Gaara but just smiled at him

"I'll be back hold on to that thought till I get back" I took off in a flash away from them to the wind country borders. I finally made it to the border at night fall.

"lady Kurosaki" I made a face of disgust at that, it was just too weird, I was called many names back at home because of my four good looking friends and here I am, lady Kurosaki "what are your orders" I jumped down from the tree to stand in front of everyone that was there, it looked like everyone made it out of the leaf village okay.

"for one, every one of you are going to endure punishment that you only have in nightmares for what you have done when I return back to the village, for now I have to go back and beg for forgiveness for what you have done to them" one of the ninja's tried to protest but I just raised my hand to silence him

"there are no if's, but's, or what's I don't know what you guys were thinking when you tried to take on the largest village with a made up village that is smaller than a pimple"

"but lady Kurosaki the Kazekage was the one that gave us the order to attack the leaf village"

"about that, when was the last time anyone saw the Kazekage" I guess the Kazekage was killed when I left for the leaf village because out of know where Temari shows up at the leaf saying that she had a mission till the exam.

'_**when you came to this world it delayed some stuff like the Kazekage begin killed'**_

'_oh, well that seems about right I guess'_

"will you guys rest up, then leave first thing in the morning and find the Kazekage's body" the ones that I confronted in the forest before all of this started just nodded to me. "well I better head back to the leaf before the sun comes up tomorrow"

* * *

**(in the morning no one's POV)**

The village was quiet, no laughing children or even the bark of a dog was heard, you could easily feel the sadness in the air. The clouds even gathered up above not letting the sun come through to the village, all the villagers gathered at the cemetery of the past ninja's that died in action. Naruto stood next to his team looking at the third hokage's picture as everyone started to put there white rose down on his stepping stone. All of the villages was crying and grieving for their beloved hokage.

"what are you doing here" Naruto turned his head to see what this one villager was talking about, at the entrance of this funeral stood Tatsuki, the rain started to fall in buckets soaking everything to the bone, Kakashi turned around as well with his good eye looking at Tatsuki very sadly. Everyone started to shout things out at her but she didn't do anything but look at the grave of the hokage, then back down.

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

"what are you doing here" I didn't bother to look up at the person who said it.

"you don't belong here, go back to your village, you brought it upon us" I lifted my head to look at the hokage's final resting place, but I put my head back down just as quick

"go away, you sand village trash"

"yeah you freaking stupid sand maggot"

"that's enough….the hokage wanted her to come" my head shot back up to see Kakashi standing in the middle of the aisle holding his hand out to me. I made my way down the aisle very slowly till I made it to the stepping stone, I pulled out a piece of paper and a picture that the hokage gave me before he left me on the roof top for the second time.

_**Flash back**_

"_oh so your still here" I turned around to look back at the hokage_

"_yes __Sarutobi sensei, I just wanted to stay up here a little longer before I go"_

"_I want you to take this, and give it to Jiraiya, there are some other things that I want you to give to Naruto and my grandson's sensei Ebisu"_

"_yes" I bowed my head and looked back at the monuments_

"_I want to be remembered always so can you do me a favor" I took in a deep breath before turning to him_

"_yes anything Sarutobi sensei" the hokage just smiled _

"_can you make a statue of me at my funeral" my eyes widen but soften none the least_

"_yes, I can but how do you want it to look"_

"_I would like it like this, if you don't mind" he drew out a picture for me to make the statue and handed me a picture of his younger days._

"_you want it like this" I looked at the drawing, I didn't really take him serious because of it._

"_yes….just like that, can you do it"_

"_yes, I can do it"_

"_very good, now I shall be on my way" he nodded to me and left me again standing by myself_

_**End of flash back**_

I held out my hand to gather as much water so I can make the statue that Sarutobi sensei wanted me to make for him the statue started to slowly manifest forming roses at the bottom making them darker so they can look like real white roses. I looked at the picture one last time and remembered every detail of his younger face and formed the hokage statue, it was in the hokage uniform and his hands held out in front of him so he could hold up the symbol of the leaf village, when I was done I made a few hands signs so it won't melt of break, if was going to be hard as steel the statue looked like it was made out of crystal's

"I think I got it right" I looked at the drawing that he wanted me to make and the picture of his resent photo everything that he wanted I made so my end of the promise was complete. I turned to Ebisu

"you Ebisu, the hokage wanted me to give this to you" he walked toward me while I handed him a scroll, then I faced Naruto.

"Naruto….he wanted me to give this to you" I pulled out another scroll and walked over to him handing him the scroll that Sarutobi sensei wanted him to have, he took it from me not looking away from my eyes.

"thank you Tatsuki" I nodded to him and kissed him on the cheek before looking at Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei, can you find Jiraiya and give this to him after the funeral" I pulled out the last scroll that Sarutobi gave me, and handed it over to Kakashi sensei

"yes, leave it to me"

"thank you Kakashi sensei….well I better be going now" I looked at Sasuke nodding to him and stuck my tongue out at Sakura before I after for the main gates back to Sunagakure.

* * *

**(three days later)**

"I HATE THE SUN, IT'S TOO FREAKING HOT, I'M LUCKY THAT I DON'T SIZZLE UP AND DIE FROM HEAT STRUCK" I kicked the dirt every now and then screaming at some cactus before it decided to poke me when I kicked at it.

"LADY KUROSAKI" I looked away from the cactus putting my kunai away

"huh, oh yeah I forgot you call me that now, what do you want leeches" I gave them the stink eye

"we did what you asked and we found the Kazekage's body and we preformed the funeral, sorry that we didn't wait for you but the council's wouldn't hear of it" I just waved them off

"it's okay I don't mind, I'm really tired so I'm going to head back to my house now"

I finally made it inside, the village and the villagers were walking around doing whatever they always do at this time of the day in this freaking heat. I looked around as well but everything looked back to normal like they never did anything three days ago or was it four days ago. I didn't really think too much of it when I finally made it back to my temporary house I opened the door it was unlocked as usual like anyone dared to come in

"I'm back" I slipped off my knee high boots tossing them to the side

"good afternoon" my head shot up and I looked at the only person in the room and it was Gaara.

'_so he finally got his head out of his ass' _the room was in awkward silence for three minutes just us two looking at each other, he seemed to be feeling really uncomfortable regretting saying good afternoon to me, but I was going to make him pay for cutting into my leg. I flashed away from the door landing on top of him taking out my water bottle and splashing it in his face

"BE GONE EVIL SPIRIT"

"what the hell are you doing" Gaara didn't even bother to stop me from pouring the water on him

"DON'T WORRY GAARA I WILL GET RID OF THIS EVIL SPIRIT FOR YOU AND YOU'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL" he tossed his head left to right just to get the water off his face faster

"oh welcome back Tat-TATSUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF OF GAARA"

"GOOD TEMARI YOU'RE HERE GET ME SOMETHING TO HELP GET THIS EVIL SPIRIT OUT OF GAARA HE'S ACTING WEIRD BUT NOT FOR LONG I SHALL PURIFY YOU" I finished splitting out all my water on Gaara's face

"Tatsuki get off of Gaara, there's no evil spirit in him, he's just changed"

"oh so that's what you call it, and here I thought he was going crazy or something"

"I'm still right here you know" I looked back down at Gaara and I got close to his face and I mean nose to nose.

"yes it would seem you are right here"

"can you please get off me then" my eyes widen and I pulled out another water bottle pouring it on his face again

"BE GONE DEMON….. LEAVE THIS POOR BOY, I SHALL RENDER YOU FROM HERE"

"TATSUKI STOP" Temari pulled me off of Gaara and I ran behind her.

"sorry it's just that he never says please"

"I know, but you don't have to go all psycho on him"

"hey if you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing….well what's done is done, I'm going to my room to sleep…. It's been a long day running here in the burning sun and I happened to get lost eight times that's why I'm so late"

I made it to my room but along the way I tripped over my own feet because they didn't want to walk in a straight line but I got up when I made it to my door, I didn't bother to watch where I was going and stepped on something

"AHH….GET YOUR KING KONG FEET OFF MY TAIL" I looked down at Shiro and didn't bother to register what he said or yelled at me

"oh hey Shiro what is up"

"nothing much but I want your feet up and off my tail so I can free it"

"okay" I lazily picked up my feet and crawled into bed then there was a knock on my door.

'_when did my bed get so comfortable, it's like sleeping on clouds or a bunch of sheep's'_ there was a knock at my door again and I was too lazy to get back up to answer it

"Tatsuki is not here at the moment please leave a message then she might get back to you but it's more likely that she won't" I put my head on my pillow ready to fall asleep when the door opened, I poked my head over the blanket just a little to see who it was and it was Gaara

"can I talk to you" Shiro got up off the floor and walked out of the room,

"well I guess I should leave you two to talk than" my eyes already started to close

"Gaara I'm really tired can you come back later when I'm full of energy"

"what I have to say can't wait"

"okay, I'll be asleep while you talk so you can say whatever you want" my eyes fully closed and I was gone from this world.

* * *

**Next Chapter : Time to Interact**

**Sorry it's going to take some time to get the next one up family problems**


	8. The Suit

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto just Tatsuki and kitty dude "Shiro"**

**Sorry I Jumped Ahead 'Time to Interact' was for later sorry for the confusion enjoy IT'S really short but the next one is going to be really long**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Tatsuki get up" I rolled over not wanting to move because this was my time and everything and everyone can wait. "Tatsuki get up, you been sleeping for two days" now that got me up, I jumped up fighting with my blankets, Shiro must have been close to my arms because I sent him flying across the room, while I was stumbling around on my bed I somehow got tangled up inside my blankets wrapping me up like a burrito. Just like that I lost my balance falling off my bed doing a face plant into the floor.

"I really have to stop doing that" I raised my head just a little in time to see Shiro jumped up from across the room walking over to me with a look of pure evilness then used his claws to cut me across the nose.

* * *

**(no one's POV)**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Temari cracked a brow and put her cup of coffee down after taking a sip and also putting her book that she was reading down. Kankuro dropped the newspaper that he was looking at and looked to the stairs that went to the bedrooms.

"I guess Shiro finally got her lazy ass up" Kankuro smirked at his own stupid joke while Gaara just took a little bite from his toast before continuing reading the scroll that he had in his hands.

"yes, and it's about time to, she's been asleep for two days" Temari said after she too took a bite from her toast

"yeah the guards have been on edge since she's been back, they told me that she was going to punish them for attacking the leaf village" Kankuro smirked to himself.

"I'm not surprised they would fear her, she was trained by master Yuki himself"

"haha, I forgot about that, she's very clumsy you would have never guessed that a master like him would have trained her"

"should someone check on her" Gaara finally spoke up after his two siblings were done talking

"I guess I'll go" Temari took one last bite before heading upstairs

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

"Shiro that hurt" I rubbed my nose that was now bleeding from the flesh cut across my face.

"well you shouldn't have tossed me across the room like you just did" he wrapped his tail around his paws and started glaring at me

"I didn't know you were right there, plus it's not my fault that you're so small and cute" Shiro glared even harder at me raising his paw again. "NO SHIRO NO"

_Knock, knock_

'_safe'_

"come in" I looked at the door and Temari poked her head in

"is everything okay, we all heard you from downstairs"

"yeah just a little abused from Shiro here"

"okay, well were going to be heading out we're not going to be back till late"

"okay, I'll be here" I removed my hand from my face to show all the blood rolling down my face

"um Tatsuki your bleeding really bad" I started laughing for no reason just to give her the creeps I guess

"oh yes can you tell everyone that I want them at the training grounds 4 in 10 minutes" I got up off the floor making my hand glow green with chakra

"sure, I'll tell them before I head out"

"thank you" I started dancing toward the bathroom with a weird song playing in my head I heard it on my ipod one day and it wouldn't go away, but at some point it would go away but come back just like me when it comes to cookies.

…

I did everything from showering to brushing my teeth, then the main event getting dress and losing the war to my pouch for some odd reason it wouldn't stay on. Then my mind went to Kankuro and his look alike kitty suit.

"Tatsuki are you done yet, everyone is waiting for you to show up" just like that a light bolt went on in my head

"just a minute Shiro I'll meet you down stairs"

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

Temari was getting the last of her weapons packed in the living room when Shiro came down the stairs in his cat form.

"good morning Shiro"

"were you guys supposed to be gone by now"

"yeah, I changed my mind and wanted Tatsuki to see us off" Temari looked at Shiro when Gaara and Kankuro came down the stairs ready to go

"well is everyone ready to go" Kankuro strapped his puppet is his back

"I just wanted Tatsuki to see us off" Temari looked to Kankuro and Gaara to see if they would object

"good idea Temari" everyone heard a door slam close and load singing come towards the living room

"MAKE ME COME ALIVE,….COME ON TURN ME ON" everyone looked to the hallway and Tatsuki was walking or in other words dancing toward them in a bear suit.

"TOUCH ME, SAME MY LIFE,….COME ON AND TURN ME ON,…..I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" Temari did a full face palm, while Kankuro was trying his hardest too hold in a his laughter, Gaara just turned his head away, Tatsuki continued to sing and dance till she was out of the door but you could still hear her singing out there

"COME ON AND TURN ME ON,….TURN ME ON, TURN ME ON, TURN ME ON, TURN ME ON"

No one said a word till her voice was gone

"what was that" Kankuro couldn't hold it in anymore, he was on the ground trying to breathed

"I knew she was weird…..but she take's it to a different level" Gaara said to himself before walking out followed my Temari leaving Kankuro on the floor trying to breathe, Shiro just sat there not wanting to follow Tatsuki because she was dressed to weird for his liking

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

I made it to the training field singing when everyone just looked at me like I was some kind of monster. I didn't bother to say anything to them but let them stare at my awesomeness.

"um, lady Kurosaki what are you wearing" I stopped what I was doing and looked at the one ninja that stopped me from singing.

"what does it look like I'm wearing it's called a bear suit" I started to do different poses in my bear suit.

"why"

"why he say's" I rolled my wrist mocking him, "it's because Kankuro is wearing a kitty suit and I just wanted to wear a bear suit" I started to play with the big red bow around my neck,

"OKAY NOW YOU JACK MONKEY'S I WANT YOU TO RUN AROUND SUNA TILL I SAY SO, AND IF YOU STOP I WELL CRUSH YOU" I punched the ground making a huge crater, "I WELL BE WATCHING YOU EVEN IF YOU THINK I'M NOT THERE, SO NONE OF YOU BETTER SLOW DOWN OR LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND YOU RUN AS A GROUP" everyone took a step back from me nodding their heads.

"START RUNNING FAT MAN'S" everyone took off in a flash running for the exit out of the training ground while I stayed there continuing my sing and dancing.

…..

The sun was going down when I made everyone stop running, it looked like every one of them was going to die, and I mean it some of them were holding their chest's or throat's trying to breathe.

"well same thing tomorrow" I didn't bother to look at them to know that most of them were crying because the sounded of small whimpers could be heard.

"yes lady Kurosaki" I raised a brow to the little suck up.

"oh yeah I was meaning to ask you about the whole lady Kurosaki ordeal" the boy stood up tall

"well the legendry sannin trained you, so it's only right that you are given the highest respect"

"oh,… so just because of that I'm shown that much huh, well since you guys did the stupidest thing ever I should just call you moron's or retards, I'll just let you pick" just like that I flashed out of their sights on my way home.

* * *

**(at the door)**

"ring ding ding di di ding bing bong ba ba bom bom bing bong bong ba ba" I opened the door continuing my dance old school style  
"Tatsuki what are you doing" I looked at Temari and stopped what I was doing and looked at her full on

"I'm dancing" we just stood there looking at each other

"I can see that, but why are you wearing a bear suit"

"Temari it's like saying 'Kankuro why are you wearing a kitty suit-"

"hey this is a battle suit" Kankuro cut me off when he came down the stairs

"okay it's like this Kankuro, a strawberry is trying to tell everyone that it's a cherry when it's clearly just a strawberry"

"did you just compare me to a strawberry" Kankuro held his hand in front of him very offended

"yes, you're wearing a kitty suit telling everyone it's a battle suit, so I'm wearing a bear suit and I'm going to tell everyone it's a magic suit"

"okay no more about the suit, Tatsuki how was your day" Temari looked at me very calmly

"well I danced everywhere with my suit on and I sang in my suit-"

"no more about the stupid suit" Temari's blood vessels popping out of her forehead as she held up her fist in front of her

"you just asked me about my day….HOLD IT! THERE'S SOMEONE MISSING" I jumped into action looking around for the missing person, "WHERE'S SHIRO"

"huh, Shiro is a cat, how is that a missing person"

"he said something about the sunset and he was gone" Gaara walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in he's hand, my head snapped to him and I didn't move a muscle and just kept looking at him. Gaara looked at me and at his cup of water.

"I'm going to my room" was all he said

"I SHA-" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say when Temari tackled me like a pro football player to the floor, I hit my head on the door on the way down, "ouch"

"Tatsuki don't do stuff like that, he could easily go off at any moment, I know he said he's going to change and everything but we all have to help with his change, so please don't go too overboard with what your doing"

"you do have a point but I like how I pick on him, I have been doing it since he was all 'I'm going to kill you' he knows that and I know that, let's face it I'm the weirdo here"

"you know it" I looked at Kankuro and tried to do a high five with him but he just looked at my hand to my face and I had on my big sweet smile. "like I was saying you know it"

"I know right" I coughed out from under Temari, I was losing air fast, man was she heavy

"Tatsuki your dinner is in the oven"

"oh, what did you cook" Temari got off of me and helped me up

"it's take out"

"me like it all the way" I pranced to the kitchen

* * *

**(Temari's POV)**

I watched Tatsuki sit at the table looking very cute with her bear suit on like a little kid being served ice cream, she was short because she could easily swing her feet back and forth like a toddler. I covered my mouth and ran upstairs.

'_too cute'_

* * *

**(Kankuro's POV)**

I watched Temari dash up stairs really fast, she never really ran that fast in her whole life, so I looked where is was looking and spotted Tatsuki she looked really cute like a child it was so freaking adorable so I ran after Temari to my room it was to freaking innocent to watch

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

I finished my meal enjoying Temari and Kankuro run away after looking at me, I knew they were looking so I put on that display of cuteness and they called me weird, I can only call myself that.

"well all done" I put my takeout tray in trash and walked up to my room, I opened my door taking off my suit when I heard a small squeak close to my closet. I turned my heard to look at Shiro, but it was Gaara standing there

"huh, I would have never guessed that you would be a peeper" Gaara just turned his head away from me

"I'm not, I just wanted to tell you something"

"oh yeah you wanted to say something before did you, well I'm all ears" I pulled off my bear suit thank goodness I left my clothes on.

"I just wanted to say I'm sor-" I cut off Gaara with my hand slapping his forehead

"I don't want to hear it, only when you mean it" he raised his so called eyebrows

"I don't understand"

"well it's like this, I want you say I'm sorry with your heart" I touched his chest with my pointer, "not with this" then I poked his forehead.

"I still don't understand"

"well, I want you to say it when you really mean it, right now you're just thinking that you need to say it, so I'm holding it off till you mean it"

"I still don't get it" he was a bit on the slow track

"well Temari told me that you changed, I know that you're still getting used to this nice guy side of you, so I'm just saying I want you to really mean it when you apologize to me, because it doesn't feel like the real thing, but I do forgive you, and I still want the real apology thou"

"okay" he bowed his head but didn't make a move for the door

"is there something else"

"no, good night" with that he walked out.

"good night" I whispered into the darkness

* * *

**I don't know when I'm going to get the next one out but it's going to be soon **

**This time the next chapter : Time to Interact**


	9. Time to Interact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Tatsuki and kitty dude 'Shiro'**

**thank you to the one's that reviewed my story**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

**(someone else POV)**

"the time is coming close, you must get her" a dark figure sat in his large chair glaring at his right hand man.

"yes, I well get it done" the man bowed his head and was ready to exit when the door slammed open behind him revealing a boy about 14 years old

"can I come too I would like to see this girl that you love to talk about all the time"

"silence Jin, you well not touch her, I don't want a scratch on her when Shin brings her to me" the dark figure stood up off his chair growling at the boy

"whatever…fine just go, I can wait" Jin folded his arms across his chest leaning against the wall not bothering to look at his master.

"NOW GO" the dark figure was running low on patience

"yes" with a last bow Shin was gone.

**(back to normal POV)**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT" I jumped around my room "NO DON'T DO THAT, STAY AWAY FROM ME" I jumped on my bed to get to my opened window when I felt a pair of hands grab my leg and pull me away from the window.

"I'm going to take it all off if it's the last thing I do"

"NO, YOU CAN'T" I tried my hardest to get to the window and out to freedom and away from this crazy person

"Tatsuki this stupid bear suit is coming off one way or another and I'm going to burn it once and for all" Temari pulled me onto the floor and grabbed the zipper on the back.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS" I tried my hardest to fight her off but she was winning, plus I didn't want to hurt her with my crazy monster strength that made every one of the ninja guard people fear me.

"Tatsuki you been wearing this suit for a whole week, we get it Kankuro likes to dress up like a cat"

"IT'S A WARRIOR SUIT!" we both heard Kankuro yell from the hallway

"fine, I'll take it off" Temari let out a sign of relief, getting off of me and leaving the room, I just laid there on the floor making an annoyed face while Shiro jumped into my room from the opened window

"I see all the commotion has died down"

"hey Shiro, tell me something" I turned my head to look at him

"and what do you want me to tell you" I smiled a very small smile

"do think me rubbing your belly is the same as molesting you or just scratching a itch for you" if only cats can blush

"DON'T ASK ME STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE THAT" I watched Shiro jump back out the window

"that was fast" I got up off the floor and get out of my famous bear suit that made me feel like dancing.

**(Temari's POV)**

i walked down the stairs after leaving Tatsuki's room, it was hard to try and get that stupid suit off of her but it all paid off in the end.

"Temari can I ask you something" I turned around to look at Gaara, he seemed to be nervous about something

"yeah what is it"

'_he's finally opening up, I should help him with whatever he wants'_

"how do I open up more, so people won't fear me as much"

'_okay, I don't know how to do that'_

"well, I don't know how, but we can try to find out" just like that Kankuro walks in with a plate full of food from the kitchen, "Kankuro, do you know how to open up to people" Kankuro stopped walking and just looked at us.

"uh, I don't know how, it just happens" he looked back and forth between Gaara and me

'_he's just as lost as me…..what about Tatsuki' _right on cue Tatsuki dances down the stairs singing her weird music again.

"Tatsuki can you help us with something" Tatsuki stopped singing and looked at us with a surpised look on her face

**(back to normal POV)**

"what is this thing you need help on" I danced over to the sand sib's

"go ahead Gaara tell her" I looked at Gaara, he just looked at me funny then turned his head

"never mind" he was ready to walk off but I put my arm out pushing him back to his spot

"nope, I don't want any of that, now spill" I watched him look everywhere but me, "come on, you can do" I smile at him trying to come up with a plan for whatever he wanted to ask

"how do you open up to people that fear you" my mouth fell open, and I just looked at him, it was a whole minute before I started laughing and rolling all over the floor.

"are you for real, you can easily figure that out for yourself you know, but if you need a push I'm the kind of person to do that" I jumped up off the floor pointing at his face. "from now on, you must call me master Tatsuki and I shall train you in the ways of interacting, now come grasshopper we must be outside of this" I started for the door with them behind me, and one thing going through their head at the same time.

'_this is a bad idea'_

We stood outside close to the food market, Gaara stood in the middle of Temari and Kankuro

"okay now"

"what are we doing here" I looked at Gaara but just continued my ranting

"STEP ONE: you have to loosen up and dance and sing a song that you like" I grabbed Gaara's sash pulling him back while he was trying to walk away from me. "I was just kidding you don't have to do that" Gaara stopped trying to escape from me

"there are no words to open up, you have to do it yourself, so watch and learn grasshopper" I bowed to him and started my way toward the food market and walked up to three people.

"hello there my name is Tatsuki, what are your names" they stopped talking to one another and looked at me, their cheeks started to turn red, I wasn't sure if it was from the heat or me, maybe the heat

"hi the name is Dai, and these are my friends Hiroyuki and Norio" I nodded to each of them

"nice to meet you guys, I hope we can be friends" I turned around to Gaara "see that's how you open up, now let's give it a try shall we" I flashed behind Gaara and started to push him toward the food market, I spotted an old lady walking by carrying a bag of food, "ask her if you can carry her bag" Gaara raised his no brow

"what if she screams" I started to laugh and pat his back really hard

"we won't know till we find out, now go grasshopper" I pushed him and he walked toward the old lady very slow

"c-can I help you with your um bag" the old lady lifted her head to look at Gaara

"thank you young one" just like that she toss her bag to Gaara and he caught it with ease, "I have to grab some fruits do you mind following me" Gaara was a bit off guard for a split second before nodding.

"wow, she didn't scream" I looked over at Kankuro

"I know that old lady, she's nice to everyone" (imagine me standing in a superman pose with a Pinocchio nose that is long)

"I don't think that counts"

"oh well, it's a start to open his doors"

"I'm starting to get hungry" I looked over my shoulders at Kankuro

"this is a beautiful moment and your stomach just messed it up" Gaara was still following that old lady around, every one that passed the old lady was looking at her like she was crazy or they would walk away, "well I know a perfect place to eat, plus it might be lively" I hid an evil grin from them as I walked away to retrieve Gaara from the old lady.

"sounds good to me" Temari followed after us to get Gaara so we can go eat.

"hey Gaara, we're going to get something to eat, sorry Akahana but the stomach is on duty" I waved to the old lady

"no worries I'm here at my house" the old lady pointed at the door with her cane

"oh….hey you told me your house was across town, when you told me to grab your purse" the old lady started to giggle at me

"I did have a house across town, but the walk was too long for an old lady like me"

'_I bet she just wanted to punish me for buying the last apple'_

"well let's go eat now" Gaara nodded to me but the old grabbed his arm with her cane

"just a minute young one, you still have to bring my food inside" I couldn't help it but have the weirdest thoughts about that

'_she's going to rape him haha'_

"sure" I watched Gaara walk after her

"hey Tatsuki can we go now Gaara can easily catch up to us"

"haha, okay" we walked off leaving Gaara to the old lady in her house, while we made it to my favorite place in suna, I been going to this place when I was training with master Yuki, it used to be a stand till my stupid-ness made it famous and it became a restaurant.

"meat lover restaurant" I looked at Kankuro

"yeah, they asked me to name it when it became a restaurant, I didn't have a cool name for it so I just pulled anything out of a hat"

"why did they let you name it" I looked to Temari, who was standing on the other side of me

"because this place used to be a stand, master Yuki would take me here to eat, because of me I brought them a lot of money to become a restaurant, but I have to still pay and that is just a really low blow if you ask me"

"meat lover restaurant" everyone looked at Gaara who just now came out of nowhere looking at the restaurant

"yeah long story short let's eat" I turned around walking in, the place looked just like the one they had in the leaf village, but this place had a stage because I asked the owner to put one in because I'm awesome.

"the food smells good" Temari piped up when we took a seat close to the middle of the restaurant

"well yeah, that's why this place is famous for having good thin barbeque pork among other things" I sat next to the wall and Gaara sat next to me, I just looked at him like me was crazy, I eat like a freaking lunatic, well his sand can block the flying food oh well.

"how may I help y-" the waitress came up and took a look at Gaara and froze

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WOMAN BRING ME MY DAMN FOOD" I jumped up on the chair holding up my fist

"NOT YOU AGAIN" the waitress completely forgetting Gaara

"I WANT BARBEQUE PORK AND RICE" I jumped at her but she caught me with ease, we rolled around on the floor wrestling for the upper hand.

"YOUR NOT GETTING ANYTHING TATSUKI YOU KNOW THE RULES"

"HEY GORO HOUSE SPECIAL TABLE 4" I rolled over just in time to yell out to the cooker

"coming right up" I started to laugh

"GORO, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME"

**(Temari's POV)**

"should we do something" I looked over the back of the chair to see Tatsuki and the waitress fighting and rolling around

"are you kidding, it's dinner and a show"

_CRASH_

Everyone looked back at the two girls and saw that the waitress had body slammed Tatsuki through a table

"THAT HURT YOU HAG" Tatsuki jumped back up and grabbed the waitress in a head lock

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAG YOU TROLL"

"here you go" I turned my head to see another waitress bring a big plate of barbeque pork and a big bowl of rice

"thank you" Kankuro grabbed the bowl of rice and started stuffing his face, Gaara was just watching the two girl continuing their fight

"Kankuro we should wait for Tatsuki she is paying after all" I slapped Kankuro's hand away from the bowl

"GET BACK HERE YOU TROLL" everyone looked back at the fight that was still going on for no reason at all

"YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE MIRROR MORE OFTEN YOU HAG"

"I think this is going to take a while"

"I suppose so" I took a piece of pork and tossed it on the little stove, Gaara had a bowl of rice in his hand it looked like he stopped watching the two fight. Then music started to play really loud catching everyone in the restaurant attention.

"it's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung, and I guess right now here's another one, so your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em" my mouth dropped wide open along with Kankuro, not too sure about Gaara I couldn't see him.

"now their singing together" Kankuro was the first to recover from the shock

"I guess so"

"you are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible, a centerfold, miracle, lyrical, you've saved my life again, and I want you to know baby"

"I never heard anything like this but I like it" Kankuro stuffed his mouth again

"yeah it's called love you like a love song" I looked at the seat that Tatsuki was sitting in stuffing her face like what Kankuro was doing

**(back to normal POV)**

"when did you get here" I looked up from my food to Temari  
"I been here for 30 seconds I think" I shrugged my shoulder continuing my rampage, Temari looked over her shoulder and saw my shadow clone standing on stage singing with the waitress

"HEY GORO ANOTHER ROUND OVER HERE" I waved my bowl in the air, while spit talking all over Gaara, well more like spitting food all over Gaara

"coming right up" I sat down throwing all the pork on the stove because I was really hungry from the fight that just went down

"so Tatsuki what was all that about" I looked up from my cooking food to Temari

"oh that, me and Rina like to fight a lot when it comes to me coming here to eat, because I always get her to sing with me on stage" I started laughing remembering all the good times I had here in the past

"oh so that's her name"

"yep the one and only Rina, the psycho of the meat lover restaurant, I really should think of a different name for this place"

...

"well should we get going" I leaned back against my seat holding my stomach

"aren't you going to get the check" I looked at Temari with one eye

"no, with this much people that I brought in, I don't have to pay" Temari finally looked around the restaurant and all the tables were full, when we walked in there wasn't that much sitting in the booths

"oh"

"yeah, now it's TIME TO START STEP TWO: saying hello" I pushed Gaara with my shoulder, "are you ready grasshopper"

"yes" Gaara got up and started toward the door with Kankuro behind him, Temari waited for me to catch up to her

"coming again Tatsuki, thanks for the business" I waved over my shoulder at Goro

* * *

**I don't know when I'm going to update again**

**Next Chapter: Kazekage**


	10. Kazekage

**I do not own Naruto just Tatsuki and kitty dude "Shiro"**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"okay grasshopper, before you start step two, we have to go through a different stage that can benefit on your part"

"and what well that be" I looked at Gaara while cracking my left brow at him

"Master Tatsuki"

"what" I put my hands on my hips

"and what well that be **Master Tatsuki**" I gave him an evil grin, and Gaara started to sweat it wasn't because he was scared, it was because he didn't want to say it, but he had to if he wanted to learn more

"_Master Tatsuki" _Gaara whispered very low it was very hard to hear

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU GRASSHOPPER, YOU HAVE TO SPECK UP" I cupped my hand over my ear so I can hear him better

"Master Tatsuki" I stood up straight with a triumph smile on my face

"there now that didn't hurt, so on to business, Temari" I looked at Temari and she pointed to herself

"yes, it's time to active your shopping skills, you need to find Gaara a new set of clothes, new Gaara, new clothes, so don't let the payment slow you done I well cover it" I turned around pointing to the sun, "and we only have two hours to find the right clothes, it's early in the afternoon, OH MY GOSH MY EYES" I covered my eyes and turned back to them, Gaara was trying to sneak away when my focus came back, "where do you think you're going grasshopper, don't let me grab your sash again" Gaara stopped moving and stayed put, "now Temari lead the way, I only go to one store for my clothes and I don't think Gaara is too keen on the sexy girl look" I started laughing at my own joke imaging Gaara in my clothes not a very pretty sight.

* * *

"okay, it's right this way" I started prancing after Temari holding onto Gaara's sash so he wouldn't escape Kankuro took off to do something else since he wasn't up for shopping.

"finally and here I thought it would take forever" I pulled Gaara into the store while Temari jumped around from clothes rack to clothes rack. "wow, when she wants to shop she can really shop" I looked over my shoulder at Gaara but he was just watching Temari run around like a crazy person.

"why do I have to get new clothes"

"huh, well let's put it this way, people have been seeing you kill people in those clothes, so if you have different clothes on that is stain free with no blood on it, it could help a little to let people see you differently" Gaara just nodded at me and walked toward Temari while she still ran around like a crazy people, from the look of it she was putting me to shame. I let them do their thing while I walked over to a rack that was holding scarf's, I saw a pretty light purple scarf that had my name written all over it.

"hey Tatsuki what about this one, it's cute" I looked over at Temari and she was holding up the funniest looking clothes that I had ever seen.

"YOU HAVE TO BUY THAT ONE" I started laughing holding my sides, Gaara grabbed the clothes and shoved it back into the rack.

"no thank you"

"fine I'll help" I walked around the store looking for the clothes that he was wearing in the show, it wasn't here, "I think we should go to a different store" I walked back over to Temari when Gaara walked back to us

"what about this one" I looked at the clothes that he found and it was the one that he wore

"yes that one, I like it, NOW VICTORY DANCE" I was ready to do my dance when Gaara put his hand on my shoulder

"can we just buy this and go"

"yeah sure….but I'm still going to do my dance when we get home" with a last nod from him I handed Temari my money, "okay now I'm going to get me some ice cream, I'll be back in a bit" I left the store to find my number one ice cream man

* * *

**(back at home)**

"what's taking Gaara forever, he's been in his room for a long time" I walked around the living trying to think of something funny to say when he came out, but I had nothing, "I know, I'll go help him" I ran for the stairs

"no you won't" Temari tackled me down half way up the stairs

"what if he doesn't know how to put it on" I started to pout trying to get Temari off

"then I'll go" Kankuro walked pass me and Temari on the stairs without a care to help me

"go for it Kankuro make fun of the clothes for me" I gave him a thumbs up

"yeah sure" he knocked on Gaara's door before walking in

* * *

**(Kankuro's POV)**

"Gaara I'm coming in" I looked around the room, it was clean for a person that wanted to kill everyone before. I spotted Gaara looking at himself in the mirror, "hey Gaara, what are you doing" he slowly turned around to look at me

"can we go somewhere to talk just the two of us"

"sure where do you want to go" with that I was transported close to the edge of town looking at the sun that was going down

"do you know why I'm trying to open up more" I looked at Gaara's back trying to find the answer but there was nothing

"no not really"

"I did a lot of bad things to this village, to my home, and to her"

"as in her, you mean Tatsuki"

"she was trying to be nice to me all this time, but I only lashed out at her because I thought she was only doing that to get close so she could try and kill me like all the others"

"I think she's too stupid to do something like that"

"I know now, what I must do"

"and what is that Gaara" I stood there waiting for him to continue

"I want to join the regular squids on missions, that's why I'm doing this"

"I don't want to have to say this, but the people think of you only as 'a frightening weapon' to separate from us and to just go into their gang outta the blue like this…it'll be hard, man. The superiors don't think very much of you anyways…when it comes to you the majority of the village is embraced with fear'"

* * *

**(sorry this is getting boring)(back at home & normal POV)**

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG" this was getting boring and fast

"don't even think about trying to go upstairs Tatsuki" I looked at Temari, who was now sitting on the couch reading her newspaper about something boring, maybe about the village

"IF I HAVE TO BECOME A PEEPER JUST TO FIND OUT WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG,…THEN JUST CALL ME A PEEPER TEMARI" I ran for the stairs again but it was the same story, she got me half way up the stairs, but something new happen, someone was knocking at the door, "do you think it's Baki, do you think he heard me and came over to kill me because I became a peeper" I looked at Temari and she just rolled her eyes

"we just have to answer the door to find out" we walked over to the door, Temari was the one that opened it while I was standing behind her, and it was Baki, I tried to get away but Temari grabbed me by the shirt making me stop

"what brings you here Baki.." Temari looked behind Baki to see the rest of the council "and the council"

"OH MY GOSH HE BROUGHT THE COUNCIL WITH HIM, I'M GOING TO PRISON"

"YOUR NOT GOING TO PRISON YOU MORON" Temari hit me in the head with her fan, "now sit down on the couch" she pointed me to the couch which I took keeping my eyes on the door

"so what brings you here"

"we came here for Tatsuki" my eyes widen and Temari looked at me

"I KNEW IT" I ran from the room and up the stairs

"so you are putting her in prison for being a peeper" Temari looked at Baki

"what" Baki coughed once and shuck his head

* * *

**(Temari's POV)**

"what" Baki had a what the hell look on his face, but recovered "no I'm not here for whatever you were just thinking" Baki walked by me and so did the rest of the council's

"we came here to talk to Tatsuki, can you go get her"

"yeah sure, I'll be right back" I looked at the council's and they just looked around the room at everything, one even turned a picture of Gaara when he was little around to face the wall, it had taken Tatsuki a long time to make Gaara leave that picture alone. I walked up the stairs to Tatsuki's room to find the door open, so I just walked in, I looked around the room it was a total mess, you would think a girl like her would keep her room clean.

"Tatsuki are you in here"

"I am not under the bed" I let out a sigh but got down on my knees to look under the bed

"Tatsuki it doesn't work that way" she looked like a little child that was hiding from the boogieman

"that's what you think, I tried it once and it worked"

"Tatsuki come out from under the bed, they just want to talk to you" she nodded a bunch of times trying to think of something

"are you sure, I was just kidding about become a peeper you know"

"trust me, I checked and you can't go to prison for something like that"

"okay then I'm coming out"

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

I slipped out from under my bed, looking around making sure they didn't have nets planted somewhere to get me while I was down.

"so you know why they're here"

"no, they didn't tell me a thing, they just said they wanted to talk to you"

"okay, I'm going in, if they are taking me, you're coming with me" I was up into Temari's face with my finger, she just rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the door

"just go already"

"yes ma'am" I danced to the stairs, and bounced all the way down like a bunny

"so boy's what do you want so we can get this over with quick and fast" I walked over to the old men plus Baki and sat in the lazy boy kicking back

"Kurosaki Tatsuki, you know that this village is in need of a Kazekage, do you not" I looked at the old man that talked and started counting his wrinkles

"well yeah I knew that, that's why I told the men to find his body and bury it"

"good, because we want you to be the next Kazekage" I held up my hand to stop him

"no can do old man with 7 wrinkles, I'm like a bird that like's to fly around, not a cage bird that has a small space to jump around"

"how dare you-" I stopped the old man again

"plus, I only been here not that long, I don't think I have the right to be a Kazekage"

"it doesn't matter, you are a citizen of Sunagakure, and you were trained by Master Yuki"

"oh yeah Master Yuki, I wonder what the old man is doing, well my decision still stands, I will not be the next Kazekage, but I well train the person that I think is right to be the next Kazekage"

"and this person who is it"

"the one and only Gaara"

"Gaara, please he is a walking abomination he can't be the next Kazekage"

"Temari what do you think, should Gaara be the next Kazekage or not" I looked at Temari but she just looked away from me and back

"yes, I think Gaara should, he has been trying to be part of suna"

"yes good point, Gaara has been trying, give me a year to make him the man that should be a Kazekage, then you can decide for yourself, plus the only abomination I see here is you guys for not seeing the real Gaara"

"he will never be Kazekage, you can count on that"

"fine then, will if you don't want Gaara, I'll be your next temporary Kazekage, I will not do the paperwork you guys well be doing that, and if I see a paper on my desk I well make you guys eat it, so don't try and put one on my desk, we'll see how long you last on that, in the mean time I'll be training Gaara to be the next Kazekage the real Kazekage, oh yeah how much do you guys make as the council" I looked at each of them

"3,974 yen and hour"

"wow that is a lot, well as your temporary Kazekage, you will get the same amount as the rest of the people here, no more high rolling for you guys"

"what is the meaning of this"

"it's easy, why should the rest of the people here get low payment while you get paid for sitting down doing nothing, they only do 397 a hour, why should they suffer when they work really hard to make that money, oh well, you wanted me to be this Kazekage now I am and I'm saying you only get 397 or do you want to raise their payment to 1192"

"hey guys, what's going on" I looked to the stairs and Kankuro and Gaara were coming down

"took you long enough"

"what are the council's doing here" Kankuro looked to the council's and me

"oh nothing important, they just wanted me to be the next Kazekage"

"WHAT, YOU" Kankuro pointed at me and got into my face, it was to close if you ask me, so I bit him in the nose

"Kankuro it's rude to be that close to me, and yes me, but I'll only be the temporary Kazekage, because Gaara here is the runner up for the real Kazekage" I looked at Gaara, I couldn't tell if he was mad of shocked, but it was funny he looked like a statue, "earth to Gaara, what do you think" I knocked on his forehead

"you're the next Kazekage"

"no Gaara, temporary Kazekage, you're the next Kazekage, we have one year to train and also to interact, SO LET'S GET TO WORK GRASSHOPPER" I started patting his back really hard causing him to stumble forward

"it's nightfall Tatsuki" I looked over at Temari and the window

"haha, oh yeah, well I'm going to my room to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow grasshopper" I turned around dancing to my room, I got up the stairs and looked back down at the council's, "you guys know where to find the door right, if you can't it's that nice brown wooden board with a bronze handle-"

"WE KNOW WHAT A DOOR IS" one of the old man's snapped at me

"that's no way to snap at your new temporary Kazekage your fired" with that I danced the rest of the way to my room and closed the door. I walked around my room trying to find my night clothes but saw a bag on my bed

"and what is this I wonder" I walked to my bed and opened the bag, it was the scarf that I saw at the store today, "wow"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me today" I looked at the door and Gaara was standing there

"thanks Gaara, how did you know I wanted this one" I held up the scarf to get a better look at it

"you were looking at it and drooling in the store"

"I wasn't drooling….well a bit but thank you" I walked over to Gaara and gave him a small hug,

"now get out I was going to change you peeper"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Office Dance

**REVIEW, REVIEW, OR COMMENT, COMMENT, COME ON REVIEW OR COMMENT MY DAMN STORY, REVIEW HAHA I LIKE SAYING REVIEW HAHA :D**


	11. The Office Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**thank you to everyone that reviewed my last update, you just gave me a really huge head, thank you, thank you, now please review this one **

**Oh, and to this reviewer that asked me to capitalize every beginning, I tried and got lazy, so I'm not going to try again.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**(No one's POV)**

"It's been a week since she chose to be Kazekage" the three siblings sat at their kitchen table, it was in the afternoon and they didn't have a mission since everyone was getting ready for the new Kazekage, even thou no one know how was going to be the next Kazekage besides the three of them.

"I don't know about you but I'm still FREAKING SHOCKED THAT SHE'S EVEN KAZEKAGE" Kankuro lend back in his chair not even touching the cup of tea that Temari made for him.

"Kankuro not so loud you know that everyone else doesn't know that Tatsuki is going to be the next Kazekage" Temari sat back in her chair thinking about anything but everything went back to Tatsuki, "I don't even know what to do, do we go over there or just sit here and do nothing"

"Nay just leave it, when she needs us she'll come over on her own" Temari just nodded to Kankuro's answer, she looked over at Gaara, who didn't say one word all week since she had left

"So Gaara what do you think" Temari asked hoping to get an answer out of him, all he did was just shrug his shoulder, Temari slowly released a frustrated sigh before the front door blow open with a very loud bang

"FREEDOM, OH MAN DOES IT SMELL SO GOOD" everyone inside the kitchen ran or in Gaara's case walked to the living room to greet Tatsuki who they found standing there with her arms up like a moron.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Yo, what is up my peeps" I slammed the door shut behind me with my foot causing a loud noise just like how I came in

"They let you out early" I kicked off my shoes before rounding around on the floor to continue my freedom celebration

"No, I just ran away from them, I got bored of their talking about doing this and doing that, it's no fun and I have an attention span of a dog" I pointed to my head while rolling over to the couch so I can lay down and do nothing like I had always dreamed all week

"Your going to be Kazekage soon Tatsuki, I think you should go back and listen to what they have to say" I lazily crawled onto the couch

"Oh Temari you sound just like them, that's all they said to me, plus I had to sleep in my so call office chair for the whole week and let me tell you missy, that chair is so freaking hard I think my butt might be flat" I felt my butt to smooth it, "OH MY GOSH THE DAMAGE IS DONE" I turned over onto my stomach and rubbed my ass even more

"DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF MY BROTHERS" Temari slapped my hand away

"Well they shouldn't be looking at me when I do that, or are they like some kind of closet pervert" I looked at Temari, then at Gaara and Kankuro like I had discovered them for perverts, while they continued to look at us fight over nothing. "Well that a side, Gaara" I stood up from the couch pointing at him like a drunk would, "Have you been doing your interacting training"

Gaara folded his arms across his chest "No" Temari raise her brow at Gaara, she had tried all week to get a word out of him and when she gets back he just starts talking like she never left

"well then we shall get started once I get something to eat, so Temari cook me something I'm hungry" I smirked to myself, I knew she didn't know how to cook but that never stopped me from picking on her about it. "what do you want to eat" the world seemed to stop moving and I think that it happened to Gaara and Kankuro as well, I looked over my shoulder at Temari and she just waited for me to answer her, but I had other plans for her.

"OH MY GOSH KANKURO GET BAKI TEMARI IS TRYING TO KILL THE NEW KAZEKAGE, ….I MEAN TEMPORARY KAZEKAGE" I ran behind Gaara grabbing the vase that sat on the small table next to the couch, Kankuro ran for the floor door but Temari throw one of her kunai's at it stopping him.

"no one is trying to kill you Tatsuki" Temari growled at us through her teeth

"Gaara trap Temari with your sand she's an assassin trying to kill me" I held up the vase over my head, while Gaara still stood there with his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe I missed you" I looked at the door and Kankuro was shaking his head

"oh don't I feel loved" I hugged the vase to my chest and went to hug him, I closed my eyes before I got close, but I slammed into something hard causing me to fall to the floor, "OH MY NOSE, WHY MY NOSE" I rounded around on the floor holding my nose. I finally looked up to see Gaara's sand making a wall between me and Kankuro. "Gaara why did you do that"

"well that aside, Tatsuki what do you want to eat I'll just go get it to go" I continued to roll around on the floor when someone started knocking at the door really hard. With that I jumped up really fast running into the kitchen.

"I'M NOT HERE"

* * *

**(Temari's POV)**

"that doesn't even help, I'M COMING" Kankuro stepped away from the door, while I opened it. The whole council and Baki were standing there not looking happy. "what brings you here Baki"

"were looking for Tatsuki, she said she had to go to the bathroom and never returned, so we thought she would be here" Baki looked around the room to find any trace of Tatsuki

"weeellll" Baki raised a brow at me, I tried to look anywhere but him, when I felt someone next to me.

"when we find her, we'll walk her back" I looked at Gaara, he stood there with his arms over his chest like always

"thank you, but please send word if you see her"

"will do" I bowed to Baki slamming the door in his face. I waited for a while to make sure that they were no longer outside

"okay Tatsuki you can come out" I released a low sigh waiting for Tatsuki to come out but there was no sign of her. "did she slip out the back door."

"I did hear something close twice" Kankuro piped up before making his way into the kitchen with me behind him. Once I entered the kitchen everything looked like it did when we left to meet Tatsuki in the living room but one thing was out of place the silverware drawer was open. I looked around the room more carefully before I heard a slight sound from the refrigerator

'_what the'_

I made my way to the refrigerator very slowly, I opened the refrigerator door but there was nothing in there so I closed the door

"what's up Temari" I looked at Kankuro when he came back in from the pantry

"oh nothing, I heard something in the refrigerator but there's nothing, so no sign of Tatsuki" Kankuro shuck his head and sat at the table

"I think she's long gone now, let's just eat some ice cream till she comes back" I nodded to him before opening the freezer to get the ice cream

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" there in the freezer was Tatsuki eating my ice cream

"temuri cluset te dur" Tatsuki put another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FIT INSIDE THE FREEZER" I screamed at her but she kept eating more ice cream scoops after scoops

"HAHAHA YOU MUST BE FREAKING SMALL TO FIT IN THERE" Kankuro fall over laughing, it was a good time for Gaara to come in, and he did, one look at us then he was back out the room.

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

I fought with Temari while I was in the freezer for the ice cream but she had the upper hand. Once I lost I slid out standing tall well for my size.

"Temari, I'm a growing person, so why did you deny me my milk for the day." Temari raised her brow at me

"ice cream is junk food, and if you want to grow, grab a tall glass and pour real milk in it"

"what's the fun in that"

"KUROSAKI TATSUKI" I jumped up from my spot screaming and jumped into Temari's arms

"WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, AND EVEN WORST I COULD HAVE JUMPED OUT OF MY SKIN BAKI" Temari looked at me and Baki, she dropped her arms causing me to fall down to the floor, and she started to rub the back of her head.

"sorry Baki" Baki crossed his arms across his chest glaring at me

"your ceremony to become the new Kazekage is in two days you shouldn't be taking off, so what do you have to say for yourself" I rubbed the back of my head while still on the floor

"the bathroom was dirty so I came here" Baki walked over to me, grabbing both my arms and tossing me over one of his shoulder

"AAAHHH TEMARI DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME, I'LL START DRINKING REAL MILK" with that the door closed shut and I was out of the house again. "not cool man"

"Tatsuki, do you know how important this is for the village to have a new Kazekage" I gave up all hope relaxing my whole body making me look like a dead person on Baki's shoulder.

"yes I know how important it is, but you do know that I'm still a kid and I need free time to not go insane, this reminds me of a good song, I'll sing it to you"

"there's no need for that"

"but still and here it goes

I feel insane every single time

I'm asked to compromise

Cause I'm afraid and stuck in the ways

And that's the way it stays

So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance

By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip

**I'm not insane, I'm not insane, I'm not insane, I'm nnnnnnnnnooooootttttttt not insane"**

"OKAY I GET IT, you're not insane" I continued to bob my head singing the rest of the song in my freaky little mind

"no Baki I just scratched the surface of it"

We finally made it back to the office were the rest of the old people were still waiting for me, I walked in or in my famous way dancing in still replaying that song in my head.

"WHERE DID YOU GO" I didn't bother to look at him

"I go where ever the wind takes me"

"well can the wind take you to your seat"

"it could, but what point is there for the seat" I looked at the old man before I sat down, "never mind don't answer that, let's just get down to business before you blow a vessel in that head of yours" while they talked I pulled out two speakers from the bottom drawer they were as big as my arm in other words from my wrist to my elbow, I had cried the other day for a long time, while the council ran around in a panic trying to find something for me, so I can stop crying, the reason I broke down was because I had to destroy one of my headphones, I cut it in half so I can melt my old headphone wires with the speaker wires together so I can just plug it into my iPod and play my music even louder.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING" I looked up at 3 wrinkles before I leaned back in my chair

"no, but I can try to listen but it's still not going to do anything, because it goes like this" I put up both my pointers on each side of my head, my right pointer went to my ear and my left pointer was on my other ear going out.

"DO YOU EVEN WANT TO BE KAZEKAGE"

"no, I been trying to tell you people that I don't want to be Kazekage I just want to kick back and relax, I just want to live out my life like any other snot nose kid out there, will continue it's not like I'm going anywhere now"

* * *

**(two days later & Temari's POV)**

"okay guys we have to look our best of Tatsuki" I ran around the living trying to get things ready to go, I wanted everything to be perfect but I was freaking out, "KANKURO!" I screamed before I sat down on the couch

"WHAT" Kankuro ran into the living room wearing normal clothes, in Tatsuki's words not his kitty suit

"I need your help to calm me down, I'm freaking out, what if Tatsuki does something stupid in front of everyone" I held my chest thinking of all the stuff she can do.

"Temari, calm down, it's Tatsuki we're talking about of course she's going to do something stupid, but today she might behave and not do anything stupid, and why are you freaking out"

"Kankuro you don't understand, she's like our little sister now" Kankuro made a face before patting my back

"the way Gaara is acting around her, I wouldn't be thinking of her as a sister, it would be weird, you know a brother and sister dating each other that would be wrong, well a sister-in-law that would be okay"

"you picked up on that too huh" I put my elbows on my knee hiding my face.

"who wouldn't" Kankuro started laughing, "well I'm going to go check on Gaara to see if he's ready then we can go"

"okay" I did everything to help myself calm down, but I just remembered the other day when Tatsuki was running around the village with a bed sheet over her head calling herself the candy ghost.

"okay Temari you ready" Gaara and Kankuro we're standing at the foot of the stairs looking very handsome and for once clean.

"yeah" I slowly got up off the couch grabbing a cloth so I can have something to keep my hands from getting to sweaty, Gaara was the first to leave then Kankuro I was the last to leave the house before I closed the door, the walk to the Kazekage building was making me even more nervous. I looked to villagers and they seemed to be really excited that we we're getting a new Kazekage, it made me even more nervous if they found out that the new Kazekage was Tatsuki and even worse a female they would say something or do something.

"hey Temari are you okay" I looked at Kankuro who walking back toward me, I must have been too worried to realize that I was walking in a very slow pace.

"sorry Kankuro, let's go" Gaara didn't even bother to stop for us, he already made it to the Kazekage tower. Me and Kankuro had to sprint to catch up with him in the hallway.

"man Gaara, you're really hard to catch up to" Kankuro tried to catch his breath, we finally made it to the door when some weird music came on very low and started to get louder. I was the first to open the door and see that Tatsuki was standing on her desk dancing with my father's robe on, that robe was four sizes too big for her.

"don't worry so much Temari" I heard Tatsuki yell over the music without turning toward me, my worries vanished just like that when she spun around on the desk to face us, with her huge smile on her face, even the hat was big on her, I had to try and stop myself from laughing

* * *

**(back to normal POV)**

Everyone was getting on my nerves about this ceremony thing and I had to do something to shut them the hell up

"ENOUGH" I looked at the old Kazekage's robe that one of the councilors brought in, "you old guys have to calm down"

"calm down, we still have a lot of things to do before we go out there for the ceremony"

"it's okay, I can wing it, it's no big deal, now calm down"

"and how should we calm down"

"watch and learn" I pushed the play button on my ipod, the music was low at first before I made it louder, I grabbed the old Kazekage robe throwing it on with the hat, then jumped on the desk, eye of the tiger was playing and I was punching the air with my fist at every beat. I was really enjoying myself when I felt Temari's chakra reek of worry

"don't worry so much Temari" I yelled out before I turned around to dancing to the music I saw that Kankuro and Gaara were actually clean for once and I just smiled at them.

* * *

"are you done already" I nodded to the old man when the music finished up

"you got that right old timer, now you can panic again" I walked over to the sib's before anyone can bother me, "hey guys" I waved at them, also trying to hold up the robe thing so it won't go under me and make me do a face plant.

"what were you doing" Temari was the first to speak

"I was doing my first real office dance, plus those old bats won't stop freaking out" I used my thumb to point at them over my shoulder

"so was this bat, she was worried al-" Temari punched Kankuro in the head

"who are you calling a bat" I started clapping like a little kid looking at both of them, I looked over a Gaara, I didn't even notice that he took the Kazekage hat off my head. I walked over to him and put my arms over his shoulder, it was nice I had grown a few inches.

"one of these days Gaara this is going to be yours, and I'll be there to hand it over to you" I was like a father talking to his son or a mother talking to her son, while I started patting the hat

"do you think I can really do it"

"yep, but you have to keep up with the interacting training, and you didn't even do your training while I was gone"

"Tatsuki it's time" I looked at the door and Baki popped his head in

"okay" I slipped out of the robe tossing it to the nearest old man before walking out.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Ceremony

**review, review please review, see follow my little arrow that I made for you FOLLOW THE ARROW AND REVIEW**

1111111111111**000**1111111111111

1111111111111**000**1111111111111

1111111111111**000**1111111111111

1111111111**000000000**1111111111

11111111111**0000000**11111111111

111111111111**00000**111111111111

11111111111111**0**11111111111111


	12. Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, just Tatsuki and Kitty Man / Shiro**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you just made my day, please keep reviewing and I shill Make the Next One FREAKING longer, if it is longer, gets your soda's and chips ready for the long ride. That's if I get a Lot of REVIEWS, Thanks again to everyone that Reviewed the Last Chapter. :D**

**Oh yeah, please don't send your cookie eating army on me, that's all I have Left :D**

**"WARNUNG: sorry _I didn't edit this chapter, so it might change later on"_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

I looked over the huge crowd of people that were beneath the Kazekage tower looking up at me. Everyone was there even some animals that came with their masters, this mush people didn't seems to faze me one bit like the councils we're saying, they thought I would freak out by the pressure of all the villagers being here, I wanted this stupid thing to end fast, but someone had caught my eye and that one person stood out for everyone and it was the number one knucklehead hyperactive ninja Uzumaki Naruto, with his big smile, it was not that hard to pick him out because of his jumpsuit and it was a surprise to see him here of all places. Someone from behind me cleared their throat

"Kurosaki Tatsuki, You hereby stand before Sunagakure and loyal shinobi's of the Sand, to be named the Next Kazekage, the ceremony shill begin, do you Kurosaki Tatsuki promise to wear this Kazekage robe to protect the village with your life" 3 wrinkle snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh, oh yeah…. I mean yes I promise with my life that I will protect this village" the old man slipped on the robe, it was huge but I like it, they wanted to get the robe fitted to my size but the weird person that I was told them to just leave it because I wanted someone that I liked to do it for me. Next was Baki coming up from behind holding the Kazekage hat up in the air over my head.

"Do you Kurosaki Tatsuki, promise to wear this Kage cap to be recognized as one the Kage's of the five nations" I tried my hardest not to laugh, I wasn't even taking this whole thing seriously like they told me to.

"Yes, I pledge to take this kage cap to be recognized as one of the great five nation Kage's" Baki slipped on the hat and stepped back

"Do you wish to say a few words to your new village" I bowed to Baki taking a few steps forward, 4 wrinkles gave me some cards to say, I took a good look at them, but they were freaking boring, it would even put me to sleep, so I tossed it over the rail watching fall down like leaves before throwing my arms up.

"I AM YOUR NEW KAZEKAGE THAT MEANS I'M YOUR NEW DICTATOR, SO GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME MAHAHAHA, I SAID ON YOUR KNEES, I'M QUEEN OF THE LITTER BOX NOW, THE GREATEST RULER OF ALL TIME, NOW SOMEONE BRING ME A TWO SCOOPE ICE CREAM ANY FLAVOR IS GOOD! " I couldn't help it, I just wanted to say something stupid, and what happened next was something I didn't plan, I thought it would happen later after everyone was gone but Temari didn't care if there was a huge crowd, she put me in a headlock and started choking me

"YOUR CRAZY TATSUKI YOU DON'T JUST SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT TO YOUR VILLAGE"

"WE LOVE YOU" Temari stopped choking me and looked down at the whole village and they were on their knees, I started laughing even harder because they really did get on their knees, the councils were saying or yelling a lot for things behind me, but I didn't care this was my day not theirs.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET ON YOUR KNEES AND SAY THAT BUT I STILL WANT THE ICE CREAM" I kept laughing even thou Temari was still choking me,

"I can't believe you just said that" Temari pulled me out of sight and started scolding me, what was done is done, I can't take it back, and it was fun doing it to.

"Temari, if you kill her, they're going to give you the death penalty" Gaara put his hand on Temari's shoulder; Temari looked over her shoulder at Gaara then released me.

"Yeah I guess your right Gaara"

"Haha, I love a good speech, it makes me hungry" Temari turned back to me with the crazy eyes

"Don't think this is over, you will go to everyone's house and apologize to them and that you didn't mean it" I started fake crying fling my arms around. "That is not going to work with me Tatsuki, Gaara well let you get away with it, but I'm not"

"Really, I don't remember Gaara giving into my childish tactics" I looked over at Gaara who was turned away from me, "Oh come here you great big gentle panda you" I jumped onto his back like a monkey, his freaking gourd was in the way but I know I can make it work, I probably looked like a fly crawling around Gaara trying to give him a hug, "There got you" I was sitting on his shoulders hugging his head.

"Nice speech Tatsuki, didn't expect you to go all out" my head shot up from Gaara hair to look down the hallway to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi

"Thanks Sasuke, I didn't want to bore anyone, Gaara turn to them I can't really see them"

"Well get off my head then" Gaara hissed at me, but not in a mean way

"NEVER, FROM THIS DAY FORWARD YOU ARE MY MULE, AND YOU SHOULD DO MY WALKING"

"Congratulation on become Kazekage Tatsuki" I looked over at Naruto, the look on his face was a bit pissed but happy

"Thanks Naruto, Do you know what, let's take this to my office….._my office_….it's weird saying it, well let's head that way" everyone walked off to the office while I was still on Gaara's shoulder.

"No problem, it's not every day that one of your friends is one of the Kage's"

"Haha, you got that right, and what brings you guys here" I started to braid Gaara's hair, it was starting to grow out, so there were small braids here and there making him look like a serial killer, with a bad hair day.

"Here we are" I looked from Gaara's hair to Temari when she was opening the door

"Come on everyone in" I throw are arms up, everyone waited for Gaara to go in first since I was on his shoulder, I wasn't paying attention when my head or forehead made contact on the top frame of the door, causing me to fall off Gaara's shoulder to the floor. "AHH YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE GAARA YOU ARE NO LONGER MY MULE" I held my forehead while Temari helped me up, Sakura was trying her hardest not to laugh, I don't know when Kankuro made it to the show but he was on his ass laughing at me.

"I SAW THE WHOLE FREAKING THING" Kankuro stopped to breathe while Temari started to scold him, so that left Gaara to help into my chair.

"Are you okay Tatsuki, that looked like a hard fall" Naruto stood in front of my desk Sasuke told next to him on his left, while Gaara walked to his right, I held my forehead trying to push back the pain, when I looked at them

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, DON'T YOU FREAKING MOVE" I pulled out a camera from my desk in a flash taking a picture of the three, "YOU GUYS FREAKING LOOK LIKE THE CHARLIE'S ANGEL" I started laughing, forgetting about my pain.

"Charlie's what" Sasuke spoke up

"Charlie's Angel, you know three hot chicks, one Red-Head, Blondie, and Black Hair girls or girls, that like to kick some ass, and they are secret ag- ninja's"

"So they have the same hair color as us" Sasuke pointed at each of them

"Yeah, more or less" I hid my camera so they wouldn't destroy it

"You just called us girls" I started laughing at Gaara's face

"Yeah, I just did, well anyways, that aside, what beings the leaf ninja's to my ceremony, to the most boring job alive, that's just me saying that it is"

"Well, we were headed over to do a mission, and we were passing through, when we heard that they were going to name the new Kazekage, Naruto here wanted to see who was going to be named, we would have never expected it would be you, on the count that you didn't really do anything when we brought you here"

"Spoken like a sensei, well, to answer your question, I didn't want to be Kazekage, so the councils were being pricks, but everything, so I have a plan for someone else to take my place, because I'm just a temporary Kazekage, and what is the mission that you're going to be doing"

"Oh we have to guard someone in this race" Naruto put his hands behind his head, "it's going to be boring if you ask me"

"Oh really, Kakashi can I have a word with you"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_I Love Painting, Do You_

**Sorry it's soooooo short, I have a freaking summer Job and I don't really get computer time at all when I get home**

**BUT YOU MUST REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG IF YOU REVIEW, AND LET ME TELL YOU IT**

**MAY BE FUNNY, SO FOLLOW THE ARROW AND REVIEW**

**Come On Three More Reviews, then you get a freaking long Chapter, Come On let Me Feel the Love**

**Come on don't be shy, please review, it's fun :D**

**000  
000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	13. I Love Painting, Do You

**I FREAKING HATE THIS FAMILY COMPUTER IT TAKES FREAKING FOREVER, ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO TAKE A BASEBALL BAT TO IT.  
OR IT'S _"GET OFF THE COMPUTER YOUR BROTHER WANTS TO USE IT"_ YEAH RIGHT HE JUST WANTS TO LOOK AT PORN THE LITTLE PERV :D**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, just Tatsuki and kitty man**

**Thank you to my reviewers: Zangoules, Luafua, Theta-McBride, Aishachase97, Princess_thieves_of_heart, Animegeek123, Omigesh, and The Kazekage :D  
you guys are awesome, thank you for reviewing and I hope you review this chapter as well :D**

**The Search and Rescue for my laptop is still going on, I'm GOING to make that person pay with blood MAHAHA! :'( I miss you laptop come home, mommy loves you**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Everyone had walked out leaving only Kakashi and me alone, I just sat in my chair going around in circles to let Kakashi feel uncomfortable over the long pause because I'm awesome that way. I looked out the window just to caught a glimpse of the sky to see that the sun was somewhere in the afternoon by the look of it. Clouds started to gather, but it was far off in the distance.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, WHEN IS IT GOING TO FREAKING RAIN HERE" I stood next to the window, before turning to Kakashi, and releasing my long sigh

"What do you need to talk about lord Kazekage" not bothering to answer him so I did a quick summon, bring out a small puppy or wolf pup, his name was Ruffy, the little brown cute booger.

"What do you want me to do Master Tatsuki?" the little pup licked his paw before looking at me with his bored eyes

"Master Tatsuki, I like that your my new favorite out of the pack, anyways will you stand outside the door so no one can listen in on us, just bark if it's one of my friends" the puppy bowed his head before leaving.

"Now Kakashi, please sit, we have a lot to talk about"

* * *

**(Gaara's POV)**

"So Gaara how is everything treating you since the last time we met" I looked over at Naruto, who had his right arm or elbow popped up onto my shoulder.

"I apologized to Temari and Kankuro, I had to wait four days till Tatsuki finally returned home so I could apologize to her as well, then she claimed there was an evil spirit in me and started pouring water on my face" Naruto made a weird face, it was hard to understand since I was getting the hang of emotions and faces, just then Naruto turned red and started laughing really hard and patting my back with the same force like how Tatsuki would if I told her something that wasn't even that funny.

"HAHA, THAT SOUNDS SO COOL" Naruto started to whip his tears away, but his face was still red

"Don't forget to tell them that she ran around the village in a bear suit, singing her weird songs, and punished the jounin's in that very suit" Kankuro walked passed us to go inside.

"What she has a bear suit, can I look at it" Naruto pled with one of his famous begging

"It's in her room, but I don't want you going in there" I narrowed my eyes, just like Tatsuki, Naruto just brushed it aside without a care just so he can get what he wanted.

"Please, I just want to try it on for a few seconds"

"Do you know what's sick about this, your just like her are you sure you're not siblings" Naruto's body stiffen but his ears twitched

"That would be awesome if she was my sister or long lost sister, we would have so much fun turning the village upside down, think of all the things we could do"

"It's sad that I can, so please don't" again his ears twitch

"You said please" I just closed my eyes before walking pass him to walk back toward the Kazekage building, if he is like her, he would spill water on my face as well

"Fine, don't come to me, when she fine's out that you were in her room" I didn't have to turn around to know that Naruto was doing some kind of victory dance of some kind.

The walk back to the Kazekage building was quiet, the venders kept doing their daily jobs without paying much mind that was walking right here or even looking my way, I knew that this interacting that Tatsuki had me on was not going to help one bit if I asked them if they needed help.

"Sorry that I don't have much, but can I please have half any ice cream scoop" I looked over to the ice cream stand to see a small child, she had clothes for rags, maybe she's from the lower district, I don't get how the village was split into two.

"Sorry kid, but I can't do that"

'_**Okay grasshopper, go over there in pay for her ice cream before you miss your chance'** _my muscles stiffen

'_Now I think I'm going insane, I can hear her voice in my head,_ _but I would take her voice better then that demon Shukaku'_

'_**Yep you got that right grasshopper, it's because I'm awesome, now go before she walks away, we didn't get a chance to get to step two, NOW HURRY'**_

I walked over very slow, but just in time she was turned half away to leave

"Just put it on Tatsuki's tab, she wouldn't mind, and can I get two scoops of vanilla" the ice cream man jumped when he heard my voice

"Sure, anything for the new Kazekage, and what would the child like to have" the look on the kid's face when she looked at me was not fear or scared it was shocked, something I'm started to get used to.

"Um….chocolate please" she started to grab the bottom for her shirt, "Two scoops please"

"Okay coming right up" the man started to work fast, the little girl didn't look up after the man took her order, she was still holding the base of her shirt before she started moving she left feet back and forth, "Here you both go, and tell the Kazekage she still my number one customer" I nodded to the man before I took both the ice cream from him, I handed the chocolate to the little girl

"Thank you" was all she said before she took the ice cream and ran like hell

'_**Good job grasshopper, now you got yourself your first stalker, she'll make a good house wife for you haha-ha' **_I didn't bother to reply since it was all in my head, I had to move fast to get to the Kazekage building before the ice cream melted all over my hand and back into it's original form

**०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം**

The hallways into the Kazekage building was dark, the lights didn't really help at all, but I still knew where I was going, the door was coming up, I had to stop when I heard a bark

'_A dog, no it's a pup, a wolf pup' _there were three bowls in front of him that he moved to the side with his paw

"Lord Gaara, what brings you here, Master Tatsuki is in a private meeting at the moment"

"I wanted to give her the ice cream she wanted" I held up the bowl with two scoops of ice cream, it just started to melt a little.

"IT'S OKAY RUFFY, WE'RE DONE SEND IN THE PERSON" the now known puppy vanished in a puff of smoke

"HEY RUFFY, HELLO RUFFY, ARE YOU STILL OUT THERE, COME ON DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING…YOUR SUCH A MEAN PUP LIKE YOUR DAD, HAHAHA YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOUR LIKE YOUR DAD" the door slammed open and Tatsuki came out, she looked around the hallway for the pup before she spotted me, "What is up G man, where did the pup go"

'_G man'_

"He vanished already"

"WHAT, SO HE DIDN'T HEAR ME" I watched her fall to the floor and crawl back into the room like a worm before she noticed the ice cream in my hand, "Is that for me"

'_She has no shame' _drool started to come out of her mouth, I had to take pity on her before I handed her the ice cream.

"What was your meeting about" I walked into the room to only see Kakashi standing there, the councils were nowhere in sight

"You know a little of this and a little of that, nothing important, I was arranging my marriage to Kakashi and we both want 10 or 12 children" my body stiffen up and so did Kakashi before she started laughing and shoving more ice cream in her mouth, "I was just kidding, but it would be cool if that were true" pieces of ice cream was coming out of her mouth. I had to turn away, it was starting to become a habit of mine, every time she said something stupid like that my heart would race and my face would feel hot, and my hand would become sweaty ever since she came nose to nose with me, I don't really understand what goings on with me, but it makes me feel like a fool.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Ruffy had to turn away three of them" she started to pout, and Kakashi just stood there looking out the window. "Well that aside, Kakashi I think you should get on with your mission be-"

"TATSUKI CHECK THIS OUT" everyone turned to the door when Naruto ran in wearing her bear suit, if the room was quiet before, now it was even more quieter, Kankuro ran in after him. "What do you think, can I wear it on my mission" Tatsuki had a look of horror before Sasuke and Sakura walked in, then she blasted into a fit of laugher and also choking on her ice cream

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU SURE CAN FREAKING WEAR IT, IT WOULD BE MY HONOR IF YOU DID, MAN I'M SO FREAKING JELLO THAT YOU CAN"

* * *

**(Back to normal POV)**

I jumped up off the floor to grab Naruto's hands, we jumped around like little school girl

"nnnnaaaaaaaaarrrrrUUUUTO!" I watched the blood drain from Naruto's face before Sakura pulled her arm back to hit him in the head, Naruto prepared to get hit but right before it made contact I grab her wrist stopping her, the shock look on her face was priceless I wanted nothing more than to laugh about it but she was ready to hit the one person that I liked and cared for besides Gaara, he was still number one.

"Sakura it's not nice to ruin a moment of the awesome of all awesomeness, yes yours truly Kurosaki Tatsuki's moment of joy" Sakura pulled her arm away from me before stepping back next to Sasuke. Kakashi looked between Sakura and me before letting out a sigh

"Well lady Kazekage we shall be leaving now" Kakashi bowed to me before he asked his team to leave, with one last nodded to me for the heads up, and I nodded back to him, unknown to me Gaara had caught the nodded yes the 'Thank you for the knowledgement and I won't say a word' nod.

"The room looks boring, don't you think Gaara" I looked around the room, the walls were an ugly brown, not even close to my color, it just made me feel like I was in prison and I was married to a girl name Sally that looks like a man.

"Not really"

"See Gaara, that is the problem, the room is 'not really' that good, now I have a plan, tomorrow, you bring Temari and Kankuro"

"What is this plan?"

"Come on, let's go home everything is so freaking depressing in here it makes me want to run around the village naked so I can stop feeling this depressed it's not good for me if you know what I mean" I started laughing

"Don't do that ever"

"I, I captain" I started skipping to the door when my feet got caught on the robe causing me to face plant right there, "never mind, am heading over to my designer right now while I have time"

"Designer, who is this designer" even thou I didn't see him I could tell he had his arms crossed over his chest. "The one that make's all my clothes, you know my weird clothes, because she's awesome, I don't really understand why no one goes to her, she's really freaking cool, and I like her taste" I pushed off the floor to stand up fully so I can go see her, "Well I'll be home in a bit, don't forget to tell Temari and Kankuro to come in the morning"

"You guys do know I'm right here right" me and Gaara looked over at the couch to see Kankuro sitting right there

"What do you know, you are right there, when did you come in" Kankuro just dropped his head

"I came in with Naruto and the guys, am I that invisible"

"Kind of, yeah you are"

"Oh"

* * *

**(The Next Day, Gaara's POV again)**

"So what is it that Tatsuki want's" Kankuro yawn behind me, while Temari elbowed him in the side, "What the hell that hurt Temari"

"Tatsuki doesn't need a reason to summon us, she is the Kazekage now, so you should show some respect"

"You're already forgetting that it's Tatsuki, even if she's the Kazekage, she'll still have something up her sleeve, and she doesn't even have sleeves" I turned around to face Kankuro, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me like he used to with those fearful eyes

"When Tatsuki asked me to being you to the office, she looked serious and you were there, so I don't know what she's going to ask, but it might be a mission that has something to do with her meeting yesterday with Hatake Kakashi" to be fair, even I didn't know what Tatsuki had up her sleeve, but I had this feeling it was nothing good, she kept saying that the room my boring.

"Well enough about that, we're already here" Temari opened the door for us. The floor was covered with plastic red, yellow, green, blue, purple, orange, white, and black paint were all over the floor in different puddle's. The objects in the room were gone, but two speakers and that device that she likes to carry around with her was on the floor away from the paint.

"What the hell, what is this crap all over the floor fo-" my eyes widen with surprise when Tatsuki came out of nowhere jumping onto Kankuro's back since he was the first one in the room he fell into the blue paint

"HAHA, I'M FAST LIKE A CAT CATCHING HER PREY" Tatsuki got off of him and grabbing onto his shirt than throwing him into the wall

_SPLAT_

"Oh do I love painting, do you love painting, it gets my blood pumping" Kankuro fell to the floor leaving some of the blue paint on the wall where he hit it

"Tatsuki, are you crazy" Temari was walking over to Kankuro, when Tatsuki had a crazy look on her face and pounced on Temari causing her to go face first into the yellow paint

"YES TEMARI I'M A LUNATIC AND FREAKING CRAZY HAHAHA" Tatsuki still had a hold on Temari when she rolled onto her back and kicking her to the ceiling, and moving out of the way before she landed on top of her.

"Come on its fun"

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

After I tossed the older siblings I jumped into the purple paint and ran at the wall. It hurt when my face slammed into it but it was all worth it.

"Damn it Tatsuki we're not children anymore" Temari got up still holding her back

"huh, what was that, I got paint in my ear" I looked over at Gaara and he was still standing at the door looking at the work that I had just unfolded, he was clean….too clean, with that I flashed behind him and pushed him into the red paint

"Yeah Gaara just like that dive into glory haha…this is for the cut you gave me pretty boy" I grabbed his shirt thing and tossed him into the opposite wall that I throw Kankuro into.

_SPLAT_

He must still be in shock that I pushed him to the paint

"HAHA LONG LIVE THE KAZEKAGE" I went to my iPod and played 'shout' by Lloyd Williams, "Come you guys don't leave me hanging, think of it as a mission to make this place less of a prison" I jumped into the next paint which was black and ran at the wall, when I fell down Temari pushed me into the green paint and throw me at the roof, everyone started to get into tossing each other in the paint, Gaara cheated when he used his sand on all of us. Baki came in to see what the hell was going on because of all the noise, but I pounced on him as well

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Well that was really fun don't you think" I looked around the room there was still one spot that was free of paint but it was small and brown it just made me itchy

"Tatsuki, you really have to stop doing crazy things, you're going to drive me into an early grave"

"Haha better to die young and beautiful then old and crusty" everyone was covered head to toe in different colored paint

"Not funny Tatsuki, well I'm going to head home and shower before this doesn't come off" Temari got up and so did Kankuro

"I guess that just leaves us huh" I looked over at Gaara, but he was looking at the work that we all did, "Earth to Gaara, hello this is your captain speaking, can you hear me"

"Hm"

"What's bothering you G man, you seem spaced out more than usually" I laid down looking at the roof only Temari and my shape were up that, well one or two of kankuro but no Gaara, the cheap monkey had his sand so we couldn't get close

"This is the first time I ever did anything with my siblings that was fun" I stopped looked at the roof and looked at Gaara

"Well before you were like 'roar I'm going to kill you roar' but now you're okay and your more open" Gaara finally looked at me and smile a freaking small smile and it was hard to see because of all the paint on his face.

"I don't say roar" he did it again that same small smile

"Come on Gaara smile bigger, show some teeth" I showed all my teeth for him and the world to see if they we're looking

"The world might end if I showed my teeth or even smile" he shook his head

"We wouldn't know till me find out, right grasshopper, now help me with this small blank spot" I got up off the floor and moved to the little annoying small brown area. "I don't know what to do about this it's driving me crazy" I stroked my invisible beard when Gaara's touched the area leaving his hand print, "Why didn't I think of that" I put my hand up leaving my hand print as well but i put a smiley face on my hand print and a angry look on Gaara's, my hand print was smaller compared to his

"There it's covered" I smirked to myself looking at the simple paint, "What now" Gaara drove me out of my thoughts, I looked out the window and the sun that long been gone for awhile.

"Look at the moon,….YEAH LOOK AT THE MOON, IT'S GOING TO BE FULL IN THREE DAYS" I went for the door before Gaara grabbed my neck line of my shirt and transported us on top of the roof in a flash, "That was easy" I walked over to the rail where I was recognized as the Kazekage, everything was dark besides the moon lighting up the village.

"One day Gaara, this well be all yours" I opened my arms to the village

"I won't be as good of a Kazekage as you are" Gaara stepped right next to me

"Like I always say, you'll never know till you find out" I put my hand on his shoulder not even looking at him, but I could feel his eyes on my face

"Do you really think I can be a good Kazekage"

"Even better Gaara, the village is going to love you, your even going to have stalkers after you"

"Not likely"

"Don't put yourself down like that, it's unbefitting for the next Kazekage to doubt himself" I looked at Gaara and we locked eyes

"I have killed people for my own selfish reason, because of that the villagers well never see me in a different light"

"Gaara, it takes time, I know you don't trust yourself, but I'm trusting you, so don't doubt yourself so much just have some faith"

"Thank you"

"No problem G man" the look on Gaara's face showed a little bit of happiness that made my stomach burn and my heart beat faster like I had run around the village nonstop, ever since I watched him on TV his been driving me crazy even thou he didn't have brows but I didn't care, I was always a sucker for red heads and when his younger self showed up, I freaked lost my mind it was so freaking cute even the bear was cute it wasn't fair that someone that cute went through all of this.

"So I'm G man now"

"Yep, I'm going to give you a lot of nicknames Gaara, so close your eyes and kept them close" Shiro had warned me to not mess with the story, but I wished to be here so everything was already off so what could I ruin if I already ruin the whole damn thing by being here,

"Why" I smile to him but none the less he closed his eyes, the world was started to spin this has never happened to me before when I kissed Jaden, every inch of my body was started to tingle when I drew closer and closer to him, with the little space between us I pulled his head down with my hands and licked his bottom lip slowly like the freak that I am before I locked my lips to his, his face started to get hot against my hands, but he didn't pull away and continued to melt against my lips, I smiled into the kiss and pulled back very slow and whispered into his wet lips

"_good night" _with that I flashed away from Gaara leaving him on the roof of the Kazekage building alone.

* * *

**Naxt Chapter: **_Shiro Returns, didn't know he left_

**HAHAHAHA FINALLY THE LONG AWAITED KISS  
WHAT DO YOU THINK, SHOULD I HAVE LEFT TATSUKI THERE TO CONTINUE THE KISSING FEST :D  
PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW  
LET ME HELP YOU FOLLOW THE ARROW AGAIN HAHAHAHA  
COME ON, HELP MY EGO XD  
DON'T BE SHY, I WELCOME ANY REVIEW, SO PLEASE REVIEW XD**

**000  
****000  
****000  
000000000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	14. Shiro Return's, Didn't Know He Left

0000...0000  
0| |0...0| |0  
0| |0...0| |0  
0| |0...0| |0  
0| |0...0| |0  
0| |0...0| |0  
000000000  
000| |000| |000  
0000| |000| |0000  
0000| |000| |0000  
000000000**()**000000000  
000000000| | |000000000  
00000000| | |00000000  
0000000000

**I Ninja-Bunny-Master, Thank Everyone for reviewing my other chapters :D**

**thank you to my new reviews: IMilley cartoon lover, LittleFreak, The Kazekage, Aishachase97, A Werid Production, Diasuke-oh and to Daisuke, I'm saving Linkin Park for the final Throw Down, I already have a Song in mind XD.**

**I had to write everything on paper before typing it all into the computer, so please and enjoy, I had to receive a kick in the leg from my little brother to get on the computer, so please don't let me suffer for nothing and enjoy...and review :D**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, Just Tatsuki And Kitty Man/ Shiro**

I have more than 50 reviews and I'm only on chapter 14, well that's just me, I'm just happy people love my story, now i'm going to go cry with joy in the corner while you read my update :D

**Warning:**_ this is a bit of a serious chapter sorry, I had to get this out of the way so I can continue my weirdness _**XD**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Oh come on you guys it's not that hard" I sat in the dirt against the wall eating my cup noodle watching Gaara and Kankuro try to finish their push-ups.

"Easy said than done,…you really are a slave driver like they say" Kankuro whined next to Gaara, Temari had her own training to do, so I was stuck training the two boys, but I didn't mind as long as I get to have control over them.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, I AM A SLAVE DRIVER, THE PEOPLE I TRAINED WE'RE FAT, NOW LOOK AT THEM, THEY HAVE MUSCLES HAHA, THIS VILLAGE IS FULL OF FAT PEOPLE" I was up on my feet with pride, I balled up my fist and squeezing the cup noodle in my hand crushing it, and spilling the contents all over my left hand, "AAAHHH THAT FREAKING BURN'S"

"What idiot crushes a cup noodle in there hand when it's hot…..oh that would be you" Kankuro started laughing, but I put my foot on his head pushing him into the dirt

"Come again kitty boy"

"Sorry"

"Well that aside, are you guys done, I just gave you 20 push-ups it shouldn't take this long to complete" the sun was baring down on us, it was one of those days that it became freaking hot beyond belief

"Of course it's going to take longer; we're long distance fighters, not close ranger"

"Huh, oh yeah forget you guys were distance fighters, well that's all going to change, for I Kurosaki Tatsuki vow to make you guy fit for battle, you well no long be fat lazy people that fights from the side lines"

"WHO SAID WE WE'RE FAT, AND WE DON'T FIGHT FROM THE SIDE LINES"

"I say,.. when you're done with your push-ups do 20 sit-ups, while you're still doing it let me play you a good song that I love" I made a few clones and summon some instruments from my scroll, (who's heard of 'Fuhen' Rin', it's the ending for samurai 7)

"You do know your singing is like to bunch desert dogs barking" I didn't bother to reply, and kept singing, I really did like this song, I went insane trying to find it, but now I finally had it and learned how to sing it in that language and English.

"I'm done"

"The sit-ups too" I continued to play my music, it was very relaxing to me, even the sun didn't bother me when I was singing this. It would seem that it was reaching the high point in the sky, oh the sky it was pretty, and the air was so freaking flesh

"HEY TATSUKI WE BEEN FINISHED FOR AWHILE NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO" Kankuro screamed into my ear.

"WHY IN THE DONKEY BLAZES DID YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR, I'M ALREADY CLOSE TO BEING DEAF" I smashed my guitar over Kankuro's head breaking it into little piece, I lit a fire to my hand and burned the guitar like how Jimmy Hendrix did. "BURN BABY BURN,….well anyways, if you're done, than do three laps around suna, I'll keep an eye on you, so you can even stop, if you do, I will add more laps there is no cheating, so get moving you guys" I stood over Kankuro but he was knocked out cold, "hey kitty boy get up your training isn't done yet, quit being lazy and start running, you need to lose some pounds that gathers in your ass" I started pushing him with my foot and he didn't even move, "Well I guess that just leaves you Gaara, start running 3 laps around suna, while I try to wake sleep Shrek here" all Gaara did was nod to me, ever since 3 nights ago he hasn't said a word to me, just nodding and hm but I don't care because I had stolen his first kiss haha eat me. With a quick hand sign I made a clone and she jumped away from me to keep an eye of the little red head.

"Hey fat boy, get up or I'll add 3 more laps for you" still nothing

"You know it's rude to call people fat"

"What the hell Shiro, don't scare me like that, it's not nice" Shiro narrowed his eyes to me

"Have you noticed that I was gone" I blink a couple of times before everything came back, yep I haven't seen him in a very long time

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING SOME WHERE" he just shook his head

"What are you talking about, you didn't know that I left, it wouldn't have made a difference that I told you or just walked out and didn't return for a bit"

"Well where did you go" I sat down on top of Kankuro

"I went to see your grandmother, something has come up, and you have to leave the village as soon as possible"

"Huh, why, I'm the Kazekage now I can't just leave without telling anybody it would be bad on my part, and tonight is the full moon I'm already starting to get weak"

"…..YOUR WHAT,…. DON'T TELL ME THEY ASKED YOU TO BE KAZEKAGE, TATSUKI THIS IS SERIOUS YOU HAVE TO RESIGN"

"Oh I wish, being the freaking Kazekage is so freaking boring and I can't have fun and that robe was a death trap from hell I know for sure that it was out to get me, but I'm also glad I don't have to do any paper work"

"Tatsuki, you're not supposed to be the Kazekage, you just driven yourself into an early grave"

"Really, can I have a grave stone that says 'wasn't Kazekage that long, but was still awesome' that has a nice ring to it"

"This is not a joke Tatsuki, the Kazekage line is cursed those that become Kazekage died before their time"

"What no way, he's cursed" points at Kankuro, " Your cursed" points at Shiro, "I'm cursed" point at myself, "Isn't that the cause of every ninja, but what is done is done, I promise you I won't die before my time, but I will resign if they let me, the whole Kazekage thing doesn't suit me"

"Well back to the subject, you have to leave the village before the full moon is up, there was a death Owen that lead to you when the full moon was supposed to rise and you were a Kazekage, I didn't think that you would accept to be Kazekage now I have to get you out of the village, it isn't safe anymore"

"So I'm going to die, wow this is a bit shocking if you ask me"

"I'm not too sure, but we have to be safe than sorry, so you have to leave, the full moon is about to rise"

"Sur-"I was cut off when a jounin ninja came out of nowhere bowing before me

"Lord Kazekage, we received an argent request from the Hokage"

"What is it, speak" I got up from Kankuro

"They sent a squad of genin and one chuunin to bring back one of their own, so the Hokage requested help from us to assist the squad"

"Find Temari, and have her bring Kankuro dolls with her to the gate, we leave now" the jounin handed me the scroll before bowing one last time and vanished, "Are you coming Shiro"

"Yes, I have to protect you"

"Good,…GET THE HELL UP KANKURO WE HAVE A MISSION NOW" I kicked him enough not to cause damage, and he jumped up at the word mission.

"Yes lord Kazekage, and what about Gaara" Shiro jumped onto my shoulder and I started running from the training field with Kankuro close behind me to the village gate that went straight to the Leaf Village

"My clone already informed him so he should be at the gate in a bit, and I told the jounin to tell Temari to bring your dolls, so there's no need to head home"

"Okay, so you alrea-,…..THERE NOT DOLLS, THERE WEAPONS OF WAR" I opened the scroll that had the information on where to go

"It looks like it's close to the border heading to the sound village, so we should be there in about 20 minutes if we're lucky"

"So Tatsuki what is the mission" Kankuro finally caught up to my speed

"I'll tell you when we group up with Temari and Gaara, for now just have some patience" we jumped from roof to roof, till the gate came into view, Temari and Gaara were already standing there with everything that they needed.

"Tatsuki, what's going on" I didn't stop to talk to them but kept running

"Hurry up you guys I'll tell you on the run" Gaara caught up with me in no time but Temari had to slow down to hand off Kankuro's dolls to him. We were two minutes into running when they finally caught up

"So what's the mission now Tatsuki" Kankuro piped up on the other side of Temari,

"Sasuke went rogue, and Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji went after him, the Hokage wants us to assist them on their mission, Chouji and Neji are out so it just leaves the other three, Kankuro you well go to Kiba, Temari you get Shikamaru, Gaara your with me"

"How do you know Chouji and Neji are out" I looked at Temari from the corner of my eye

"It's in the scroll, so no messing around, that means you Temari no kissy, kissy" I looked over at Kankuro, "You to Kankuro no kissy, kissy"

"THAT'S FREAKING GROSS TATSUKI DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT, AND I WOULD NEVER"

"We would never know, even if you did, that would be cool"

"SHUT UP"

"Tatsuki, that's enough we have more serious matters on our hand" Shiro pushed his nails into my shoulder

"Okay, Gaara when we get there, I want you to take care of Lee, while I go help Naruto"

"You didn't say anything about Lee"

"It was at the bottom of the scroll, he went after them, when he was supposed to be in bed"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

We finally hit the tree lines, when Temari and Kankuro went their separate ways leaving only me and Gaara plus Shiro to keep running forward.

"Alright here's the plan, you help Lee, and I'll do a sneak attack on our guest"

"Be careful" I missed my step on the tree branch causing me to fall to the ground making a small crater, Gaara landed right next to me

"What the hell, you don't say a word for 3 days and now you say something" Gaara helped me up and shrugged his shoulder "Anyways come on Lee needs our help"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

I watched Gaara rescue Lee from Kimimaro rib cage, I stuck with the trees waiting for an opening when I heard Gaara say his cheesy line.

"Tatsuki I don't think it's wise to try and fight, you already lost half your chakra because of the moon"

"Quiet Shiro, even if I am half weak, I can still try to use what's left of my chakra to speed things up, so I can be in the safety of the leaf village"

"Fine, when you're running really low just take off my collar, I still have a lot stored away, for something like this"

"Alright here I go" I gather chakra to my feet to help get a boost in my jumping so I can get over Kimimaro, "There, hold on Shiro" I put all my strength in my legs and jumped really high into the sky, I was right over Kimimaro in the prefect position I started to gather chakra into my fist.

"EH, Tatsuki's here too" Lee jumped up when he saw me, Kimimaro heard him and looked where he was looking and he saw me, right when I was about to hit him he jumped out of the way, I ended up pouching an empty spot, the ground that I punched started to crack and force huge chucks of earth to come up around me making a really huge cater, bigger then Sakura's in shippuden.

"_Shit_" I hissed under my breath jumping away from the mess and standing next to Gaara, now I was down more than half of my chakra, my eyes locked on Lee and boy was I freaking mad

"WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU, YOU JUST GAVE AWAY THE ONLY SURPRISE ATTACK I HAD YOU MORON"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry Tatsuki please forgive me"

"It doesn't matter now, Gaara take care of him, I'm going after Naruto now" Gaara nodded to me without taking his eyes off of Kimimaro, I only got a few yards away from Gaara and Lee when a black figure came out of nowhere kicking me in the stomach sending me back into the trees.

"WHAT" Lee jumped up off the ground to see the new comer much better, "And who are you" the man just looked at Lee before locking his eyes back on me

"My name is Shin, and I came for the girl" the man pointed at me, I tried to get up, but the kick that he gave me caused some serious damage

"Not while I'm around" Lee jumped in front of me so this Shin guy wouldn't come any closer

"Do you think a child like you can stop me"

"I am not a child, I'm a full fledge ninja from the hidden leaf"

"Lee I think he crack some of my ribs"

"Don't move Tatsuki you'll only make it worst"

"I didn't come all this way just to be stopped, now get out of my way before I kill you" Shin started to walk forward when sand started to block his path.

"Gaara you worry about Kimimaro, I'll take this guy" Lee called over to Gaara who was now fighting Kimimaro, I sat up against the tree that I hit when Lee ran at that Shin guy and started throwing kicks and punches at him, but he didn't even look at Lee for a second but blocked every attack Lee throw at him, and this Shin guy kept his eyes on me the whole time

"Tatsuki" I looked down at Shiro, and he was crawling towards me

"Shiro are you okay" he just nodded to me

"Take my collar off, that guy is too strong, Lee can't even cause damage on him, I think he's the one that is supposed to kill you" I shook my head to him

"Not today" I slipped the collar off and it wrapped around my right wrist really tight that it begin to hurt, the power that it held was too much that my right arm warmer started to rip itself to small pieces even the weight holder was started to rip showing the black weights.

"TATSUKI WATCH OUT" I looked up just in time, Shin was about to grab the front of my corset, but I kicked him in the stomach sending him back into the opening.

"That was for kicking me you jack monkey" I jumped away from the tree in a flash standing over him, "AND THIS IS FOR SHIRO" I punched him in the chest sending him farther into the ground, while my fist was still on his chest he took a hold of my arm, and was ready to touch my forehead when Lee's leg came out of nowhere kicking it away

"I'm still right here" the hold on my arm was loosen so I took my chance and jumped away from him, Lee did the same, "He is a very strong opponent"

"Lee help me hold him off, I'm not that strong today"

"Yes lady Kazekage" I looked over my shoulder and Gaara had already summoned the large amount of sand already, so Kimimaro is close to dying, then it could be three against one.

"Okay let's do this" I pulled out my scroll to summon my scythe but the damn scroll wouldn't do anything, "Shit, COME ON NOT NOW" I kept touching the scroll and there was still nothing

"It looks like your already close to becoming human again, since you burned off your chakra" Shin finally got up off the ground whipping blood away from his mouth

"What are you talking about I still have chakra"

"Yes you do have chakra, but that's not yours" his smirk sent chills down my spine

"Tatsuki what is he talking about and you being close to becoming human again"

"Not now Lee"

"This is a laugh, you don't even tell your friends what you really are or where you really came from"

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT"

"My master knows all, even about your grandmother"

"Shut up"

"Why don't you come here and shut it for me, little girl"

"Fine,...Lee, leaf hurricane"

"Right" Lee ran at Shin so freaking fast that Shin hadn't seen him till Lee kicked him from under sending him flying, but he grabbed a hold of Lee's leg while it was still in the air

"Lee" I just got there in time, I took a hold of the arm that held Lee's leg, I pulled out three kunai's, stabbing his right arm in the vital spot, which caused him to let go of Lee and losing all function in that arm, I use the other kunai hitting the left vital spot, now he couldn't use his arms.

"Who would have thought that you would learn about the body" Shin looked at his lifeless arms and back at me

"I had a kickass Master"

"Your speed was something I didn't kow, I was just told that you were weak"

"hm,...everyone thinks that when they look at me"

"Thank you Tatsuki" Lee pulled himself up to stand next to me, I could already feel the chakra that was in the collar fade away.

"No probl-" I was cut off when I heard Kimimaro's final move

"Dance…dance of the seedling ferns"

"Lee get back" I ran at Shin and he did the same, I was coming close to him when one of Kimimaro's bone thing came out of the ground stabbing Shin in the back through his chest, I was running to fast toward Shin to stop when one of the bones came out slicing at my chest but not too deep then I felt Gaara's sand pull me up into the air lifting me away from the ground that was still shooting bones after bones into the air.

"Tatsuki are you okay" Lee took a hold of me when the sand brought me closer to him and Gaara

"Yeah, just got a little cut I'll live" Lee was starting to panic, the area I was laying on started to turn red with my blood

"Tatsuki, try to heal yourself while you still have chakra" I looked around for Shiro and he was sitting next to Gaara

"Alright, healing session starts now" I started healing my cut, it had become easier and easier to heal my cuts since Shiro loved to stab me for no reason.

"**It's not brainwashing, it's all my own reasoning, what the hell would you know**" Lee and Gaara turned around while I still healed my wound

"He's dead"

"Tatsuki are you done yet" Shiro jumped over to me and touched my tender wound

"AHHHH THAT FREAKING HURT, I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW YOU INTO THIS BONE YARD"

"If you have enough energy to yell then you'll be fine"

"I know I'll be fine, because I'm done already" I sat up to looked at my closed wound, there was no scars at all, I looked up at Lee and his face was freaking red and blood was coming down his nose, I looked back down at my chest and it was ripped from my stomach to my neck meaning there was a huge piece missing from my clothes and exposing my chest for the world to see.

"Haha, Gaara can I have your sash thing so I can cover up my chest"

"When we land" the sand started to move closer to the edge of the bone yard, so we can get off, Lee had his back to me the whole time

"Thanks Lee, for helping"

"Yo-your we-we-welcome T-Ta-Tatsuki"

"Good now give me a big hug" we cleared the bones when Gaara dropped my half of the sand making me fall to the ground again, "not cool Gaara, not cool" when I fell the sand covered my chest so my boobs weren't flying everywhere.

"Here" Gaara ripped his sash off and tossing it at my face, I started to wrap my top chest just covering the basic part of my body.

"HAHA, it's funny how blood blinds anyone to the fact that my chest was hanging out" Lee still had his back to me, "Oh come Lee lighten up it's not the end of the world"

"I had improper thought, and for that I shill run 3,000 laps around the village"

"Come on Lee, you don't have to right now, do it when you get better, you just came out of surgery didn't you"

"Yes, how did you know" my body went stiff, I could even feel Shiro's eyes narrow at me

"The Hokage wrote it in a letter to me" I probably sounded like a robot just now, but unknown to me Gaara watched what happened to me and saw the look that Shiro was giving me.

"I should get back to the village now"

"Your right, I'll go with you" I jumped up with Lee, but Shiro's collar fell off my wrist, my body wasn't working anymore, so I slowly started to fall forward to hit the ground when sand shot at me, and stopping me before I even got close, "Haha, I can't move my body" I wanted to rub my head but I was nothing but dead weight.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Let's Celebrate_

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my last chapter, so please review again for this chapter, **  
**you the readers are freaking awesome,**  
**PLEASE review for me, please review, and I shall put up another update even faster if you review**

**haha, this is not black mail XD**

**follow the arrow and please review, review, review**

**000**  
**000**  
**000**  
**000**  
**000000000**  
**0000000**  
**00000**  
**000**  
**0**


	15. The Needle That Looks Like A Pencil

**FINALLY I'M OUT OF MY FAMILY PRISON, AND NOW I'M ON MOTHERS PAROLE  
I shouldn't have been punished for kicking that monkey's ass, he stole my laptop. well my dad didn't see the good part of it, he just didn't like that I beat the hell out of his friend's son.**

**BUT I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE, THAT THIS STORY IS FREAKING SHORT, MY MOTHER HAS MY LAPTOP ON LOCK DOWN BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID AND SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME ON THE 20TH SO I'M LAPTOP LESS AGAIN**

**OH YEAH= I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST MY OC AND KITTY MAN :D**

**OH YES I ALMOST FORGOT "THANK YOU TO EVERONE ONE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE I'LL MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WILD, RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO GET THIS CHAPTER OVER WITH, I HOPE YOU REVIEW FOR ME AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS" :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

"Are you sure you're okay Tatsuki" I looked over a Lee, he was walking next to Gaara, while I was over Gaara's shoulder like some rich lady's dead fox scarf around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can't feel my body but I'm all good, what about you" I wanted to do a peace sign but my body still refused to move a muscle.

"I'm okay, because I have the power of youth" Lee punched the air, while he held Shiro in his other arm, squeezing him at the same time.

"YOU MORON, YOU'RE STILL HOLDING ME, if you squeeze me again I'll end this power of youth that you have" Shiro hissed at Lee

"Haha, you got in trouble, it's not every day that someone else gets in trouble by Shiro besides me"

"You should be resting, your almost out of chakra" Gaara moved me around into a better position

"Fine I'll take a little cat nap…see what I did Shiro"

"…Shut up and rest already, your really starting to get on my nerves"

"Me-ow"

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TATSUKI" Shiro started to get out of Lee's grip

"AAHHH, GAARA SPEED UP, ATTACK OF THE KILLER CAT"

"I'll show you killer cat"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Eh, Lee everyone has been waiting for you to return, and Gi sensei was worried" Tenten run toward us, but she stopped when she saw my face, it was cut up and bleeding, because someone wouldn't listen to me and speed up, "What happened to her"

"Her cat attacked her because she wouldn't shut up" Gaara said without even a bit of care at what happened to me

"Partner, not cat" Gaara didn't bother to reply and kept walking into the village toward the hospital, Tenten took Shiro away from Lee and helped him to the hospital since his legs were starting to really give out now. "Why are you taking me to the hospital, it's not going to help me one bit, all I need to do is sleep"

"I would rather be safe than sorry"

"Come on Gaara, I already healed my wounds, plus I hate white walls, it makes me feel like I'm in a mental asylum"

"Then it should feel like home for you"

"If I could move my body I would take my water bottle and pour it on your face again, but for now I should just pee on your shoulder" Gaara stopped walking before his sand started to left me off his shoulder, making me hang farther away from him, "Haha, like this is going to stop me, it's amazing what you can do now days"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

We finally made it into the hospital and everyone was running around, carrying blankets and packets of medicine, but one nurse stopped running and looked at us.

"Lee there you are,…. let's hurry up and get you back to your room" the nurse just walked pass me taking Lee from Tenten. They headed down the long hallway before the nurse continued to run around again.

"No one loves me, they don't seem to care that the Kazekage is not moving, plus Tenten walked off with Shiro"

"They're just busy, someone can help us later"

"Just take me to a hotel so I can sleep, then I can come back when everything calms down"

"No"

"OH MY GOSH, IS THAT THE KAZEKAGE IS SHE HURT" a nurse around the 20's came running and she was all up in my face looking me up and down checking me out like some kind of lesbian,

"NO, NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE" the nurse looked me over one last time before she took off, "Yes, she's gone now get me out of here"

"No"

"Gaara, if you don't get me out of here, I'm going to make you run around the village 50 times"

"Fine, I'll do the laps if you promise to get checked in" my eyes widen with horror before the nurse returned with two more, and a stretcher.

"Okay lady Kazekage look into my eyes"

"NO I WELL NOT LOOK INTO THE DEVIL'S EYES, ITS BAD FOR YOU" I closed my eyes and looked away from the woman

"Alright if you don't want to do this the easy way, then we're going to have to do this the hard way" the old nurse pulled out a freaking huge needle, at this I opened my eyes just a little and spotted the big ass needle

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT A FREAKING PENCIL" the young nurse turned my head to look at her, I looked into her pretty brown eyes.

"You know you have beautiful eyes" I whispered to her

"I don't understand, she should've went to sleep" the young nurse looked to the old lady

"HAHAHA JOKE IS ON YOU, I DON'T HAVE CHAKRA RIGHT NOW, HAHAHA"

"That's a bad thing Tatsuki" I looked down at Shiro, who was somewhat crawling and walking.

"AAHHH SHIRO SAVE ME, THESE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO TAKE ME"

"Gaara it would be wise to just take her to a hotel to rest, I don't want to go through another one of Tatsuki's rampage when she moves again" just as easy as that Gaara nodded to Shiro and walked back out of the hospital and his sand carrying me away for the nurse, I stuck my tongue out at the ladies before I turned the corner and was out of their view.

"OH BEAUTIFUL FRESH AIR, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN"

"Tatsuki, if you don't want to go back to the hospital again, I suggest you get some rest right now"

"But I'm not tired, I feel like I can win a eating contest right now"

"Knowing you, you would win the contest you're like an endless pit now days"

"Touché"

"When you two are done fighting, I would really like to get to the hotel room"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **What A Shame

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY AND I'LL EVEN UPDATE FASTER THEN THE SPEED OF LIGHT IF YOU REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AND I NEED MY FIX :D**

**FOLLOW THE ARROW, AGAIN :D**

**000  
000  
000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	16. What A Shame

**I do not own Naruto: just Tatsuki and Kitty man**

**sorry, i'm still fixing this chapter up, if it sounds weird don't mind it I'll fix it :D**

**and I want to thank my reviewers for my last chapter, their names are:**

**Zangoules, Aishachase97, The Kazekage of Suna, jellypeanut, LittleFreak, Yuki, and demon (oh sorry demon, I did fix them up in doc manager, but I want to make sure it's fixed better before I put it up again)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Look what I can do….HELLO,.. ARE YOU LOOKING….. HEY OVER HERE, …..LOOK THIS WAY" Gaara finally turned his head to look at me, it was a little shocking that he listened so I didn't know what to do and just waved to him.

"No more of your games Tatsuki"

"What do you mean, and why am I here at the hospital again, I'm a-o-k"

"Temari wants you to get checked to make sure that you're alright"

"Now that is just cute, you didn't tell me that Temari has the hot's for me…." It was like a bat to the head when a memory came back, "IS THAT WHY SHE WANTED TO UNDRESS ME WHEN I WAS WEARING MY BEAR SUIT, DOES SHE HAVE SOME KIND OF A SICK FANTASY OF ME IN A BEAR SUIT NOW"

"Tatsuki you're over thinking this and making it worse"

"That's what she wants you to think, but it's not working on me,…oh not anymore, I'm on to her"

"Tatsuki"

"Yes"

"Look in the mirror"

"Okay"

"That do you see"

"The next champion to win the Roman noodles eating contest, in four days"

"N-"

"Oh I see now, there is a goddess looking back at me in return,…oh wait now she's giving me the bird"

"TATSUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NOT IN PUBLIC" Temari yelled in my ear so loud it scared the hell of me, so I jumped up and was wrapped around Gaara's head like a little kitten that can't get back down the tree it just climbed.

"NOT TO CLOSE MISSY, I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO" Temari gave me the weirdest look before she released an angry sigh.

"What are you talking about now Tatsuki?"

"You're planning to get up into my business" I did a circle around my body with my right hand

"Again what are you saying?"

"It another one of her breakdowns don't mind her at all" Gaara used his sand to get me off his head like you pick up a little puppy by the back of its neck and put me back down in my chair.

"Anyways, what did the doctors say?"

"They're all busy at the moment, and the hokage is in a meeting, and she wants me to be there later"

"In other words, you're going to do your first Kazekage meeting"

"Haha, 'first Kazekage meeting' you just made me sound like I'm about to lose it, if I go to this meeting"

"TAT-SU-KI" I looked back at Temari, but the only thing I saw was something huge and gray before it made contact with my skull.

"AAAHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, IT FREAKING HURTS, ARE YOU CRAZY, YOUR SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME NOT TRY AND KILL ME"

"Were in a hospital, keep it down" Gaara closed his eyes and I couldn't help it, I had to get up into his business, so I jumped up and started to hug his head to my chest.

"Oh I love it when you get mad at me, it warms my heart, makes the rainbows come out, and Kankuro dance like a monkey" I stopped rubbing my face against Gaara's hair and looked around the room, "specking of Kankuro where is he"

"He's out training with some of the leaf ninja's"

"Training is good, but ice cream is better….catch me if you can" I raced out of the door within seconds to find the closes ice cream stand.

"YOU GET BACK HERE TATSUKI, YOU STILL HAVE TO GET CHECKED" I was already out of ear shot to hear Temari yelling at me.

**(No one has caught me, so it's the middle of the day)**

"I was made for loving you baby" slide to the left, "You were made for loving me" slide to the right, "and I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me" I danced around the training ground where Naruto did his first training with team 7, I knew Gaara was leaning against the post out of my sight, but it didn't bother me much as long as he didn't take me back to the village kicking and screaming.

"I was made for loving you baby" slide to the right, "You were made for loving me" slide to the left, "and I can't get enough of you baby, can you get enough of me"

"THERE YOU ARE" I kept singing my old school rock, and didn't bother turning to Temari

"Good afternoon to you" I stopped singing but didn't stop dancing.

"Lady Kazekage, the Hokage wishes for you to attend the meeting that is taking place now" it was a new voice that I had never heard but it sounded familiar so I turned around.

"Who are you?"

"An ANBU of the leaf"

"Oookkkkkaay, rain check on the meeting, I'm still trying to heal here"

"If you have time to run around singing and dancing you have time to attend this meeting Tatsuki"

"Come on Temari, I'm still 12 years old, plus they're not going to be taking me seriously at that meeting" I turned my back to them but in a flash I was looking at the ground then my eyes looked around. "WHAT THE HELL" but the good part out of it I was looking at someone's ass

"I was given permission to take you to the meeting by force if you didn't comply"

"I have to say the view is great" next thing I noticed I was looking striaght at hard wood floor, "You work fast" the ANBU knocked on the door softly before walking in.

"About time, what was the delay?"

"She hid her chakra well"

"I'm a pervert"

"Let's get this meeting started" I felt the ANBU place me down before vanishing, "Lady Kazekage, please sit" the room was huge, and there were only a few people sitting at the tables

"Wow, I don't know any of you" I sat down in one of the chairs and started spinning in circles

"Well, back to what I was saying, the Uchiha mission was complete failure, but we still don't know when Orochimaru is going to make his next move"

"I still think we should put the Uchiha on the bingo book as an S rank criminal"

"I have told you already, I'm not going to place Uchiha Sasuke on the book"

'_This meeting is freaking boring and I haven't been here that long….cool paper' _I started making a paper plane to pass the time

"So lady Kazekage, to you agree to place Uchiha Sasuke as an S rank criminal in Sunagakure bingo book"

"Oh hell no, what's the point, no one is going to see him for a while…but look at what I made" I tossed the paper plane and it took flight for a little while before someone burned it. "You just kill all the passengers" I watched the plane land on the floor.

"What do you mean" I looked up at the old man that loved to boss lady Tsunade around.

"Oh come on, if one of my people caught Sasuke, it would look bad on us, a lot of people here love Sasuke, you wouldn't understand because your old people, the youngers one would not be too happy about this, just think about it, they're going to take your place"

"Hog wash"

"Cat water, see I can do it to" I smiled to the old man

"This is childish, how you became Kazekage is beyond me"

"You know what, I been asking myself that very question, but you can ask my village about that if it still bugs you" I looked around the room and the other council that bugged Tsunade was looking at me. "Question where are your eyes, I can't tell if you're looking at me or sleep"

"Where are your manners on respecting your elders"

"In my other robe in suna" this whole time Tsunade hid a small smile behind her folded hands

"Young people these days"

"I know right, the other day I had paid for an ice cream and this one kid took it out of my hand before I even licked it"

"This is going nowhere, we have more important task at hand"

"Should I go, it would probably go a lot faster if I wasn't here, because I know of a fact that I was forced to be here, and I'm guess by now you should have already guessed that I have a brain the size of my pinky"

"You are one of the 5 kage's you have a duty to for full"

"You said a nasty word"

"Enough of this child behavior"

"I can't…I'm still a child"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Stupid old people, stupid meeting, stupid old man, stupid old lady" I walked into my hotel room that I shared with the siblings

"Wow, it looked like it took a lot out of you" Kankuro looked over at me from the couch

"Yes it did" I started to fake cry at the door

"Do you need a hug" I started to nod my head

"Come here you" Kankuro got up from the couch to hug me, I was so close to hugging him but Temari got there first.

"It's just creepy when you give hugs Kankuro" Temari narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well that aside, what did you guys do without the almighty Tatsuki to guide you to a better future" Gaara came out of the back room to see what was going on, once my eyes locked up with his, I was on his back faster than you can say 'huh'

"Oh Gaara don't let that bad people take me again" Gaara didn't know what to do

"Tatsuki, if you keep that up, I'm going to buy a leash for you"

"Make it purple to match my hair, but no diamonds and a tag to say my name"

"Sure, I'll do that but we leave at first light, we been here for too long"

"But I still have to hang out with Naruto, we're going paint this town purple and orange"

"Okay, we're leaving now"

"I WAS JUST KIDDING, I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT I PROMISE, I JUST WANT TO DRY HUMP NARUTO LEG" at that Temari started to turn red, and Gaara's sand left me off his back, while he went back to his room.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Look at the pretty sky, it's a good day to go for a long run" started to walk off while Temari flirted to Shikamaru, no one even realized that I was far away from the gate by the time they started to head back.

**(1 day later)**

"I don't want to be Kazekage anymore" I held the tree for dear life

"Too bad your already Kazekage, now come on"

"I hate the desert, there's no shade for miles"

"Tatsuki, suck it up and let's go"

"NEVER"

"Tatsuki, come on"

"What a shame, I wish we had more trees in suna, if the law of nature would allow it, I would bare this trees children for suna"

**(another day later)**

"YOUR GOING TO MEET YOUR MAKER CACTUS"

"wWhat is she doing now" Temari looked back over her shoulder to see me fighting against a small plant

"TAKE THIS AND THAT, HAHA STUPID PLANT" I stabbed the stupid plant, but it got the last hit, "TEMARI IT POKED ME"

"That's what you get for picking a pointless fight"

**(finally the third day)**

"I can see the ocean, are you sure were going to the right way"

"What are you talking about, there's nothing there"

"What are you blind, there's the ocean"

"Okay she's lost it completely now" Kankuro walked pass me to continue his way back

"I want to go swimming" I started to take my clothes off but Temari hit me right in the head causing me to pass out.

"Finally some peace and quiet, you should have done that 2 days ago"

**(the gates, Gaara's POV)**

"Evening welcome back, did the mission go well" the guard looked at each of us, but stopped when he looked at me, "Is the Kazekage okay"

"She fine" Temari waved it off before walking into the village.

"Can I have some cookies with that" Tatsuki raised her hand but stopped moving after she stopped talking. "What a shame"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Birthday Suit_

**review, review, review, ****review, review, review, ****review, review, review, ****review, review, review**

**do I have to many reviews :D**


	17. Birthday Suit

**Finally it's a new day, I get to update. THANK you to everyone that reviewed my chapter: koodori-mayonaka-hana, princess thieves of heart, The Kazekage of Suna, Omigesh, jellypeanut, Aishachase97, zumagirl, Luafua and also thank you to Kiteria for reading and reviewing your really awesome.**

**I don't own Naruto just Tatasuki and Kitty man Shiro**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I know you are but what am I, I know you are but what am I"

"A very annoying little brat" Kankuro hissed at me in **my** office, it had been only three days since we returned and Kankuro is already on my nerves.

"I'm rubber and your glue, whatever you say bounces of me and sticks to you"

"You're so annoying"

"Your face"

"How are you even Kazekage"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you'll never hurt me"

"I know you took them and I want them back"

"Took is a strong word, you think you can handle that"

"Yes, I can handle that"

"Look at you in your big boy pants….but I didn't take what you're looking for, and plus I don't know what you're talking about"

"Then why come you didn't answer me when I just asked you, and just started saying weird things"

"It was getting boring, Gaara and Temari are out interacting the drill I gave them, while I'm stuck here doing nothing, same old, same old"

"Oh"

"What was it that you're looking for again, I wasn't listen when you came in"

"Why am I not surprised, well I'm missing Karasu"

"Did you look in your pocket?"

"What are you insane, Karasu won't fit"

"Are you sure, did you check all your pockets"

"Tatsuki, this is serious, I have to go on a mission tomorrow"

"Well let's head home and start looking then"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Well this was a waste of time" I looked around Kankuro's room for his stupid doll man was this room freaking trashy, it made my room look clean and organized compared to this, "Can't you just take another sex doll with you"

"KARASU IS NOT A SEX DOLL, HE'S A BATTLE WEAPON"

"Whatever you say Kankuro" Kankuro walked out of the room to check the living room again, so I looked under the bed and spotted some dirty magazine, "Kankuro, Kankuro you dirty little boy" I started to flip through it, it had everything in it, it was nothing like the ones that were in my whole, these magazines had girls but they had swimming suits on and not their birthday suit, talk about keeping it PG-13.

**(In the living room, Kankuro's POV)**

I had looked everywhere and still I couldn't find Karasu anywhere, I was ready to go back to my room, but Temari and Gaara returned from their interacting for the day.

"You're up early Kankuro" Temari put her fan down and walked over to the couch, "What are you looking for"

"I miss placed Karasu, have you seen him"

"No, but I think Tatsuki was playing dress up with him two days ago"

"Is that why he had make-up on"

"I'll be back later" I watched Gaara turn around to head back out the door, I knew he was going to the office to see Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki in my room, helping me look for Karasu" Gaara stopped walking and turned around to look at me

"Why is she in your room?"

'_I just said she was helping me look'_

"Helping me find Karasu"

"Look what I found" Tatsuki came walking down the stairs dragging Karasu by one arm and holding one of my magazines.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT" I pointed to the magazine

"And here I thought you would be happy that I found Karasu, but you just zero in on the magazine I'm holding, you naughty boy"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT IT"

"Because every girl has the same body parts, it's no difference that I look at it, I'm not a perv….or am I"

"Give it to me" I took the magazine out of her hand

**(Back to normal POV)**

Kankuro took the magazine out of my hand and raced off back to his room, once he was gone I took out another that was in my kage robe.

"What a weirdo, and here I thought I was the weird one in this house, but he just take's the cake" I sat down next to Temari, she looked at the magazine over my shoulder to see what was in it, one look and she covered her eyes

"Tatsuki why are you looking at that"

"it's not like their showing off their birthday suit, or anything like that" someone ripped the magazine out of my hand, so I looked around Kankuro was not in the room and Temari had nothing in her hand since they were still on her face, so that met Gaara was the criminal, and I was right his sand was ripping up the magazine into tiny pieces.

"So, hhhhooowww was training, did you get any progress" Temari smirked to herself and looked at Gaara

"Yes we did, Gaara has a play date with the academy tomorrow"

"Oh can I come, I want to play to" I looked around like a little child

"No" Gaara snapped at me too quick for my taste

"I'll take that as a 'sure, I would love it if you came I don't mind at all'"

"No"

"Fine, I have a bone to pick with the village tomorrow anyways, and you can't come"

**(The next day)**

"Make it bigger, bigger" it was close to the afternoon now and I had already placed four fountains around suna, and I had ordered some trees to be placed around the fountain with seats. I found a lot of funds that weren't being used, and I made Baki my financial keeper, who knew that he was good with money. Then a lot of money went to the venders to make a better stand for themselves, but the genin's of the village were hired to work on them.

"There, all done" I looked over the fountain, it was pretty, I used my water jutsu to make a never ending flow, so the water poured from the sides since these guys didn't know how to make statute's for the top part so it was just a flat surface on top, but I'll find someone later right now it was not finished. I was just aiming to get some relaxing areas for people to sit down on their long day of shopping.

"You guys work fast, I should look you up again if I need something" I looked over at the walls it was so boring, in the leaf they had the heads of the hokage's, "you know what, I got another job for you"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Tatsuki what have you done" Temari had her hands on her hip, when she finally came back from the academy

"You have to be more detailed, I did a lot of things"

"The statues of the pass Kazekage, why are they in the walls"

"Oh that, I got tired of looking at them in the meeting, so I had them moved to be placed inside the wall like their little open shelf"

'_It's more like them standing up in a open coffin'_

"Who gave permission to allow it"

"The council, when they saw things from my point they agreed"

"And what is this point"

"The meeting room is small what's going to happen if the room fills up with passed Kazekage's, but I think they were just being a bunch of suck up's to get their payroll back"

"I understand that you're trying to make this place better-" Temari looked at me but I was already playing with Gaara's sash when he was sitting next to me. "You could at least listen to what I have to say"

"I think I would look better if I had cat ears"

"I'm talking"

"What about you Gaara, you should try wearing some panda ears"

"I would have a better chance talking to a rock"

"I used to talk to walls and I found out their better listeners then a rock"

"I'm not going to talk to a wall"

"But you just sa-" with that I was knocked out by the great fan of death.

**(Let make it three weeks later shall we)**

"I'm so bored" the three siblings sat with me in the office, the councils where having a party, it was some old man's birthday

"Let's order something to drink" Kankuro sat up from the floor, then left the room

"Oh Tatsuki, I wanted to ask you something" I slammed my head on the desk before looking at her

"Lay it on me Temari"

"I wanted to start a weapon class"

'_So it begins'_

"Haha, you have to do something for me first" I gave her an evil grin

"No"

"Fine, sure…when do you want to start"

"Maybe next week, right now I was handed some missions"

"Sounds nice, I forgot how it felt to be on a mission, with the wind blowing in my hair, looking at Gaara" I looked over at Gaara moving my eye brows up and down really fast giving him a creepy grin, but he just looked the other way.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore your creepy way of flirting"

"Haha, I'm creepy, I'm starting to like it"

"Check what I got" Kankuro came back into the room faster than me when I jump on Gaara's head.

"IS IT WATER FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH" I jumped on top of my desk

"Umm, no I found some punch"

"What a bummer, and here I was going to drink it and not share" Kankuro started to pour the punch into four cups.

"To me, the first number one female Kazekage"

"And the stupidest" Kankuro downed his drink, and Temari did the same Gaara took his time

"And the weirdest" I slammed the cup as well, it tasted really good, and something familiar at the same time, "What's this Kankuro, it tastes really good"

"I have no clue; I took it from the party that the councils we're having"

"Oh"

**(10 minutes later)**

"We are the champions my friend, we keep on fighting to the end, we are the champions, we are the champions no time for loser, we are the champions of the world" I'm party sure it doesn't go that way, me and Kankuro were singing while Temari and Gaara sat on the floor.

"Tatsuki, have I ever told you that your hair smells really good" that was the weirdest things to say for Kankuro and it was ever weirder that he was talking into my hair.

"Hold it she-man" I pushed his face and causing him to fall off the desk, "Is there anymore of the magic punch" I too fell off the desk landing face first into the floor.

"Are you okay Tatsuki" Temari tried to stand up but failed, even Gaara tried to help but end up turning my desk over with his sand.

"I'm fine, just a boo-boo" Kankuro's snoring was easily heard from behind the desk, I guess it had missed him, I looked back over at Temari but she was long gone now.

"Where's blondie red" I crawled over to Gaara

"I don't know, she was here a while ago"

"Gar, yo no yor funny rit"

"Hm" I picked up my head from the floor and looked at Gaara,

"I said your funny" my face slammed back into the floor, I heard the door open and close again

"Kankuro got the wrong drink, so I went down to the kitchen for some water" Temari handed me a cup, so I rolled over and drank the contents inside the cup, it still tasted funny, not like water

"Are you sure it's water, it doesn't taste like water"

**(20 minutes later)**

"Tem, I don't" hic "That was" hic "Water" the room was so dim, it was getting harder and harder to see, but I could clearly see Temari passed out next to the couch.

"Tatsuki" I looked around the room for this person that just called my name

"How did I get" hic "under my desk"

"You said it was your dog house"

"Oh" it seemed that Gaara was the only one still wake, so it must be him that called my powerful name

"I never told you that I was sorry"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry" I crawled out from under the desk

"Yeah I'm sorry"

"Tatsuki I'm sorry" Gaara let out a sigh

"But I just said that"

"No I'm sorry, I'm say sorry"

"Who are you" I looked at Gaara, Kankuro was laying down next to him.

"Gaara" he put his hands to his face trying to fight off the sleepiness

"But Gaara like's to have this mean look, and you don't have one, are you a evil clone that is trying to take his place" now I was sitting in front of him pointing at his forehead, "this tattoo, does it mean 'love me all the time' or something like that"

"I don-" I pushed my lips to Gaara to stop him from talking, I could easily feel his body stiffen up, but none the less he melted into the kiss, I put my hands on his shoulder and slipped it behind his neck bring him closer to my body "Tatsuki" he whispered into the kiss, but he pulled me closer by grabbing the fabric on my back. Everything was going very well when Gaara's tight hold on my back loosened, and he fell to the floor passed out.

"So I'm the last man standing huh, haha your newbie's are going to get it" I looked at everyone, they were all out cold, I had an evil grin on my face

**(Okay I'm not going to spoil this, so on to the next morning)**

"Lady Kazekage" someone was shaking me wake, "Lady Kazekage" one last push and I rolled over only to be greeted by the sun.

"What the hell happened, and where am I" I covered my face.

"Lady Kazekage, you're on top of the entrances wall" I slowly got up, the whole freaking world was dark and foggy thanks to the sun.

"How did I get here" I looked to the man, but he was on his knees bowing to me.

"I don't know Lady Kazekage, I just showed up for my duty just now" I wanted to pull my hood up that was attached to Kazekage robe, but there was none

"What the" I looked down at my clothes and I was in Gaara's new outfit, and I don't even match in maroon, "What the hell, when did this happen" I jumped down the wall, once I hit the ground I lost my balanced and hit the dirt. "…Ouch"

I walked the road of shame back to the Kazekage tower, but there was a huge crowd of people just outside of the entrances to the tower, the people were laughing and pointing. I came closer to the group, but they we're whispering to each other.

"What's going on" I held my head, it was really pounding from the sunlight and the noise that everyone was making. The people that heard me backed away making room for me to see what was going on, I looked at the source of the attention, it was Kankuro, and he was still passed out for our lasts night mistake party, but he was not wearing his clothes, oh no he was in Temari's clothes, and it was not a pretty sight.

"Kankuro get up, your legs are open, people can see how small you are" Kankuro didn't move at all, even when I kicked him in his side. Everyone that was looking at the show walked off. I tried to get Kankuro up for 2 minutes till someone landed right next to me; I looked over to this new person. It turned out to be Temari in Kankuro's clothes; she even had the make-up on.

"Sup Kankuro" I smiled to her, but it vanished fast when the headache came back.

"What happened last night"

"I don't know" Temari gave a sneeze and some feathers came off of her out of nowhere

"Where did you wake up at"

"I woke up in the bird tower"

"Wow, and here I thought I had it bad when I woke up on top of the wall"

"Where's Gaara" she looked around for her little brother but he was nowhere to be found.

"I got no clue, I can't remember much"

"Well let's get Kankuro to the house, maybe Gaara is there"

"Okay, but I don't want to carry Kankuro"

"You don't have to" Temari stood up tall and kicked Kankuro really hard in his side causing him to jump up off the ground

"WHAT THE HELL" he looked around him and back at us, "Why am I sleeping outside"

"What happened" it was Gaara's voice, so we all turned around too looked to the tower and spotted Gaara walking out holding his head. The scene was to die for, I wish I had a camera right now, Gaara was wearing my clothes, I pushed my headache aside and started laughing really hard, that skirt was really short on him, he wasn't even wearing the Kazekage robe. My sides were killing me, but every time I looked at him it made it worse.

"Why are you laughing" it still hurts, I looked around and Temari was just like me, she was on the ground laughing and Kankuro was trying to keep himself up while he laughed.

"Gaara please your killing me" I squeezed out before I tried to catch my breath again.

"Why are you wearing my clothes" Gaara was finally standing in front of us

"I don't know lady Kazekage" I stood up and helped Temari up, Kankuro was still standing so I didn't have to help him, at this time Gaara finally looked down at his clothes or in this case my clothes.

"Come on let's get back to the house so we can all change, and try to find out why were in different clothes, I don't remember the last time I had so much fun" Now was the real walk of shame back to the house and I wasn't alone for once.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Really Bad Day

**Please review my chapter, review, review, preview**

**I for my last arrow, so follow the arrow and review, review. :D**

**000  
000  
9999999  
00000  
000  
0**


	18. Really Bad Day

**thank you reviewer's, you made me freaking happpy with your reviews, (F.Y.I. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, I got a lot of messages from people that wanted to know when I was going to let my OC grow up, So I had to speed everything up and fast. so thank you to the following for reviewing: ****The Kazekage of suna, koodori-mayonaka-hana, aishachase97, luafua, jellypeanut, kiteria, redrose1029**

**Again, I do not own Naruto just Tatsuki and Kitty Man**

**I'm still editing this chapter, I had a lot of time and got lazy to review and edit.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Stupid office" I looked at the calendar, today was the day of doom, Gaara was going to meet the ultimate bitch that was in my book since I got here. What was her name again oh yeah Matsuri, the bitch is going to die, a knock came to the door, I looked at it with complete hate.

"Come in if your nose is clean" my chin laid on my desk while this person came in, it turned out to be Baki.

"Good afternoon Lady Kazekage"

"What do you want, I'm not in a good mood today" I watched Baki's one eye brow rise

"The councils want you to come to the meeting room"

"Pass" I got up from my chair so I can leave this stupid room, and get my mind off of things

**(Outside)**

I found my normal ice cream stand, the man gave me all the ice cream that I wanted and said it was for free, so I had 15 bowls of chocolate and 8 vanilla, and 5 of something, I don't know what it was but it was good, so right now I was on a complete sugar high, and tossed the man all my money that was in my robe it might be more than what I ate, but the man was cool in my book, but before I left I had an ice cream cone in my hand, running around and terrorizing the village. My last stop was going to be the training ground where Temari was doing her weapon class training thingy.

There they are, like easy prey standing out in the open, Temari loved to talk a lot now was the time to shut her up before I get the death plenty by her fan from hell. I was getting ready to pounce when I spotted something small, it was Shiro. He probably already knew that was hiding behind this rock. Gaara was getting ready to say something but stopped when the kids looked at him, NOW WAS MY TIME TO MAKE MY AWESOME ENTRANCE. I jumped out from behind the rock and landed on top of Kankuro.

"HAHAHA, TAKE THAT, KITTY PERV, I CALL THIS NEW ATTACK - ICE CREAM SNEAK ATTACK" I licked my ice cream before flashing onto Gaara's shoulders to look at the crowd of young learners they all looked like they were scared out of their mind, "I don't think any of you are going to make brave ninja's of suna, so I just suggest that you give up now" my ice cream was starting to melt and fall on Gaara's forehead.

"Tatsuki don't say stupid things like that" Temari snapped at me, she had her hand on her hip eye balling me

"Huh" I gave her a bored look, all the kids started to look at me with wide eyes. "I'm just saying, if they can't handle my awesome entrance, what going to happen to Suna,….oh wait stupid question, don't listen to me, I had a lot of ice cream"

"Tatsuki, get off" Gaara tried to sound intimating with his arms across his chest but it didn't because of the ice cream sliding down his face.

"Come on a little longer please"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" Kankuro jumped up from the sand and came at me but I shoved my ice cream cone into his mouth.

"Kankuro please not when your mouths full"

"Tatsuki, is there a reason you are here"

"….No, my office was driving me crazy, and I'm trying to hide from the council because they want me to go to some meeting."

"Well shouldn't you be there and not here disturbing our training"

"Party pooper, that's what you are"

"Lady Kazekage" I looked to the entrance and Baki was standing there with three ANBU's

"You got to be kidding me, you got three ANBU's,…what you couldn't catch me on your own"

"The meeting can't start without you"

"HAHAHA, then they are just going to have to wait….catch me if you can, let's see if you can keep up with me"

**(Temari's POV)**

Tatsuki vanished so fast you couldn't tell which way she went, the ANBU were a bit slow to move but left after her. Tatsuki always seemed to liven things up, Gaara was starting to get nerves when the spot light jumped on him, so much for the interacting lessons that he was going through, but now it looked like he was a bit happier.

"Okay, now that the Kazekage had graced us with her appearance, I want every one of you to select a teacher" it was a bit hard to look at all the kids mainly pick me or Kankuro, not one of them went to Gaara.

"Wow, are you a wind user like they say"

"You're really pretty, and strong, and you even know the Kazekage" I looked over at Gaara one last time, but there was something new, a girl, and she was choosing to have Gaara as her sensei.

'_Now Gaara, it's time to really start using your interacting before Tatsuki blows a blood vessel'_

"Um Temari sensei, are the Kazekage and Gaara close" I looked away from Gaara to see a blond girl with bright green eyes.

"You could say something like that"

**(Normal POV)**

"Come on, you two are freaking slow, this is just boring" I sat down on top of the wall, the two ANBU were down below trying to catch their breath, it just makes suna look weak, if they get tired that fast. I pulled out my ipod to listen to some music while they rest, but something caught my eye to the left.

"I wonder what that could be or who that could be" with that I was like a lizard running across the top wall toward the unidentified black figurer or figurer's.

"Lady Kazekage please stop"

"Be quiet you had your shot and you failed" I looked over the edge to see those four weapon builders; I didn't catch their names when I was watching the show. "Should I just let them take Matsuri and stop Gaara from going after her, or should I just save her, so Gaara won't go after her….um this is a toughie"

"GOT YOU" one of the ANBU picked me up off the wall.

"We have some uninvited guess, I want you to protect the councils" this freaking guy just dropped me back onto the wall, causing me to do a belly flap. "….Ouch"

"With intruders like this, we shinobi's have to protect the Kazekage meaning you"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle this plus I'm going to have back up that well catch up to me, and isn't the Kazekage supposed to be stronger then everyone"

**(No One's POV)**

Temari and Kankuro were minding their own business when they saw an injured ninja coming their way.

"What happened" Kankuro got to the man before he hit the man, "Kankuro be careful, who did this to you"

"Please Gaara, he's- you got to hurry" the man choked out, Kankuro looked up at Temari, and Temari gave a quick nodded to go find Gaara, but Gaara showed up before Temari left to get him.

"It's good thing you showed up Gaara, we we're just coming to get you" Kankuro spoke fast not to waste any time.

"One of the ninja patrol was attacked by somebody" Temari didn't really want to beat around the bush as well, trying to hurry up for the man to speak.

"They had strange weapons, and they referred to themselves as the four celestials, they said to tell Gaara, to tell him that we know he's the ultimate weapon and we issue him a challenge, if you don't accept the challenge, they'll take someone close to you, they'll take someone each day, until everyone you care about is gone" the man passed out when he was done talking. Temari looked up with wide eyes, before she could say anything Gaara was the one that spoke first.

"Where is Tatsuki?"

"We don't know, I think she went back to the training field"

"But three ANBU's were chasing her"

"Let's just check the training ground again, she might have gone back" Gaara turned around in a flash and raced back to the training ground.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

The training ground was empty, like no one has been here before, but a rope javelin was left on the ground

"What's this doing here" Temari bent down to pick up the letter but Gaara stopped her

"Hold on" Gaara looked at the spear at the end of the rope, "must be headed northeast"

"Matsuri must be the first to go and not Tatsuki" Kankuro let out a sigh

"But you know as well as I do, that Matsuri mean's nothing at all to the four celestials, they want you" Temari looked up at Gaara.

"Yeah, Kankuro I want you to look for Tatsuki" Kankuro nodded

"But first we must notify the jounin council"

**(Normal POV)**

"I love you, you love me, let's get together and kill barney, with a kick and scratch, and a shotgun to the head, no more barney to sing along… this is so lame, I should have just attacked them close to the village so I can have some ice cream while I'm waiting" I sat in the tree waiting for these people that took what's her face.

"Speck of the devil" I could barely see them running this way, "Finally, I want to play" I stood up on my little branch, when they came to a stop in front of me.

"Who are you" the big guy boomed at me,

"Please no spit; I should be saying that to you, since you took a ninja that belongs to my village"

"So you're the Kazekage, I wouldn't have expected you to be a kid" the leader spoke silencing the big man

"And I wouldn't have expected you to be old, so what's your point"

"We are the four celestials"

"The four candy, why would you call yourself something like that"

"The four celestials, not candy"

"If IF'S were BUT'S, and CANDIES were NUTS we would all have a merry Christmas"

"We are wasting time, we need to get back to the plan" the only girl of the group hissed out at me

"You know what your hair is really ugly, I don't think green and yellow go together, well that's just me talking"

"Come again"

"Is everyone slow today, I said-"

"Tatsuki" I looked behind the group and Gaara had finally caught up with us.

"Gaara, looking good, is it the hair or the light I can't tell which"

"They caught up with us" the blue haired boy yelled out

"Thank you captain obvious, if it weren't for your team name I would have taken you serious"

"This child is becoming a pain" the woman pulled out her double edge swords

"Well that's Tatsuki for you" Kankuro pulled his puppets off his back

"Oh pretty, I want to touch"

"Sure, you can touch it, WHEN IT'S SLICING THROUGH YOUR NECK" the lady came at me but stopped, someone had beaten her to the pouch. I jumped off the branch just in time before I was sliced up with whatever was trying to kill me.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO WAIT IN LINE TO KILL ME" the boy landed in the branch across from me. This boy, he looked freaking hot, he just made me look like a sea slug compare to his beauty.

"So you're the famous Kurosaki Tatsuki that my master loves to talk about" the boy pushed back his brown locks, I think I'm drooling, no I am drooling I whipped my spit away

"Have me met before, at a strip club maybe"

"I wouldn't know what that is…now I'm going to give you two choice, come with me or die"

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth"

"Tatsuki" Gaara landed on my branch next to me, I coughed twice before looking at this heavenly looking boy.

"I mean no, I would die before I go with you"

"Good choice, I wasn't going to let you live after you killed my older brother" now that got me

"Come again, who did I kill" (A.N. do you know what, I didn't tell you how Shin looked….well I'm going to do it now :3)

"Big guy, well built, soft to the touch, goes by Shin"

"Now that you think about it he was soft… like a kitten"

"So you do remember him"

"How could I forget he broke my ribs…Gaara hold this for me" I handed Gaara my ipod, that thing was my life, the four cotton candies took off leaving me and the sand siblings to this guy, "You guys go fight those people, I'll take this person"

"No, I'll stay"

"Gaara…go before I flash you" I pushed Gaara to go with his siblings.

"You better win Tatsuki or I'm coming after you myself"

"Yeah, yeah you're talking to a brain damaged person here, and you caused it" Temari gave me one last smirk before taking off, Kankuro did a small salute then followed Temari, Gaara stood there for a little while longer.

"Oh so you do want me to flash you" I covered my mouth making myself blush

"Tatsuki don't lost….come back"

"YOU REALLY DO CARE"

"ENOUGH, LET'S GET THIS SHOW STARTED" I looked back to this boy

"Oh I forgot about you, you know being quiet and all, plus you just missed up a tender moment you jackass"

"You know, I thought you would be prettier since my master loved to talk about you so much, but I can see you're just an ugly, disgusting, disfigured little girl"

"It takes one to know one, and what's your name"

"My name is Jin, and I'm here to take you back die or alive it doesn't matter"

"So its cuffs or body bag, this is a tough one don't you think" Jin smirked at me before pulling out two kunai's

"I'll help you decide" Jin jumped at me so freaking fast I could barely see him coming.

"Wow, you almost 'had' me there, but you have to be a little faster than that"

"No problem"

**(15 minutes later, I'm not good with fighting scene's)**

My battle field was a complete mess, the trees were gone, it looked like I leveled the place, there was a huge carter but flat, my body was cut and bruised, but I still looked pretty.

"Wow your good, I'll give you that" I could run for a long ass time without getting tired, but this was insane, jumping and using up chakra, but the thing was I was hardy using my chakra and yet it keeps going down fast then I eat ice cream, so in other words I was running out of steam and fast.

"What's wrong can't handle the heat"

"Oh I could handle the heat; I live in suna for crying out loud"

"It's like talking to a child" I could feel my ear twitch

"Why do people keep saying that" Jin ran at me again, but this time I was ready for him, when he got close enough I was ready to use my ice needles

"Because you're so freaking stupid" my eyes widen, how could I have missed that, and when did he do a shadow clone, I looked at Jin from the corner of my eye, his smirk was the last thing I saw before something bit me in the side, no he stabbed me in the side.

"I don't get it"

"Get what, this whole time you been fighting my shadow clone, while I watched from the sidelines" I pulled out a kunai and through it at the shadow clone while I aimed for the real body, but he was even faster and jumped out of the way. "What now, are you getting really tired, you see I'm a master of poison, and taking my opponents chakra without them knowing…you look tired, should I pull out a pillow for you so you can lay down and go to sleep"

"I still have some fight in me"

"From where I'm at, it looks like you're about to kill over, so do me the favor and die"

"Death blade" I summoned my scythe and launched my blades at him, but he easily stepped to the side missing him completely, he pulled out his kunai that he stabbed me with to his finger showing some kind of little pink goo on the blade.

"I see you spotted my poison on my blade" he did a few tricks with the kunai in one hand before holding it right, "This poison kills very slow, but it's temporary or they just die it goes both ways…but I have the only antidote" Jin reached to his back pocket bring out a small blue bottle.

"Is that the only one you have on you"

"Of course, why would I need more, as you can see I'm better than you, you already have one foot in the grave now"

"I like the sound of that, but as you can see, you're the one that's lying in his grave"

"That's what you think" Jin came at me again, I grabbed ahold of my wound some of that pink crap was still on my skin.

"Look what I can do" Jin kicked me in the chest sending me back into the trees, but before I sent flying he grabbed ahold of my pouch that held my weapons and scrolls. I hit the tree really hard making me cough up blood

"Ouch" I opened my eyes; Jin was already sitting in front of me

"You see, you can't kill me, I'm better than you, you never had a shot, for Shin, he was weak, if my master told him to eat his own shit he would, he was told not to hurt you too much and bring you back, if it weren't for that he would be alive"

"What about you" Jin looked at me and smirked

"I don't give two shits about what my masters says, I do things my own way it's better and faster" Jin grabbed my neck pulling me off the ground so he could hold me over his head. "So do you still want to go with your first choice?"

"If I do die, tell my village that I want 'I love pizza and ice cream' on my head stone"

"Even in the face of death, you still make smart ass comment but I'll crave it in myself" I had forgotten to cut my nails like Temari asked and thank goodness that I hadn't listen to her, because I had that pink goo inside my fingernail when I scratched him on the neck, "Scratch much" Jin dropped or through me back on the ground, my lungs were starting to shut down, because I was wheezing like a cat with a fur ball in it's throat.

"Do you need some help" I turned around only to come face to face with Shino

"I think I just died and went to heaven, because you're the best thing I seen all day"

"Thing" Shino looked at me with his head tilt to the left just a bit

"I'm not going to say person, because Gaara already beat you to the punch"

"I don't know if it's a good thing or bad"

"It's good"

"Are you two done talking I have a schedule to keep?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch were done" Shino was quick to act bring out his bugs, but Jin was faster, he keeps getting faster and faster or I'm just getting slower, my body was slow to respond, I couldn't block his kick quick enough, Jin kicked me hard enough to brake my left arm in two places.

"AAAHHH, that hurt you monkey" Shino came to my aid taking out a bandage to wrap my arm with, while his bugs kept Jin away from us.

"You should stay back, I'll handle this"

"Sure" sweat was starting to gather on my forehead, it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open but I had to fight to stay alive much longer. "Shino, I have poison in me that's killing me slowly, I don't know how much longer I can hold on, he has the antidote on him, it's in a little blue bottle"

"When was it injected?"

"I'm not too sure when, but it was a while back, my body isn't really responding to me that much"

"So we don't have much time"

"Yes"

"Then I better get this over with fast" Sakura came out of nowhere landing next to us, she kept her eyes on Jin

"Tell me where is hurts, and who's that"

"I have a broken left arm, I think I may have some broken ribs as well, and I was stabbed on my right side with his poisoned kunai that is killing me slowly, and that person over there is Jin" with a nod Sakura was set to work, healing my side. Shino went back to action fighting Jin.

"I thought you being Kazekage mean's you're strong" I gave Sakura a small smile

"I could have easily beaten him, but he was taking my chakra before we even started fighting, so as you could see, I was fighting his clone for 15 minutes or so while he sucked my chakra from me."

Sakura finished healing my side and went to my chest; she had a focused face for a little while before it turned to shock.

"You have a collapse lung, and the other is give out"

"No shocker there, it was getting harder to breathe" I started to giggle

"This is no laughing matter Tatsuki, your right lung is about to give out"

"TATSUKI" that was Temari's voice. I looked around but I still couldn't see where the voice was coming from, the world was getting darker, and my legs gave out on sending me to the ground hard, but I could barely feel it.

"TATSUKI" Gaara came out of nowhere next to me while Sakura worked faster on saving my right lung.

"TATSUKI, ARE YOU OKAY" Temari bushed my hair out of my face, and whipping my mouth, just then I realized that I could taste copper even more than before.

"Temari, did you get what's her face" Temari nodded to me holding back tears.

"Yes, we got Matsuri back"

"Where's Kankuro" Gaara got up

"He's fighting that person that attacked you and Gaara is helping now"

"You make it sound like he did the no-no to me"

"Tatsuki this is no time to be making jokes"

"TATSUKI" Shiro came to a stop next to Temari, "What happened" Shiro hissed out for answers

"Relax Shiro; this is my entire fault, I should have been more careful, when I was fighting him"

"You shouldn't have been here at all; you're supposed to stay in the village where it's safe"

"Shiro" I choked out before I started coughing up blood again

"What is-" I shoved my hand into his mouth, it was covered in my mouth, I could feel him try to move my hand so he can spit out the blood.

"Don't spit it out Shiro swallow it" Shiro changed forms and started to hold my right hand, my blood that was in his mouth was all over his chin, you could tell he was trying to hold back his tears, he knew something I didn't.

"Tatsuki just hold on" Sakura looked at Temari with concern in her eyes.

"It's giving out isn't it Sakura"

"We need to get you back to the village Tatsuki and fast"

"Hey Sakura" Naruto came out of the trees with Lee, "What's going on is she going to be okay"

"Naruto I need you to take Tatsuki back to the village as fast as you can, don't stop for no one"

"Right" Naruto picked me up faster than the speed of light and started running through the trees.

"Naruto, I never told you I was sorry, for not really helping you get Sasuke back, but the thing is you'll see him again but he's not going to be the same" my eyes were still open, but everything was black, no light just complete darkness, I could tell I was still alive because Naruto was breathing really loud, he was tired but didn't want to give up.

"It's okay Tatsuki there is no reason to apologize, it wasn't your fault at all"

"I knew he was going to leave the village a long time ago when I first met you guys, but who am I to disrupt time."

"Tatsuki stay with me, you're going to be okay, were almost to the village"

"Naruto I can't see any more my eyes gave out on me, I'm not going to make it, tell Gaara-"

"TATSUKI DON'T SAY THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT, AND YOU CAN TELL GAARA YOURSELF"

"I wish, but just in case, tell him that I don't want him to hold this against himself, and let the village remember me as the kick ass Kazekage, I want my statue to be smiling"

"Tatsuki, please don't talk like that" I knew I was running out of luck so I had to get these things out before I'm gone

"I want my coffin to be big, because I know in death I will be moving around trying to find a good spot"

**(Naruto POV)**

The village was coming into view, Tatsuki stopped talking a minute ago, it had to be a bad sign, the clouds started to gather up above faster than any rain storm that come to the leaf village

"Tatsuki, were almost there" I whispered to her, but I didn't get a reply back, I didn't want to think about it right now, so I had to move a lot faster

"Naruto, back from your mission" a guard looked up from the booth, then jumped up fast when he saw the Kazekage on my back, "Is everything okay"

"Where's old lady Tsunade"

"In her office"

"Tell her that the Kazekage is in bad condition and she needs medical help fast"

"On it" the guard took off, while I headed for the hospital, it didn't take long to get there since I found a lot of short cuts to get out of there fast so I could have some roman.

"May I-" the front desk nurse looked up and jumped up out of her chair.

**(Gaara's POV)**

This unknown person, was slowing down, something didn't seem right.

"Gaara, is it me or does this guy seem a bit off every time we fight him"

"I was thinking the same thing"

"THAT BITCH, BUT WHEN" the boy grabbed the only open wound on his body that was on his neck, "So she got me with my own poison" he reach behind him and pulled out a small blue bottle. At this Shino was the first to act running at him, his bugs not too far behind. My chakra was nearly gone, from fight the man before.

"Gaara, you should go help Tatsuki, she might need you"

'_That's right, Naruto took off running with Tatsuki on his back'_

"Don't lose Kankuro"

"Sure, just get going already, your girlfriend needs you"

"Right" I didn't see the point in fighting with Kankuro about Tatsuki being my girlfriend, he was just going to go on and on about it. The clouds started to gather, it looked like the biggest rain storm to come.

'_This is a bad sign'_ I picked up the pace running faster than I ever did, my injuries were not the case now, something was going wrong. I reached the gate faster than I thought; there was no one there at the gate booth, so I continued my way to the hospital. Once inside it looked like there was on one here, the hallways were darker than usual. The nurse at the front desk was jumping from file to file in a complete panic.

"Where's Kurosaki Tatsuki" she looked up with a grim face

"Third floor and I wouldn't go up there if I were you"

"I need to go" I ran down the hall to the stairs, the run was short, but my feet felt like rocks weighing me down so I wouldn't make it to the third floor, Naruto was down the hall standing in front of a door.

"Naruto" Naruto's head snapped up and looked at me; his eyes were looking far off.

"Gaara…I wouldn't go in there"

"Is she okay"

"…Gaara, she di-"

"IS SHE OKAY" Naruto flicked away just a bit and looked away

"Old lady Tsunade said she never seen any poison like it before" the air around me started to suffocate me, my body started to shake, I looked to the door, it was right in front of me but looked so far away, my hands started to slowly move to the handle when Naruto stopped me.

"….She's gone Gaara" I don't want to hear it, I ripped my arm away, slamming the door open, maybe Tatsuki put Naruto up to this like some kind of sick joke that she likes to play on me all the time. I stepped into the room, the walls were white but they look black as night, Tsunade stood by the bed looking down at Tatsuki, she looked so peaceful like when she would take little cat naps everywhere, it didn't matter where she fell asleep, in the tub, on her desk, in someone's lap.

"Gaara you should wait outside" Tsunade looked at me, but the words didn't reach me, Tatsuki looked so pale, the blood that was on her before was gone.

"Tatsuki get up" my voice was shaking, this has never happened to me in a long time

"Gaara, she's go-"

"DID SHE PUT YOU UP TO THIS" I looked back at Tatsuki, "TATSUKI GET UP, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE"

"Gaara, she's gone, she passed away before she even got here"

"YOU'RE LAYING SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO COME BACK" I don't know who I am anymore, the tears started to come out, I never realized that she was so important to me till now, Shino ran into the room, with Kankuro and Temari close behind him.

"Gaara" Temari came to my side, I didn't want anyone near me right now

"GET AWAY FROM ME" thunders were easily heard far off while the rain came down heavy like never before.

"Tatsuki" Temari looked up, but Tsunade shook her head, Temari too let her tears fall. Kankuro walked back out of the room, but you could still hear him letting it all out in the hallway.

"Gaara, Tatsuki told me to tell you not to hold this against yourself….and to remember her smiling" Naruto whispered from the doorway, everything was not right, she said she was going to come back, she never lies, you could easily till when she was laying, but that was just me that could read her like a book.

"Is she okay" Shiro ran into the room in his human form, Tsunade shook her head again, Shiro walked over to the bed like a zombie looking down at Tatsuki's face.

"Gaara you should get checked in your still badly hurt, I'll arrange something so we can take Tatsuki back home where she belongs" everything hurts, my heart hurt's the most, I was like a hollow shell getting up and leaving the room, Naruto walked with me, so he too could get checked in.

**(The next morning)**

The rain still didn't left up, it poured like crazy, a few leaf ninja's were coming but only the ones that knew Tatsuki, and there were a lot that was coming with us back to the sand to attend Tatsuki's finally resting place, Naruto was leaving soon, but he wanted to come, the sand got word for Tatsuki, and their getting everything ready for when we get there. The wagon that was carrying her body was packed and ready, it was the first to head back before everyone followed.

**(The sand)**

Even on the way back the rain didn't go away, the desert needed rain badly, but it was sad at the same time, the gates came into view all the villagers waited on the walls watching us slowly reach them, a few people came running toward us, some I knew and some I didn't, but the one's that stood out the most were the meat lover restaurant workers I think her name was Rina. She fell to the ground crying hoping it wasn't true, the owner helped her up and walked with us back into the village. No one made a sound, nothing, not even the children; the only sound that was made was from the sky and the feet from everyone, the thunder and lightning showing up every now and then. The cemetery came into view, the hole that was made for Tatsuki was wide, and a coffin next to the hole was filled with flowers of all kind. The wagon came to a stop, Temari climbed in taking the wraps off Tatsuki, she had new clothes from the leaf placed on her, me, Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari slowly took her out to be placed in the coffin. The raindrops fall on her face but didn't disturb her one bit. Once Tatsuki was safely in the coffin a man came out to say a few words.

"Kurosaki Tatsuki, was a wonderful Kazekage, she didn't rule long, but she would forever remain in our hearts, she did a lot for this village in that short time, and we the villagers well always thank her, Master Yuki would like a few words to say on Tatsuki's behalf" Master Yuki came to the front and looked down at Tatsuki before turning to us.

"When I met this child, she didn't show respect at all, but she knew right from wrong and didn't seek out power. That's what brought me in, to train her under my wing. She was a fast learner and a complainer….but she was like a granddaughter I wish I had. My teachings and training was put on her, and it well stay with her, I will never have a student like her again, never again" Master Yuki pulled out a red rose from his sleeve and placed it in Tatsuki's hand, before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Once the coffin was inside the hole and covered Naruto stood next to me looking at the newly covered grave. Everyone that came left to do what they had or just wanted to get out of the rain, only a few stand a little while longer, they were close to her, like I was close to her.

"She told me, she wanted a big coffin because she knew even in death she was going to move around to find a good spot" Naruto forced a smile but it fall just as quick, I started to form a headstone, I used the hardest sand there was in this stupid village, it wasn't going to be some headstone like the rest, no it was going to be in her form standing there with that stupid smile she always had on. The statue stood tall, I remember this one time she said something about devil horns with her hands. I squeezed my hands tight making the statue solid, so it would never break, never wear down, never lose its figurer. The Tatsuki statue was smiling, one arm rising up to do a devil horn that she talked about, while the other was toward me with a peace sign, never to move again. This was truly hell for me; I don't think I'll ever be the same, maybe in time.

"Gaara, I have to go, I have three years of training ahead of me"

"I know Naruto…good luck" Naruto forced another again before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go Naruto" I walked off to head over to the office, to get Tatsuki's things out, I didn't want this new Kazekage to trash her belongs, then it hit me, she wanted me to be Kazekage.

**(At the office)**

"Gaara, are you sure, you really want to do this" Temari packed everything that was in the desk drawer.

"I'm sure Temari, Tatsuki always wanted me to be Kazekage so I'm going for it more than ever now" I looked at the wall, that small spot that bugged Tatsuki so much and I just simply put my hand print on it to fill it in. My hand and her hand print had a smiley face in it.

"_**I don't know what to do about this it's driving me crazy"**_ I placed my hand on my hand print, _**"Why didn't I think of that"**_ her voice was so clear in my head.

"Come Gaara, you have a lot to do before you can become Kazekage" Temari stood at the door with everything that belonged to Tatsuki.

"I'm coming"

* * *

**AGAIN, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, IT'S GOING TO BE FUNNIER AND WEIRDER IF YOU ASK ME :3**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Three Years Later - The Last Song

**REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG.**

**FOLLOW THE ARROW**

**000  
000  
000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	19. Three Years Later The Last Song

** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (okay, I you read my message, when I said my story wasn't finish it's still on going) I couldn't take it, and had to update once I finished :3**

**SORRY, I'M HEADING OVER TO MY BOYFRIENDS HOUSE FOR THE WEEKEND, AND THEY DON'T HAVE INTERNET**  
**SO I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD SURVIVE THAT, BUT I THINK I CAN SINCE I WENT A LONG TIME WITHOUT MY LAPTOP**

**Thank you to my reviewers: koodori-mayonaka-hana, Akatsukismidnightsun, Aishachase97, Kiteria, The Kazekage of Suna, jellypeanut, and BlackRoseTTee**

**After this chapter I'm Moving it to M, it's no longer going to be T**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINTEEN **

Gaara sat in a fetal position (some what) crying, his gourd was bigger than his body, his tear fell from his cheeks to the dry ground, he was screaming yet no sound came out, so alone, so very alone.

"Why are you crying, do you want some candy" little Gaara looked up only to see a girl that was about 10 or 11 years old with purple hair. She had pretty purple eyes too that were filled with playfulness and trickery. Gaara whipped his eyes really fast before looking back up, she was still there smiling and holding up a sucker to Gaara. He slowly reached out to take the candy.

"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you at all, you should smile more" the girl smiled one last time before a hand grabbed Gaara on the shoulder, he turned to see, but came face to face with Naruto.

"Man Gaara you had everyone really worried"

**(Gaara's POV)**

I looked around me, only a few people from the sand were here, I could hear Matsuri talking about something, while Temari stood guard next to me, but Naruto's voice rang out the most.

"Yeah granny used her chakra to bring Gaara back, she must have used up her chakra and went to sleep" my eyes slowly went to the elder of the village; Chiyo had sacrificed herself for me. I tried to stand but my body was so weak, it felt like I was missing something, something very important.

**(Front of the village)**

The walk back was long with the help of Naruto and Kankuro, I made it back in one piece, at the entrance of the gates of Sunagakure was the first beloved Kazekage, a large statue the same size as the walls stood Kurosaki Tatsuki, smiling and holding up two piece signs. She never did like stuck up statues, she always wanted to be remembered as the cool one. The sky was starting to darken, it wasn't caused by the sun going down, rain clouds were starting to roll in, the last time it rain, was one of the hardest time in my life even for the village, every day for 5 months there would be flower outside the house, the villagers didn't want to forget, but the councils had to step up.

"Gaara are you sure you could handle this...you did say you couldn't handle going back to the cemetery" Kankuro looked at me with concern, he was right, for 1 whole year every day I would keep going back to Tatsuki's finally resting place, but this wasn't a joke she was playing on me.

"Don't worry Kankuro, it finally sank in, I'm at peace now"

"Aright, were heading to the hospital first to get you checked"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

The nurse cleared me to leave, Kankuro showed up with my funeral clothes.

"You want me to help you Gaara" I shook my head, I started to remove my vest when something fell out, I looked down to see Tatsuki's ipod

"_**Gaara hold this for me"**_

"You're still carrying that thing around..." I picked it up and placed it on the bed.

"….She told me to hold it"

"I think you should just let it go"

"…No" I finished changing and leaving the room.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"It's so weird, it feels like I was just here" Naruto looked to the sky, the rain was falling but not too heavy, he looked over to the grave that wasn't too far to the left. "I remember, when she used to piss Sasuke off so much and just blow his ego" Naruto walked over to Tatsuki's grave, the statue was still standing, a few grass grew at the bottom. I walked with Naruto, while Sakura was still saying good bye to Chiyo. "I would never forget when she beat me at an eating contest that she made up herself" Naruto smiled to himself remembering the good times, I pulled out the ipod that she gave me and went to the last song that she was listening to. "What's that" Naruto stood up and looked at the ipod.

"Tatsuki always had this with her, everywhere she went, before I left her to fight she gave this to me to hold" I pushed the play bottom and the song started to play.

_Yeah here we go for the hundred time_  
_Hand grenade pins in every line_  
_Throw 'em up and let something shine_  
_Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_  
_Find a new place to hang this noose_  
_String me up from atop these roofs_  
_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_  
_Run myself out and no one cares_  
_Dug a trench out, laid down there_  
_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah someone pour it in_  
_Make it a dirt dance floor again_  
_Say your prayers and stomp it out_  
_When they bring that chorus in_

Out of nowhere thunder started to sound but it was far off, Naruto stood still while the song played. Temari and Kankuro came over to stand with us.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, go, stop the show_  
_Choppy words in a sloppy flow_  
_Shotgun, I pull, lock and load_  
_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed_  
_Death is rolling in every verse_  
_Candy paint on his brand new Hearse_  
_Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_  
_Doesn't matter how hard I try_  
_Half the words don't mean a thing_  
_And I know that I won't be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him?_  
_Make it a dirt dance floor again_  
_Say your prayers and stomp it out_  
_When they bring that chorus in_

I looked at the grave, I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swear the sand just moved. I looked harder, trying to figure it out, when a hand shot out.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_  
_I've opened up these skies_  
_I'll make you face this_  
_I pulled myself so far_  
_I'll make you face this now_

No one moved from there spot, Naruto was making weird sounds, but he was stuck in one place looking at the hand, the hand started to move again, but this time another hand came out, the rain started to come down faster and my heart was racing, I must still be dead. The hands became an arm, the arm became a body under a few seconds.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_  
_ I bleed it out_  
_ I bleed it out_

**(HAHAHA!...Normal POV)**

'_Tatsuki it's time to wake up' _I rolled over to find a better position

"The sun's not up yet"

'_WAKE UP' _some screamed in my ear to freaking loud it snapped me awake, I was ready to do my signature wake-up call and fall off my bed, but my head slammed into something hard.

"What the hell" I opened my eyes, but it was completely black, than I went into panic mood, I touched everywhere but I was in a box, "No freaking away" I started to bang on the box but nothing, I kicked and punched it till it started to give away

_Creak_

I felt for the creak that I just made and started to punch it harder till something started to pour on me, I touched the object it felt like sand.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" now I was mad, I punch the box again making more holes and more sand came it, I kept punching it till it was big enough for my body to fit, my air supply was running low so that meant I had to get out and fast, I pushed myself to fit, but my body was too big, but I had to do something, the wood started to dig into my skin cutting me, sand had gotten into my eyes and ears. I pushed some sand into this box so it could be easier for me to get out, I finally got my body out of the box and started to sand swim to the surface. My muscle wanted to give out, but I wouldn't let it give up, I needed to get on top of the sand and find out who did this to me.

'C_ome on Tatsuki, you can do it just a little longer' _it felt like I was in the same spot for hours, my lung burned for air and my body wanted to rest. _'I HATE THIS' _I punched one last time and something cold touched it, once that happened my body started to work with me. My other hand popped out as well and something cold touched it was well.

'_I'm almost there' _with every bit of power I had left I used it on this last pull, my head finally popped out of the sand. My lung finally started to really work, pumping air into my lungs. I tried to open my eyes but they still refuse to open.

"WHO THE HELL BURIED ME" I screamed to the sky, it happened so fast, I felt a pair of hands grab me.

**(Gaara's POV)**

"WHO THE HELL BURIED ME" my mind wasn't working when I was looking down at this person that just pulled herself from the ground, no this person was Tatsuki that just pulled herself out of the ground. The world stopped moving and my body moved on its own dropping to the ground and grabbing a hold of Tatsuki. I tried to dig her out with my own hands but she was still to deep to just pull out.

"Naruto help m-" I turned around to Naruto but he wasn't there anymore, I spotted two figurers in the distances one black and the other orange they almost across the desert. "Kank-" Kankuro to was gone, it must have been thoes two that were running away, I looked to Temari but she was passed out on the ground, Sakura was standing there with her mouth and eyes wide open. "SOMEONE HE-"

'_how could I be so stupid' _I looked at Tatsuki, I was still holding her arms trying to get her out, I had forgotten that I can move sand. I stood up, to move the sand within one second all the sand that was around Tatsuki was gone like an explosion had went off sending the around everywhere.

"Where am I" Tatsuki tried to open her eyes but there were a lot of sand in it

"Don't move" I took out all the sand that was in her eyes slowly and carefully

"Gaara is that you" I started nodding like some idiot, bring her closer to me. Someone dropped to their knee's next to me.

"Let me have a look" Sakura finally overcame her shock, I slowly released Tatsuki, Sakura laid her down checking her body for any damage.

"Is this some kind of jutsu" I asked stupidly, but I had to know, if it wasn't just me

"I'm not sure, but if this is a jutsu, it's one sick joke" I looked at Tatsuki, she had out grown her clothes that she was buried with, it looked like rags. "Gaara, we have to get her out of the rain"

"Right" I didn't want to let Tatsuki out of my sight, not one bit, I used my sand to carry Temari while I had Tatsuki in my arms. Her skirt was really small, to small, good thing her short cuts she had under was still intact, half her stomach was showing, and her hair was much longer.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

Sakura unlocked the door and left it open for me. I took Tatsuki back to her room, I had locked the door so no one could go in, but every now and then Temari would clean it, my sand unlocked the door, Sakura was quick to open the door, I left Temari on the couch, I didn't know where Kankuro ran off to. Sakura grabbed a big towel from the bathroom and laid it down on the bed.

"Okay lay her down" I placed Tatsuki slowly on the bed, Sakura went to the bathroom and started running the water. "I need you to leave the room, and find some clothes that can fit her" I wasn't ready to leave the room, or this might me some dream, but none the less I walked out to head over to Temari's room to find some PJ's that can fit Tatsuki for now. The front door slammed open, I was in Temari's room so I couldn't tell who it was.

"GAARA I HAD THE CRAZIES DAY, WHERE ARE YOU AT" Kankuro ran up the stairs, he ran by the door and turn around coming back and stopping at the door. "Gaara, there you are, I had the most craziest time ever, I thought I saw Tatsuki come out of her grave"

'S_o it's not just me'_

"Kankuro, that really happened, she's in her room, Sakura is checking on her" Kankuro's eyes opened wider than before, his head snapped to the door that went straight to Tatsuki's room.

"So I'm not crazy"

"Kankuro, Gaara are you here" Temari called from down stairs, Kankuro was the first to go down, running like the wind.

"TEMARI, TATSUKI'S REALLY DID COME BACK FROM THE GRAVE" I walked down the stairs slowly, Kankuro was shaking Temari really hard, her head was flying back and forth. Temari finally snapped out of it punching Kankuro in the nose sending him into the wall.

"How is this possible" Temari looked at me for answers

"I don't know, I'm at a lost here"

"Why do you have my PJ's Gaara" I looked at my hand, forgetting that Sakura asked for some clothes.

"Sakura asked me to bring clothes for Tatsuki, I'll be back" I turned to leave but Temari grabbed my arm.

"Gaara, you know this isn't right, we should fix this" my blood started to boil, of all people I thought Temari would be happy that Tatsuki's returned.

"Do you mean to put her back in the ground" Temari let go of my arm and stood up straight

"I don't know Gaara, but we have to do something, the village could have one big panic attack if they found out that Tatsuki's come back from the dead"

"PERVERT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME, HELP SEX OFFENDER, ADULT, ADULT" the room went quiet when Tatsuki started screaming.

"You guys, I just had the weirdest dream that Tatsuki came back from the dead" Kankuro started to get up off the ground holding his head.

"Kankuro, Tatsuki did come back from the grave"

"What"

"FOR CRYING LOUD, ADULT, ADULT, THIS SEX OFFENDER IS ON TOP OF ME" with that I was up the stair standing in Tatsuki's room, Sakura was sitting over Tatsuki, the only thing covering her was a towel.

"Finally Gaara, I thought I would have to knock her out" Sakura release a heavy sigh before holding Tatsuki down again.

"Gaara, the Gaara, OM-…" Tatsuki looked at me without blinking, "Your taller…your not Gaara who are you" Tatsuki throw Sakura off her causing the towel to fall down.

**(Normal POV)**

This person was not Gaara, the last time I saw him he was smaller, and I just went to sleep for a little bit and they go and bury me live like some kind of sick man. I throw this so called Sakura off of me and stood up pointing at this Gaara, the towel that was covering me fall down, I had clothes on so I brushed that aside.

"Who are you" a look-a-like Kankuro came running into the room with a look-a-like Temari close behind him.

"What's going o-" this Kankuro jaw dropped and blood started to come out of his nose and mouth.  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU" this Temari slammed me in the head with her fan and throwing a blanket over my body.

"Not cool, what was that for, I didn't do anything" This Temari person's face was completely red.

"You were completely naked, what was I supposed to do let you walk around with no clothes"

"...Naked" I moved the blanket just a little, I HAD BIG BOOBS, NO I HAD MY BOOBS BACK FROM HIGH SCHOOL.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I jumped up off the floor bring the blanket with me. "I just fell asleep for a little while, and now I have breast, what's going on" I ran to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror, the person that was looking back at me was all grown up, it almost looked like me back in high school but more **hot**. My hair was longer, I pulled on it and it did turn out to be up to my butt. I opened the blanket completely to look at my body, "OH MY GOSH" Temari came back to the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CLOSE THE BLANKET" I looked at her and back to the mirror

"What are you crazy, I look like a model" I started to pose in front of the mirror throwing myself kisses and winking, "Look at you all sexy...okay I'm done" I closed the blanket.

"Gaara PJ's" Temari hissed through her teeth, Gaara was quick to move and handed Temari the clothes. "Now get change, and don't think about coming out with no clothes"

**(Living room)**

"Wow look at all of you, all grown upn no more training bra's for you" I looked at everyone in the living room, the PJ's were a bit tight across the chest meaning Temari was small. :3

"Tatsuki, why are you alive, you been dead for 3 years" I crossed my legs, it reached the floor, no more bouncing around the living room.

"Really 3 years, it doesn't feel that long, I remember going to sleep on Naruto's back…. "

"And" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Temari

"I was blind, Jin had poisoned me, he said something about it temporary killing me or it just kills me completely, I guess it just temporary killed me" Temari had a look of horror on her face.

"That means, we buried you alive"

"HAHAHA, YEP YOU DID, now don't you feel stupid" I looked at Sakura, she was still in deep thought sucking in all the info, Kankuro and Gaara kept staring at me without blinking, I gave them an evil grin, "See anything you like"

"Yeah that's Tatsuki" Kankuro looked away, but Gaara kept looking so I kept looking not breaking eye contact.

"How did you get out" I looked at Temari and stood up on my seat.

"I'M THE GREAT MAGICIAN HOUDINI, I CAN DO ANYTHING IF I PUT MY MIND TO IT HAHAHA, TAKE THAT CRISS ANGEL MAHAHA"

"Tatsuki" I looked at Temari.

"Yes" Temari slammed me with her fan of doom knocking me out.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Die Zombie, Die_

**PLEASE REVIEW, I TRIED SO VERY HARD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU READERS TO READ, SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME.**

**FOLLOW MY ARROW OF DOOM :D**

**000  
000  
000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	20. Die Zombie Die

**I love rain it give's me an excuse to be stupid and fall over :D**

**Thank you to the reviewer that reviewed my last chapter, I been enjoying the rain for three days and forgot to update, I had to rewrite this chapter a lot of times because it didn't sound funny, and it still doesn't sound funny, but I hope you enjoys this chapter XD**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Just Tatsuki And Kitty Dude :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Chick, chicken, chicken noodles, chi, chi, chi, chicken noodles" I sat on the floor in the living room, while the three sand siblings watched me like a hawk. My hair was all over the floor because I was giving myself a nice make over from the long hair, it didn't suit me one bit. I cut the back nice and short to my shoulder and layered it up and the front was long and also layered.

"Tatsuki, you have to clean that up" Temari pointed at the hair that was doing circles around me

"I'M A GHOST, I DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO PICK UP A BROOM" I jumped up from the floor tossing the kunai that I was using at the door and what hair that was in my hand. "Wooo-wooo" I danced around the living like a ghost, while Temari rubbed her head because she had a headache coming. She stood up from the couch and I stopped dancing and looked at her. "What are you doing Temari" I watched her pull out her fan.

"THAT POISON MAY HAVE NOT KILLED YOU, BUT I WILL"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I ran around in circles before running around the room

"TEMARI CALM DOWN" Kankuro tried to stop Temari but she was too busy swing way at me. Gaara didn't bother to look up from whatever he was reading, but he did have a smirk on his face

_BOOM, CRASH, BOOM, CRASH, BLAST, BOOM_

The living room was completely destroyed and Temari was gaining on me. "Temari stop, you're going too far" Kankuro tripped over something

"YAY, MORE TRASH, MORE TRASH" I started throwing things around myself, I didn't want Temari to have all the fun

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I jumped out of the way when Temari's fan came close to me, I was trapped like a rat in this house, so I had to do the only thing to survive Temari's rampage,

"SEE YOU LATER SUCKERS" I was out the door, Temari stood there with her mouth open, and so was Kankuro but he was still on the floor, Gaara finally put whatever he was reading down and they all looked out the open door.

"WERE DOOMED" Kankuro jumped up in a panic

"_Get her_" Gaara jumped up from the couch and hissed out

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

I looked over the edge of the building at the crowd of people down below; it seemed that they were putting something together like a festival.

"You think the Kazekage would notice me wearing this" I looked at the group of girls just under me

"I don't know, but what about me" they were modeling their clothes to one another

'_Stupid cows'_ I was getting tired of wearing Temari's PJ's so I jumped from roof top to roof top to find her, yes her

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

The store finally came into view and I transformed into Naruto's sexy jutsu, before blasting into the store.

"I NEED CLOTHES WOMAN, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT FOR ME" I pointed to the counter but it wasn't Jan it was some boy with green hair.

"Uh, welcome to Suna's Custom Clothes" I flashed in front of him

"I don't know you, where is Jan, I need her to make my clothes" the boy blushed

"She, she sold this store to my mom after the fifth Kazekage pasted"

"SHE WHAT, so I came all the way here just to be told that the person I'm looking for quit"

"Yeah, but I can give you her address if you want"

"I would like that, and what's your name new boy" the boy was freaking red

"I-It's Zika"

"Well Zika, can I have the address now I don't have enough time"

"Sure" Zika looked around the counter before grabbing a paper and pencil

"Can you draw a map, I get lost really fast" Zika stopped writing and looked at me

"Are you from around here" I looked at my nails and back at him

"You could say something like that"

"Well I'll just walk you there"

"Sweet, NOW MOVE BECAUE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Here we are" Zika pointed to a door, the house looked run down and it needed some work

"Thanks" I ran to the door and started knocking on every inch of the door; Jan sure took her sweet time answering the door.

"WHAT THE HELL….who are you" Jan looked at me and I was still at the bottom of the door knocking when she opened it.

"CATCH ME" I jumped into her arms sending us both into the floor of her living room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"

"I NEED CLOTHES WOMAN, AND I NEED THEM NOW HAHAHA I'M GOING TO TOUCH YOU"

I ran at the door and shut it, before going to the windows and closing them so no could see me

"What are you doing, I don't have any money"

"Jan it's me" I dropped the transformation,

"Yo-You-You're supposed to be dead"

"I come back from the grave, and I'm here to eat your brain" I started doing the zombie walk to her, she jumped up screaming and ran into the kitchen grabbing things that she could throw at me.

"DIE ZOMBIE DIE, STAY AWAY FROM ME"I stood there laughing at her while dodging the items she was throwing.

"Jan, I never dead, well I did but not completely"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

"The guy I was fighting said the poison was supposed to temporary kill or just straight out kill me, but I guess I was the lucky one and survived the poison, so can you make my clothes now" I gave her my puppy eyes

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Sorry I didn't have enough material, but this is good enough to cover the basis of your body" Jan stepped back and looked at her work, my skirt was half way up my leg, but the short cut was still covering everything under. She had a few knee length ninja boots that were lying around, my corset was half my body but still covered my chest but my stomach was exposed with a ribbon going back and forth. She still had arm warmers for me to wear. Everything that I had on was still dark purple and black just the way I liked it.

"Nice, I like, I like" I looked at the time and it was around 12 at night, it had taken her longer to work. "Well I got to go, before Temari's heart blows up, and I'll send some money to you for the clothes or just come to the Kazekage house to get the money" I ran out the door without even looking around to see if anyone was outside, but it was late so I didn't care.

"Now time for some music…oh yeah I don't have my iPod" that didn't stop me from singing and jumping around on the roof tops.

"Yeah, Yeah, When I walk on by, Boys be looking like damn she fly I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, It's Red Foo with the big afro And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw….Boy look at that body, Boy look at that body, Boy look at that body, I work out, ..Boy look at that body, Boy look at that body, Boy look at that body, I work out….When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it….I'm sexy and I know it, I'm sexy and I know it"

"Tatsuki" I felt Temari's fist of fury hit my head, "My head" I started to cry while holding my head

"Tatsuki, you shouldn't be running off like that" Gaara crouched down in from of me looking over my new bump.

"What was I supposed to do, just let Temari kill me….oh yeah what's for dinner, I been dead for three years and I'm hungry, I know let's eat at meat lovers restaurant"

"Oh about that" Kankuro started to scratch his head, "They renamed it, and it's closed now, because it around midnight"

"What did they name it"

"Lady Tatsuki's Diner"

"AWESO-" Temari slapped her hand over my mouth.

"You stupid moron, no one knows you're alive so keep it down"

"So when are you guys going to tell the village that the awesome of all awesome Kurosaki Tatsuki is back from the grave"

"We just have to find the perfect time to do that"

"So never….let's race back to the house" I flashed away from them running at top speed back to the house, without my weight's on I made it back to the house in no time flat. I was right in front of the door, I turned the knob but the door was locked meaning that I ran into the door at top speed. I slammed back to the floor holding my face. "OH MY FACE, WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED" I continued to roll around on the pouch till the sand siblings finally caught up with me.

"What happened to you now Tatsuki" Temari unlocked the door and walked in

"My face, my beautiful face" Gaara helped me up and also looking around to make sure no one was out. "I PROBABLY LOOK LIKE SHREK NOW"

"Tatsuki I think it would be best if you go inside now" I looked at Gaara, he was still looking out at the village

"That would make a lot of since" I walked back into the house, Temari was waiting by her door with clean PJ's for me to wear.

"Yay new PJ's" I danced around Temari just to piss her off because I had a lot to do to make up for my time that I wasn't around.

"Just take the damn clothes and go to bed" Temari throw the clothes at my face

"But I slept for three years I'm not tired"

"TAKE YOUR BOOTS OFF, YOU'RE DRAGGING DIRT EVERYWHERE"

"The more for you to clean"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" Temari chased me into my room without leaving a good sized bruise on my forehead.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Stupid bed" the bed was freaking small, my feet were hanging off the edge and the blankets were small too, so I had to find a bigger bed to sleep on, I went to Temari, I laid next to her but she ended up kicking me off the bed, I think it was a reflex of hers so I tried again but she did the same thing so she was out of the question, I went to Kankuro, and there was no way in hell I was going to lay next to him, because he was spread out across his bed and Karasu was sleeping next to him. Gaara was the last room I went to, I poked my head in so quiet you wouldn't know that my head was inside the room, Gaara was sitting at his desk and the bed was untouched. Like a mouse I slipped in and crawled to the bed like a snake and I mean I did crawl to the bed like a snake moving side to side, 'touch down' I got under the covers and was moving toward the pillows when the blankets were pulled up and Gaara was looking down at me.

"What are you doing"

"I'm trying to get a good night sleep, my bed was too small"

"Why are you in my bed"

"Temari kicked me off her bed, and I'm not going to sleep next to Kankuro"

"What about the couch"

"You don't sleep, so I don't think there is anything wrong with me sleeping on your bed"

"There are a lot of things wrong with that"

"I feel like Goldie Locks and your guys being the three bears" I looked at Gaara it seemed like he had a lot on his mind, "Come Gaara lay down tell what is eating at you" I moved the rest of the way to the pillows and wrapped myself into a burrito with the blankets.

"I'll stand"

"Fine suit yourself, it's time for Tatsuki's therapy, tell me what's happening inside the beautiful mind of Sabaku no Gaara"

"There my problems, I don't think you can handle it"

"You're right, but lay down take a load off, don't give me the whole it's not right speech just lay down" Gaara took his time to sit down, while I got comfortable, my eyes started to close and with sleep not too far behind.

**(In the morning Temari's POV)**

I heard someone knocking at the door, I was just going to lay there till someone opened it when it hit me that Tatsuki might be that someone to just open the door. I jumped out of the bed and raced down the stairs to open the door, to my relief Tatsuki was nowhere in the room.

"Coming" I opened the door and Matsuri was standing there, "Morning Matsuri, what brings you here" Matsuri started to blush and move her left foot

"I was just wondering it was kind of odd that you haven't invited me over for dinner in a while and Gaara sensei hasn't shown up for training yesterday and today, I went to the office too and they told me that he hasn't shown up as well so I came here"

"Well we have a lot on our plate"

"Is there anything that I can do" Temari looked at Matsuri a bit taken back, she just jumped at the opportunity

"No it's okay, it's nothing we can't handle" I gave her a smile to put her at ease, when another girl was coming up the path to the house, her hair was in different colors and body tattoo all over her arms. She looked at Matsuri before looking at me.

"I just wanted to clarify something to make sure I'm not insane"

'_Damn Tatsuki went to her last night the little desert snake'_

"Please come in let's talk" I opened the door wide enough for this new girl, Matsuri was ready to come in but I had to stop her.

"Sorry Matsuri this is official classified business" the girl slipped in before I closed the door.

"I don't know if I was dreaming for something I don't know, I just wanted to make sure, is Tatsuki really alive" this girl didn't really beat around the bush.

"Yes, we were there when she pulled herself out of her grave, and may I ask what's is your name" the girl looked up from the floor to me

"My name is Jan, I designed Tatsuki's clothes and she came to me last night, I just wanted to make sure that I'm not going crazy"

"Don't worry you're not, we all thought we were crazy, till the day dragged on and she was still here"

"Thank you, well I better get going, if I remember she told me to make her some more clothes, so I have to go get my store back and make her clothes"

"Alright"

"She also said to send the bill here, just to let you know" Jan closed the door behind her.

"She what" I went straight to Gaara's room to let him know he has to go to work or more people were going to be coming around. I opened to the door knowing that he was going to be awake, I looked around the room and he was nowhere I was ready to leave when he was '**sleeping**' and Tatsuki was next to him well not next to him more like close to falling off the bed laying across him with one of her feet in his face

"Gaara" I was too shock to keep my voice down, Gaara's eyes snapped opened and looked around the room before spotting the foot in his face.

"Temari, what time is it" he grabbed the bottom of her feet to move it but Tatsuki's eyes snapped open and kicking Gaara in the face with that foot he was holding.

"HAHAHA THAT TICKLES" Tatsuki slipped off the bed hitting her head still laughing and holding her foot. Gaara held his face while he got up.

"Tatsuki why are you in Gaara's room" Tatsuki stopped laughing and got up smoothing out the PJ's before crawling back over Gaara and under the blankets

"My bed is too small, so I went to your room but you kept kicking me off, and I wasn't going to sleep next to Kankuro, so Gaara's bed was the only one that I can use since he doesn't sleep"

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch?"

"Then you would throw a fit if I answered the door"

"Smart ass" Tatsuki patted the pillow while Gaara got some change of clothes and went to his bathroom

"No, no you got it all wrong; you're looking for dumbass, not smart ass"

"It's still strange that you put yourself down"

"It's cool huh"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_I__mposter_

**Please review my chapter, I get a high off your reviews, please don't let me go back to the drugs j/k**

**please, please, review, review my chapter**

**Follow the ARROW XD**

**000  
000  
000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	21. Imposter

**Thank you guys for reviewing my last chapter: ****Akatsukismidnightsun, OL19, Kiteria, FEARFLUFFLY, The Kazekage of Suna, Luafua, aishachase97, rainbowcolors214, princess thieves of heart, and Chophie-chan**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, Just Tatsuki And Kitty Man/Shiro**

**Not to sure if this chapter is funny but please enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Okay Tatsuki, we have things to do around the village and we can't afford to be sitting around babysitting you all day again" if Temari was trying to sound scary she was doing a very bad job at it because I wasn't even taking her serious.

"But I still need a change of diapers"

"TATSUKI-" Temari cut herself off and started rubbing her forehead; I laid on the couch waiting for her to finish, Kankuro and Gaara we're standing behind her trying to be intimidating. "We got you some stuff to keep you busy for the day and I'm hoping for a month or more" Temari pointed at the corner of the living room, I turned my head and picked it up so I can see over the armrest. A freaking piano was sitting nicely in the corner.

"I…don't….know what to….sa-think"

"You can learn how to play it" I flashed to the piano looking it over it was nice, cherry wood not really my cup of tea but it was something good.

'_She wanted me to do what'_, I started playing Beethoven: Fur Elise I looked over my shoulder to see Temari's jaw drop, Kankuro pointing at me, and Gaara didn't have a care in the world like always.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, HOW COULD SOMEONE SO STUPID AS YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE PIANO"

"It's like playing tic-tac-toe even the stupidest people can do it" I sang over the music,

"Is there anything that you can't do Tatsuki" Temari yelled back

"What about cooking" Kankuro called out over the piano

"I don't like to cook it's too much work" Gaara sat down next me, while I continued to play.

"What can't you do" Gaara spoke up after 30 seconds, he was trying to get me to talk, but I'm not having it.

"I don't know….oh yeah there's the fact that I can't pay attention and stay still good luck on trying to teach me that"

"What about cleaning" I took a kunai out of Gaara's pouch and threw it at Kankuro missing him by a hair, it's not like I was going to kill him for tell me to clean….or was I

"Kankuro the day I clean, is the day you give up your dirty magazines"

"I DON'T HAVE DIRTY MAGAZINES" I stopped playing, when another song popped in my head

"This song goes out to Gaara before I met him" I started to play Ashlee Simpson 'Catch Me When I Fall'

"Tatsuki" I played for only one minute before Temari called out to me again, so I had to stop and turn around to look at her

"Yes what is it Temari"

"As I was saying before you went off being Tatsuki-"

"Is that a new term for stupid"

"Yes, well as I was saying, we have a lot of things to do today, we can't put our duties aside anymore"

"Yes said a dirty word"

"TATSUKI,….as I was saying _again_, you have to stay here and not be seen till one of us is done and comes home, you think you can handle staying put for one hour" Temari had her hand on her hip looking at me, Kankuro was looking back and forth between us, one hour of freedom sounds nice, I could do a lot in one hour.

"Sure, I don't mind" Gaara eyed me for a good minute trying to figure me out, but no one can't figure me out not even Master Yuki and he was a freaking master at a lot of things.

"Okaythan, we're leaving now" Temari opened the door making sure it was wide enough for them to slip out.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

I was told to stay put, what are the three sand siblings that stupid to think that I Kurosaki Tatsuki was going to stay put that word wasn't even in my vocabulary, I sat by the door like a dog waiting for its masters to come home and play with me. Something in the back of my mind was screaming revenge for this being left behind and do the ultimate payback, this house used to feel like home a place that I would run to when the councils wanted me to go to a meeting, now it just feels like another prison and I had to obey the rules that was something I couldn't do. I had been sitting in front of the door for a good 20 minutes. When it hit me, the best plan of all plans but who can I be in order to do this, Temari= No, she was going to kill me right on the spot when she found me, Kankuro= No, everyone already thinks he's stupid and think this is normal for him, Gaara= Yes, everyone was going to freak out, and a bonus to this because he wouldn't kill me. Operation Tatsuki's is back is in full bloom, this plan was going to blow everyone's mind beyond repair. I ran to Gaara's room to put on his clothes, it wasn't even a surprise when I found the Kazekage robe, that reminds me, what time did I wake up, I know it's when their all grown up, but is it before the girl-man came to suna to take Gaara or after, maybe after because he was at my grave or he was just visiting not too sure but I'll ask later when no one is listening.

"OKAY OPERATION I'M BACK IS IN PLAY" I slipped on the robe and was out of the door jumping around on rooftops after rooftops like a freaking monkey. This was going to be freaking great and I know the right place to go to begin.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

I sat on the roof of the building that was above the festival thing, when I came through here before, there wasn't that much now it was packed with more stands, the front was covered to keep whatever game they were making a secret. I must have been spotted because there was already a horde of girls pointing at me and giggling, this was going to go perfectly and it looked like it was going to be something for the books. When I spotted a stage I almost jumped for joy like a little school girl on meth this was even better than I had hoped. I pulled out my second iPod since Gaara still had my first one with him. I made a playlist to get the party moving my first choice was going to be Eiffel 65 'Move Your Body'. With that I flashed to the stage, I looked around…they had speakers freaking huge speakers before it was small. When the hell did they go big, well the bigger the better if you ask me.

"Good afternoon Lord Kazekage" the hair on my neck rose up with the sudden appearance of this man I looked at him and nodded, of course I had to play this role or I'm capital S for Screwed

"Would you like to try it out before tomorrow night, just a test" if everyone knew it was me; they would never ask me something like that.

"Yes" I looked around the area, there were a few shinobi's here and there over seeing the event, so I pulled out my iPod and started to play the music and placing it next to the microphone, the music came on and all eyes were on me,

'_Oh yeah let's get this ball rolling'_

_Jump your mind mind  
Jump your body move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Jump your body body  
Jump your mind mind  
Jump your body move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Jump your body move your move your move your, _

I started to shake my hips, and wave my arms around like I was trying to fly with a big smile on my face. The ninja's stared at me with big eyes, then I started to shuffle in circle, the horde girls that were looking at me stopped what they were doing and dropped their things and their mouths

_Move your body, _  
_Every everybody. _  
_Move your body, _  
_Come on now everybody. _  
_Move your body, move your body. _  
_Everybody come on now everybody_

"That's right, move your body, move your body, everybody move your body" one of the ninja's came to their senses and jumped on the stage pulling out his kunai.

"Who are you, why are you impersonating our Kazekage"

"Come on it's me" that was something you never say to a ninja when their freaking out like him, when he jumped at me, I jumped off the stage and continued to dance, the others finally snapped out of it and pulled out their weapons.

"Someone needs to inform the Kazekage fast" I heard someone yell from behind me, I put my right arm behind my head and grabbed my left head, moving my body like a idiot with the music.

'_Now someone's thinking' _a ninja jumped at me from my blind spot, I turned but not all the way around and grabbed his wrist and roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him back. Other's joined in when my attention was on that ninja, but I started to move my body like water avoiding their attacks, this song was really catchy so I moved along with it.

**(The office Gaara's POV)**

I sat at my desk rubbing my head, a headache was making its way in to make my day a living hell the councils just left after giving me an ear full on Kazekage duties that it was more important than not coming in. Temari and Kankuro sat on the couch that Tatsuki always slept on when she was in power. Matsuri stood in front of my desk with a tray of hot tea.

"Gaara sensei are you feeling well" Matsuri placed the tea in front of me, I didn't feel like say anything at the moment

"Gaara you should lay down" Temari stood up and walked around the desk to put her hand on my shoulder

"I should go home and lay down" I felt Temari's hold on my should tighten

"No Kankuro can go home, since he doesn't have any missions so he can take care of…our cat" I stopped rubbing my forehead and looked at Temari

"Cat" Temari laughed nervily before looking at Kankuro, when the door slammed open and a jounin came in that was overlooking the festival.

"LORD KAZEKAGE WE HAVE A PROBLEM, THERE IS AN IMPOSTER THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU AT THE FESTIVAL BY THE STAGE WHEN I LEFT" I jumped out of my chair and hissed out one word to Temari and Kankuro

"_Go_" Temari and Kankuro were out the door within seconds, I used my sand to teleport me there before them, this imposter, no before Tatsuki does something stupid.

**(Festival normal POV)**

"Haha you guys are so lame, you can't even lay a punch on me" I continued to dodge attacks after attacks, the song move your body was long over and The Gap Band 'You Dropped A Bomb On Me' was playing. The ninja's kept jumping and trying to land a hit on me, I end up next to a fountain that wasn't far from the stage that was still playing the song, I opened my arms wide and started dry humping the air mouthing the words to the song, the ninja's started to use their swords or spears on me, I dodge them and was running circle around the fountain, when I dodged someone's spear that was ready to hit me and hit the fountain when it stopped before it could hit the side of it that's when I noticed for the first time. I been at this fountain for one minute and didn't noticed the statue on top of it, it was a statue of me in a fighting form, the leg were spread out and the body was leaning forward, the left arm was held back up in the air while the right was in front of the body doing a peace sign with a big smile. I stopped dodge their attacks and stood next to my statue.

"NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" I patted the statue on the back, the ninja's stopped attacking.

"How dare you touch a precious monument of suna" I looked at the man for a second then back to the statue

"Precious huh"

"That's enough"

'_Right on time like always G man' _I looked away from the statue and looked at Gaara, the ninja's made a path for him, he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"About time what took you" I put my arms around the statue's neck

"Get your filthy hands off the previous Kazekage"

"What are you doing" Gaara called out to me ignoring the ninja that spoke to me

"You know just being me, it turns out I can only stay up for 15 minutes"

"Why did you attack our village" I looked at the ninja to my left, he had a spear in his hand

"**Attack**, now why would I attack this village when-" I released the transform jutsu making at lot of smoke it was too thick for them to see me, when I slipped off the robe and throw it over the statue's shoulder when the smoke cleared. "-I'm the fifth Kazekage" I did a peace sign with a smile that matched the statue

"But, but, but, but-" one of the ninja's tried to talk but I just cut him off

"No more but's, and speaking of which mine hurts" I rubbed my butt, a few ninja's fainted some stood there paler then a clean bed sheet I held my right arm up since the other was holding the statue and yelled, "YES MY FELLOW VILLAGER'S YOUR QUEEN OF THE LITTER BOX IS ALIVE AND WELL SINCE THREE DAYS AGO I THINK….NOW I'M HUNGRY" Gaara was rubbing his forehead, all this staring was starting to give me the creeps like they never seen a dead person before.

"YOU MORON" I heard Temari from behind me, but I sure did feel her fist slam down into the back of my head, the force was too great, it sent me to the ground and my hold the statue brought it down with me. The statue landed on top of me trapping me there.

"SOMEONE HELP ME, IF THAT POISON DIDN'T KILL ME, TEMARI WILL" I was trapped like a rat again, and it was by the same person.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT, NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, THEIR NOT READY TO KNOW THAT YOUR ALIVE"

"I never thought I would see the day that I would be holding myself down just to be killed by Temari, well what's done is done, now I have to go eat" I slipped out from under the statue and was gone like the wind.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Well aren't you beautiful" I stood in front of the used to be Meat Lovers Restaurant

"Tatsuki you shouldn't be running off" Gaara came out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me

"AAAAHHHH" I grabbed my chest falling over, "My heart it stop beating"

"I hope it did stop beating" Temari hissed over me

"Well this is better than what you had planned Temari" Kankuro calmly added

"I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, it's very beautiful" they just ignored me

"Gaara you should go back to the office, when the councils hear of this they're going to want to have a meeting with you"

"Grandma is that you" again I was ignored

"After I eat, I'll head back"

"Look its Michael Jackson"

"Tatsuki get up you look like a fool down there" Temari finally looked down at me

"Fine, I wonder if Rina is going to have a heart attack when she sees me" I jumped up and ran into the diner faster than you can say 'can I help you'. I sat down looking around for Rina she was nowhere to be found, Gaara sat next to me like always and Temari and Kankuro across from me, I spotted Rina come to our table.

"Hello again Lord Kazek-"

"CATCH ME YOU MORON" I jumped up from behind Gaara since I was smaller and skinner then him so she didn't see me there or she wasn't looking. I was about to fall on her when she screamed and ran away from me, I land face down on the floor, "Ouch" I looked up to see Rina half way across the room, "WHAT GIVES YOU FREAKING HAG" I stood up tall with my fist shaking in front of me, Rina stopped running away.

"What did you just call me" she hissed and turned around to face me

"You heard me you old hag" I gave her the 'bring it on' with my hands and it didn't take her long to accept the challenge

**(Temari's POV)**

"Not this again" I rubbed my forehead, while Tatsuki and Rina started fighting and throwing each other around the room.

"To be fair, I missed this, a whole lot" Kankuro watch Rina kick Tatsuki through the wall, and taking the fight outside, "I can't believe for three years we been coming here and nothing this good has ever happened"

"Good afternoon Lord Kazekage is it going to me the usual" I looked at Gaara, all he did was nod to the young waitress, "Coming right up" the waitress turned around not forgetting to show how short that skirt was when she did before prancing off to give the order to Goro, this is why we had Rina do our orders she didn't try to impress Gaara with her slutiness

"What the hell you stupid hag" I looked over my chair, it seemed that Rina had thrown Tatsuki back into the diner

**(Normal POV)**

"I hit the floor really hard when I landed back into the restaurant; Rina had gotten really strong she was no longer weak so I had to step up my game a bit to freaking protect myself, this was no game anymore it looked like she was out to really kill me, but I didn't do anything wrong

"What the hell you stupid hag" I hissed at Rina when she pulled something out from her robe and throw it at me, it was too fast for me to see and I could see anything if it was coming straight at me. I felt a pinch on my shoulder; I looked at the area to see a freaking kunai sticking out of my shoulder.

"Who are you calling hag you freaking ugly troll, now I'm going to kill you"

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me"

"Maybe it's because you always show up you have something stupid to say"

"I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING STUPID"

**(Gaara's POV)**

'There was never a day three years ago that she didn't say something stupid' I rubbed my forehead when that new waitress came back with our order.

"Is there anything that you want" I looked at the food it wasn't that much, when we came here with Tatsuki for the first time she had ordered a lot.

"Same order, but make it more than this" I pointed at the food when I heard the sound of a chair or table being broken.

"THAT'S GOING TO COST YOU, YOU STUPID DESERT RAT"

"I WASN'T THE ONE THAT BROKE IT YOU DEFORMED SEA SLUG"

"What's the matter Gaara you keep rubbing your forehead" I looked at Kankuro, he had a big bowl of rice and cooked pork on top.

"It's not important at the moment, let's just eat before Tatsuki gets here and starts eating all the food"

_Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?_  
_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me_  
_Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?_  
_Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my arm and I_

_I tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me_  
_Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy_  
_And I really wanna be your lady_  
_But the one before you left me so_

I looked at the stage Rina and Tatsuki were singing, and Jan was up there I didn't know that she came in. I had come across that song when I was listening to the iPod, and they had changed one word. It seemed that they were singing about the kunai that was still in Tatsuki's shoulder, of course it's Tatsuki she would do something like that.

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my arm is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged  
And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
__(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What are you gonna do baby?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What are you gonna do?)_

"Talk about clueless, who does that girl think she is coming in here and picking fights with Rina like they know each other" I didn't see the waitress come back with our order.

"Well believe it or not, Tatsuki and Rina go away back before this became a restaurant than a diner" Temari explained to the waitress

"What, you mean to tell me that they know each other"

"Yep, every time Tatsuki comes in here they always end up fighting for no reason at all" Temari laughed to herself

"Yeah and you should watch it too, Tatsuki is or used to be the Kazekage" Kankuro spoke and some food was coming out of his mouth, he must have learned that from Tatsuki.

"Wait I thought he was the Kazekage" Kankuro rubbed the back of his head

"She was the Kazekage before she died and came back" I spoke up, I was really getting tired of this girl hanging around our table trying to degrade Tatsuki when she didn't know who she was to begin with, "Now we would like to eat in peace if you don't mind"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY, THIS CHICK WHAT'S TO KNOW WHO THE AWESOME TATSUKI IS, WE SHOULD TELL HER MORE" I looked to my left, Tatsuki had left Rina and Jan singing and that kunai was still sticking out of her shoulder.

"Are you ever going to change" Tatsuki looked at me with a pork sticking out her mouth, before going back to the cooking meat and dancing with the music.

"Please excuse me" the waitress left, and Tatsuki continued to stuff her face.

**(Normal POV)**

I swallowed all the food in my mouth the damn thing almost didn't go down killing me, well this is even better than going down because of some poison.

"DAMN THAT WAS GOOD ALMOST FORGOT HOW GOOD IT WAS"

"Now down to business, you proved that you can't be left alone so your going to be staying with one of us" Temari was always killing the mood with her mother talks.

"And who is going to babysit me for the day" I rubbed my big stomach enjoying my fat man pose

"Your going to stay in my office till I'm done doing all my work" I looked at Gaara slowly not to ruin my relaxing pose

"But I don't want too, I'm not up for being in the same office that brings nothing but boredom" Gaara stood and used his sand to carry me out since I wasn't going to move a muscle. When we got outside the diner there was a long line of people trying to get in.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOO LATE THE AWESOME KUROSAKI TATSUKI HAS LEFT THE BUILDING" I held a lazy peace sign before Gaara took off for the Kazekage tower.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Wow that was fun we should do it again" I sat on the floor of the office with a napkin trying to clean the blood that was coming out of my wound.

"You manage to disturb the village under 10 minutes with your behavior what do you have to say for yourself" I started to heal the cut while looking at Gaara

"Really 10 minutes, I think that is a new record"

"The councils are going to be here any minute and your just wondering if it's a new record"

"The councils are just a pimple that is on my back, if you ignore it long enough you won't feel it"

"Is that so" the hair on my back rose up and I could feel that I was in harms way

"Speak of the old birds" I tilted my head away back causing me to fall on the floor and looking at them upside down.

"How long were you going to keep this from us Lord Kazekage" the used to be 7 wrinkles spoke first

"Is this why you didn't show up for two days" man these old people just continue to ignore me, but I'm going to do something about that

"GENTLEMEN AND OLD BIRDS SIT DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU THE STORY OF THE GREAT TATSUKI AND HER ADVENTURE CRAWLING OUT OF THE GROUND"

"You be quiet" a young man snapped at me, I heard Gaara growl from his desk

"Well" I stood up and turned to the one that snapped at me, "Is that anyway to talk to your previous Kazekage" I looked over the man he was younger than the rest of them. "I don't know you, who are you and make it fast before I give you your punishment for saying that to me" the man stuck out his chest to me, to make it seem he was the bigger man.

"The name is Ulsan Fu-" I back hand the man into the wall not to gentle

"I said make it fast…. well anyways him aside, I woke up to a very dark place-"

"Tatsuki you shouldn't be doing things like that" Gaara calmly said from behind me ruining my story time

"To be fair Gaara, I don't like to be man handle and told to be quiet or shut up by people that I don't know"

"Moving on, Gaara why haven't you told us that Tatsuki had resurface" Baki stood next to me, I started laughing at him and slapping his back for no reason at all

"Please you guys would try to kill me again if they came to you right away, plus I'm betting all my money on the fact that you would have all killed over if I came to you, plus I told them to not go running around telling people that I'm alive because it's none of your business that I'm back, and don't you have paperwork that needs to be done"

"A lot has changed Miss Kurosaki, and you're coming back is of our concern"

"Spoken like a true old timer, but no, it's my life and I didn't want anyone to know that I was back, so don't get a butt rash just because I didn't want you guys to know that I was back"

"Miss Kurosaki your untimely death has taken a toll on the village, do you think it's still none of our business" Baki put his hand on my shoulder

"You act like I was the one that killed myself, but they know that I'm back, would you know a better way to let everyone know that I was still alive"

"We could have found ways to break the news to them"

"Man Baki you have all the answers, well like I said before what's done is done and they know that I'm alive now so there is really no reason for you guys to get more wrinkles on the fact that I'm back" I walked over to the desk and looked at the pile of paper

"What are we going to do now, the loved Kazekage is back from the dead, does she still hold the Kazekage title" I looked at the old lady that tried to make try on professional clothes way, way, way back then, she looked to the others

"WO, WO, WO HOLD YOUR NINJA SANDALS WHAT MAKE YOU THINK THAT I STILL WANT TO BE KAZEKAGE THAT IS JUST A BUNCH OF SPOIL BULL CORN" I hid behind Gaara pointing a ruler at them

"Yes, this is even better, the other villages wouldn't think of attacking our village with two Kazekage's"

"Yes, that does sound good"

"GAARA IF YOU DON'T KILL ME NOW, I'M JUST GOING TO GO CRAWL BACK INTO MY GRAVE"

"We the councils approve that you Kurosaki Tatsuki still hold the Kazekage title"

"Oh chicken noodles"

**(Later in the evening)**

"Why didn't you tell them no" I been throwing a tantrum for two hours after the councils had left, I didn't want to be Kazekage, it was a freaking boring job.

"Your a Kazekage as well, you should have told them no" Gaara was just loving this, you can tell in his eyes

"But you been Kazekage longer than me, and I died really fast"

"I just became Kazekage as well"

"Your point" Gaara put the paper he was reading aside

"My point is, I just became Kazekage, meaning you out rank me dead or alive"

"I like the sound of that" I walked over to the couch to lay down, bit it felt weird like two people have been sitting in the same spot for years, so I laid on top of the couch like a cat when someone knocked on the door, I was going to answer it but I lost my balance and fell behind the couch "Ouch"

"Come in" I heard Gaara say after I fell, I heard the door open, it might be the council again so I was going to hide or Temari and Kankuro.

"I came to report on my mission"

'_THAT VOICE IT SOUNDS LIKE SHIRO I TOTAL FORGOT ABOUT HIM'_ I peeked at Shiro from the side and it was really was him.

"When I was coming in, people told me there was a surprise waiting for me" Shiro looked like shit, he was wearing the regular Suna ninja clothes, and it didn't suit him one bit, his hair had grown longer and you could see his ears, it didn't blend with his hair anymore. What's has my death done to the once hot kitty man, now he just look out right ugly.

"It's one surprise that you wouldn't believe" Gaara spoke out not really caring but you could tell in his eyes he wanted to know what I was going to do.

"I'M THE SURPRISE MONKEY BOY" I jumped out from behind the couch, I had the stupidest smile on my face, it was like the discovery channel when you watch the gazelle being attacked by the lion in slow motion. I watched Shiro's head slowly turn my way and his eyes started to grow huge when it set on me. This would be much funnier when angelus in medio ignis was playing in the background when the chorus was singing loud. Touch down I landed on top of him.

"YES BELIEVE IT OR NOT SHIRO YOUR MASTER IS BACK TO HAUNT YOU, I'M ALL THE EVIL THINGS THAT KIDS HAVE NIGHTMARE'S ABOUT AT NIGHT"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Shiro was really freaking out, he was trying to get out of my hold by pushing me off of him.

"HAHAHA I'M GOING TO EAT YOU SOUL AND I BET IT'S GOING TO TASTE LIKE TUNA HAHA"

"GET OFF ME" I looked to the left of me when I spotted three genin's standing there

"Oh my Shiro, you got busy when I was gone and had three kids"

"I'M THEIR SENSEI YOU MORON" I felt Shiro's kick me off of him but Gaara's sand stopped me before I didn't any damage to the walls.

"Look at you Shiro, no longer a kitty and now a man, a sensei no less"

"What did you annoy the devil so much that he kicked you out and back into your our body"

"That would make more sense but no"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON, WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE"

"Shiro, Shiro you should know better not even death can take my soul he's going to have to fight me before that can even happen, but that's not the case you see I never dead you guys just buried me alive"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT, THE HOKAGE EVEN TOLD US THAT YOU WERE GONE, YOU HAD NO PULSE AND YOUR HEART WASN'T MOVING" Shiro grabbed at his hair trying to understand everything while I stood there with a stupid smile on my face.

"I was temporary dead, it took three years for it to pass"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Shiro jumped at me but I moved out of the way

"This is a new record, a lot of people said they were going to kill me in just three days"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Stupid Cow_

**Please review for me, The next chapter is going to be to die for, but that if I get a lot of reviews**

**so review my awesome story, review, review, review, and did I forget to say review :D**

**So please Review**

**Follow the arrow and review it's going to be awesome.**

**000  
000  
000  
000000000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	22. Stupid Cow

**()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**

**(2/19/2013) okay I myself a new laptop, but nothing to write with and just discovered I can still write on this website, so in other words the next chapter is on it's way.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**OH AND I WANTED TO THANK MY LAST REVIEWS THEY ARE: misaai, Akatsukismidnightsun, aishachase97, FEARFLUFFLY, Jaygrl22, Luafua, CheetosMouth84, Clovah Honey, Kiteria, AND RedRose1029.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST TATSUKI AND KITTY DUDE, SORRY MY CAP BUTTON IS BROKEN SO IT'S ALL CAP. I JUST GOT MY LAPTOP BACK AND SPILLED SODA ON IT.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**(Matsuri POV)**

It was really nice of Temari to ask me to dinner tonight, I had been waiting for three days to finally sit next to Gaara again, it was killing me that she didn't invite me over and I had to paid my dinner's alone. Tonight was going to be the night that I was going to make Gaara mine, and no one was going to get in my way. I looked myself over in the mirror I had a plain white low v neck shirt with a dark blue shirt under it with my black ninja pants nothing special, Gaara did say once that he liked plain, I didn't understand why but I tried to be as plain as I could be.

"Okay Matsuri you can do this, he likes you and you like him" my hands where starting to sweat I looked at the mirror again before I had to go, my hair was fine and my clothes had no wrinkles so everything was a go.

"Here goes nothing" I left my apartment to head over to Gaara's house. About half way there, a crowd of people were trying to look inside a clothes store; I had to weave my way out of the crowd to get to Gaara's house. It takes me about 15 minutes to get there since my house is almost across town. I knocked on the door three times waiting for someone to answer it, it didn't take long for it to open and Kankuro stuck his head out and looked at me.

"Oh I thought it was someone else" Kankuro left the door open and walked away heading back to the kitchen.

'_Okay'_ I closed the door behind me before heading to the kitchen myself, everyone sat in their normal seats not saying anything; I took the chair closes to Gaara before grabbing a plate for myself.

"Evening Temari, Kankuro" I looked at Gaara, "Evening Gaara sensei" Gaara didn't look up from his food when he nodded

"Did you catch the imposter that was at the festival" I wanted Gaara to answer but Kankuro was the one to speak

"It was nothing" it was like this every evening when I come here to eat, no one says a word only four to five words even less before going back to eating. Gaara doesn't even look at me only when we're training together, but I know deep down he really cares for me, so tonight is the night that I ask him to be mine. So I had to try and make small talk so I can work it into our conversation.

"So Gaara sensei when are we going to have training tomorrow" Gaara took at drink from his water

"7"

"Are we still going to work on my defense"

"No" I took a bite of my bread, _'This is going nowhere'_, I had to do something and fast I was running out of time, Gaara sensei was almost done with his food.

"JACK POT, NO MORE UGLINESS ON YOU SHIRO" the front door slammed opened, scaring me a lot causing me to choke on my food for a bit. I heard two sets of people in the living room, if it weren't for this wall I would know who they were. Shiro walked in with black pants that were almost like Gaara's and at black shirt with the jounin vest on but that too was black as well there were some wrist bands on him too, and his hair was shorter so it was hard to tell where his ears were.

"Wow Shiro, the last time you looked this good was three years ago" Temari spoke up.

"It was hard times and I didn't feel the need to take care of myself" Shiro sat down in his chair next to me, music started to play in the living room loud enough to not disturb our dinner, I was about to ask who was in the living room when a girl with short purple hair walked in, she was beautiful but not as pretty as me, she was really skinny with the right curves, and her breast were big not that huge, I looked down at my chest, I wish mines were big like hers. She sat down next to Kankuro before grabbing a plate and throwing anything on it.

"OH MAN DIDN'T I HAVE THE COOLEST TIME EVER" the girl started yelling for no reason at all, the music wasn't even that loud.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL YOU STUPID MORON" Temari throw a biscuit at the girl but she caught it with her mouth and started laughing

"I know it was just an ice breaker, you guys eat so freaking quiet I didn't even know if anyone was home"

"Where did you guys go" my blood started to boil, Gaara sensei never tried to start a conversion with me and this girl just comes in yelling like it's her house. I don't get it, this girl looked at Gaara before swallowing her food, and shoved the rest of the biscuit in his mouth

"I went to the clothes store to change Shiro up, and I also had to put up a show because there was a crowd of people outside trying to get in and ask me a lot of questions" she started to shoot off peas at Shiro and he did the same back to this girl, but Shiro didn't talk or do anything when I came here to eat, no one did anything but eat and go off to their room after they were done eating, what makes this girl so special that their acting like this, and it hurts that Gaara is talking to this girl.

"STOP THROWING YOUR FOOD AROUND LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN" Temari throw her spoon at her and she dodged it before eating a mouth full of food, she didn't even have manners.

"This is good, where did you get it" she spoke between bites

"I made it" Temari said proudly, the girl's eyes opened wide before running to the trash can and trying to throw up, "What are you doing."

"I JUST CAME BACK, I DON'T WHAT TO DIE LIKE THIS" Kankuro jumped up and run over to this girl

"Its okay she learned how to cook you're not going to die, its safe" the girl disappear from the trash can, I was ready to ask where she went when she started talking again.

"That's good because it would be embarrassing to die from Temari's cooking" she started laughing before a big steak hit her in the face sending her back with her chair.

"THEN DON'T EAT IT IF YOU'RE GOING TO INSULT MY COOKING" Kankuro was laughing at her and Gaara just smirked. This is driving me crazy

"GAARA SAVE ME FROM TEMARI" she ran behind Gaara and started eating the steak that hit her in the face, THAT WAS IT, I HAD IT WITH HER TOUCHING MY GAARA.

"Who are you" I finally found my voice, the girl looked at me like she didn't know I was sitting here this whole time.

"I'm Tatsuki….who are you" this Tatsuki girl sat back down, Gaara handed her a napkin and helped her clean her face, that was the last straw.

"I'm Matsuri"

"Sorry there's no mushroom, and I didn't catch your name"

'_The nerve of this girl, she was making fun of me'_

"It's Matsuri, not mushroom"

"I think you used to go by what's her face" Tatsuki looked at Shiro and she had a look on her face

"Oh you're the girl that got taken by the four cotton candy"

'_WHAT'_

"They were called the four celestials"

"Oh so you're the reason that I was killed…well temporary killed, and put the whole village in a great depression, and made it kage less till Gaara became Kazekage so you're that girl"

"Don't forget the leaf village had felt the same impact when you died as well" Shiro throw another pea at Tatsuki and she caught it in her mouth.

"What…no…that wasn't my fault" I looked to Gaara to help defend me

"No it was pretty much your fault" Kankuro said before going back to his meat

"Well that aside, Gaara did you get me another bed" Tatsuki looked at Gaara and he looked at her, why couldn't he do that with me

"A lot happened today so I didn't have the time, you can just sleep in my bed again" the words were stuck in my throat, my mouth was open wide, I wanted to scream, but nothing was coming out, and what did he mean by again did she sleep with him before.

**(Normal POV)**

I wanted to sleep in my own bed, but I didn't mind sleeping next to Gaara again, I think he just didn't want to get me another bed.

"Okay than but this time don't touch my feet" I looked at mushroom and her mouth was wide open, and all the blood was drained from her face. "Is she going to be okay" I pointed with my spoon, Gaara looked at Matsuri before nodding

"She's fine something must have scared her"

"So you guys sharing a bed…what else do you share" I looked at Kankuro and his pervert smile

"You know a little of this and a little of that"

"I HEAR YOU" me and Kankuro started laughing when Lloyd Williams 'Shout' came on, "I REMEMBER THIS SONG" Kankuro yelled and we started to sing this song together with our arms over each other's shoulders.

"YOU KNOW YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SHOUT, KICK MY HEELS UP AND SHOUT, THROW MY HANDS AND SHOUT" we sang along till Temari stopped us

"Okay you two, I think it's time to go to bed off with you" I grabbed Kankuro's napkin and wiped his face smearing his make-up

"Oh no Kankuro I ruin your make-up you should fix that" I ran out of the room before Kankuro could catch me. I ran into my door hitting my face before going inside and locking the door behind me. It took Kankuro 30 seconds before I heard him run into my door himself just like I did.

"I'm to get you for that Tatsuki"

"Haha, kitty can't handle a little smear of make-up, I'll buy you more and help put it on"

"IT'S NOT MAKE-UP, IT'S WAR PAINT"

"Yeah and my cat is no longer a kitty but a man"

"I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED KANKURO" I heard Temari yell and I don't know why I ran into my closet like a scared like child, like she was going to see me. "TATSUKI GET CHANGED ALREADY"

'_I knew it, she can smell fear'_

"I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN TATSAKI" I started to change my clothes, I had to wear Temari's old PJ's again, I really need to get my own PJ's. I slipped out my room making sure Kankuro was nowhere to be seen before hauling ass to Gaara's room and under his blanket.

"Touch down the eagle has landed" I called out from under the blanket before rolling up like a burrito again, I looked around the room to see Gaara at his desk again. "What you doing jelly bean"

"I have a lot of work to catch up on"

"If you keep reading in the dark you're going to end up needing glasses" I imagined Gaara wearing glasses, and it looked really hot

"I need to get these done, I'm Kazekage now"

"I'm Kazekage as well and you don't hear me talking about paper…oh that reminds me once I had a bad dream about paper"

"Tatsuki you need your rest go to sleep"

"Me, I'm not the one that stayed up all my life"

"Tatsuki I have a headache and you're not helping"

"Sure I am, lay down and tell me what's on your mind"

"What's on my mind is my business alone" Gaara finally looked at me with tired eyes

"Hey do you know what, you went to sleep last night, I thought you couldn't sleep so tell me about it" I fluffed the pillow before slammed my head down on it.

"Now's not the time for that"

"Oh come on I tell you everything when it's bugging me, so be fair and tell me about your" Gaara took a deep breath and rubbing his face.

"I dead too" Gaara said in a low whisper

"Come again" he looked at me before walking over to the bed and sitting against the head broad

"I don't have Shukaku in me"

'_Oh so I did wake up when that she-man took Gaara'_

"Wow that is a lot, how do you feel about that" it seemed that Gaara wasn't expecting a question like that because he was giving me a clueless look

"I haven't really thought about that, I don't know really"

"If something was taken from me like that, I would feel like there was a huge hole in me, and nothing can fill it"

"I been feeling like that for a long time"

"PEANUT BUTTER" Gaara looked at me and I started laughing at his face "Sorry random moment, it looked like whatever you were remembering was hurting you"

"Tatsuki your death took a lot out of us nothing was the same"

"Ooohhh so I was like something precious to you guys, and here I thought Baki was full of it, because none of you guys were really that happy to see me, like for one Temari is always trying to kill me" I sat up in bed, this was a lot to take in, but was short lived when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"She doesn't mean it, deep down she's really happy to see you" something wet touched my hands I looked down to see that water was falling from my face than it hit me that I was crying, it had been a long time since I cried, I faked cried a lot but it didn't mean anything. I wonder if my friends were crying for me, I half turned and hugged Gaara back, I know he won't say it himself that he missed me as well but this is a start for him to open up to me again, I kissed Gaara on the forehead like you would to calm a child when they had a bad dream, I rested my head against Gaara's shoulder when he too planted a kiss on my forehead, I don't know how long we sat there hugging, but I fell asleep

**(The Office)**

"This little piggy went to the market…this little piggy went to the training ground….this little piggy went home….and this little piggy went to the ice cream stand" I was playing with Gaara's toes under the desk since he wanted to babysit me today. I would have gone with Shiro if he didn't have to go on a quick mission with his squad, Kankuro just ran away, and Temari said she had to get some stuff done for tonight's festival thing.

"Are you done" Gaara asked from above

"Yes, and I'm bored what else is there to do beside this, oh I know" I pulled out my brand new black nail polish that I got yesterday when I took Shiro to get new clothes and started painting Gaara's toenails it did it fast so he wouldn't know, then I went to my nails.

"Come in" I looked up at Gaara when the door opened, I didn't hear anyone knock at the door, Matsuri came in, she looked at Gaara before her eyes landed on me and you could clearly see the hate in her eyes.

"Nice for you to come by mushroom" I went back to my nails

"It's Matsuri" she growled at me before walking to Gaara's desk, "Morning Gaara sensei"

"What brings you Matsuri" Gaara didn't look up from his paper

"You missed training this morning at 7…remember" Gaara stopped writing but didn't look up

"Sorry, I'm busy right now maybe tomorrow"

"Non-sense Gaara" I blow on my nails before jumping up from the floor, "Go ahead and train little miss mushroom, I'll take care of the paperwork, after all I am Kazekage as well" Gaara looked up at me without blinking

"No, I would rather do it"

"Come on Gaara, your student wants your attention"

"These papers need my attention"

'_This is freaking awesome Gaara doesn't even want to look at mushroom and even better doesn't really want anything to do with her'_

"Tatsuki you been staring off in space for a long time" Gaara almost broke my little dream world

"Gaara quiet I'm making a note and I want it bash into my brain"

"I'll bring you some tea" Matsuri bowed and left the room, Gaara continued his work while I still stood in the same spot looking like an idiot

"Tatsuki you're drooling"

"I just killed a few brain cells to remember that's why I was drooling, now I'm going to get the councils in here" I spun around to head for the door but Gaara's sand grabbed me causing me to face plant, "Ouch" Gaara walked around me and told someone right outside his door to get the councils before coming back in

"They should be here in a bit, why do you want them"

"To piss them off" I sat up before Matsuri came back into the room with a tray of tea

"Here you go Gaara sensei" Matsuri set the tea down before looking like a statue

"Again why do you want the council in here"

"Because, I want to have ice cream, and since you won't let me out of your sight you're going to come with me"

"I have paperwork to do"

"That's my point" Gaara was ready to drink his tea when I took it from and drank it, it didn't take long for the doors to open again and the councilors walked in.

"Why have you called on us" the same old goat that likes to snap at me when I was the only one in power snap at me yet again.

"You see, I want to go outside and be me, but I can't because Gaara is tied down to his desk with the paperwork that you're supposed to be doing" I grabbed the large stack and shoved it into someone's arms, "Now I want them done before the end of the day, oh and don't forget this one" I grabbed the last stack and shoved it into Baki's arms, "Remember if you put it back on the desk, I'm going to make you eat it like the last time someone dared to not listen to me"

"We have our own work to do"

"Yeah sitting around isn't work, remember I want them done before tonight, now come Gaara the ice cream man is waiting for me" I was out the door before anyone could protest.

**(Evening time)**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, EXPLAIN YOURSELF" Temari rubbed her forehead, Gaara was shaking his head at me trying to hide his smirk, I was covered in ice cream and dirt a bit of blood from head to toe, with Matsuri next to me also covered in the same stuff

_**Flashback shall we**_

"I heard you were back from the dead but I had to see it to believe it" the ice cream man was laughing at me and I was laughing with him.

"I know I just crawled out of the ground" Matsuri said something under her breath before licking her ice cream, "Huh what was that"

"Nothing" she went back to her ice cream without looking at me

"Hey Kazuo when are you going to retire so I can take over this job" Kazuo started laughing

"The day I give you this stand is the day I kick the bucket but you're going to have to take if from my son, plus I wouldn't leave this stand to you because you would eat it all before it can be sold"

"So this is where you went" I turned around to see Temari and Kankuro

"What's going Temari" I turned back to Kazuo, "Another round for me"

"Coming right up"

"I came to get Gaara; he has to get ready for tonight" I half listened to her when another bowl came my way

"Sounds like fun you should get going" Gaara got up off the chair and pulled my ice cream away so I can listen to them.

"You're coming with us" I watched the bowl slide away just like how people really like to watch the football game.

"Oh please, I'm staying right here till I had my fill, then I'm going to head home"

"You can't be trusted to be on your own"

"I'll watch her" everyone turned to look at Matsuri, than she started to blush

"Yeah you see, someone's on board to watch me, you guys aren't the only ones and to be honest I forgot she was right here for a second"

"Well you better be home before six, you need to get ready for tonight's event"

"Whatever you say boss"

**०****҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ०ഠം౦०****҆'˚'҅०ം**

It was already five and I was hammered from the ice cream, it wasn't doing it for me anymore, I like the rush but this didn't give it to me, I miss my sugar high

"Are you and Gaara sensei close" I jumped at little forgetting what's her face was right here

"Haha close, yes we are, I like to jump him when I get the chance, I always did that when we were younger, well for me it just feels like yesterday, oh wait I didn't jump on him yesterday and today when no one was looking, yeah good times" I didn't expect to have ice cream slam into my face and smear all over me by what's her face, she even put it down my corset.

"I see, you better stay away from my Gaara you bitch"

"If this was something other than ice cream I would be mad but it is ice cream so I don't know what to do"

"Everything was fine between me and Gaara till you came"

"Should I lick this off"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME"

"No not really it's kind of a dream come true to have ice cream on me" what's her face grabbed my ice cream bowl and dropped my ice cream on my hair and smeared it all over.

"What about now is it still a dream come true"

"Yeah it still is, but you touch my ice cream so NOW IT'S ON" I grabbed the big ice cream container and slammed it over what' s her face head covering half her body, "I had weirder fights but this one takes the cake, I have never wasted ice cream before"

"You fucking whore" Matsuri throw the ice cream container off and jumped at me tackling me to the ground

"Hey you two stop it" Kazuo tried to stop us from fight, I held Matsuri back, she was so weak like a little birdy, she started scratching at me and pulling my hair, I just about had it so I punched her in the face sending her 10 yards from me, and I didn't even use that much strength into the punch, what was Gaara training her for again. Matsuri got back up and ran at me, "YOU STUPID BITCH"

"oh hell no, I'm not going to get killed by Temari, you're on your own" I had the perfect chance to beat the hell out of this chick but knowing Temari she would put me through hell and I didn't want to be on her bad side one bit, "STUPID COW LEAVE ME ALONE, WHAT DID I DO"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU UGLY SLUT"

_**There you go end of Flashback**_

"She started it" Matsuri pointed at me, while Temari still had her hands on her hip

"Well Tatsuki what do you have to say for yourself" I looked at Temari while I pulled an ice cream from my sleeve, don't ask why it's there it just was.

"It goes something like this…" I jumped up from the floor "Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, Mata ah-oo hima de, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, Himitsu wo shiri tai….. You're wondering who I am-machine or mannequin"

"There you have it Temari" Kankuro tried not to laugh because I was jumping side to side like I was in a fitness program and using my ice cream like a microphone.

"I've got a secret I've been hiding under my skin, My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain I.B.M., So if you, see me acting strangely, don't be surprised, I'm just a man who needed someone, and somewhere to hide, To keep me alive-just keep me alive, Somewhere to hide to keep me alive"

"Tatsuki that's enough" Temari looked at Matsuri, "I'm sorry Matsuri it kind of hard to believe that she started it"

"WHAT but she called me a bitch, whore, and slut"

"I am the modren man, who hides behind a mask, So no one else can see my true identity,…Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo-"

"Tatsuki please" Temari looked back at Matsuri, "This does seem like something she would do all the time, but she doesn't know you that must to just fight you and call you all those thing, I would know, plus Tatsuki doesn't really use that kind of language, she would said something more weird"

"Tatsuki what happened" the front door closed and Shiro walked in.

"Oh Shiro looking handsome"

"What happened" Shiro hissed at me

"She asked if I was close to Gaara and I told her yeah and that I like to jump him when I get the chance"

"There you have it, Matsuri started the fight" Shiro said bored before going upstair

"I'm going to change" Gaara walked off too with Kankuro laughing, "Tatsuki you should shower and get changed as well" Gaara called over his shoulder

"….Huh" I felt Temari's eyes on me

"Don't think about it Tatsuki"

"GAARA LET'S SHOWER TOGETHER" I raced up the stair but Gaara had his door locked before I even got there, "COME ONE YOU ALREADY SEEN ME NAKED BE FAIR" I banged on the door before someone tackled me to the ground like a pro football player, and that person only being was Temari, since she was the only one that like to tackle me down when she had the chance

"You're going to use your own shoulder" Temari hissed at me

"I WANT TO SHOWER WITH GAARA"

**०****҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ०ഠം౦०****҆'˚'҅०ം**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, I'M NOT WEARING THAT, NO WAY IN HELL, GET IT AWAY FROM ME" I ran down the stairs in my towel, while Temari chased after me

"YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT, IT'S FORMAL" the guys were already down the stair cleaned and dressed, Gaara was standing by the door when he looked up, but he didn't see me because I was already on top of his head.

"TATSUKI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" Shiro came over trying to get me off, while Temari still had my clothes in her hands and doing the same, Gaara was to shocked to even move or think while he was moving back and forth because I wouldn't let go of hos robe thing.

"GET THAT BATH ROBE AWAY FROM ME"

…

"There all dressed I don't know what the big problem was about" I smiled while I walked back down stair's I wore my normal clothes, with that bath robe on but it was left open, Temari slammed her fan into my head

"_you were the problem_" Temari hissed out low and dangerous at me

"It's only seven and I ready want to go to bed" Kankuro rubbed his face.

"What is this thing that were going to" Temari looked beautiful in her kimono, it was light purple with pink roses everywhere. Her hair was put up nicely with stuff put in to make her look even prettier than before

"It's a festival that the villagers wanted to have in memory of you when you became Kazekage of the village" I was too busy looking at Temari with my mouth open,

"You know what, you make me want to go lesbian with your beauty"

"Don't say stupid things like that Tatsuki" Shiro lightly hit me in the head. He had a dark blue bathrobe on as well, Kankuro was dark green, Gaara was black with maroon clothes under.

"you guys look like your part of a mafia, ready to go to a secret meeting" my robe was dark purple just like my hair, "And I, the fifth Kazekage feel like a vampire in the night" I grabbed the bottom of my robe to cover my bottom face.

"More like a gay purple vampire" Shiro walked pass me to go outside

"Hey, for once I don't have a comeback for that"

"That's a shocker"

**(Festival)**

"This is boring, I thought it would be more poof, oh, bam, yeah" Kankuro and Temari walked off leaving me with Gaara and Shiro.

"Your brain works in weird ways, you should be happy that the village made this event for you Tatsuki, and yet you're putting it down" Shiro crossed his arms inside his sleeves

"Your right this thing is a blast…..FISHY" I flashed to the stand that was giving away goldfishes, but you have to caught them with a paper net , "YOUR COMING HOME WITH ME LITTLE MAN" I pointed at the fish tank before a man handle me a paper fish net

"Hey you go young lady" I looked at the tank till I spotted a white and black under belly goldfish

"Here fishy, fishy" in a quick scoop I had the goldfish but I ended up catching two, "HAHA VICTORY, KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE, OR CAUGHT TWO FISH WITH ONE NET, I FEEL LIKE A CHAMPION RIGHT NOW, NO ONE CAN BEAT ME, NO ONE HAHA" the paper net broke apart causing the fishes to fall back into the tank,

"Better luck next time little lady"

"WHAT THE HELL, I CAUGHT THEM"

"You didn't put it in the bowl" Gaara pointed at the small bowl of water next to me.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN, THIS TIME I'M GOING FOR THREE LITTLE FISHES"

**०****҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ०ഠം౦०****҆'˚'҅०ം**

"Anything happened" I was sitting on a bench when I was stuffing my face when Temari and Kankuro came back. I had to swallow all my food before I can talk because last time I talked with my mouth full Temari used her fan on me

"Yeah I won a lot of little fishes and a balloon" I held up a big bowl with 15 little goldfishes swimming around, "I only got eight, and Gaara got the other seven for me, and Shiro only caught 1 but he anciently swallowed it"

"YOU DROPPED IT INTO MY CUP OF WATER" Shiro throw a sushi at the back of my head

"There was no room for him so I had to find something" I defended myself

"How could you have not seen it" Temari asked but she didn't really want to know

"Tatsuki order some food, and one of them was really hot so I drank my water and swallowed the fish" Gaara sat there quiet like a grave till some old people came and asked him to make a speech, I didn't even know that they were the councilors because they looked normal just like the rest of the villagers. Gaara teleported himself to the stage, everyone went quiet but I was the only one making noise because this food was too good to be put down.

"Oh so good, so very good"

"Shut up" Shiro hissed at me

"You shut up"

"Quiet the both of you" Temari turned around, and my reflex went to work and dashed under the table.

"I wanted to thank every one of you for coming out tonight, and putting this festival together in memory of the fifth Kazekage, I had prepared a speech months ago for this event, but the unexpected happened when the fifth Kazekage herself came back-" Gaara was cut off when a poof of smoke went off next to him, a wolf with an eye patch was sitting there when the smoke had cleared.

"It seems that Master Yuki himself has come" Gaara spoke into the microphone, not to long another poof of smoke went off and revealed Master Yuki, time has not been to kind to him, Master Yuki took the mic and was ready to speak when Gaara turned on my ipod, (a/n: I'm not a fan of country but this song is the only song that I would ever listen too) and John Anderson 'Seminole Wind' started to play really loud, Gaara must have asked him to come to the festival so I could surprise Master Yuki, I flashed to the stage next to my Master

"May I have this dance" I tap his shoulder, Master Yuki looked at me before stepping back, "Haha it's like you seen a ghost" I grabbed Master Yuki and started leading him into the dance, it felt something like a father and daughter dance.

(a/n: don't know how country dances go…so I'm going to end it here till next time)

**(Back at Home)**

"So are you going to tell me what's going on" Master Yuki stood in the living room while I continued to jumping around, I was just plain o' happy that Master Yuki came to the festival.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain"

"Try me" Master Yuki challenged Temari with his stare

"Yeah Temari bring it" I stood under Master Yuki's beard turning it into my hair and picking up a few to make a beard for myself cracking a brow and eyeing Temari, Master Yuki was much taller so it was easy to stand under his beard and play with it

"Tatsuki, if you don't behave I'm going to use extreme measures on you" Master Yuki snapped at me, not liking the long pause for his question

"I'm going to sit over there" I pointed at the couch, the sand siblings stood in front of Master Yuki and Shiro was sitting in the lazy boy looking at the newspaper.

"Well where to start" Temari looked at the floor trying to think where to begin

"Start from where you saw her first" Master Yuki was losing patience and fast, he wasn't the type to wait, I would know, because he was a straight up slave driver.

"Okay, we went to the grave to say goodbye, one last time to one of the elders that went on the mission to bring Gaara back, Gaara and a leaf ninja that is a friend of ours, were at Tatsuki's grave, so I went over there after I said my goodbye, then a hand came out of the ground-"

"So you were present when Tatsuki came back, did you find out why she's still alive"

"I never died, I was temporary dead, the poison that was used on me temporary kills its victim or kills them, well that's what the boy said" Master Yuki turned on me

"Don't interrupt when I'm talking Tatsuki, this is the finally warning"

"But you just asked" within a flash I was laying on my stomach across Master Yuki's knee's, I felt two hard smacks on my butt, I started to cry like a little child and flashed to the corner away from everyone, Shiro put down his newspaper and stared wide eyed along with everyone else

"SHIRO, MASTER YUKI SPANKED ME"

"Why couldn't I have thought of that first" Temari slapped her face.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **_Love hurts, love stinks_

**..**

**PLEASE FOLLOW THE ARROW, AND REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD REVIEW I NOT A BAD PERSON, WELL I THINK I'M NOT BAD NOT TO SURE PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTER, REVIEW**

**FOLLOW THE ARROW**

**ooo  
ooo  
ooo  
oooooooo  
ooooooo  
ooooo  
ooo  
o**


	23. Love Hurts, Love Stinks

**Finally I got my chapter out, I hope you like it**

**Warning: I didn't edit, so while you are reading I'm going to be fixing my chapter.**

**Thanks to the ones that reviewed my last chapter the following: KittyGaara, zumagirl , aishachase97, Lonely Violet Lacey, Narutolover0002 , PerkyTheGingerDinosaur, AnnaUmulie97, MaskedBeauty09, waywardgal, Loki Tricks, AnnaUmulie97, The Kazekage of Suna , Akane, Aiedail4eva , tbroski46, KeeLer Mimi , Omigesh , princess thieves of heart, Chophie-chan , Luafua , Akatsukismidnightsun , Kiteria. YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME I MADE THIS UPDATE FOR YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**(Matsuri's POV)**

"What should I do!" I looked at my best friend, it had been two weeks since the festival and everything was falling apart, Gaara sensei doesn't seen to come to our training anymore.

"Do you know what, I heard that someone around here knows how to make a love drink" I looked at my friend like she was crazy to even think of something like that, everyone knows that there is no such thing as love drink.

"Sari this is no time to be saying stupid things, I need to get that stupid bitch away from Gaara sensei"

"I'm not saying anything stupid it's true, remember Akio, she bought one, and now look at her, she has five kids and she's married to the one she gave it to" just like that, I had finally gotten a spark of hope.

"Do you know where to find this person" Sari took a long time to answer and it was putting me on edge I needed to know now

"No, but I can ask Akio where to go"

"Okay let's do that" Sari gave a short nod and started for the door with me right behind her

**(Later that night)**

"It's should be some where around here" me and Sari have been walking around for hours, it took a long time to find Akio, and she gave us an address and saying something along the lines 'that we never talked to her, and we had to go and see this woman at night because she doesn't want anyone to know that she is selling' whatever that means. "Found it" I snapped back to reality, I was somewhere in an alley way.

"Well hurry it up" Sari slowly knocked on the door, this whole placed looked creepy at night, it didn't take long for someone to open the door. When the door was opened an old lady stood there looking at us like we were crazy.

"Do you know what time it is, I was trying to sleep, you youngster these days don't seem to care for the elderly these days"

"Sorry ma'am but we wanted to buy some pink bowls" Sari slowly said the words, that was another thing that Akio told us to say since it was so secretive. The old lady looked at us very closely and poked her head out to look both ways down the ally way.

"Come inside, I have some bowls that you want" the old lady moved out of the way, Sari walked into the house while I looked both ways before making my way in, the inside of the house was just like outside everything about this place screamed creepy.

"Which one of you is buying" the old lady went straight to business

"I am" I spoke up after taking everything in, I looked at the old lady she was really eyeing me before she went to her refrigerator, but she didn't open it, she just bent down and started taking the floor board apart. Once she placed the floor board to the side, she slipped her hand in taking two bottle's out they were very small like three drops small.

"There are a few things that you should know when dealing with Love Drinks...make sure you are alone with the person or make sure that very person see's you first before he set eyes on anyone else, after that is done, you must give the second bottle after because if you don't...that very love can turn deadly" the old lady held up the two bottles in front of me, "You give the pink bottle first, then you give the purple bottle...remember this or it will turn very ugly" I nodded to the old lady before taking the bottles from her.

**(Normal POV)**

"OH THIS STINKS, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME" I looked at the paper that was laid out in front of me, Temari had been mean lately and this was just the beginning, the crazy woman had given me a list of things to clean inside the house, for crying out loud everyone knows I was back from the dead so why was I still being held up inside the house. I glared long and hard at the piece of paper

"You know if you keep glaring at that paper it's going to catch on fire" I looked up from the paper and there was no one in the room with me.

"...OH MY GOSH I'M BEING HUANTED, I KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING, I'M SORRY WORLD I KNEW THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT LITTLE KIDS SUCKER BUT HE WAS WAVING IT IN FRONT OF ME, I'M SORRY THAT I PANTED KANKURO BUT IT WAS FUNNY AT THE TIME"

"THAT WAS YOU" Kankuro shot up from behind the couch

"Oh it was just you, and here I thought I was going to get it from a reaper of something"

"NEVERMIND THAT, SO IT WAS YOU THAT PULLED DOWN MY PANTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MARKET"

"Yes mister tighty whiteys, that was me"

"WHY WHOULD YOU DO THAT" everything coming out of his mouth these day's is only when he is yelling at me

"Kankuro you know better than to be yelling in the morning" Temari walked into the living room

"But Temari she pants me in the middle of the market when I was talking to some girls" Kankuro's pouting was not winning him any gold stars here

"But nothing...Tatsuki shouldn't you be cleaning" I looked up from the paper again to Temari

"Yeah I'm not going to be cleaning but thanks for asking"

"Do you remember the little trick that your sensei has showed me when you misbehave" with that I was already out the door leaving a pissed off Temari and Kankuro

**(Matsuri's POV)**

"Okay you can do this" I made Gaara sensei his morning tea, I took out the pink bottle from my pouch and poured the contents into the tea. "Okay this is the moment I been waiting for" I tossed the bottle out the little window as far as I could throw it, no one was going to be able to find it out there on the streets. I picked up the tray and walked to the Kazekage office to meet Gaara sensei. I knocked a few times when I heard the 'Come in'... oh gosh his voice always makes my heart skip a beat. I opened the door and there he was sitting at his desk doing his work, I looked around to make sure that ugly bitch was nowhere in the room, not finding her I walked to the desk and placed the tea down in front of him.

"Your morning tea Gaara sensei" I watched Gaara for a bit but all he did was nod and continued reading and writing, I stepped back close to the only couch in the room waiting for him to drink his tea so I can make my move.

"GAARA YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" I looked at the door, the bitch had very bad timing, she always fucks up my plans, not this time no way in hell is she going to mess this up. I was going to head to the door so I could tell the bitch that Gaara sensei was busy but I was already too late the whore ran into the office without knocking, some respect the bitch had. "THERE OUT TO ME, THERE GOING TO MAKE ME GO UP AGAINST MY ARCHENEMY"

"You have enemies" Gaara sensei asked the stupid empty headed girl

"YES GAARA AND MY ARCHENEMY IS CLEANING" Gaara picked up the tea and was ready to drink it

_'NO HE CAN'T DRINK IT WHILE HE'S LOOKING AT HER, NO HE JUST CAN'T' _

"Oh thanks Gaara, the run here made me freaking thirsty" the stupid bubble head took the cup and downed the whole thing, "Oh that hit the spot"

"TATSUKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" the door slammed opened with a very pissed off looking Kankuro, all eyes turned to Kankuro and everything happened so fast I didn't know what happened.

"MY LOVE, MY SOULMATE!"

**(Kankuro's POV)**

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GIRL SHE'S GOING TO PAY" I ran to the Kazekage building because that's the only place she goes to escape from Temari or me, I ran up the stairs reaching the door, I didn't care that it was Gaara's office I just wanted to bring some pain to the moron. I kicked the door open and yelled after my eyes landed on Tatsuki, "TATSUKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Tatsuki looked at me but something was wrong, her whole body went stiff something slipped out of her hand, then she looked like she was in love _'What the hell'_

"MY LOVE, MY SOULMATE!" she screamed and ran at me freaking fast, I didn't have time to dodge her, her arms snaked under my shirt and she was trying to kiss me but I moved further away pushing her face away from me, she was making kissing noises which made my stomach feel sick.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, GET AWAY FROM ME" I tried to get out of her grip

"KANKURO I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES AND CALLED THEM ALL KANKURO JUST LIKE THEIR DAD"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO"

"BUT I LOVE YOU, DON'T SAY THAT TO ME, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" I did the last thing I could do I slapped her square in the face causing her to fall down on her back, now was my chance to get away, I ran like a bat out of hell to get some distance between me and the crazy weird girl. "BABY WHERE ARE YOU GOING** I NEED YOU!**"

**(Gaara's POV)**

"What just happened" I don't know what just happened Tatsuki came in here and drank my tea...the tea, I got up and walked around my desk to get the cup that Tatsuki had drank from. "Matsuri stay here, if anyone asks for me tell them I'm out"

"Y-Yes Gaara sensei" I put the cup in my pocket before running out of the door after Tatsuki, something was wrong, this wasn't something she would do, she was weird but not weird enough to try and kiss Kankuro. I made it outside only to run into Temari.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON, Kankuro is yelling out for people to help him and Tatsuki is well being weirder than normal...she's prancing around like some kind of love sick puppy"

"I don't know what's going on, but Temari I need you to take this cup and get it analyzed to see what was put in it"

"Yes right away" Temari took the cup and disappeared, all I had to do was follow Kankuro's yelling to find Tatsuki

I jumped from roof top to roof top for three minutes before I spotted Kankuro trying to run away, it looked like some of his clothes were missing

"Kankuro sweet heart your clothes smell so good" Tatsuki was still running after Kankuro but with his cap and pieces of his clothes that were ripped off on her head or hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY ANIMAL" Tatsuki started prancing after Kankuro when she got close enough to him.

"This has gone on far too long" I shook my head and sent some of my sand after Tatsuki, it didn't take long for the sand to catch her ankles and wrist pulling her off the ground and holding her up.

"OH IS THIS HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY KANKURO, I'M ALL UP FOR IT" I jumped off the rooftop to land next to Tatsuki, this was just childish

"Kankuro is not the one that's doing it" Tatsuki whipped her head around to look at me, but her eyes where black, the pupils in her eyes was completely dilated not showing any purple at all.

"Well than I suggest you let me go before my Kankuro gets away" Tatsuki hissed before she twisted her body breaking away the sand and landing like a cat before prancing away again, "Kankuro where did you go"

"This is not good"

**(Kankuro's POV)**

"Where the hell do I go now" I looked everywhere, so I can have a nice place to hide from the crazy girl

"OH KANKURO, WHERE DID YOU GO"

_'OH SHIT NOT GOOD, I WONDER IF GAARA IS GOING TO KILL ME'_

"There you are" Tatsuki had spotted me and was running at full speed towards me but sand wrapped around her covering her whole body

"Finally I'm safe" I held my chest taking in much needed air, when Gaara landed next to the covered Tatsuki. The look on his face almost made me piss my pants if it hadn't soften.

"Kankuro are you alright" I looked over my body, just my clothes were ripped up and my war paint was smeared every where, and cuts every now and then

"Yeah I'm fine, what the hell is wrong with Tatsuki, this is beyond crazy even for her" I pointed to the new covered Tatsuki

"I'm not sure, when I stopped her a few minutes ago, her eyes were completely dilated" Gaara stepped closer to the covered Tatsuki the sand started to move, it didn't take long for Tatsuki to break out of Gaara's sand prison.

"MY LOVE" Tatsuki held her hands together looking at me like she was in love she took few steps closer when someone yelled

"NO YOU DON'T" I looked up just in time to see Temari jump off the roof of one of the many buildings and slammed her fan into Tatsuki's head knocking her not completely, "NOW WILL SOMEONE TELL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHY IN THE HELL IS SHE RUNNING AFTER KANKURO OF ALL PEOPLE"

"HEY" yeah Tatsuki was hotter than any girl around here, and any guy would be happy that she was chasing them, but Tatsuki was family and it still hurt how Temari said it

"Any news on what was in the tea" Gaara was the first to speak

"Yeah, it's poison that disrupts the hormone increasing it, but this poison increase's the sexual hormone's"

"So in other words she's sex crazy" I said not even thinking, Temari glared at me while Gaara took in all the information

"Yes Kankuro right now Tatsuki is 'sex crazy' for you of all people"

"We should take her to the hospital to get the poison out before something bad happens when she wakes up" Gaara turned to the knocked out girl and picking her up.

"Well I'm going to head home and wash myself about three hundred times before going to the hospital"

"I don't think it's wise that you show up to the hospital Kankuro since you are her target"

"Okay got cha'" I turned back where I came to go home and clean myself completely of this weirdness

**(Gaara's POV)**

I watched Kankuro walk away before walking toward the hospital, thinking about what was happening today. I knew Tatsuki loved all of us as family but something had happened back in my office when Tatsuki called Kankuro her love, something in me snapped. It wasn't like the day that I had lost her back in the leaf village, this feeling I could not put my finger on, but I have never hated my brother more than anything when she said those words.

"Hey are you okay" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Temari

"Yes I'm fine" Temari cracked her brow but kept walking.

"Are you sure, you seems to be thinking of something hard because you started walking slow"

"I'm fine Temari, let's just get to the hospital to get this poison out of her"

"Alright, I'm going to head over there first so I can get a room ready for her" I nodded to Temari, with that she took off in a run jumping onto the roof and out of sight.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF POISON IT IS I JUST TOLD YOU" Temari was yelling at the doctor while I stood next to Tatsuki's bed so when she wake's up I can easily subdue her.

"Yes, there are a lot of poison that can cause this symptoms and it has different ingredients, we don't have all of the required herbs here in the village" I looked at the doctor before me and Temari shared an agreement stare

"Fine, we leave for the leaf village as soon as possible, I'll send word that we are coming and a list of possible poison that's related to the one that's in Tatsuki"

"Oh my head" all heads turned to the girl that was slowly waking up, Tatsuki looked around the room before snapping awake, "WHERE'S MY KANKURO" I grabbed her arms but she pushed me away with great force causing me to slam into the wall, Temari grabbed her fan and was ready to hit Tatsuki in the head when she grabbed the fan before it even came close. "**_Not this time Temari" _**Tatsuki took the fan from Temari and snapped it in half before tossing it to the side, Tatsuki was about to pouch Temari, when I did the only thing that I could do to calm Tatsuki down, I transformed into Kankuro. the sound caused Tatsuki to look at me, when her eyes landed on me in a flash she wa in front of me and away from Temari. "OH KANKURO BABY" with that she grabbed me by my vase picking me up.

"Tat-" that's I could say before Tatsuki started to kiss me like there was no tomorrow, she snaked her hand under my shirt and started touch every space of skin that she could, I was frozen into place trying to get ahold of myself, she tried to get her left hand to go down my pants I opened my mouth to tell her to stop but she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I was left speechless as she continue to touch every inch of me and her tongue touching every area in my mouth.

"This is for my fan" Temari hit Tatsuki behind her head hitting her pressure point, Tatsuki fell to the floor while I was still standing there trying to get ahold of myself, "Sorry Gaara didn't mean to ruin your moment with Tatsuki but we have no time for that"

"...It's okay" I forced myself to say, I wanted to say something else but I knew it would come out wrong

"Come on little missy" Temari picked up Tatsuki off the floor tossing her over her shoulder and headed for the door, I shook my head before making my way out of the door passing a very shocked doctor.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Okay is everyone ready" Kankuro strapped his scrolls to his back, while Temari had my scroll that contained my gourd since her fan was trashed by Tatsuki, speaking of Tatsuki she was strapped to my back so she wouldn't fall.

"Yes now can we go, Tatsuki doesn't have all the time in the world" Temari hissed at Kankuro before taking off in a run toward the leaf village

* * *

"Can we rest for a bit, the leaf village is just 30 minutes away" Kankuro started begging, we been running for two days straight, but a few rest stops here and there to eat and knock out Tatsuki again when she started to wake up.

"BE A MAN KANKURO, YOU CAN LAST ANOTHER 30 MINUTES" Temari was getting impatience because Tatsuki started to lose color

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Kankuro yelled back just as loud

"Kankuro you should rest, me and Temari can continue" I was getting tired of Temari and Kankuro going back and forth

"It's okay Gaara I can continue, I'll show how much of a man I am"

"Sure doesn't look it" Temari hissed over her shoulder

"Enough the both of you, lets just get going" I picked up the pace a little leaving Temari and Kankuro behind me

******०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"GAARA THIS WAY" Sakura stood by the gates, waiting for us, "Temari sent word that you guys weren't far so we prepared a bed for her and Lady Tsunade is waiting" I nodded while Sakura ran next to me toward the leaf village's hospital. "Follow me" Sakura pushed the doors open and started running up some stairs before taking a sharp left down the hallway before holding a door open for me. I ran into the room, Tsunade ran over and took Tatsuki off my back.

"I got her from here, you can wait outside" I nodded slowly taking deep breaths before walking out to the hallway, once the doors closed I collapsed onto my knees trying to breathed.

"We made it" Temari finally ran around the corner holding herself up but it didn't take long for her to fall to the floor trying to breathed like me.

"What are you guys doing here" I was to tired to look at the person but knew it was Shikamaru

"IS TSUNADE LOOKING AT HER" Kankuro finally showed up but tripped over Temari who was sitting close to the staircase and didn't get back up and just laid there

"Tsunade is looking at who" I finally caught my breath and stood up with great effort.

"She's looking at Tatsuki" I spoke trying to hold myself up

"TATSUKI...what are you talking about, Tatsuki is gone"

I shook my head before specking again, "Tatsuki was never died, the poison that was in her made it seem like she was, she woke up a few weeks ago" Shikamaru stood there shocked for a moment longer before regaining his senses

"This is such a drag, it must been a sight for her to wake up underground" Shikamaru helped me walk over to a chair that was across the room Tatsuki was in. "So why is Tatsuki being looked at" Shikamaru sat down next to me

"She was poison two days ago" Shikamaru only nodded before looking back at the door

"It seems like poison has a way to find Tatsuki" I was about to reply when the doors opened and Sakura came out but didn't say anything and ran down the hallway holding a vile.

**(Tsunade's POV)**

It had been awhile that I had sent Sakura to look for an antidote, I had nurses running around the room trying to get the poison out of Tatsuki, the girl had grown up beautiful, she was no longer small.

"My lady, the poison is spreading faster" I nodded to the nurse, the poison was spreading faster now that we were trying to get it out

"There is only one poison herb that can do this, Tell Sakura to make an antidote for death's nightluke, hurry"

"Yes my lady" the nurse ran out of the room, I tired to push the poison away from the heart but the poison had been in the girl for far to long.

"MY LADY HER EYES AND EARS" I looked away from my work and looked at Tatsuki's face blood was starting to run down the side of her face and ears.

"TELL SAKURA TO HURRY WERE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, IT'S STARTING TO BLEED HER OUT" I went back to the heart to stop it from taking her life, I took a quick glance to her arms and sure enough blood started to seep through her sweat glands, I looked to her finger nails it didn't have blood coming out so we still had time.

"NOT THIS TIME TATSUKI, YOU STAY WITH ME I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO NOT AGAIN"

"I'M HERE MY LADY" Sakura ran into the room with all of the ingredients and started mixing it all together very fast, she was done within one minute

"Now Sakura get her to drink it" Sakura nodded before lifting Tatsuki's head but blood started to come out of her mouth there was no way that the antidote was going to stay in her, "Grab a syringe and inject the antidote into her blood stream" Sakura grabbed the biggest syringe sucking all the antidote before putting it into her arm, "Now use your charka to spread the antidote faster we don't have time for it to work it's way through on it's own"

"Yes my lady" I looked at her finger nails again and this time there was blood coming out, at this rate she might lose function of her body if she keeps bleeding out like this, "I can feel the poison disappear, the antidote is working my lady" Sakura looked up with hope, but I had my doubts.

"Sakura when the poison is all gone I want you to clean her up before anyone can see her"

"Yes my lady" I released my charka so I can inform the waiting Kazekage, I walked toward the door

"I'm leaving her in your hands Sakura" I patted Sakura's shoulder before making my exit, when I walked out into the hallway Gaara stood up and walked over but I held up my hand to stop him. "She's going to make it no need to panic, but I'm worried that she might lose some of her body function the poison that was in her is called death's nightluke it's very rare to find and very deadly I'm not surprised that it wasn't on the list that you gave me" I took out the list of poison that Suna's hospital had written down, "Back to the topic, can you tell me how she ended up drinking this poison" I watched Gaara closely

"She drank my tea that Mats-" Gaara stopped talking and looked to Temari, "Temari send word to Baki and have him put Matsuri in custody till we return"

"On it" Temari turned around and ran back down stairs

"So Tatsuki really is back from the dead...now this is one for the books" Shikamaru got up to leave, "I guess I should get some flowers...this is such a drag"

"Okay Gaara again how did she come by this poison" Gaara looked to the door before answering

"Two days ago she came by my office, and every morning she drinks my tea that Matsuri makes, so she drank my tea that's where we discovered the poison was when I had it analyzed"

"We need to get her trained to smell poison so this won't happen again...on to the subject this poison is very deadly, it also has a nickname called the love potion women used it back in the days to marry the rich but it also had an antidote which you have to give after it has been swallowed, this is the outcome if not given the antidote" I pointed to the door behind me. "Keep a close eye on her from now on, but **don't** keep her under lock and key or she is just going to lash out, you can see her after Sakura is done"

"Thank you Lady Hokage" Gaara got down on his knees, "Thank you for everything"

"You do not need to bow to me Kazekage, I was only doing what I needed to be doing, there is no need to be bowing" Gaara got up and nodded before Sakura came out

"She's clean my lady, and she saying she doesn't want to clean" I raised my brow and Gaara's brother was laughing on the floor

"I forgot that's why she went to your office Gaara"

**(Normal POV)**

I hate hospitals, I should rent my own room here, since I'm always here.

_Knock, Knock_

I turned my head and looked at the door, "Come in if your nose is clean" I smirked to myself when Gaara came into the room

"It seems your feeling better" I nodded to Gaara

"Yep and can I ask you one question" I watched Gaara walk over to the chair next to my bed

"What is it that you want to ask" I looked around the room one last time before looking back to Gaara

"I know this is not Suna's hospital so I'm guessing we're at Konoha, and my question is why am I here" I watched Gaara nod slowly before he got up and walked over to the window.

"When you came by my office you drank my tea, which was poisoned and that herb was called death's nightluke also called love potion" my mouth fell opened, I had just drank a love potion, I thought there was no such thing as love potion beside the one on Harry Potter.

"So did I do anything, because the last thing I remember was holding the cup and everything goes blank from there"

"Well Kankuro came in an-"

"DON'T TELL HER THAT, IT WAS SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS" Kankuro was standing at the door looking at Gaara, I looked between both of them and now I really wanted to know, if they don't tell me than I'll squeeze the info out of the weakest link meaning Temari

"I don't want to think or say it out loud as well, but she does need to know" I raised my hand still looking between them

"I want to know" three things I noticed with these two was 1. Kankuro never once looked at me, 2. Gaara was glaring at Kankuro and 3. Gaara couldn't stay put around me. What the hell did I do

"Trust me you don't want to know Tatsuki your just going to have nightmare's" Kankuro was pushed out of the doorway really hard that he landed on the floor with a loud smacking sound.

"TATSUKI YOUR AWAKE, THANK GOODNESS" I looked at Temari as she throw herself into my arms, she started to cry on my shoulder, "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER YOU BEING ALL LOVE STRUCK OVER KANKURO, IT WAS WEIRD AND CREEPY"

_'OKAY THAT WAS SOMETHING I WAS NOT PREPARED TO HEAR'_ "...WHAT!"

That was all she wrote when I passed out in Temari's arms

* * *

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം** **The Next Morning** **०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

* * *

_The sound of a horn_

I rolled over in my sleep trying to block out that horn sound, but it sounded again but it was faint like the first time, "Please someone kill that person that's making that horn sound" I grabbed my pillow and covered my head.

"What horn sound" I heard Temari ask and the horn went off again but a little closer but not loud enough

"That one, it's getting a little louder this time" I rolled over one last time but what got me by surprise was that I ran out of bed to roll on and fell off the bed that I was on and landed on the floor really hard smacking my head. "WHAT THE HOTDOG" I looked around and I had completely forgotten that I was in a hospital

"Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep" I looked up and Temari was looking at me from the window, Gaara came from around the bed to help me up.

"I feel like I haven't slept at all, and my body feels like it's been to hell and back again" Gaara helped me back into bed and pulled the blanket back over me and took his place in the chair next to the bed again, okay Gaara is not right today I wonder what's going on in that head of his

"Why are you looking at me like that" I just kept looking not caring that he was uncomfortable

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on in that brain of yours" I heard the horn sound again and looked around, "Who is making that freaking sound it's starting to get on my nerves"

"Are you feeling okay Tatsuki" I started poking at my ears trying to pop that air bubble thing that's been going on in my ear.

"Yeah I'm all good why do you ask Temari" I pulled out my finger and looked at it before wiping it on Gaara, I know it's gross but I need to do something that wasn't normal or I might have a bad day.

"You keep bring up the same thing about some sound, but there is no sound" I looked at Temari and tilted my head to the side

"Are you sure because I been hearing this horn go off a few times" I massaged my arms tired to relax the knots out of them because I wanted to start walking sooner than later.

"I'm going to check with Tsunade on this" Gaara stood up and walked to the door leaving me with Temari, now was the time to get the info out of the weakest link.

"So Temari, I was love struck huh, so what did me and Kankuro do that was creepy" I smiled at Temari and she went red before turning to the window.

"Well It wasn't really what you did with Kankuro more like what you saw of Kankuro, wait I don't know how to put it into words...what you did was creepy and mental scarring but...what I'm trying to say is, I would have never, never, never imagine seeing you, Tatsuki...I can't say it...it's just to creepy thinking about it"

"Wow was it really that bad" I watched Temari try to find the right words to say but she kept opening and closing her mouth.

"It was fine with the person but not how you would look at it"

"OKAY EOUNGH WITH THE RIDDLE'S JUST TELL ME BECAUSE I'M STARTING TO GET WHIPLASH OVER HERE"

"Well that poison made you love sick over Kankuro and it was hard trying to keep you under control so Gaara had to be there to control you but it was still hard and seeing Kankuro only calmed you down." I nodded still not getting where she was going.

"So I full out kissed Kankuro...PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T JUST DO THE NO-NO WITH KANKURO"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A NO-...oh...OH HELL NO YOU DIDN'T DO ANY NO-NO WITH ANYONE" I let out my breath that I was holding in

"Oh that is very good to know, then what did I do that has you so crept out"

"Okay I'm just going to come out with it, You went all out on Gaara who was trying to keep you calm looking like Kankuro"

"So I made out with Gaara when he was transformed into Kankuro" Temari nodded waiting for me to lose it "That's all, you made a simple answer drag on for a long time because of that"

"Well yeah it was very hard to say since it was both my brothers at the same time" I started laughing my ass off, that was so true and creepy at the same time

**(Later on that day)**

I had been walking around Konoha trying to hide from everyone, there is so much that I can take when in a hospital, but this was one of the big reason's that was driving me crazy. Yes I was on a hunt trying to find the person that was making that horn sound and when I find this person I was going to make him or her squeal like a pig, they were going to pay, I have a huge headache because that damn sound kept getting louder and louder.

"WHAT GIVE'S" I looked around the area to see where I could go next when I spotted something in the woods. "Hello" I placed my hand over my eyes to block out the sun, the person standing in the trees was a man that I had never seen before and he was dressed in all black,

"FOUND YOU" I felt a pair of hands on my should whipping me around to face the person, I looked into Temari's eyes

"Hey Temari, what you doing" Temari let go of my shoulder and I turned back around but that person that I saw wasn't there anymore

"I came to find you, you know your suppose to be on bed rest for the next three days"

"I know but I had to find that sound...it's getting louder" Temari let out a sigh then walked to my side so she wouldn't be looking at my back

"Tatsuki there is no horn sound, I think it's all in your head"

"That's what I was thinking as well but I know for sure it's not in my head, for some reason it feels like it's calling to me"

"Come on Tatsuki lets get you back to the hospital before Gaara gets out of his meeting and finds you not there and loses his marbles" I smirked knowing that Gaara was going to be doing just that, he had been acting strange even stranger than me and I take the cake when it comes to strange.

"Yeah wouldn't want that"

**(Three Days Later)**

"FINALLY I GET TO WALK AROUND FREELY AND NO ONE CAN SAY A DAMN THING ABOUT IT" I stood in front of the gates getting ready to leave back to the sand village, I had a freaking hell of a good three days. Everyone visited me in the hospital and the one that made my day was when Sakura brought Naruto, now that one was for the books, he freaked out saying that I was a zombie and I needed to be killed before I eat everyone's brain. It was so freaking funny I started acting like a zombie chasing him all over the village.

"A good thing too, we don't have to carry you" Kankuro finally got over being weird around me, because I was acting like I was still in love with him which caused him to freak out with me running after him in my hospital room.

"Are you ready Naruto" I looked at Naruto and his team they were going to be coming with us to make sure there was nothing wrong with me and that I still had all my body functions.

"YES I'M ALL READY AND SET TO GO, NOW EVERYONE LETS HEAD OUT TO THE SAND VILLAGE" Naruto started heading for the village, everyone was looking at him like he was crazy for pointing himself leader again.

"AFTER YOU CAPTAIN NARUTO" I ran after Naruto leaving everyone behind.

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"I'm going to win"

"NO, I'M GOING TO WIN" me and Naruto raced to the check point between Konoha and Suna.

"YOU GUYS SLOW DOWN" Sakura yelled behind us, I was almost there when the horn sound came again but this time it was even louder than before, the sound of it caused me to fall to my knees.

"TATSUKI...ARE YOU OKAY" I don't know who was trying to talk to me, because the sound was getting louder and louder

"MAKE IT STOP" I screamed out but I couldn't hear my own voice, I felt hands touch me but was removed just as fast.

**(Naruto's POV)**

I put my hands on Tatsuki's shoulder once I touched her I has hit with a power electric wave causing me to fall to my knees

"NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY" I looked at Sakura and she was ready to touch Tatsuki

"Don't touch her Sakura or you'll be hit by her electric wave" I hissed out between my teeth trying to get the pain to go away.

"Electric wave, but she doesn't have an electric element"

"IT HURTS PLEASE MAKE THE SOUND STOP" Tatsuki screamed, I was trying to get a hold of my body so I could help her everyone finally made it to us, and Gaara was ready to touch Tatsuki when Sakura stopped him

"Don't or you'll get hurt just like Naruto, she giving off electric shocks when you touch her" I started to feel the pain go away and sat up, I looked at Tatsuki again but this time something weird was happening, the tattoo that was showing on her arms started to grow down toward her hands, I looked at her face it was the same thing, it was spreading to her face almost like Sasuke but it was in the same form as Mizuki sensei.

"MAKE IT STOP" Tatsuki screamed again but this time she sat up straight holding her arms out, you could see all of the marks on her body that was showing skin her hair started to changing to black from the roots all the way down to the tip.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER" I yelled out and crawled in front of Tatsuki, I didn't get close enough because black charka started to circle her

"IT HURTS, MY BODY HURTS" Tatsuki started to cry but it wasn't tears that was coming out it was blood that was coming out of her eyes, I was too busy looking at Tatsuki, that I didn't even noticed that the clouds started to form over head.

"What the hell is going on" I looked at everyone and they were completely speechless, the clouds started to darken causing the whole place to look like it was night out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Everyone looked back to Tatsuki because that was the only source of light that we had in this complete darkness, Tatsuki was screaming so loud it would be heard anywhere in the world, there were ripping sounds then a pair of black wings shot out of her back hit anyone that was close to her, the left wing hit Sakura and Gaara slamming them into a tree while the other hit Temari and Kankuro tossing them into the forest, I watched on in horror at Tatsuki's new form. the feeling of getting away was so powerful it would scare anyone, just like that a huge power surge exploded from Tatsuki, rocks and twigs started to float off the ground. the black charka that was coming off of Tatsuki started to burn into the ground leaving black marks almost like a summoning around her. out of the darkness a blinding light was shot to the ground from far in the distant. I looked at the blinding light and it had hit somewhere in the wind country.

"What is that" Kakashi stood next to me, looking out at the light.

"I don't know" I looked at the light and it disappeared and the light from Tatsuki disappeared as well leaving all of us in complete darkness

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _I Thought you were dead_

**Okay I tried my best and finally got my chapter out, so please update and tell me how I did please**

**Follow the Arrow and review my chapter because I really want to know how I did**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW**

**00000  
00000  
00000  
0000000000000  
00000000000  
000000000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


	24. I Thought You Were Dead

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST MY OC TATSUKI AND NEW ONE'S**

**Thank You to my last Reviews your guys are freaking awesome**

**Lonely Violet Lacey, zumagirl , TMC-Yuki, Luafua, princess thieves of heart , Akatsukismidnightsun, Kiteria, OokamiLover19, aishachase97, Someone1313, Princess Amara of the Sand, looneygirl34 , ANIME-NICA, Marcy Charli Zara , and a guest**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Hey are you okay" I slowly opened my eyes and the sun was freaking blinding me, I swapped at the hand that was lightly slapping my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened...and quit slapping my face" I slowly sat up and looked around myself to see that Gaara was helping Sakura to stand back up and Temari was sitting not that far from my right holding her head and Kankuro was laying down behind her.

"I don't know you just went all 'AAAAHHHHH' on us and the next thing we noticed everything is black and there was a beam of light some where in the wind country"

"Are you feeling well Tatsuki" Sakura came over to my side and started checking me over till she looked at Kakashi sensei with a look that they passed to each other knowing something that I didn't

"Yep I'm fine, I feel like I can run forever and not get tired" I got up off the ground and looked myself over there was nothing wrong with me at all nothing out of place

"Tatsuki can you sit down so I can look at your back" I nodded and sat back down playing with my fingers in my lap till I felt her fingers touch my skin and I knew that my shirt and corset was blocking off the skin on my back, so I moved my hands to my back as far as I can reach and touched the area my shirt was ripped open, the corset was ripped as well but not that damaged

"What happened to my shirt" I grabbed the piece that was hanging and ripped it off.

"Where did you get this tattoo Tatsuki" I started to laugh or giggle to myself when I remembered the day that I had gotten this tattoo, me and my friends had to bribe this tattoo artist to give us all the same tattoos, we each had a different design in mind and decided to put it together, it was some what like a jigsaw puzzle putting it together to make it look awesome, but the angel wings were a bonus so it didn't look like a big circle on our back, plus it looked badass with it there.

"It's a long story maybe another time"

"The writing is very ancient, I never seen it before" I must have been really thinking about my past to not notice Kakashi come over to stand right behind me

"Can we go now, I really want to get back and have some ice cream and maybe a eating contest with Naruto at my restaurant" I gave Naruto an evil smirk

"Your on Tatsuki, I'm not going to lose to you again and that's a promise"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT NARUTO MY BOY, BUT NOT ON THE WINNING PART"

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

"DO YOU THINK IT WAS AN ATTACK"

"I don't know but it was close enough to the village, we should check it out before the Kazekage gets back, we just got word that he was on his way back to the village"

"if my calculations are correct we should be at the impact zone in about another ten minutes if we don't stop"

"ALRIGHT MEN PREPARE YOUSELF AND BE READY FOR ANY ENEMY THAT MIGHT SHOW"

"YES BAKI SENSEI"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

Baki and his platoon of ninja's came to a stop about a few meters away from the impact zone

"Alright men are you ready" Baki looked over his squad before they we're to engage into battle. everyone nodded before Baki gave the signal to move in.

"Go" the ninja's moved into the crater that was built from the impact, the ninja's stopped in their tracks when they saw four teens laying in a plus fashion on the ground, the area that they were laying on was solid ground the force of the impact had caused the sand to be harden and flat

"What in the name of Kami is this" Where they stood about three miles long was flat rock and in the middle was four teems laying unconscious around them was a big circle with strange words in black like it was burn into the earth

"What do we do now Baki sensei, do we take them in"

"Take them to the prison hold till Lord Kazekage returns make sure you seal there charka so they won't use an jutsu's"

"YES BAKI SENSEI"

* * *

**(Back to normal POV)**

"Its gettin hot in here (so hot), So take off all your clothes" I started dancing and singing since we had to walk because some of us were still hurting (I'm looking at you Kankuro). "IT'S GETTIN HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OF-"

"Would you shut up, every time we travel you have to sing some stupid song and get on everyone's nerves" I took off my left ninja boot and throw it at Kankuro's head

"How you like them apples hahahahaha"

"What about these apples" I watched Kankuro pick up my boot and threw it over the sand dome.

"Now was that really called for Kankuro" Kankuro turned to me with his evil smirk

"Yes that was called for, you shouldn't have thrown it in the first place"

"Now what kind of person would I be if I hadn't done that"

"A NORMAL PERSON, IT WOULD MAKE YOU A NORMAL PERSON" I cracked my brow and folded my arms

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I'M NOT NORMAL"

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AT IT SINCE THIS MORNING" Temari was losing her cool really fast

"Come on guys we still have about three hours to go before we reach the sand village" Naruto came over and put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Okay I'm fine...I'll just get my boot" I started for the top of the dome, it was hard trying to get on top with all the sand trying to bring me back down, I don't know why I'm trying to walk up here when I could have easily jumped to the top. "Finally" I got to the top and looked around it was freaking beautiful up here, miles and miles of sand as far as you can see. I felt something drop in front of me and I looked down to see my missing boot, I looked to my right and Gaara was standing next to me looking out at the desert like I was just a moment ago. "Thank you Gaara that was really sweet of you" I slipped out my boot, "Come on Gaara we have a long ways to go" Gaara turn to go down the hill and I just had to try something to see what would happen, I went to push Gaara but he side stepped me causing me to go rolling down the hill, "NOT COOL GAARA"

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Finally the village walls" Kankuro started crying and ran full speed toward the village

"Was I really that bad to cause Kankuro to start crying" I looked at everyone and they just nodded at me, "My bad I guess"

"Okay Tatsuki, I want to do a quick check up before you do anything" I was ready to reply when Baki showed up out of the blue

"Lord Kazekage we have some matters to discuss, we found some people out in the desert that might be involve in the impact that happened yesterday afternoon close to the village"

"Show me"

"Yes Lord Kazekage" Baki and Gaara took off toward the Kazekage building while me and Sakura were going to be heading toward the hospital

**०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****౦****ംഠ****०****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****०****ഠം****౦****०****҆****'˚'****҅****०****ം**

"Okay everything seems to be fine, there is nothing wrong so your good to go Tatsuki" I looked at Sakura before jumping off the examination table and tying my corset back on

"Sweet, so I better head over to the kage tower and see what's up" I finished tying my corset and flashed out of the building on my way to the kage tower

**(Gaara's POV)**

I watched the ANBU bring four boys in a single file they each looked like they were well trained in the art of ninja.

"Keep moving" one of the ANBU kicked a boy with glasses when he stopped for a bit to rest his hair was short blond like Naruto's and his clothes were baggy just like the rest of them. The boy hissed out before walking again, the ANBU put each of the boys on their knees in front of my desk.

"What village are you from" I asked them, but only one raised his head to get a good look at me.

"Village, do we look like we live in a village, we freaking live in a city" I looked at the boy, he had jet black hair, it was short in the back and long in the front in a messy fashion just like Sasuke's. I looked at the other two they looked exactly the same, if it wasn't for the different hair color no one could tell them apart one had red at the bottom of his hair and the other had blue

"State your names" I asked and the same boy started to glare at me

"What are you guys some kind of old school police in the middle of the desert, I've seen a lot of the things in my life and this one takes the cake"

"Take the restraint's off" I ordered to the ANBU closes to the four strangers

"BUT LORD KAZEK-" I cut them off before they could say anymore

"Now" the ANBU took off the charka restraints before stepping back and on guard if they decided to attack me. "Now state your names"

"HEY GAARA I'M COMING IN, AND THERE BETTER BE TEA...NOT POISONED THIS TIME" I looked at the boys and each of theirs eyes widen and slowly turned around as the door opened to reveal Tatsuki as she walked in, she looked at the guards confused then down to the four teen boys, I didn't like the way she looked at the strangers like she was familiar with them, her eyes went huge and mouth as well before stopping in her step.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

I looked at the four people that I thought I would never see again, but they were right there sitting on their knees looking just as shocked as me

"TATSUKI" Jaden jumped off the floor and looked at me with belief as I was my mouth opened and closed a few times before choking out,

"Jaden" I looked at the others and they slowly started to stand up with their mouths still open

"Tatsuki" Leo whispered out and stood next to Jaden before making his way towards me, one of the guards tried to stop him but he just brushed his hand away and Gaara put his hand up to stop the guard from doing anymore, I looked at Leo with my mouth still open, no words were spoken when Leo grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against him into a hug. I was still in a state of shock, something warm was rolling down my cheeks and I knew I was crying so I let the tears fall freely while Leo held me like he was afraid this was all a dream and he didn't want to wake up. I felt another body crush into me from behind and some sobbing were heard.

"We thought you were dead Tatsuki" I heard Jaden cry into my shoulders and I couldn't control my sobbing and hiccupping while I held on to them for dear life.

"TATSAKI" I heard the twins yelling or screaming like little girls I looked over Leo's shoulder to see them and just were fling their arms around and moving their legs in the same spot before coming over and trying to squeeze in between Leo or Jaden but they would let them get between so they fell to their knees and grabbed and grabbed onto my legs crying like little child's.

"Is this a dream" I choked out between my sobbing and hiccupping.

"If it is I don't want to ever wake up" Leo cried into my shoulder, I nodded into his shoulder I didn't care that everyone was looking and we're probably confused, I had my friends back..no not friends, _brothers_, I had my brothers back.

"You know them Tatsuki" I heard Gaara ask, Leo and Jaden let go of me so I could look at Gaara, but the twins didn't let go they still held onto my legs for the life of them

"Yes, they are family, this is Leo" I pointed at Leo and he nodded to Gaara, "This one here is Jaden" I looked at Jaden and all he did was glare at Gaara, I touched Mark's head, "His name is Marcus also known as Mark" I touched Steve's head next, "The last one here is Steven but we call him Steve their Kurosaki's as well and their my brothers but not by blood just bonds"

"The one's that left you in the forest alone and injured" Naruto pointed at them and looked between us

"Forest" Leo looked at me for answers

"Yes six years ago my team found her in the forest, she had broken bones and cuts all over her body" Naruto hissed at them not liking them already and it takes a lot for him to like somebody... well sometimes

"I'm sorry but we would never do that to Tatsuki, there must be some kind of explanation that she ended up there, because s-six, that's not right" Leo looked at Jaden but he just shrugged it off, Leo looked back at Naruto and continued "Six years ago she went missing" Leo looked at Naruto and he seemed more confused them before

"Missing" Gaara made his way around the desk to stand in front of us, "Where did this take place" Jaden looked broken before he started to tell the story

"We were at her house, when the school year ended, so we celebrated on her roof drinking something that we like too do but we finished something, we all decided to go back inside to continue in the house since it was getting dark out, but Tatsuki never came back in so we looked around and she was nowhere to be find, we tried looking for her for five days till the police called off the search party claiming she was dead or just missing, but we never gave up and kept looking from the day she went missing, we wouldn't believe that she was dead" Jaden finished talking and Naruto was crying where he stood.

"That's so touching, you guys are real good friends"

"Not good friends" Naruto looked at Leo, "Good brothers, but I wish I was there with you so you wouldn't have been taken" I looked at Leo and at everyone

"But if you did, I wouldn't have met everyone here, I know that it sounds bad and put your guys through hell but I wouldn't have been me if it weren't these guys" I pointed to everyone in the room, "Am even Kazekage of this village" Steve jumped up and started pointing at everyone

"Are you telling me-" I put my hand on his shoulder

"Yes Steven it really is" Steven nodded understanding my silent word for 'shut the hell up' and continued to look at everyone, "If you don't mind I would like to have a private talk with my brothers if you don't mind"

"Sorry Tatsuki but they can't be trusted to walk around the village"

"But why, I already told you their names"

"Tatsuki this is finally, they well be held till we know what they were doing in the desert where the beam of light hit." Gaara crossed his arms making this final

"I'll take full responsible if they do something stupid and I'll be the one to punish if they step out of line"

"No"

"Gaara please"

"No"

"How long is this going to take"

"Till Baki is done"

"Baki, please"

"No"

"This is so lame, well can I at least have some time with them"

"No" Gaara was really losing his patience

"Fine, this is going no where so I guess this is goodbye for not till everything is cleared up" Leo kissed the top of my head and giving me one last hug, Jaden did the same but gave Gaara one last glared before they were walked out of the room, but not all of them walked Mark and Steve refused to let go my legs so they had to be put asleep.

"Well this was something I was not expecting to walk right into when I got back to the village" Naruto nodded from his corner in the office

"Your telling me, I just hope their not like you at all, it's bad enough you are who you are" Kankuro pointed at my face

"You are so wrong Kankuro, it's because of them I turned out the way I am" I smiled at the look on his face, and went to leave so I could prepare for the day when they are let go, because nothing good happens when the five of us are together.

* * *

**Sorry this is soooooo short, a lot of things happened last month and the month before that, it's still happening right now, school is a sucker if you ask me. But I well update faster then this chapter. so please update **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTER PLEASE, PLEASE :D**

**FOLLOW THE ARROW**

**000  
000  
000  
00000000000  
000000000  
0000000  
00000  
000  
0**


End file.
